


Red like Roses (Sexual Offenderman fanfiction)

by ValentineRunaway



Series: Red like Roses [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fingering, Gore, Healing Powers, Horror, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Monsters, Murder, NSFW, OOC characters, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Suicide, Torture, back licking, chubby character, let me have my fun, like honestly they are very ooc but at the same time the whole storyline is ooc so whatever, my own headcanons and ideas for characters that are not mine lol, other creepypastas mentioned, very anime-like storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 163,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: This story is about an unnoticed girl, whose life turns around when her humanity is taken away from her and  she has to live with four monsters in order to stay alive.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction (that I post online). I have also published this in Wattpad.  
> This story and the characters in it are a bit OOC.  
> Sexual Offenderman x OC story with a romance/horror plot.  
> Sexual content and gore.

In the middle of the woods in the darkest of nights, someone was running as fast as they could. Only the moonlight dared to show where they were going and the thousands of stars decorated the dusky sky. Someone - or something - was after them but the person dared not to look what was chasing them. They only ran for their life, their heavy breathing stopping the silence the night had grown the longer they ran. Suddenly loud ringing filled their ears, screaming of agony taking over their mind as an unfamiliar name was called out.

 

-

 

Eyes opened wide open and stared at the white ceiling, blinking rapidly in order to stop from closing again. A tear of sweat fell down the person's forehead and their chest mimicked their heavy breathing. It was all just another nightmare.

A young pale woman, only 18, raised up from their bed and tried to balance their mixed up thoughts. She closed her light green eyes and opened them quickly, repeating this a few times to make sure they were truly awake. Her cheeks were burning red and small sweat was taking over her body, a feeling of hard exercise making her body feel a little numb. The girl's dreams were growing to feel more realistic every night and sometimes it was hard to tell if she was even dreaming at all. As the red haired girl finally came back to the real world, her ears heard a soft ringing voice coming from her mobile phone. She sighed, rubbing her eyes as she turned of her alarm.

It wasn't unusual that Amy had nightmares. Everyone has them, but recently she's been having a lot of them. Some nights were calm, but at least once a week she had suffered from nightmares she couldn't remember much about. She had tried keeping a diary of her dreams, but often there was not much to write or she couldn't remember anything so she left the idea in the back of her head. Amy did remember one thing that connected her dreams together - she was always in danger. A faint memory of someone saying a name also stayed in her memory, but the name was something she could not get a hold on.

"What was the name?" she muttered to herself, running her small hand through her messy red colored hair. She moved her body up from her bed, deciding it was time to stop daydreaming and get ready for school before she was going to be late. Amy dressed up on her jeans, a grey shirt and a hoodie and grabbed her old backpack on her shoulder. She took her phone, keys and headphones before heading out of her room.

 

 

-

 

 

In the middle of her art class, Amy had fallen asleep for a little while before her teacher had come knocking on her shoulder, leaving her a bit embarrassed after hearing some laughs behind the classroom. Trying to stay awake Amy tried to keep herself busy without disturbing her classmates, but listening the lecture of old art history or sketching weird doodles were not working on her, so she decided simply to look out of the window. At this time of the day not much was going on in this city, so Amy felt a bit helpless when she wasn't able to spy on someone's daily activities as she had planned. Literally nobody was outside. The park near the school was empty and the road was quiet. Only movement came from few passing cars and the wind, that moved the tree's leafs.

Amy turned her gaze back to reality, trying to focus on the lecture or at least on her notes when a sudden weird feeling hit her like a truck. A feeling of being watched crawled on her skin and she looked around, but nobody seemed to even know she was sitting there. The red head looked back outside, checking around carefully before noticing something new in the view. Behind some playground equipments there was a strange figure standing next to a tree to be less noticed by the world. The young human couldn't see much about the figure, only the fact that it was tall and seemed to be wearing something black. The more she looked at the figure, trying to figure out if they were watching her, the sound of her teacher talking faded away and the only sound she could hear was a husky voice whispering her name over and over again.

An uncomfortable feeling grew stronger on her, making her feel like she was having another dream again when someone slapped their hand on her desk, shaking the young woman back to reality. Her teacher looked at her through her glasses, her wrinkled eyes squinting at her pale face.

"Try to focus if you want to pass your classes, Valentine", the old lady suggested as she continued the lecture. Another pair of laughs ringed her ears as Amy tried to ignore it all and listen for once. When she was sure there was no pair of hawk eyes on her back, she looked back outside. As they had expected, the mysterious shadow person was now gone and Amy seriously started to question if she was dreaming or seeing things.

 

 

-

 

 

After she finally got out of school, she returned back home and stayed indoors for the rest of the day as always. Spending her time on her computer, watching videos or listening to music while drawing could not keep her mind off about what happened in class. A memory of someone watching her made her feel weird and nothing seemed to relax her.

Finally, quite late in the evening when the sky was turning slowly from purple to dark blue, Amy decided she needed some fresh air and headed out. Still wearing her ripped jeans and her hoodie, the human headed towards the small woods that were located near her house. It was a good place for a little run, but at the moment she was planning for a little walk only, it was too windy and cold to stay out for too long. For some reason the silent sound of the wind blowing the trees and the noise coming from the nearby city relaxed her, making her forget about everything that bothered her. When she was deep enough inside the woods, she stopped and just closed her eyes, enjoying the cold breeze on her skin.

Hiding behind the trees Amy forgot about the nightmares and the figure and almost fell asleep just there and there until a few pair of footsteps woke her back to reality. The round young girl looked around, not seeing anyone around her yet she could still hear someone moving, leafs rustling under their feet.

 

 

"Hello?" she dared to call out, secretly hoping for an answer. But no words were sung to her ears and the human started feeling a little paranoid. She wasn't sure if she should make a run for it or just stay there. After today Amy was still questioning if the things she saw and heard were real or not.

"The monsters have come to take over your city, little girl", a deep voice called out and Amy's heart skipped a beat. She kept looking around in every direction to avoid any surprise attacks, trying to look for the source of the voice but nothing was seen. A strong feeling of eyes looking at her came back to her, making her feel vulnerable, like someone was looking for weak spots in her. Amy wanted to yell out for help, but her lips were sealed shut in fear and no voice came out. A small laughter could be heard, giving her chills before she heard the words : "I suggest you run now."

 

And Amy did ran. She started running as fast as she could, even if she knew she wasn't the fastest person in the world. Too scared and already out of breath she took no time to understand what was even going on and started heading straight back home, knowing she'd be save there. Her house was very close to where she was, but no matter how much she ran, she could not find a way out of the forest. More trees came on her way and the road she had taken before was now gone, making her feel lost like she was in a completely different world.

The sound of the city and it's inhabitants were nowhere to be heard and fear struck her hard, making her think that this was how she was going to die. She could hear that someone was following her and she could feel a pair of eyes tearing into her backside. Amy was lost and she looked around to find literally anything that could tell her where she could go, but she stumbled on her own feet and hit the ground hard. Lying on her stomach, she looked behind her and saw only two red eyes looking at her like she was their prey. Amy froze in fear, whispering silent pleads as tears started coming out of her eyes.

 

"You shall be mine", the shadowy being growled and moved down on top of the girl, moving his calloused hand under the human's shirt, getting a touch of her bare back. Amy whimpered out, almost ready to accept her faith yet still thinking what was going to happen to her. Her crying was replaced with painful screaming as it felt like someone was tearing of her skin. Something was happening to her back and it was hard to explain the pain she was feeling. It was like her spine was trying to break free from her body or like a pair of hands were moving under her skin, tearing her insides apart. It was hard for the human to breathe and she felt like she was going to die, until she could hear someone else speaking.

Whatever creature was hurting her was pushed away from her but the pain stayed on her body, making her feel too tired to move a muscle. Two voices could be heard talking or more like shouting at each other and Amy tried to stay conscious to hear anything she could understand, but it was useless. The girl couldn't stay awake much longer and her vision was turning fuzzy. One of the voices sounded oddly familiar to her, even if she couldn't make up any words it was saying. Amy could say a faint ask for help before collapsing to the ground.

 

Next to the vulnerable girl stood someone, who had just saved her. The red eyed monster was now gone and the one who had intervened was looking down at the helpless human, observing their lifeless body. Only few words escaped their mouth:

"She's been cursed."


	2. Mansion

Amy opened her eyes, rapidly blinking as she tried to understand what had happened to her. A voice of someone calling her name was still ringing in her ears, being only a memory of a dream she had just woken up from. She sighed in relieve, thinking that everything was just a nightmare and she rubbed her eyes as she sat up from her bed.

But this wasn't her bed and this surely wasn't her room. The wall's were not covered in white wallpaper and drawings and there were no dirty clothes lying on the floor. The window curtains hid her from the outside world and the huge bedroom door was shut, keeping Amy inside. The mysterious room she was in was clean and reminded her of Love Hotels judging by it's color scheme and all the gentle decoration, going from dark red decorative pillows to old wooden nightstands with small scented candles on it.

 

 

"Where am I?"

 

 

Amy wasn't sure if she had been captured or if she was still dreaming. She carefully got up from the huge bed that could fit more people in it than was needed and looked around. Her clothes were still the same, so nobody had undressed her and her shoes where laying next to the bed. Amy put them on silently, trying to listen if anyone was coming towards the room so she could jump back to the bed and pretend she was still asleep. Close to the door there stood a table in the corner that had a big mirror above it. There was a blood red rose in a small vase on top of the table. Amy went towards it, caressing the flower gently, thinking that whoever had taken her in here somehow seemed to want her to feel comfortable.

To not waste anymore time and realizing that she was in a place she should not be in, Amy reached for the door knob and twisted it gently to discover it was not locked. She first peeked out, not seeing anything else but a long corridor full of similar doors leading to other rooms. The place was silent so the girl decided to be brave and move out of the room, tip toeing her way through the long corridor.

A feeling of needing to escape came over her and she started thinking that the place was dangerous for her. She was not going to figure out if someone had saved her life or just captured her for their other twisted plans. Even if the place was strange, Amy could see that it was a mansion of some sort. Everything looked clean and fancy like it was owned by someone really rich, but the colors of the place gave the happy feeling away. The human started to feel paranoid, because there were no mansions near her city, so she started to wonder how far away she really was from home.

Finally she made it out of the dull corridor and saw long stairs with a red carpet laying on top of the steps, leading down towards two grand doors that had beautiful carvings on them. A golden chandelier was hanging above the stairs and red flowers where decorating the hard stone railing that followed on the side of the steps. Amy figured that if she could just make it to the bottom of the stairs and to those doors, she could be free.

But on top of the stairs there were another pair of doors, leading to another room that could be a lot bigger than a normal bedroom. The door was slightly open and voices could be heard behind it.

 

 

"How long has she been sleeping ? Three days ?"

"It has been quite long, she might not make it."

"And what if she wakes up and isn't herself anymore? What do we do then?"

 

 

Three different voices were talking to each other, too busy to notice the person they were talking about. None of them sounded like humans; their voices gave the girl chills and they sounded like something that had come out of a nightmare. Amy's heart was pounding like a drum and she was afraid, but she knew that this was a perfect moment to escape unnoticed. Slowly, dead quietly, Amy started moving closer to the stairs, trying to listen if anyone was going to leave the room and capture her. She went so quietly, afraid that even a small breath could trigger the people to come after her.

 

 

"You think she could handle this? She is just a child !"

 

Amy corrected the person in her mind, saying that she was no child anymore. But she was young and still lost.

 

 

"She will learn everything if needed, wanted it or not."

 

Amy was walking backwards down the stairs, keeping her eyes on the two doors. If someone was going to exit the room, she was ready to make a run for it.

 

 

"And she will die because she is just a human. Why don't we just kill her now to save all this trouble ?"

 

Suddenly, a fourth voice that felt familiar entered the conversation, saying what they wanted loud and clear : "You touch her and I'll make sure you will feel pain for the rest of your days !"

 

 

 

Amy was startled by their monstrous voice and yelped in fear, soon covering her mouth in order to stay quiet. That voice sounded completely the same like the voice she had heard in the woods after being attacked. Who owned that voice?

There was silence. The voices were not talking to each other anymore and Amy stopped in the middle of the stairs, cursing in her mind. Did they hear her? Was she caught? Amy was so afraid of the situation, but knew that she was already half way to her freedom. She could make it -

The doors opened and on top of the stairs four tall figures were looking down at the human, making her gasp. Shivers were running over her body and her hair stood up. Whatever she saw in front of her made her feel vulnerable and weak, making her legs shake uncomfortably under their gaze. Amy was shocked and took a few steps back, not sure if she was even able to walk straight. But she turned around and started running down the stairs, clear displeasure in her breaths as she moved towards the front doors. She almost fell over but was able to make it to her destination and she grabbed the door handles with a fast movement, twisting them. But the doors didn't open for her. The girl tried again - she pulled and pushed the door, slammed herself against it a few times, twisting and turning the door handle but the door was locked, not letting her escape.

"There is no need to run away", one of the tall beings called out for her but Amy knew that it was bullshit. Amy was almost crying, thinking that there was no escape as the monsters came closer to her. She turned around, trying to make a run for it to anywhere but here but the men stood all around her, not giving her a free escape. The human pressed herself against the doors, whimpering as she plead : "Don't come any closer."

And they didn't. The tall monsters stopped moving, staying still around the helpless human. Amy dared to open her eyes, looking at the monsters with confused eyes behind her hair that had fallen in front of her face. She inspected the creatures more carefully now, for she felt like they were not going to move from their places. Amy gasped as she realized the creatures had no facial features, making her finally believe that her nightmares had come to reality.

 

 

The first creature wore a black suit with a bright red tie. He had no face at all and his pale skin was taking over his body. His calloused hands looked like they could crush her head yet they stayed still on his sides. This one felt the most dangerous - like he was a leader and at any moment he would give the others an order to destroy the human.

The creature next to him looked a lot more peaceful, yet the fact he had no face either made him still look unfriendly. He had a pair of glasses in his face and he was dressed up almost like a human - a brown sweater and a white undershirt were hiding his snow white skin. He looked like some kind of a student who was only missing a cup of coffee his hand could be holding.

The one on Amy's left side was the most colorful out of the four of them. He was also wearing a black suit, but it was covered in colorful polka-dots that made him look like a clown. On top of his head there was a top hat and around his neck there was a small red bow tie. His face wasn't so pale and he had some facial features on his head. A pair of black eyes and a smiling mouth made him look like the only one who could express emotion, but his eyes still were haunting black holes, keeping the creature far away from humanity.

The last one was looking at the human with an empty look. His pale face had no eyes either but a mouth could be seen, hiding a pair of sharp teeth inside it. His tall body was covered in a long black coat and on his head laid an old trilby hat. A black tie was hanging around his neck, but his bare chest could be seen behind it, giving the tie no purpose to even be there. The monsters hand were hidden in his jacket's large pockets as his whole being was towering over the human.

 

 

The red haired girl just looked at the monsters as the silence grew on top of them. For some reason they were not doing anything, unless she herself did something first. She swallowed hard, collecting all of her strength to ask : "Who are you?"

There was no answer immediately and the one in a black suit looked at the others for a moment. It seemed like the others gave him a permission to talk, for he turned back to look at the human and said : "My name is Slenderman. You are in my mansion."

"OUR mansion", the one next to him corrected, moving his glasses a little more up with his fingers, leaving the human wonder how they even stayed on his face.

"This is Trenderman, one of my brothers", Slenderman sighed out, grasping his brother's shoulder to remind him to be more serious.

"I'm Splendorman!" the clown looking being said smiling, waving his arm to the human. Amy didn't wave back at him, only stared at the men with confusion and fear in her eyes.

 

 

"And this is Offenderman. He is the one who found you in the woods."

 

A tall man with no facial features expect a mouth moved closer to the human, offering her his hand as a small smirk grew onto his face. Amy pressed herself closer to the doors, away from the creature but when she noticed he was not leaving her alone, she offered her hand slowly to him. The one named Offenderman took her hand and brought it to his lips, giving her a kiss on her back of the hand, making himself look more like a gentleman instead of a monster.

"Tell me, are you in any pain ?" he asked, looking at Amy with a lustful look on his face. She could only nod as she took her hand back, holding it close to her chest. For some reason she felt more comfortable already, realizing that these creatures were not attacking her.

"Your name was ... Amy, am I correct?" Slenderman made sure and the human nodded to him. "Do you remember being attacked? Is there anything you could tell us about it?"

Amy hesitated a bit, but did her best to remember even the tiniest details of the event that was no dream. Her voice was stuttering a little as she told: "I was in the woods and I heard someone talking to me. I tried to run away but then ... then ..."

Amy remembered what she had felt on her backside and tried to look behind her, moving her hand at the spot where the monster had put his own hand when he had attacked her. The faceless creatures started talking to each other again, leaving her out of the conversation like she wasn't even there.

 

 

"She's still conscious."

"This has never happened before."

"She is not safe."

 

 

Amy stared at the monsters, not believing this all was happening. Her head felt like it was about to explode from everything. Now with more voice as she spoke, she asked: "What is going on ? Please, tell me."

"We believe that you are in danger", was Slenderman's simple answer that made the human shake a little. The creatures looked at each other again, thinking who should tell her the news, hesitating a little. Finally Slenderman decided to keep talking to the human calmly: "A certain monster we know tried to posses you and use you as their slave. It's very lucky that Offender found you in time. What has happened to you is something that has never happened before."

 

Amy tried to repeat the monster's words in her head, trying to understand what they even meant. Someone tried to curse her and use her? What would have happened if he had succeeded? Amy tried to pinch her arm as hard as she could, trying to wake herself up but it was all really happening. Someone placed their large hand on her shoulder, shaking her a little to reality.

"This is not a dream, Amy. We are real", Offenderman said to her, making her wonder if he was worried about her or if he was mocking her. His voice and his emotions were truly hard to read.

"She needs to get back home. It has been three days already", Splendorman said with a sad look on his face. He was the only one who's emotions Amy was able to read.

"Three days?" she repeated, almost not believing it. How has she been asleep for so long?

"You were almost cursed. You're lucky to be even alive", Offender told her, trying to make the human understand the situation more. But Amy had a hard time believing the things she heard. Her eyes fell down on the floor, not able to look at the tall beings anymore that stood around her. It seemed like the faceless men somehow understood how strange the human felt about all this, so Slenderman tried to explain to her : "Listen. Even we are not sure what is happening or how this all happened. But it seems like you need some time to think about this on your own. We will keep an eye on you to until further notice - to make sure you're safe."

The others gave a trusting nod to Slenderman. Offenderman looked at the human, seeing that she wasn't feeling so well and offered that he would take her home. "We'll explain everything later", was the only thing he said to the human before escorting her out of the mansion.

 

 

\--

 

 

A human and a monster were silently walking through the forest, not saying a word to each other. Amy did her best to hide in her hoodie, while Offenderman casually walked next to her, keeping his hands in his pockets like they would do something if he didn't keep them in there. Amy tried to collect every piece of the puzzle, trying to figure out what had just happened but there were too many questions and not enough answers that she gave up and tried to think about something else.

"You're worried."

 

Amy looked at the monster, a bit startled from the sudden stop of the silence. She only gave a small nod as she bit her lip and looked back somewhere else. A low chuckle could be heard.

"Don't worry, so am I. We'll figure out what to do by tomorrow, so just rest for the night."

 

The two of them kept walking in silence, both new to a situation like this. Amy wasn't sure how to act like around a being like this who shouldn't even exist in the first place. She tried to think of something to say, but she noticed how the trees started to slowly disappear and shrink in front of her eyes. Suddenly the large forest was gone and her surroundings looked a lot more familiar. Her house could be seen in the distance and the city nearby was silent, but the passing cars could be heard. Amy's mouth opened slightly as she looked around confused. In a blink of an eye they had changed places. Offender stopped moving too, looked at the human and he smirked widely as he explained : "Teleportation. A little trick me and my brothers can do. You think our mansion would be somewhere where humans could reach?"

The girl with the red hair finally dared to look at the faceless man in a long dark coat longer than a few seconds, feeling unsure how she was supposed to feel at the moment. A silence flew around them as the wind blew the creature's coat around his body.

 

 

"You're the one who saved me", was the only thing Amy could mumble out, breaking the awkward silence. She looked at the man and could swear he looked a lot like the shadow she had seen when she was in class. It made her wonder if he was watching her because he knew what was going to happen to her.

"Yes, I am", he said with a smile on his face. His presence gave the girl a weird feeling, but she tried to ignore it because he had not made any moves to hurt her. Amy quickly licked her lips, her body going tense as she said a soft "thank you" to the man. A strong wind blew through their moment, making the girl's hair swing around. The moon started slowly to reveal itself behind the clouds, making Amy realize it was quite late. The sky was glowing pink and the green grass was shining after a rainy day. Offenderman just looked at the human silently, before giving out a low chuckle.

"Just doing what I need to do", he simply answered to her, thrusting his hands deeper into his pockets. "You should go back home. Your parents must be worried sick."

 

Amy looked behind her at her house. There was light coming out of the windows so she was glad she wasn't going to an empty home. She then slammed her hand on her forehead, groaning as she said: "Shit, what am I gonna say to them?"

She had been gone for three days and it was unusual of her to even be out of the house after school. It was obvious her parents had called the police to investigate her disappearance, but what was going to be her excuse? There was no way that anyone would believe her if she told the truth, even if she didn't know it that much herself.

"I don't know, just say you ran away or something. I don't really know about this human stuff", Offender laughed out, clearly not being too worried about her problem.

"I'll teach you some day", Amy tried to laugh it off. She couldn't actually believe that she would teach more about human behavior to this monster someday and tried to shake the strange feeling of her shoulders. She took a few steps towards her house, only to stop after a few steps to look back at Offender. A tall, faceless man in a long coat looked a lot more scarier in the dark woods than inside the gothic mansion, but there was still a weird feeling of trust in him that kept the human from running away. He was a monster but for some reason she no longer was afraid of him.

 

"Bye", she finally mumbled out to him, giving the man a small wave from her hand before she quickly turned around and started rushing towards her house, unable to look back. After the girl was gone from sight, only then did Offender move from his spot.

"Good bye."


	3. First attack

Amy had trouble waking up, but when she finally forced her eyes open she sat up to stop herself from falling asleep again. She was a heavy sleeper and since there was no alarm waking her up on a Sunday morning, she was allowed to sleep a little longer than usual. But after having a bad night she no longer wanted to stay in bed and decided to wake up, grunting tiredly. The red head scratched herself, looking around the room. She admired how the wall next to her bed looked like when it was covered in drawings and pictures of old memories she didn't want to forget. The brown wooden shelf on the other side of the room stood quietly, full of old books, comics and dirty art supplies that needed to be replaced for newer ones. Next to the shelf her white large table took care of her laptop and her other belongings that were easy to grasp on when needed. Amy was glad to wake up in her room again and for a moment it all seemed like everything was normal, until she noticed that something was a little different. She almost jumped when her eyes came across a man who was sitting on her chair, just looking at her.

 

"Morning", came a simple greeting from Offender, a wide smirk growing in his face. Amy pulled her soft pink covers closer to her, trying to hide behind them as she felt a bit irritated that none of the recent events were a dream.

"What - what are you doing here?" the girl mumbled out, still being a bit asleep as her voice was a little sore. Dealing with monsters at a time like this didn't really suit her and Amy rubbed her eyes, hoping that the man would disappear from her room when she looked back at his direction.

"Watching you", came as an answer, making the human look at the monster with confused feelings. One part of her wanted to understand the joke - if it even was a joke - and laugh along with it, the other part wanted to just kick the man in his balls. Offender's laughter could be heard as he moved up from the chair, walking towards the bed slowly as to tease the human.

 

"I just came to check on you to see if you're still alive", he explained himself and sat down on the edge of the bed, too close for the humans liking. Amy just glared at him, thinking of any reasons why she would be dead right now.

"How did your parents react yesterday?" the man asked to start a conversation. Amy bit her lip a little, remembering how her parents had kept a lecture for her for being so irresponsible. They had called the cops and were first about to give her some house arrest for a few weeks, but they had later given up and were just glad their daughter was alright.

"First pissed off as hell, then just happy I was okay", Amy said quickly, pulling her feet towards her chest and hugging them tightly, folding herself into a ball. She didn't really feel like talking after she had woken up and her hand kept going to her head, playing with her messy hair over and over again. Offender looked at her, giving a small hum before asking : "What was your excuse for being gone for so long?"

"I told them I ran away because I needed to sort things out a little. They know how fucked up I am, so they believed that my little road trip was just good for my mental health", she explained, avoiding eye contact with the tall monster.

 

"Fucked up ?" he quoted her words, looking a little confused. When no answer or explanation came out, Offender decided to not force the human to talk after taking a quick look at her arms.

"It's alright, no need to tell me everything. We're still strangers", he said. "But not for long", Offender continued, his voice making a strange feeling grow on the girl's chest. His close presence made her feel uncomfortable yet weirdly warm. Amy was glad that the monster wasn't like the others who kept asking questions when she clearly didn't feel like answering them. Another silence came in between the two of them and Offender coughed out a little as to keep himself restrained and not to fall from the subject they had to talk about.

"Right. So, me and my brothers talked a little and we all agreed that we keep watching you for a while. You know, to make sure you're ... safe", he told the human. She wondered if by "safe" they meant if she was safe from whoever wanted to hurt her or if the slenders were safe from her.

"But if things get a little fucked up, then we'll see what happens next."

 

"Do you do this kind of things often?" Amy asked, looking up at the monster that gave out a laugh. "You mean taking care of humans? Pfft. No, we do the opposite of that", the faceless man told her, moving his head closer to the human to inspect her more carefully, showing his teeth a little for her. Amy wasn't surprised to know that these faceless creatures didn't only just look like monsters, but also acted like ones and it made her feel like a prey under their presence.

Amy wanted to ask so many questions, but she wasn't sure if she was going to understand everything better or if she was going to be just more confused, so she stayed quiet and looked down at her feet. "Who attacked me that night?" she asked quietly, almost closing her eyes as she avoided any contact with the man in front of her. Offenderman looked at the human for a moment, then turned away as to carefully think what words he should use.

 

 

"His name is ZALGO. He's ... some kind of a demon, a cursed entity or something. No one really knows who or what he is."

That name made Amy's body shake a little and her heart beat rose up as she swore that name sounded familiar to her. For some reason it sounded like a name she had been hearing in her dreams before and the connection between him and this other monster seemed unclear.

"What does he want with me?" the round girl asked, voice trembling slightly.

"He just tried to posses you and make you his puppet, don't know if he is still interested in you at all", the man said. "You gotta tell me more than that. Why me?" Amy insisted, staring at the tall man until he gave her some answers. Offender sighed and explained : "Zalgo possesses people who are about to die or who won't be missed to avoid any trouble. Those people then get some powers from him, become monsters and do everything Zalgo says. It's like he is building an army or something."

 

 

Thinking that Amy would be dead now - or under someone's control - made her feel fragile and she was glad that she was still a part of this world. But also realizing that Zalgo had come after her only because she wouldn't be missed made her feel hopeless. If she would disappear, would anyone even care? Dark thoughts filled the girl's mind again, making her think that maybe it would have been better if Zalgo would have just killed her there and there when someone calling out for her woke her back to reality. The human looked back at the monster, telling him that she wanted to be alone before looking back down, hiding her face under the thick layer of her hair. Offender didn't say anything to her and the human could swear the man tried to move his hand closer to her, but soon she felt the heavy weight leave the bed and the footsteps walking away from her.

"I'll check on you later, kitty cat", the man said before disappearing into thin air like he was never even there. Amy laid down back on the bed, pulling the covers over her as to hide from the outside world.

 

 

\---

 

 

Two days had passed and luckily for the human the faceless men had stayed away from her, even if they all had a problem they had to deal with. A few times during the day Amy could notice Offender watching her from the distance, only to disappear when he had been noticed. None other than that, it had been quiet and she was able to continue her life like everything was normal. Everything seemed to be going nicely so the brothers had no reason to show themselves to the human. Amy didn't expect them to be her friends; after all it just seemed like she was only a bother to them.

Negative thoughts had been on the red haired girl's mind lately, making her gloomy and even more distant from the people around her. Nobody seemed to even notice this, since Amy never really talked to anyone. She was still that quiet girl who never said a word, only a shadow that was haunting the school corridors.

 

After her day at school was over, Amy took her way towards the school's bathroom. She didn't like going there because there were always other girl's using the mirrors to fix their make-up and chat about boys, but since it was so late the school was mostly empty so Amy allowed herself to enter the toilets. She stepped inside the cool bathroom and walked towards the line of sinks to wash her face a little. With a paper she dried her face and gazed at her reflection, fixing her hair a little when there were few hairs standing out like nails. Amy was displeased about the way she looked like. A big nose, tiny pink lips and a chubby body full of imperfections. She had been teased before about the way she looked like but she always managed to ignore it. Even if nobody was making fun of her now, the old haunting words were still calling her names inside her head.

The young girl ended up staring at herself for quite a while, wondering why she couldn't just be like the other girls. Life would be so much easier if she could just fit in. She closed her eyes and tried to breath slowly to calm herself down, feeling tired of feeling so bad about herself. Leaning against the sink, breathing in and out in silence until a door could be heard opening. 'Not now', Amy thought to herself, feeling a bit ashamed that someone was now having a look at her little breakdown. She collected herself fast and looked back into the mirror, only to see a weird figure behind her.

A monster.

 

 

It wasn't like the slender brothers she had only met few days ago. It looked like a well-built human, wearing an old green hoodie with a basketball on it. But something was very wrong about him. Where should have been his head there was something black, moving around like a steady heartbeat. His hands were covered in this dark liquid too, making their hands appear bigger and sharper. This thing was groaning, even if there was no mouth to see. Amy turned around quickly, not sure if she was able to leave the bathroom and make a run for it. She stared in shock as the creature raised its arm up and moved it towards her fast as lighting. Amy dodged the attack, screaming as she hit the cool ground. The monster snarled at her, its head pulsating like blood veins as it moved towards her slowly. Amy tried to get up, but ass the creature swung its arm towards her again, she spun out of its way, the hand hitting the floor and almost breaking it like glass.

Amy almost was able to run towards the door that could lead her to freedom, but when the creature's disgustingly slimy hand wrapped around her neck, was she no longer able to escape. Amy was lifted up, her feet not feeling the ground anymore as she was hit against the wall. It was harder to breath and she kicked her feet around, trying to open the monsters fingers in an attempt to escape but she was way too weak. The world in front of her eyes started to darken, everything turning to blur and Amy gave up fighting, slowly relaxing as she felt like she was ready to die.

A sudden force freed her and Amy fell back on the ground, couching hard as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up in pain, only to see the creature had been impaled by something white and long that reminded her of a snake without a head. The shadow creature started to falter, shortly turning to dust and disappearing into the air like it never existed. And behind it stood Offender, white tendrils growing out of his backside, dancing around slowly to look for their next prey. Amy cowered in fear, pressing herself against the wall just like she had done when they first met.

 

Offender tried to reach for her, but the girl only closed her eyes, almost tearing up from his horrific presence. Neither of them said anything to each other, but the man felt a little helpless in front of the girl. He had just saved her, yet she still was afraid of him. Who could judge her? The man had four long tentacles, swinging around as they were ready to wrap around the human at any moment and squeeze the live out of her fragile body. Offender was almost ready to leave, but suddenly the human slowly moved closer to him, sobbing uncomfortably like she was still afraid to die. Offender sighed and knelt down in front of her, wrapping his arms around her to give her all the support she needed. Amy gave out a small gasp, but was not able to do anything else than just cry against his shoulder. It all felt weird for them to do, but it was something the girl needed badly at the moment so she slowly wrapped her hands around the man, hugging him back as she led the tears fall down, accepting him. A soft smile grew on the monsters face, as he thought secretly to himself :

 

"This is the first time she has touched me."


	4. Awful things

A few days later after Amy had been attacked in the school's bathroom, she was taken back to the Slender mansion. The brothers had believed it would be now useful for the human to learn how to defend herself, in case something like this would happen again.

Offender had come to pick her up and as they walked towards the three story high mansion, Amy could finally have a better look at their home. The color of the house originally seemed to be quite soft cream color, that had been roughly painted black to suit better the fact that monsters lived in there. The paint color on the walls were peeling off the house, making it appear as a strange color of grey as the time had faded the original dark color away. There were only few windows that gave a look inside, some of them either covered in dust or almost shattered to pieces. Old vines were taking over the mansion's walls slowly and around the house untrimmed shrubs were growing, desperate to stay alive. A large rusted fence surrounded the perimeter, the front gate almost rusted shut because no one never seemed to open it. A straight dirt path lead the two of them towards the front door, rose bushes that were the only thing that were treated with love and respect in the garden showing the way to the mansion's entrance.

Amy was told to bring any kind of weapon with her that would be easy to carry around. The kitchen knifes were protected by her mother so the only thing she had in her backpack was a yellow box cutter she had stolen from school and a pair of scissors, that were 30 centimeters long. When she had showed the long silver colored scissors to Offender, he was seriously questioning where she had got them.

"I found them in the flea market. They're a big plus to my little collection", the human had explained, rolling the scissors around her fingers, not worrying about them flying on her face if she wasn't careful enough.

"You collect scissors?" Offender asked, watching every move the human made, ready to get help if she was going to hurt herself with those long cutters.

Amy shook her head. "Sharp things", she corrected and the man next to her gave only a hum. He didn't need to even ask why she found sharp things so fascinating, and decided to not ask about it anymore. Amy just used the excuse for her behavior of 'everyone needing a hobby'. They didn't say a word after that, but the human was glad she had been able to chat a little with him.

 

 

-

 

 

Both Offenderman and Slenderman gave her a little lesson of self-defense, using one of Trenderman's mannequins as an enemy Amy could attack. They showed the right ways to hold the weapon (instead of just playing with them dangerously) and told the good places where to attack. They didn't get to go through the basics for long before Splendorman had intervened and suggested giving a tour around the mansion. Slenderman had immediately declined that, saying that it was useless and that there were more important things to do. Amy had silently agreed with him ; there was no need for her to get too comfortable in here. After all, they weren't friends. And Amy didn't feel so safe anymore, so she wanted to know different ways to survive in any situation. A small discourse had started between the brothers while Offender watched from the sidelines, finding the situation quite entertaining.

"I don't want to be a burden for anyone", Amy had whined, cutting the dispute between the two suited men. Splendorman immediately turned to look at her, almost heartbroken expression taking over his face.

"You are not a burden at all !" the polka-dot suited man said loud and clear, redressing his colorful suit a little after it had been wrinkled. His dark dot eyes looked up and down at the chubby girl, smile growing in his face as he calmed down : "But since we have to stay close to each other because of the current situation, it would be better to get to know each other a little better !"

"We work together better if we get along", the man continued, looking at Slenderman as to persuade him to let the human relax a little. Offender just grinned, his arms crossed as he just stared quietly the situation. Amy had genuinely smiled after finally feeling like someone in this house didn't treat her like she was just dirt on the floor, but welcomed her like she was in need of a shelter. After Slenderman had been too tired to fight and told them to 'do whatever they wanted', Splendorman had taken the human from her hand and started guiding her up the stairs. Amy could see Offender leaving them without a word.

 

 

The mansion seemed to be split in four different parts, one area for every brother. Splendor had explained that this was the best choice for them, since all of them had such different tastes. The human girl questioned that, thinking that the brothers had their own territory because they all wanted to be alone or away from each other, but she stayed quiet and just followed the taller man. Splendor showed first his own rooms, all of them colored like rainbows and decorated like it was someone's birthday. His favorite room was 'the party room', that was basically full of balloons, nothing else. They continued towards the area that was in use for everybody. It mostly contained a kitchen that was white as snow, full of accessories for cooking that looked like they had never even been used. The fridge had some food in it and the shelves were almost breaking down, but were able to carry some food cans that could last for a few years. Splendor immediately said that if needed, he would store more food here if the human wanted, making her question what the monster were eating, or if they ate at all.

They then continued to the dining hall, that was so unnecessarily large that it made Amy feel like an ant. The wallpaper was slowly peeling off and in the middle of the room there stood a tall table that could serve various guests if there ever was any kind of an event. The chairs around it were old and made out of the best kind of wood and the hard seat was covered in a small pillow that Amy had to try. It felt unusual to sit in a chair that was actually a little too big for her, since she was used to using chairs that never quite fit her.

 

Next stop was the parlor that yet again made the human feel little. The most damaged parts of the walls were hid behind huge paintings and the curtains were closed, not giving any light to color the room. There was a fire place that had not been lit up in years, a few soft benches and a small sofa around it. A slightly shattered mirror stood above the fire place that Amy couldn't reach to see her own reflection and an old vinyl player stood close to it on a separate small table. The room was quite empty, but in the middle of the room there stood a lonely black piano that Amy had to try out, pressing down a few keys to get a soft but a little broken tune out. She imagined that this room was great for dancing, because there was so much unnecessary empty floor that it would be a shame if nobody would make a good use for it.

"Do you hang out here often ?" Amy finally decided to speak out, after only following the talkative monster and giving out a few fake laughs and nods as an answer to whatever he said.

"Sadly, no", Splendorman answered her, a frown growing into his face. "We hardly even eat together anymore", the man continued, holding his bow tie tightly in his glowed hand.

"You used to ?" she asked, getting only a simple nod as an answer. "I just want to spend more time with my family", the man said quietly, sounding like he said that more to himself than to her. Amy couldn't help but feel a little pity for him, but couldn't bring herself to say anything encouraging to cheer the other man up. It seemed like that Splendorman's brothers didn't quite enjoy his company, possible reason for that might be the fact that he is a lot more energetic and positive than the others. Sudden sadness left Splendor in seconds as a smile grew in his face when an idea came to his mind : "I know ! Let's go see Trendy !"

 

 

 

Amy's hand was grabbed and once again the tall man lead her to a new part of the mansion. It was a small struggle for her to keep up, since her legs were very short compared to the other's, but luckily their way wasn't long because soon they stopped in front of a door that had a small sign saying 'keep out' on it, reminding the human of herself when she was a rebellious teenager. Splendor first knocked on the door, a rhythm of a known tune before slamming the door open as he greeted his brother with delight.

"Now how many times do I have to say this ? Knock on the door and WAIT OUTSIDE until I let you in !" Trender scolded the two of them, both apologizing fast before entering the room. The chestnut colored walls were surprisingly in a good shape but the rest of the room was messy, different kind of fabrics taking over the tables and chairs, leaving no place to sit and relax. A few tape measures and a pair of silver scissors were lying on the table and Amy seriously had to fight against the need to grab one of the scissors and play with them. A small pillow full of colorful sharp pins was attached on Trender's arm for a quick use and a few balls of yarn were rolling on the floor, decorating the dull colored ground. A few white mannequins stood tall in the back of the room, one of them completely covered in self-made clothes and accessories that didn't quite fit together.

 

Trender noticed how the human inspected his working room with delight and decided to play along and introduce his work and himself to the visitor. "As you can see, I'm a fashion designer. It's my passion", he started, holding his hand fondly against his chest.

"You could use a make over, darling", he suggested after inspecting the human and their clothing for a few seconds. Slightly ripped jeans, a hoodie that had ragged sleeves and a t-shirt that had seen better days. A pair of red sneakers were the best part of her outfit, only slightly covered in dirt that had come from outside. "What?" Amy had mumbled out, looking down at her outfit that clearly told the world of her lack of taste in fashion. But she liked her clothes just the way they were, comfortable to wear and quickly to take off.

"We just need to change your clothes, do your hair and make-up and we'll get a star out of you!" the man in a brown sweater said, quickly wrapping a tape measure around the girls waist, taking her measurements as he tried to figure out what kind of fabric would suit her the best. He even started messing around with the girl's red hair a little, since it was standing everywhere and to him it looked like 'a rain forest full of wild animals'.

"Listen, I don't know about this", the human laughed nervously, feeling slightly inconvenient about the situation. Trender only shushed her, feeling already a little excited to have a real life model with different shapes after using the same dull mannequins for years.

"Oh, this is exciting ! You would look so pretty", Splendor laughed, clapping his hands together as Trender was getting his last measurement from the girl. He then took a few steps back, staring at Amy before moving his glasses more up as he said: "You have a nice shape, but if you could just lose a a little bit of weight -"

 

 

"She's good as she is."

 

 

Everyone turned to look at the direction of the new debater, a little startled when they noticed Offender leaning against the doorway, smirking with hands in his pockets. Trender moves his own hands against his hips, shaking his head as he insulted his brother : "Oh look at you. So caring." Amy could feel a friendly family fight coming up.

"Offendy, don't tell me you ... " Splendor started, only to be told to shut his mouth before he was able to finish his sentence. Amy just stared at the monster one at the time, hoping they wouldn't forget that she was still in the room.

"You two keep your mouth shut", Offender snarled, pointing at his brothers with displeasure. He then turned to Amy, slightly tipping his hat for her before leaving again without a word. The two slenders shook their heads.

 

 

"Well that was new."

"Tell me, how long has it been again since the last time?"

"Long. This is not like him at all."

 

 

Amy decided to remind the brothers that she was still there by asking what they were talking about. She didn't like it that people were talking about something near her and then wouldn't tell what their discussion was about. Splendor and Trender looked at each other, clearly hesitating if they should even answer her. Splendor finally decided to kneel down next to the human, trying to find safe words to use for what he was going to tell her.

"Amy, Offender isn't very ... nice. It's just unusual how nice he was to you", he finally breathed out, only making the human even more confused.

"Unusual? How?" she asked, staring at the faceless men carefully. Splendor opened his mouth as to answer but quickly shut it, almost like he wasn't sure how to even answer that. "Amy, we're - we are monsters, we act like monsters. B-but Offender - and Slenderman especially - are both very dangerous. I just want you to be careful around them", he finally continued, voice stuttering as he was ashamed for betraying his brothers for saying things like that about them.

"I know you are monsters. It's not a surprise you don't act like Easter bunnies", she joked a little, trying to lighten up the mood a little but clearly failing when neither of the men reacted to it. "But what about Zalgo? Shouldn't I be more worried about him?" she then continued, saying that name making all of them shiver a little.

"Yes, of course. Zalgo is the most horrible abomination in the world. He is a danger to your and our kind", Trender entered the conversation with a nervous laugh, but turning away soon after to continue whatever he was doing before being interrupted. Splendor sighed and laid his hand on the human's shoulder, saying : "What I am trying to say is that no matter how nice Offender acts, don't trust him too much. He has done awful things."

 

Amy only stood there quietly, trying to understand what she has heard. She didn't understand why she shouldn't trust them, when it was quite clear they all were on the same side. Or that is what she at least thought. If she couldn't trust the slenders, then who could she trust?

"Should I also not trust you?" she asked coldly, looking at Splendor as his face turned white and his lips sealed shut. Amy believed that all of the brothers had done something bad, not just Slenderman and Offender and in seconds she felt vulnerable again, afraid that any moment the brothers would show their true forms and hurt her. But the brothers did nothing, Splendor only giving out a sight before saying : "It's getting late. Maybe I should take you home?"

His words were meant to be a question, but the tone of his voice made it clear that it was more like a command and Amy could only nod and do as he said.


	5. Trust issues

Two weeks passed like wind and everyone was getting used to Amy's presence in the mansion. She visited the creatures as much as possible, yet she still wasn't used to the fact how different her life was now. Since the attack she couldn't hide in her room anymore and she had to visit the outside world more often. Being social was new to her too, but she was getting used to it the more she visited the slenders.

Even if Slenderman wasn't really fond of her yet, the human was allowed to visit the mansion like it was her another home. Most of her time there Amy learned to defend herself and fight back, even if Splendorman always interrupted her, claiming that she needed a break. Amy instead thought that the more she trained herself, the better. Even if Zalgo had not shown himself in the past days or any of his servants had come looking for her, the human still felt fragile and was afraid she would be crushed like a bug when her time would come.

When there were times when the human allowed herself to relax, she did her best to learn more about these faceless brothers. But none of them really opened up to her. Slenderman was obviously very silent about his past and he never said more than a few words to the human when she had finally found him. He stayed far away from her, acting like he wasn't even there. Trenderman was usually too busy to talk - or that is what he claimed - and when he did talk, he avoided talking about the dark secrets the family had. The only thing Splendorman ever told her was to be careful around Offender, implying that he wasn't as nice as he seemed. But Amy knew there was something more than that. Why should se be careful around people she is supposed to trust and what have they done in their life that was so horrible that you couldn't talk about it? The human felt quite helpless in a situation like this, where she didn't know who she could trust and who she should be afraid of.

 

Too tired to snoop around for any glues, the young woman went to the library to relax. She had found it when she was looking for Offender, wanting to ask questions from him. For some reason he had been quite distant from her which made Amy feel suspicious about him; maybe he was indeed hiding something.

The library was quite small, only few long shelves full of dusty books stood there quietly, looking like they had not been touched in years. Amy took this as a sign for a good hiding place - she was tired but not tired enough to leave yet. She sat down on the floor, carefully leaning against the bookcase as she took her sketchbook out of her backpack and started drawing whatever came into their mind, forgetting about the deep mystery the mansion was hiding. The longer Amy sat there, the more deeper she fell into her own world, forgetting where she even was as the pen flew silently on the white paper. The human never felt this relaxed at home; her parents came running to her room every now and then, either to annoy her or to just check if she was alright. But here she could spend hours alone, finally getting truly inspired without any distractions. As Amy was drawing, she adjusted her position but soon yelped as there was slight pain on her shoulders. They were sore and stiff and she tried to roll them around to ease the ache.

 

 

"You need help with that?" a sudden voice asked and Amy twitched in surprise, only letting out a sigh of relief when she saw Offender, standing next to her. It was a habit of his to just show up on the scene out of nowhere and make her jump in surprise.

"Jesus Christ, stop doing that", Amy breathed out, catching her breath after getting scared by the man once again. Offender just laughed, not giving much pity for the human. He then took a step closer to her, waving his hand as a signal for the human to move away from the shelf, chuckling out : "I'll stop when you learn to be on your guard. Now, can I sit?"

 

The human looked at the monster for a moment, hesitating if she should do what he says or not. She ended up moving away from the book shelf, just enough to let Offender sit down behind her, leaning against the book case like it was the most comfortable thing to lean on. He then laid his hands delicately on Amy's shoulders and said :" Can I remove your hoodie ?"

The thought of removing her hoodie made small panic rise on her. Even in the hottest day of summer the red haired girl was covering herself up, feeling ashamed of her body. But now she felt brave enough to give the man a small nod, giving him a permission to do something she wouldn't let many do. As the man lowered her hoodie just enough for her shoulders to be visible, the cool air hit their bare skin, making her body shake a little. She did her best to relax, yet feeling incredibly nervous knowing someone was going to touch her. Rough hands came to their small shoulders, barely giving five seconds of rubbing before the human was wiggling uncomfortably under his touch, begging for the man to stop.

 

 

"Does it really hurt that much ?" Offender grinned.

"Are you kidding? You're pressing - WAY TOO HARD", Amy laughed, trying to get away from his hands that were holding her still despite her movements. Offender pulled the girl closer when she had succeeded to wiggle away, leaning his head over her shoulder and whispering with a very desirable voice that made the human turn red : "You want me to be more gentle?"

At this moment Amy felt like that she couldn't move a muscle. Unknown feeling took over her body, making her feel something she has never felt before. Her face kept turning red and her heart beat speed up, making her unable to say a word so she only gave a small nod to the man. Amy couldn't believe that such simple words had such an effect on her.

"Hm? Sorry, couldn't hear that", the man said playfully, a strong smirk growing on his face as he watched the human's reaction. This was the side of the man she had not yet seen and Amy wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing that this was happening. But now she knew at least something about this monster; he knew how to make women melt around him. Amy grumbled silently, embarrassed of herself for being so shy so easily but she finally managed to say : "Yes, please."

 

 

A low chuckle could be heard from the man, a smile growing wide on his face as he teasingly called her a good girl before starting to give them a massage, this time pressing a lot more gently than before. Amy was still tense after what had happened but she forced herself to relax after the man had noticed she was too tense. Her hands were sweating and her heart was going like crazy so after a few silent minutes Amy had to pick up her sketchbook again and start drawing to calm herself down. She wanted to get rid of this new feeling and relax, but it wouldn't leave no matter how hard they tried to think about something else. At the same time she wasn't even sure if she wanted to feel something else than this, making her start thinking it was a positive feeling instead of a strange new one.

Comfortable silence flew between them, both focusing on their own hand work, finally enjoying the moment after the first few minutes that felt a little awkward. Offenderman couldn't help but stare at Amy's paper, observing how she created pictures so easily, giving them shadows and light with a few moves from her pencil.

 

"That's really good", the man wearing a long coat finally said, observing now even more carefully at the other's work. He was needy for a conversation or anything that would break the silence, and the human was the only one he was willing to spend time with. His brothers were all too boring for him, always nagging about this and that, but the human never said anything bad about anybody. Amy jumped a little, immediately feeling insecure about her own skills but instead of insisting that her drawings weren't that good, she just decided to accept the compliment. "Really?" she said, feeling flustered after getting a nice compliment in a long time.

"Yeah, you clearly have talent. Care to show me more?" Offender asked as he was eager to see more of her handwork. A moment went pass them as Amy hesitated a little but she finally started flipping through her sketchbook, showing her sketches to the man like he was an art teacher. It first felt a bit awkward but after Offender had started asking questions about her drawings, Amy started talk about all of her works more openly. She explained how and why she had chosen the colors for her drawings and what kind of a story the page had when there was a old stain of coffee on the corner of the paper or an old candy paper taped on the page. The more comfortable she felt, the more she talked to the man. First explaining what art tools she loved using, then how long every sketch or drawing took to work on and even explaining what gave her the inspiration to her works. When Offender asked how her school was like, Amy had truly started opening about herself and her life at art school. She even told that she felt lonely because she didn't have any friends on her class, but didn't really care about it since she got to study something she loved. Even when her throat started feeling a little dry from all the speaking, Amy was still excited to tell the monster everything about her everyday life at school, all the way from photography and sculpture making to painting and life figure drawings. After mentioning how it was like to draw a human, Offender had smirked and asked : "Would you like to draw me someday?"

"I'm not really good at drawing humans", the girl had giggled, making up an excuse to avoid any awkward drawing sessions with the tall being.

"You clearly have the talent", Offender insisted. "Besides, I'm not a human."

 

 

The monster even mentioned that he would be a lot easier to draw since he had no face and that made the nervous human burst into laughter. After she was more calm, she leaned against the man, feeling tired of the day and closing her eyes, not feeling weird about it anymore as she almost felt like falling asleep. She didn't care what time it was, the thought of spending a night in this mansion didn't sound too bad at the moment. The massage on her shoulders had turned very slow and gentle, making her feel even more relaxed as she kept thinking if the monster should really pose as a model for her. It would be an interesting experience.

"... You'd have to be naked", Amy finally chuckled out, making Offender laugh a little. Feeling his chest rise up and down as he breathed made her feel weirdly calm, but she tried to remind herself to not get too comfortable.

"I wouldn't mind that", he answered almost too quietly. Now Amy felt no hands rubbing her back, they were just holding her still as the man's breathing could be felt on the back of her neck. Now the silence was breathless and almost sharp enough to cut. Finally Amy could feel the man's arm move slowly towards her neck, caressing her skin softly as he said nothing, staring the human silently, waiting for a reaction. Drawing a few small circles with his finger on her neck made shivers run down the girl's spine, giving her a need to say something, anything at all.

 

 

 

"Are you bad?" the red head had asked, barely louder than a whisper. She closed her eyes shut, cursing in her head for asking something like that in the middle of a moment like this. Offender silently asked what they had meant by that and Amy's gaze turned down towards the floor, now regretting that she had even opened her mouth.

"Your brothers ... They had told me to stay away from you", she started, voice almost whimpering as fear started taking over her. "Because you have done awful things."

Offender's hand stopped, his nail pressing onto her skin like a knife. Another thrilling moment silenced them, making Amy's hands feel sweaty as she wasn't sure if she should speak up, stay quiet or make a run for it. But then she could feel the man's hand move, slowly as his fingers went around her neck, making her swallow hard.

"B-but you don't seem bad. You h-haven't treated me bad", Amy continued talking, not sure if what she said was true or just something to calm the other one down. It felt like that there was completely different man sitting behind her now, his breathing heavier than before and his stare tearing into her flesh as the human was too afraid to look at him. Amy stared in front of her into the distance as the man's wide hand started wrapping around her neck, about to strangle her. She was almost sobbing as she felt helpless, the hand starting to squeeze slightly as she tried to think what she should do to stop it.

 

 

"I trust you."

 

 

Suddenly the hand stopped and moved away from the human, making her catch some air into her lungs as she tried to recall what had just happened. Offender moved away from the human, standing up as he started walking away, saying only few words as a good bye: "You shouldn't."

As the man was gone from sight Amy was left alone, helpless and lost. The joy disappeared from inside of her, being replaced by fear and confusion as tears started falling down her cheeks. She curled up in a ball, cursing silently as she finally realized Splendorman's words were true. Who can she trust anymore?


	6. Guilty pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ! This chapter has graphic scenes in it (gore, self-harm mention and slight nsfw). You have been warned.

It was way past midnight, the darkness of night taking over the forest that was surrounding the mansion, only pale moonlight coloring the walls as the wind blew silently, giving hope for a peaceful night.

Amy opened her eyes to find herself on the library floor, leaving her thinking she had fallen asleep. Weariness taking over her body, the human mumbled something as she got up, knowing at home there would be two parents waiting for their daughter, worried sick as they did not know where their child was. Packing her pencils and sketchbook inside her worn backpack the human took her leave and walked towards the front doors of the house. Amy called out for the brothers, knowing that she wasn't able to leave the mansion alone. She had been told that the mansion was in a place where no human could reach so someone had always come to pick her up and take her home, but this time was different. No living soul could be seen or heard, only movement coming from the trees that cast shadows on the room's floor.

The human knew that the brothers were all silent, so it wasn't so weird when there was no answer. She called out again, a bit louder this time but there was no answer. The fact that it was night and no one had come looking for her made the girl feel like something was off and the need to leave the creepy mansion grew stronger. It was dark, only a few candles there and there gave vision for the human. The whole place felt cold and Amy decided it was better for her to leave. She would feel a lot more save outside, far away from the haunting corridors of this palace. Amy twisted the door handles but the door didn't open. Trying again a few times the human realized that the doors were once again locked from her, making fear rise on her even faster. This whole situation felt awfully familiar.

The red head looked around, making sure they were alone. For the first time after their childhood the human was afraid of the dark and she moved closer to the window, where the moonlight illuminated the floor, thinking that they would be save in the light. Only then she noticed something laying on the ground near her feet and Amy went down on her knees, discovering a blood red rose, it's thorns perfectly cut off. A small road made out of rose petals appeared in front of her, leading her to the part of the mansion she had not yet been in. Amy picked up the rose as she stood up, hesitating before following the path that was created just for her.

The human felt foolish for falling for such a simple trick, but if she was going to find one of the brothers like this, then there was no hesitation. Right now she felt brave, too focused on going home to think that something was badly wrong.

 

 

The petals lead the human to a door that was slightly cracked open and shortly after thinking if it was really worth it, the human opened the door that creaked loudly, exposing a pair of stairs behind it. With no light in the basement, Amy had to take out her cellphone and turn on the flashlight before going down the stairs towards her destiny. Tender rose petals were still leading her down, the stone stairs ending up in a cold basement that was completely empty. There was a closed door close to the steps and some dirt and stains on the floor that was too old to say where it had come from. Amy took a few steps around the room, looking around thinking why the room was never used, playing with the rose she had picked up to keep herself calm. She hated basements since she was a little kid, giving her chills every now and then, a silent scream telling her to run away and never look back. But Amy kept looking around, finding many stains of something that had dried there a long time ago, leaving a dark red spot that was impossible to wash away. Some lonely chains were on the floor and a few steam pipes were taking over the ceiling, one of them coming from the floor and moving up the hard wall. She touched one of them, only to yelp in pain to figure out they were too hot to be touched. There wasn't much to look at anymore, but the lonely door kept Amy from leaving. She stepped closer, pressing herself against it to listen for any kind of sound that was coming from the mysterious room. Silence. Amy gathered all of her courage, breathing in and out slowly as she whispered to herself "it's OK" a million times before she opened the door.

What was in front of her eyes made the human tremble in fear, making them fall to the ground as she pressed herself closer to the cool wall, still keeping her phone up to see the terrible sight that was in the other side of the room.

Offender was on his knees, holding a young nude woman in his arms. His face was buried deep in the girl's neck and his tentacles were growing out of his back to swing quietly around the scene. A pond of blood was on the floor, the source of it clear to Amy as she cried out in horror. When Offender had heard someone else's presence, he looked up and the true horror was shown. Under his hat there could be seen a mouth full of sharp white teeth, a river of blood falling down from his lips to his exposed chest. His hands were holding his meal and as the lifeless body moved and it's head fell down more, Amy could see herself there. Her own naked body laid in the man's lap, neck and stomach eaten open like she was a piece of meat. Amy looked at her own corpse, dead eyes locking with her own living ones as she cried more, unable to do anything else than just whimper. The rose she had picked up fell from her hand to the ground and Offender mouthed her name, but his voice could not be heard, only more blood kept falling out.

 

 

"He who waits behind the wall."

 

 

A same sentence kept ringing in her ears and Amy slammed her hands to cover them, closing her eyes as the human screamed in agony, kicking her feet around. Begging for it all to stop, the ringing growing too loud to even make her head ache she cried out for help, but no one could hear her. The last scream could be heard and massive pain hit the girl's backside like she had been stabbed, making her body fall down to the ground.

 

 

**ZALGO.**

 

 

\--

 

 

Amy opened her eyes in panic, sweat rolling down on her forehead as they slowly tried to collect their thoughts. Realizing it was all just another nightmare that had felt too real, the human sighed in relief as she realized they were still in the library. It wasn't so unlit as it had been in her nightmare, making her think they were asleep only for an hour or so. Offender was kneeling next to her, staring at her like he knew something was bothering them. Amy didn't say anything, only cowered in fear as she saw the man, still seeing the monstrous version of him.

 

"Dreaming about me?"

 

 

The red head swallowed hard, trying to control herself in front of the man. The mix of feeling embarrassed for being found taking a nap on the floor and the fear after the things she had seen, made the human unable to answer immediately. She did her best to collect her thoughts to say something as an answer, instead of just staring the man like a mute.

"Wh-what makes you think I was ... dreaming about you ?" Amy finally blurted out. Offender could read from her face that she had seen another nightmare. The girl was breathing hard, heart beating quickly as she wasn't able to look at the man longer than five seconds. The view of him eating her was still a strong memory in her head.

"It usually happens to women who have been close to me", the faceless man muttered out for an answer. Amy turned to look at the man with confusion in her eyes, wanting to ask what he meant by that. Trying to get up the human gathered her strength onto her arms to push herself off the floor, but she suddenly fell back down, giving out sounds of pain and agony. The faceless man immediately reacted, moving closer to her and landing his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm the human down.

 

"Hey! Are you okay?" the man asked, immediately worried about the human yet not knowing what to do to help her. Amy cried out, curling into a ball and trying to breathe.

"It's my back ... ! It burns", Amy breathed out heavily, tears falling down her cheeks as she wiggled uncomfortably. Offender moved her, just enough for him to pull up her shirt to see her backside. On her back scars had grown there, taking over her whole backside. They looked like soft burn marks, glowing red like a pair of wings, begging to be opened. It was something no doctor could help with; it was a devil's curse that no holy water could heal.

"Alright, wrap your hands around me", the man gave a command as he picked up the human into his arms. Holding for her dear life, Amy cried against his shoulder as the library disappeared around them and they appeared into a bedroom, colored with auburn colors. Roses were decorating the place like it was a room meant for lovers, a few scented candles there and there. Amy was put on the large soft bed, Offender holding her tightly to keep her from falling down. "Do you trust me?", Offender had asked as he slowly lifted up the human's shirt, revealing her scars. His question went almost to deaf ears, but Amy was able to bring herself together to answer: "You said I shouldn't trust you."

 

 

Offender stopped everything he was doing to look up to the human, locking eyes with her if he even had any before Amy was grunting in pain again, reminding him that he needed to act fast. The faceless man undressed the girl, tossing her hoodie on the ground and lifted her shirt up as high as it could go, looking at the new born scars burning on her back. Amy held her hands tightly around her chest to keep it hidden when Offender opened her bra strap. He moved his left hand around the human, grabbing the woman's wrist gently, fighting the temptation to wrap it around her small neck again. His other free arm stayed silently on her hip, keeping her still as the girl wiggled around.

"W-what are you doing ?" the human asked with a shaking voice, trying to look behind her to see the man's plans. She soon turned away shyly, cheeks burning as the man's long black tongue had fallen from his mouth, a small trail of saliva falling on to the red sheets.

"It will help, trust me", the man said, not having much time to answer properly as the human kept begging for help to ease the pain taking over her body.

 

 

A slow, long lick moved along her naked back, feeling cold and wet against her skin as the human yelped, not believing this was really happening to her. Offender moved even closer to the human, giving slow sensual licks against her skin as a grin grew on his face the more the human whimpered under his touch, trembling so hard that it was hard to hold her body still. It felt weird and disgusting, but at the same the human couldn't believe how hot she suddenly felt, even thinking that she wanted more of it. Someone being this close to her, especially doing something like this made her emotions high and her mind blurry, making the human unable to think straight. Amy shook her head, thinking that the man had some kind of a spell around him that made her and any other woman feel like this. What really shocked her was the fact that whatever Offender was doing, it was working. The pain wasn't so unbearable anymore and slowly Amy was able to stay more still in his arms, only shaking every now and then when the man's tongue touched her soft skin. Her screams of agony disappeared, only to be replaced with heavy breathing and a few sniffs as the tears still kept coming.

Offender held the human strongly, still continuing his work but when he felt the human relax into his arms, he slowly let her fall down on to the bed, moving on top of her as he thought his job wasn't yet finished. The man still kept moving his tongue along her back, sometimes even daring to go more down as he made sure the human was no longer in pain, secretly making the moment last just a little longer. The tall man moved his hands around the girl's soft body, caressing every part he could reach, a smirk growing in his face as the human reacted to his touches with whimpers and little shakes of her muscles. His hands traveled slowly around her thick thighs, her soft stomach and her arms that were holding tightly on to the mattress, almost tearing it open. The man whispered sweet nothings to the human between every lick, telling the girl that everything was going to be alright. And Amy truly wanted to believe him.

Minutes that felt like hours passed between them, both of them knowing that whatever was going on needed to stop. Offender blindly grabbed the bedspread, moving it along the girl's back to dry off any saliva he had left there and throwing the bedspread somewhere on the floor, where he could find it and change it later. He then moved back down, breathing against Amy's blood red hair as he pressed his body closer to hers, cursing that for some reason he wasn't able to just take her right now and do what ever he has been dreaming of to her.

 

 

"Healing power", he silently whispered to the human's ear. "I can heal any kind of wound with just a lick."

The man immediately regretted his words, hating that he needed to wake up the girl who for some reason looked so peaceful lying there under him, even if just some minutes ago she had been in such pain that she couldn't stay still. Amy slowly opened her eyes again, almost forgetting where she was. She managed to turn her gaze towards the monster above him, surprisingly giving him a weak smile.

"You came back", was the only thing she said and Offender froze, not really knowing how to answer that. He stayed silent as he dressed the human, pulling her shirt back down and when he was finally able to answer, he admitted: "I never really left."

Amy progressed the words she had just heard, realizing that the monster had probably heard her crying and had felt guilty of his own actions. What had happened in the library had been scary, but now Amy didn't want to think about it. For her she had already forgotten about it and moved on.

 

"I couldn't leave without knowing that you wouldn't hurt yourself", he continued, moving his bony long fingers against the girl's wrists, stroking the old scars that were now healed but still very clear to see. Amy adjusted her position to a more comfortable one, turning around to lie on her back, looking up at the monster. It was hard to believe that someone cared for her, even harder to believe that it was someone like Offender who was able to show affection towards her. It felt like a sick game the man was playing with her, but for once Amy tried to believe that she wasn't so worthless and someone really could care about her.

After a few slow seconds Offender moved up and walked towards to his brown table that was located on the other side of the room. Amy sat up, looking around to inspect the room better. It was the same room she had woken up in when this mansion was still an unknown place to her, memories of that day filling her head. The red rose in a small vase was still sitting on the table and Amy came to the judgement that this was Offender's personal bedroom, which made her feel even more shy and awkward than she already did.

Soon Offender came back to the bed with a silver hand mirror, sitting next to the human. The young girl was told to turn around and lift her shirt up so she herself could see how her backside looked like. When Amy saw the scars taking over her whole backside, was she first shocked but then she had started tearing up again, making Offender immediately move the hand mirror far away from them. He then moved closer to the human, trying to calm her down but it seemed like she wasn't even listening.

 

 

"I look horrible", had Amy finally whimpered out and the first reaction from the monster was to deny it and catch the girl in his arms. But Amy pushed him away from her, now even sounding a little angry at him as she said : "You don't get it ! I already hate how I look like ... Those scars just make it worse."

Her voice went more quiet as she said "I can't even look at myself" to end her sentence, dropping her head down as tears forced their way to her eyes, making her feel ashamed for crying so much.

"Hey, look at me", Offender said to her. No answer or movement came from the human. Feeling tired of not understanding how humans felt - how she felt - , Offender was going to do everything he could to learn and understand, she wanted it or not. He moved his hand to her chin, lifting her face up but Amy still refused to look at him.

 

 

"Look. At. Me."

 

 

His words were now more like a command than a request, his voice deep and husky as he sounded a lot more dangerous when there was something he truly wanted. Amy opened her teary eyes and looked at the monster, not sure if she did it because she was afraid or because she wanted to. Offender opened his mouth as to say something but quickly shut it as he wasn't sure what he was even supposed to say. It wasn't his specialty to be affectionate or kind, but only for Amy he would do something he has never done before - comfort someone in need of it.

"Amy, you - you don't seem to realize how amazing you are. You're brave and funny and talented, even if you don't always see it. The way you look like should be the least of your worries", he started, trying to focus on complimenting something else than the girl's appearance. That's what humans do, right ?

"Besides, those scars look pretty cool", he admitted, giving out a little smirk.

Amy sighed, shaking her head as her eyes closed again. Offender was not having it, so he moved his hands to her cheeks, keeping her head up. The human opened her wet green eyes again, now forcing herself to keep them open.

 

"But you are beautiful", the man silently said and the girl's eyes almost sparkled when he said that. Her mouth opened in small surprise as the tears stopped flowing and suddenly it all didn't feel so bad anymore. Now a smirk growing onto the man's face, he knew exactly what to say to make the human fall for him and stop her to feel so damn sad about herself.

"You hate your scars, your stretch marks, your lovely fucking curves ... But know that I don't give a damn about those", his voice almost purred like a cat as he caressed the girl's hair, his words making the human whimper.

"So don't you ever think, ever, that you're not beautiful because that's a fucking lie", Offender told her, passion and lust in his voice as he yearned for her, but decided to not act upon his wants right now. There would be another time.

 

 

Amy just stared at him with big eyes, her heart beating fast and hands sweating as she felt so nervous under his touch. She finally giggled, eyes falling down as she tried to progress the things she had just heard. It almost felt like a dream that anyone would compliment her, but she decided to believe it as for now. Amy turned to look back at the man, smiling for a while before the nightmare she had had came back to her mind, reminding her of the killer she had seen. She looked at Offender with a serious look, deciding not to tell him too much about the nightmare she had seen.

"I was dreaming about you. In the library. You were eating me alive."

Silence fell between them. If Offender's skin wasn't already so white, his face would have turned very pale after hearing about the girl's dream.

"Promise me you will never do that", Amy begged,only feeling save if the man would say to keep his promise. Even if Amy had told him something that serious, Offenderman gave out a laugh, smile growing back to his face. His tongue came out to lick his own lips as he joked : "I promise I won't eat you ... At least not literally."

It took a while for the human to understand what was so funny, but when she realized the man had made a dirty joke, she had started laughing. And god, was it music to his ears. They both laughed, forgetting about all the bad in this world and just enjoying the short moment. When they had finally calmed down, Offender stood up from his bed and offered his hand to the girl, asking like a gentleman : "Shall I take you home now ?"

"Yes, sir", Amy giggled out and grabbed his hand. Amy still could see her nightmare flashing in her eyes, yet when she was holding his hand she no more felt afraid. She felt like she wasn't in danger, but she was safe, which was quite ironic.


	7. Suspicious

A few days passed before Amy realized how much her home city had changed. Strange things were happening around her and she wasn't sure if she had started doubting the slender brothers, if they were trustworthy anymore.

The bathroom incident in school which Amy had a part of was a big scoop. The damage the monster had created was hard to fix and the toilets were out of use. The students were talking about a fight, but soon there were rumors of monsters taking over the school. And when people talked about monsters, they linked them to the missing people, who had vanished without a trace.

Only a few unknown people were gone from the city, but Amy felt like for once Zalgo had nothing to do with this. She knew Zalgo only took those who would be easy to take without anyone making big news about it, in order to stay hidden and avoid anyone trying to stop him from completing his plan. But people had started noticing the missing people and had seen a pattern. Everyone was trying to play Sherlock, linking any evidence between the victims to find the next possible prey the monster was planning to take. Even Amy had some kind of conclusion about the situation, but she was the only one who could make sure if it was true or not. She only had to talk to the faceless brothers, or even snoop around their house.

Amy had started thinking that the brothers had something to do with the missing people and not Zalgo. After all, they were still monsters and like she had been told, they act like monsters. Even if they didn't treat her bad, it didn't mean that they were nice to other humans. But Amy found it hard to believe and seriously wanted to think that Zalgo was the bad guy here, so she decided to talk about it with the brothers, as carefully as possible.

Trenderman didn't really give her any information, about him or his brothers. It seemed like he wasn't as bad as the others, but knew he wasn't innocent either. He did tell that they all had done bad things in their long lives, but promised they had nothing to do with the missing people. When Amy had begged for any kind of a hint about one of his brothers, Trender had given up and told something important about Offender.

 

 

"He always returns his victims. They were his toys or food, doesn't matter. He returns them, without any memories of the event."

 

 

Offender, who she had suspected the most was now officially taken of the list and was claimed 'innocent' for this puzzle. Memory of what had happened between them the last time made the human blush and Trender had immediately teased if she had been one of his toys. Amy gave no answer to that.

For some reason Offender had stayed away from her, either embarrassed of what had happened or too tired to deal with her and her endless questions. After all, talking about it would be a bit awkward so Amy understood his reasons. Even if he had tried to avoid her, the human could still see him from the distance, often just walking past or looking right at her. They did meet a few times, but they never talked for too long. Being near him now felt weird and the human couldn't even talk straight when he was around. Amy remember the nightmare she had seen and going to the basement was one of her plans, but for once she didn't want to be too nosy and just stayed with the questions. Also, she was afraid of what she could find down there.

Splendorman refused talking about anything bad, only giving a warning to stay away from Offender, saying again and again that he can't be trusted, especially with women. Amy only gave nods to that, not really listening since staying away from the brothers was an impossible task anyway. Amy wanted to believe that Splendor was a good person, but something in him seemed dangerous, even if it was hard to believe a happy clown like him would do anything bad to anyone. But in some movies the human had seen, even the nicest people turn out to be quite horrific. Also, killer clowns exist.

The girl almost never saw Slenderman, even if it was his mansion she spend time in. It had been made clear that he didn't like her being there unless absolutely necessary, so any time the suited man would be around, she would at least pretend she was doing something useful. Amy did practice self-defense and everything she already knew, but if there was no one kicking her ass, she gave up after a few minutes and found something else to do.

There was one time when Slenderman talked to her, knowing that she had been a little bit too curious about the brother's and their past. Amy explained the situation, feeling like lying would get her killed, even apologizing about her actions in front of the tall being, hoping for forgiveness.

"The disappearances in your city have nothing to do with us, you can be sure of that. Besides, I think Zalgo should be the one you're after, not us", Slenderman had said politely, yet sounding like he was ready to kill her at any moment. Amy agreed to that, ass-kissing the man a little to stay on his good side.

"I just don't know anything about you or your brothers, which makes me a bit suspicious ... If you don't mind me saying", Amy had protested, feeling like a crazy person for doing so. Slenderman had only chuckled, taking his leave as he left the human feeling even more horrified of the monster brothers.

 

 

"I promise you don't want to know our stories, young child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter this time, sorry !


	8. Remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ! This chapter has graphic scenes in it (blood).

It had not been the best day for Amy. For the first time in her whole life she didn't wake up to her alarm; her nightmare had been so strong that no sound would have woken her up. Because of her sleeping late, she missed the train and had to wait for the next one. Hearing her old teacher yell at her for being late was always a pain in the ass, even if every other day of the year she was right on time. Lunch wasn't in her taste, she didn't get much done in her class and she only got to go home when the classroom was cleaned - which was somewhere around five o'clock. To her, it had been a nightmare, but knew things still could get worse.

The red head waited at the train station for her ride home, flipping through her phone to find something to entertain herself with. She didn't get many messages in social media, so the human often ended up looking through her own galleries. Watching pictures from her past made her feel a little nostalgic and she wondered if one day they could take a few pictures of the slender brothers.

The sky was turning dark, grey clouds hiding the sun behind them in a way of telling that it was going to rain soon. 'Great, one way to make my day even worse', the human cursed to herself, only wearing an old hoodie to keep herself warm. If she believed in God, she would be praying for the rain to leave her alone and go bother some other city.

As the human saw the train coming slowly towards the station, she chose to just listen to music and hid her phone in her pocket, entering the real world once again. Only a few people were waiting for the train with her, making the girl hope there wouldn't be too many people taking over the train and she would have a free seat.

 

 

The train finally started slowing down in front of her, giving the human an access to see her own reflection from the train's windows. Her hair was messy, moving along with the wind and she had dark circles under her eyes, making the human look more tired than she usually did. But something bothered her a little bit more than the way she looked right now. People around Amy were all completely frozen, just standing there and staring into nowhere. It wasn't unusual that people around here were very quiet, but now it seemed a little creepy how paralyzed they all looked like.

The train finally stopped completely and the doors opened wide as Amy stepped inside, not worrying too much about the situation. She was too tired to care about things that were probably nothing serious. The red head looked around for a free seat, only to see that every seat in the carriage was empty. It didn't take even a second for the girl to realize that something was wrong. The whole train was empty, no passengers were leaving or entering it. Amy was confused, not sure if she should stay on the train or leave immediately. She turned around only to see few people staring at her like ghosts, their eyes rolled back like they were completely white. None of them were moving and Amy found the situation too creepy to be even able to move a muscle. Suddenly the doors closed in front of her and panic was rising in her as Amy rushed towards the doors, pushing the buttons in hope to get out. But the doors stayed shut and feeling scared, the human tried to even break the class but her arms were too weak for that. Horrified, Amy was banging on the door, watching as the train left the station.

 

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" the red haired girl cursed, walking around nervously, almost ripping her hair out as she tried to think what to do. So far it didn't seem that bad, but the scariest part was that Amy didn't know what was happening. Maybe someone was hiding in the train, ready to attack her or the train was going somewhere far away where she couldn't find a way home. Amy tried to connect the slender brothers, but she didn't even know how she would be able to do that. She needed help, but didn't know how to get it and was almost breaking down to tears. She tried to collect herself, making herself believe that things were going to be fine and help was already coming. But she couldn't afford many changes.

Amy put her backpack on the ground and started searching it furiously before finding what she had hidden at the bottom under her sketchbook and pens. A yellow box cutter was in her hand as Amy pushed the knife out and put the backpack back on her. She removed her red headphones and just placed them deep into her pocket, knowing that they would be tangled when she would remove them from there. Standing up, she took a few breaths to collect herself, remembering everything she had learned at the mansion before starting to walk along the carriage.

It was quiet. Only the movements of the train could be heard, the view changing fast around it. The train looked unnaturally clean, since Amy was used to seeing candy papers on the ground or some seats with a weird wet spot on them. No dirt left from people's shoes were on the ground and the newspaper of the day was long gone. It looked like no one had used this train today. It almost felt like it had started moving on its own. Amy wondered for a while if it was some kind of a plan to make only her enter the train and no one else, making her believe Zalgo was behind all this.

Amy walked slowly, knife tightly in her hand as she looked behind every seat, waiting for someone to make a move on her. She was ready to defend on herself, walking almost on her toes as she moved along the shaky corridor of the carriage as slowly as she could, trying to not fall down. Suddenly her head started hurting, a lot more than a normal headache and Amy's focus fell down to zero. The human leaned against one of the green seats, trying to control herself as their head felt like it was going to explode. A familiar voice was penetrating into her mind, making her unable to think straight as Amy groaned in pain, knowing exactly what was going on yet unable to stop it.

 

 

 

"Get out of my head!" she yelled as loud as she could, knowing the voice ringing in her ears belonged to Zalgo, trying to control her. Amy tried to hit her own head to push the evil out of there but it felt useless.

Suddenly Amy was pushed down to the floor and she grunted more in pain, slowly coming back to reality as she turned around, seeing who was now attacking her. It was another creature, this time it was a female. The woman was wearing a short dress with a black formal jacket on top of it, her red lipstick could be seen taking over her mouth like she had messed it up. Half of her face was covered in ink-like substance, the human side of her looking pale and dead. Her left arm was completely covered in the black material, pumping like a blood vein as her human arm had completely disappeared and turned into a saw-like weapon that looked too sharp to get close to.

 

Amy moved fast, getting up on her feet as she held her arms high, weapon hold up tight as she took a step back from the monster. She kept her feet far apart from each other, trying to balance her body so she wouldn't fall easily because of the shaking train. The creature groaned, almost sounding like a human as it came towards her. Amy swung her knife at it, more than once in an attempt to make some damage to it. The last attack actually hit the monster in its chest, only creating a small cut that didn't even bleed. The possessed being tried to attack, but Amy dodged it well and gave a kick to its lungs, the woman taking a few steps back in her high heels. That gave Amy an idea to attack its legs that seemed to be the monster's weak point, making her feel glad she never wore high heels.

The human wasn't sure how to get closer to the monster, both of them were just standing there, waiting for the other one to attack. But she was feeling brave and wanted to prove herself so Amy made a move towards the monster, moving down as she kicked its legs hard. But the monster only stumbled forward, regaining its balance with her other feet and Amy realized her mistake. She tried to move up quickly but the creatures hand moved right next to her upper right arm, the saw blades touching her skin as the monster drew its hand back, creating a deep wound onto her arm. Amy cried in pain, stumbling backwards as she fell onto the ground, holding the wound. She tried to think quickly, grabbing her knife to her left hand even if she knew she wasn't as good with her left hand as she was with her right. The human tried to get back up, but her arms gave up under her and her legs felt weak so she only started to draw back from the monster. The woman groaned, her lifeless eye looking at the red head as it moved closer, trying to hit Amy's legs a few times, only missing every time when Amy was kicking away with her legs.

 

 

Knowing the monster had an upper hand, Amy forced herself up, screaming from the pain her injured arm caused her. She grabbed the nearest chair, pulling herself up fast and when she was finally standing, she stumbled backwards a little, trying to stay standing even if her head hurt like hell. She was not going to die like this, not today.

Zalgo's possession attacked, moving its arm high up before swinging towards the human fast, but Amy dodged it just in time. This time, she moved towards the monster and in seconds she stabbed the monster in its neck, drawing the box-cutter knife as deep as it could go. The monster howled and was shaking under her. With her last powers Amy hit the creature as many times as she could, drawing the knife as deep as she could, creating as much damage as she was able to. Dark red blood was spilling onto the seats and the window as Amy stabbed the monster's neck one last time before stepping away from it. The possessed being fell onto the ground, slowly turning into dust as Amy finally felt sure she had defeated it. She turned around, slowly making her way towards the next doors that could lead her outside of the train, if it was ever going to stop moving. Breathing heavily, Amy collided against the doors hard, hissing in pain. She wished they would open, not caring that she had to jump out of the train. She just wanted out of there.

 

Amy tried to hold her wound but it hurt like hell and it felt wet. That's when Amy realized how much she was bleeding. Her hoodie's sleeve had turned completely red, blood dripping to the floor like flower petals, making her feel even more dizzy. Amy leaned against the doors, watching as the view moved in front of her in order to stay awake. She was afraid to die if she fell asleep now. Amy still held her knife on her injured arm, her left arm holding onto the wound, hoping it would slow down the bleeding. It was hard to think properly as her vision started to darken and her knees were shaking. The human took slow steady breaths as her eyes started to close, wishing someone would come and help her.

 

 

_"Don't you remember?"_

 

 

Amy opened her eyes fast, realizing she wasn't alone anymore. She turned around fast, still holding onto her knife just in case it was another monster. Suddenly the doors opened behind her and she started falling outside. It all felt like slow motion, like time had stopped. Someone was standing inside the train, watching Amy fall. The red head reached out for the person, hoping they would grab her arm and pull her back inside, but she knew she would not be saved.

A dark figure was standing at the doorway, red eyes glowing like fire and its huge horns touching the sky. It was only a shadow in Amy's eyes, but she knew immediately who it was, without even questioning it. Zalgo.

As the human fell of the train, her vision was filled with water. She could still see Zalgo's figure watching her from the surface as Amy closed her eyes and let her body fall to the bottom of the ocean.


	9. Inside

Voices were echoing around her, distressed voices calling out for her lifeless body, muttering about the accident like it was the biggest thing that had happened in their poor lives. Worry and sadness could be heard from their shaking voices like all hope was lost and Amy wanted to give them a sign that she heard them, but she was too weak to even make an effort. Her body felt like it had been buried under water for years like a treasure, too heavy to carry to the surface or too fragile to move. But even through all the pain, there was a breeze of calmness in her body. It brushed her hair like a pair of loving hands, caressing her skin like it was made of silk. A soft song played around her, the cool waters surrounding her, swinging her body around like she was a baby falling asleep in their mother's arms. Being dead didn't actually feel that bad.

 

 

\--

 

 

The human had been found lying next to the old train tracks, her skin as pale as snow, clothes covered in pure red blood like she was the Bloody Mary. Splendor had found her before any humans had come looking for possible passengers that had left the train while it had been moving. After all, it confused many when a train had started moving on its own and only one person entered it. Everyone at the station had no memory what had even happened, but the surveillance cameras had shown that someone had entered the train and everyone was now looking for that person, whoever they were. But there was no sign of her, not anymore.

Amy had been laid down to a bed, her injured arm covered quick in bandages that had already started turning wet from the blood. Splendor was sitting next to her, holding his hand on the human's forehead while the three other brothers were surrounding the bed, all of them unsure how to deal with the situation.

 

"Her head feels quite hot", the man had said with a mournful look on his face, his colorful suit covered in the human's blood. He was trembling slightly, hating to look at an innocent human like this, unable to help her like a doctor would. But none of them couldn't take her to a hospital, because who knows what they would do to her.

Offender walked around the bedroom, his hands folded behind his back as his gaze never left the human. It wasn't the first time seeing a woman like this - he had seen a lot worse without caring about it at all - but for some reason seeing exactly her like this made something in his chest ache like hell, something he had never felt before. He was angry at himself for not realizing the girl was in danger, for not coming to help her while he still had the change. Now the human was hurt and Offender kept blaming himself. The man was gritting his teeth together, angry hisses coming out of his lungs every now and then as he tried to understand why this all had happened in the first place.

The tall man finally stopped, looking down to the ground as his face was hidden under his hat. There was no way none of them would have not realized something was wrong. They always noticed something. Why did this come as a surprise to them ? Offender looked at his brothers, one by one as he tried to look through them for the truth. He sensed something was wrong.

 

 

"Did any of you know that this was happening?" was all he asked, his cold voice echoing in the room, breaking the silence between the men. Trenderman was the first to flip out to defend himself, his hands in the air as he protested that he would have helped the human if he had only known soon enough. The man with the glasses also mentioned that he would rather not anger his brother, singe Offender was so easy to piss off.

Splendorman only shook his head. It was quite clear he wouldn't leave the human alone with a monster. He was too nice and caring for the human, treating her like a friend, or like a sister. Offender finally glared at his remaining brother Slenderman, who was leaning against the wall, hands crossed tightly against his chest like he wanted to stay out of the whole mess but still had appeared to the scene to not look cold hearted - or suspicious.

 

 

 

"Did you know?" the man growled at his suited brother, sounding like a fight dog growling at anyone who came in front of him.

"Don't tell me you're attached to her", Slenderman said with no emotion in his voice. Offender clenched his hands into fist, showing his long sharp teeth as anger started building up in his veins. Slenderman was good at keeping secrets, but this one didn't seem to be one of them, at least not anymore when someone had suspected him.

 

 

 

"You knew she was in danger, why didn't you say anything ?!" he yelled, taking a few steps towards him threateningly while Slender made no moves to try to even defend himself. The two other brothers moved away from the two of them. They were used to the fighting, but were afraid for the sake of the human who still lied in the bed, possibly being in the way of their incoming battle.

"I had to see if she was worthy of keeping alive", came a calm answer from the faceless man as he straightened his back, towering over his brother. Offender grabbed the man's collar with both hands and pushed his brother against the wall as hard as he could, his blood boiling as his more monstrous form started taking over him.

 

 

"WORTHY OF KEEPING ALIVE? She ain't a fucking puppet you can toss around ! She's a human that still has a life to live for and especially now her life is worth more than anything, if you had forgotten !" Offender's anger was taking over him, his white tendrils coming out of his back like he had his next pray in his arms, ready to feast on them like a cold blooded machine.

 

Slenderman was not amused by his brother, no matter how angry or threatening he would get. Without much effort he pushed Offender away from him with his own tentacles, tossing him across the room like air. Offender crashed hard against the wall, falling down to the floor as another crack had decorated the soft red wall. He chuckled at his brother, ignoring the pain that was taking over his backside as Slender walked slowly towards him, somehow disgust in his look even if he had no eyes to look with.

"You have never cared before. Why do you care now?" the faceless man asked with his cold voice, black tentacles moving dangerously closer to his brother, slowly wrapping around his body to strangle him. Offender did not bother to even protect himself anymore ; he knew Slenderman was still a lot stronger than he was, so he was more than interested to see what he would do to him. A cocky smirk grew onto his face, mocking his brother without words.

"The fight she had was good practice and a change to see if she had learned anything here", Slenderman gave out his excuse, not saying out loud that the human had done more than he had expected. Offender chuckled, feeling like it was all bullshit. As one of Slenderman's extra limbs started wrapping itself around the man's neck, he continued talking : "But as you can see, she is about to die. Clearly she can't live with our lifestyle so there is no point keeping her. Pity, I was hoping to see if she had any special powers."

Trender and Splendor looked at each other, both feeling sad about the situation. Having a human, especially a young woman moving around the mansion was still weird for them, but it had felt warm when there was company, someone to talk to. Trender could admit that he felt glad that at least someone listened him, even if they didn't really care about his personal interests. None of the brothers showed much love for Splendorman since he was so full of positive energy, but the human had made him feel like he wasn't completely worthless in this house. It was hard to admit, but it felt hard to let the human go when they had grown so close to them already.

"We'll erase her memories and sent her back to her old boring life ... If she survives, of course", Slenderman continued, his tentacle tightening its grip around Offender's neck, the man still smiling even if it was hard to breath. Suddenly there was a cold touch of metal on Slender's neck, pressing against him slightly as he stopped his movements to inspect the situation he was in.

 

 

 

"I will survive".

 

 

 

Amy was now standing on top of the bed, still looking pale and weak as her legs were trembling. Her eyes looked tired and hazy, like she couldn't see straight but she held her small but deadly weapon steady against the monster's neck, ready to cut deep if needed. Slender looked at her, wordless as he had not expected her to wake up or to make such a move against him. Everyone was staring at her, surprised that she had actually attacked their strongest brother, their leader who gave no mercy. But the human showed no fear, only hope for the fighting to end was glowing in her eyes.

 

"I think my practice has been paying off quite well and I think I can keep living this life style you have offered me. There is no need to erase my memories. Now, would you be kind enough to stop fighting like kids and listen to what I have to say?" Amy stated strongly, not allowing herself to show any kind of weakness, even if her body gave clear signs it needed rest. Slenderman hesitated for a while, trying to choose if he should kill her right there and there or do as the human asks. But he was impressed she was still breathing, so he let his brother go from his tendrils and Amy moved the box cutter knife away from his neck. Offender stood up slowly, feeling small ache in his muscles but ignoring it like it was nothing but a small scratch. A smirk was on his face after realizing the human had actually protected his sorry ass.

 

The human sat on the bed, taking steady breaths as the brothers stood around her, gazing at her carefully. Under her breath, Amy told the others what had happened in few simple words : "I saw Zalgo."

 

A few gasps could be heard in the room, none of them believing what the red head had just told them. "Impossible", Slenderman stated against her immediately. He had no reason to believe the human yet he was interested to hear her story, not caring was it true or not.

"Zalgo either possesses or kills. He doesn't leave any survivors", he continued. Amy wondered if it was because of that that nobody knew anything about this monstrous being.

"Well, he did leave me. What does that make me if not a survivor?" Amy asked roughly, almost wanting to stand up again but she knew she was too weak for that. The brothers were amazed how brave she was talking to Slender like she didn't care what would happen if she crossed the line. Slenderman was only amused of her foolishness.

"Different", came out an answer, erupting the short silence that had grown after the human's words. Everyone turned to look at Offender who was leaning against the wall, lighting up a cigarette like he didn't care if the place would catch on fire.

"Zalgo tried to possess you, but failed. He tried to kill you, but you managed to escape", the man started rambling, leaving everyone confused but quite curious about what he wanted to say. Amy wasn't sure if Zalgo had tried to kill her, but said no word about it to others. She had only seen him watching her as she was almost killed by one of his minions so maybe it counted as a murder attempt.

"Zalgo has failed to possess and kill you, which is something that has never, ever, happened", Offender said, blowing a line of smoke out of his mouth, the human secretly thinking he looked quite cool doing it even if she hated the smell of smoke. The man sighed as it seemed like the others weren't catching up, shaking his head as he looked up at the others who were all staring at him.

 

 

"Don't you get it ? She's special. Part of Zalgo lives inside her."


	10. New beginning

"Part of Zalgo lives inside her."

 

 

Chills ran up the human's spine like bed bugs, making her itch uncomfortably. Her face went pale like she had seen a ghost and her hair stood up in horror. The room went silent, only their breathing working as the background music.

Amy knew she wasn't human anymore. The ache on her back returned every now and then, but it was only a memory of the pain she had felt when her life had turned around. Even if there hadn't been huge changes in her body or her abilities, Amy could still feel like a whole different person. Her old body had fused together with a new unknown form, linking her between two worlds, unsure which world she belongs to. But the theory that Zalgo was a part of her made her almost want to puke. The questions of how Zalgo could control or use her filled everyone's minds, making everyone prepared for the day when the human didn't wake up as herself anymore, but as someone who worked for the devil.

 

The faceless brother's stood there quietly, turning their gazes towards the human whose eyes were open wide and her mouth slightly open. A few hard breaths came out of her like she had a hard time swallowing the news.

"Amy does seem a little ... different. I mean, we thought she was going to die just a moment ago", Splendor opened his mouth as his voice sounded like it was breaking apart. The human was expecting to see some tears fall out of his eyes, if those black holes could be even called eyes.

Slenderman turned to look at the human, narrow look on his non-existing face as he asked : "Amy. Have you noticed any changes in yourself?"

 

 

The red head thought for a while, trying to think of any changes that would be worth of telling. Her life was surely one of them, but it felt like no one was interested to hear her sarcastic jokes now, so the human tried to think something else. She had grown a little stronger and knew how to fight, but that wasn't because of Zalgo. She could even say she had grown to be a lot braver than before in the last few weeks.

"Well, one time I felt horrible pain in my back. Don't know if Zalgo was trying to do something to me or if it was just ... normal", Amy started, the memory of what had happened that day making her turn red. Another smirk could be seen from Offender's face as he put his cigarette back between his lips, hiding behind the scene silently.

"In that train I killed that monster like I had done it before ... It didn't feel like anything", she explained, remembering now all the blood and the damage she had done. Amy tried to control herself and not think about it too much, she felt too sick already and thinking about the scene made her feel even worse. "And I see nightmares sometimes", the human quickly mentioned, not sure if it was worth mentioning. They were just nightmares after all.

 

 

"Nightmares?" Trender had chuckled out like he had heard a bad joke at a comedy show. He stayed silent when Slenderman looked at him furiously, giving out a sigh as he asked what kind of nightmares the human had been seeing.

"Mostly just me being in danger. I often can hear Zalgo talking to me", the girl said quietly, curling her body up into a ball like being like that would protect her. Many of her dreams disappeared from her mind fast, making her forget what they even where about but there was one nightmare she remembered every detail of. But it was about Offender, so she thought it would be for another time.

None of them said anything for a while. It almost felt like they were talking to each other telepathically to avoid the human hearing their thoughts about the situation. Offender dumped his cigarette, throwing it somewhere where it would be hard to find and walked towards Slenderman, standing too close to him as he growled : "What are we gonna do?"

The atmosphere was tight around everyone as Slenderman stayed silent. The human rubbed her arms like she was freezing, trying to get rid of the weird itch that was taking over her. She wished to just go home and forget all this and just relax, but it wasn't a possibility. At least for now.

 

 

"She stays here."

 

 

A few gasps filled the room, a few protest echoing against the scratched walls as the human stared at the suited man, not believing what he had just said. Staying at the mansion suddenly felt like a living nightmare, even if before it was her place to escape the reality if things felt too hard. For the first time in months the human didn't want to leave her old life behind when she had so many things she wanted to do. Finishing her school didn't feel such a task anymore and making finally friends there looked like an easy job. Her parents weren't nosy or annoying anymore but loving and caring, the best parents she could have ever asked for. Leaving her normal life as a young woman suddenly felt painful and scary, but before it had been something she had wished for. Stepping into something new was always hard, but this ? Leaving everything she knew behind and stay with monsters ? How did it all come to this ?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Offender snarled at his brother, trying to avoid putting his hands on him again like last time, even if he really wanted to fight someone now.

"What kind of a solution is that?!" Trender asked harshly, tossing his arms in the air like someone had just worn socks with sandals.

No one was happy with the news. It has always been only the four of them, but now when they heard there would be a human - or someone who used to be one - living with them, everyone wanted to protest against it. Splendor tried to stay positive, welcoming the human but she wasn't even able to listen anymore. She was holding back tears, hating herself for being so sensitive even when she had a reason to be. Her reaction was visible to Slenderman like an open book and the suited man sighed loudly.

 

 

"Amy, think about your family. What if Zalgo finds them through you, what then ? You wouldn't want them to get hurt, would you?" Slenderman said to the distressed girl, sounding like he was trying to comfort her or trying to blackmail her, it was hard to tell. The red head shook her head a little as she swallowed her tears down to avoid breaking down in front of the men. She could understand what Slender meant, even when she didn't want to believe it. Amy imagined Zalgo finding her parents when he was only looking for her and the thought of her parents dying because of her made her heart ache. She buried her face in her hands, trying to calm herself without any good results.

"It will be the safest choice for all of us. She's safe here. If anything is going to happen, we are close", Slenderman spoke out like the decision was done, so everyone just quietly nodded as an agreement. In a few sentences it was agreed that she stays in the mansion, no ifs or buts. Amy was given a change to go back to her house to pick up the necessary things she needed and say good bye to her parents. When the human was finally able to leave, Splendorman took her home to get ready for her new life.

 

 

-

 

 

At home Amy collapsed on top of her bed like every Disney princess in a dramatic moment and let her tears finally fall out and wet her pillow. Leaving her life that she hated so much behind felt surprisingly heartbreaking and she wasn't sure why. Knowing that she wasn't able to connect her parents anymore was the hardest part to take in, but after that there wasn't much anything else she would miss. Going to school is never fun, yet she still felt sad for leaving. Amy felt silly for admitting she would miss her time at her room, playing with the computer all day long when there was nothing else to do. Leaving behind all the possibilities she could have had felt difficult too, even if she felt like there weren't many of them. All of her dreams, small and big, all destroyed now.

After Amy was done feeling sorry for herself, she started packing all the essentials in her old but trusty backpack like it was her first day at school. She first took few clothes with her even if she was told there were clothes for her ready, making her wonder if Trender had made clothes for her to wear or if they were old clothes of their victims that were lying around the mansion.

She grabbed her sketchbook and diary with her, taking two other notebooks just in case she needed to start new ones. After all, without internet she would have a lot of time to kill. The human also grabbed any art supplies with her she thought she would use, watercolors and color pencils and everything. A few sharp weapons still fit inside, but then Amy wasn't sure if she was ready to go or if there was something she had forgotten. A thought of taking something that would remind her of her parents hit her head and the first idea she had was to take a photo. She went through all the photo galleries they had, even the ones that were covered in dust to find the perfect photo of her parents. She finally found one where her parents where smiling, both holding their young baby girl in their arms. In the picture Amy was only 4 years old, her brown short hair covering her blushed cheeks a little. Behind them was a forest, making the human assume they were there for a picnic or something. She held the picture close to her chest before putting it inside one of her pockets.

While waiting for her parents to come home, Amy tried writing them a letter, but never was sure what to say. She wrote many notes, ending up wrinkling them all when she didn't know what kind of an excuse she should use. She used suicide, running away, being kidnapped, but none of them felt real. Amy ended up writing just the important things, telling her parents she loved them and that she was sorry she had to leave. The rest of her time she went to the internet, enjoying it before it was all gone.

When her parents came home, Amy put out an excuse of going for a walk, even if it was weird doing that with a full backpack with you. But her parents said nothing and they shared long hugs before Amy left the house, crying uncomfortably as she walked towards the forest.

 

 

-

 

 

Amy was taken back to the mansion and as a 'gift' to welcome her, she was given her own bedroom with a bathroom. Even if Amy was too sad to look at the positive things in the situation, she had to admit her new room was quite amazing. Even if the wallpaper was falling apart and the floor had scratches on it, the room was cleaned up and in a good condition. Through the big window the human could see the forest and on the table there was a small vase with a small rose on it, a obvious gift from Offender. The king sized bed had soft white sheets and big red pillows that she wanted to cuddle with immediately. A wooden closet held her clothes neatly inside and there was a small drawer next to it for her socks and underwear. Amy has never had her own bathroom, so she was quite thrilled to see that there was a shower, a sink with a mirror above it and even a bathtub. For a moment, things didn't seem that bad.

Amy started unpacking, even if she was tired and still quite gloomy. She put her notebooks and art supplies on the wide table next to the rose and her clothes inside the closet. A photo of her and her parents she simply laid next to the rose, hoping to frame it someday soon. A knock on the door stopped her unpacking and she froze, thinking for a while if she felt like opening the door right now. It had been a rough day for her - first her school day was shit, then she was attacked by a monster and then she had to leave her family to live with monsters. Now she just wanted to rest. She ignored the knock and laid down onto the bed, hoping that whoever wanted to disturb her would leave and come tomorrow. But there was another knock, and a few more after that. Amy got a little annoyed by it but still decided to ignore it, too tired to deal with whatever was behind that door.

 

But then the human could hear a familiar voice calling out for her and she sat up, thinking fast if she really was ready to open the door. She shook her head, taking a breath as she walked towards the door and opened it.

Offender was there, leaning against the doorway like it was his favorite thing to do. They gave soft 'hello's' to each other, both kinda awkward there.

"Just wanted to check on you, see if you're alright", Offender said to her with a smile, acting surprisingly careful around her like he knew the human wasn't feeling so great. Amy chuckled.

"I was attacked today and I had to leave my family to live with monsters who can't stand me. Yeah, I'm alright", the red head said back to him, anger taking over her sadness. Offender's smile faded away and Amy immediately felt regret and apologized, trying to explain her bitchy behavior.

"No no, I get it. This all must be hard for you", Offender held his hand up like the human was pointing a gun at him, still trying to sympathize with the human. "How's your arm?"

 

 

Amy looked at her upper right arm, removing her hoodie a little to see the red bandage. She assumed that Offender was one of the last to know about her injury, since he had not healed it. The human inspected it for a while before moving her arm up a little, only to curse quietly as she felt a sting there.

"Hurts?" Offender said before the human could even open their mouth. She only nodded to him, putting her arm back down to avoid any unnecessary pain. The man offered to help her with it and Amy let the man enter her new room, closing the door behind them.

 

 

Offender looked around, noticing that the human had already made herself home, more or less. He stared at the picture of her parents for long, unsure if he should start a conversation about it. But he had seen how sensitive the human was, so he decided to avoid any tears and just get on with it.

They both sat on the soft bed, neither of them saying a word as the human removed her hoodie. She tried to remove the bandages too but she clearly had some trouble doing it with one hand, so Offender leaned closer and moved the girl's hand away. "Let me", he said quietly as he started removing the bloody bandages carefully, not wanting to cause anymore pain to the human. Amy wanted to say something to stop the uncomfortable silence but she wasn't sure what to say, so she just stayed quiet and looked away.

 

 

Amy jerked away a little from the first lick, hearing a soft apology from the man before he continued the slow healing, silence surrounding them. It did sting a little but otherwise it was painless and Amy was able to fall to her own thoughts, staring into nothingness as she felt empty. It was hard to get used to the new lifestyle she had and she wondered how long it would take for her to feel like home again. Right now, she felt like a stranger in a place where she didn't belong, even if the people around her had been accepting of her.

The rustling sound of the sheets grabbed the human's attention and she noticed that Offender's arm had moved closer to hers. He tried to act all sneaky, but he was still quite obvious. And suddenly her heart started speeding up and she felt hot, cheeks burning like it was a hot summer day. Amy tried to shake those feelings away, but it was hard to ignore the moment she was in and how obvious it was that the situation was quite erotic in a way.

A urge to listen to her feelings took over her and the young woman moved her hand slowly towards the man's hand, that looked huge compared to hers. When their fingers brushed against each other they both stopped moving like they were stone statues, the girl breathing heavily from such a small move she had made. Few silent seconds passed between them and Amy started thinking she had made the wrong move and read the man's signals wrong, but then Offender moved his hand over her hand, holding it gently as he chuckled to himself. He continued licking her arm slowly, few times giving her a kiss against her skin that made the human's heart jump even more. It was clear teasing, and Amy wasn't sure if she hated it or secretly liked it.

A minute that felt like an hour passed between them until Amy was brave enough to move again. She closed her eyes tightly as she moved her hand, moving her slender fingers past his and holding his hand tightly. Their hands were entwined, both holding each other hard like they were afraid to let go. Simple hand holding made Amy's heart rage and she cursed in her head, trying to calm down. She could feel no pain in her arm anymore, knowing that her scar was now healed but Offender still stayed close to her, giving kisses against her soft skin. He slowly moved up, silently as he came towards the girl's neck, breathing against it as a smirk grew onto his face. His other hand started wrapping around the human, ready to pull her in. But something made him move away from the human. He had felt a tear fall down the girl's cheek and fall down against his own skin.

 

 

"Can you heal emotional pain?"

 

 

Something had broken the human suddenly as she opened her green eyes, wet from coming tears as she looked at the man. He made a sound of small disappointment as he wiped the girl's tears away, caressing her red cheeks gently. The man pulled the human closer, letting her lean against his body as he started caressing her hair, sometimes giving a kiss on top of her head to calm her down. They still held their hands together like an old romantic couple, both knowing there was no need for words.

 

 

 

 

_Maybe some other time then._


	11. First day

The next morning the human woke up exhausted after only been able to sleep for a few hours. Her new bed was comfortable and soft, the smell of roses calming, yet sleeping in a new place was a hard task and she had ended up rolling around the bed, trying to find the perfect position. Early sun of the morning was shining through the curtains, hitting the girl right in her sleepy face. She groaned, cursing out as she sat up on the bed, rubbing her eyes as she came back to the real world.

A wet feeling between her legs took Amy's attention as she was reminded of a dream she had seen last night. Even if only sleeping for few hours, had she already seen a dream - but it was different. It wasn't like one of those nightmares that made her wake up in cold sweat like usually, but it was quite calm and pleasant. But it had turned hot and sweaty the more she had slept and the strong memory of it made the human blush, making her shake her head to try to forget about it.

It had something to do with Offender. The red head had never seen a dirty dream in her life, so she suspected it was something that happened for a reason and not something her own twisted mind made up. After all, Offender had told her how he affect the dreams of women who have been near him, or something like that. In the library Amy had seen a nightmare of the faceless man and now it had turned into a wet dream. After being around him for weeks she was more afraid of him than attracted to him, so it wasn't possible she had a dream about him without him making her see it. There was no way the girl saw the man in that way - right ?

 

 

Amy decided to move up and take a shower. What she needed right now was something to calm her down and make her feel like a human. But as the cool water hit her bare skin, images started popping in her head, similar to the dream she had had. A pair of arms could be felt wrapping around her body, pulling her towards the figure that was behind her, leaning against her ear to whisper something that could not be heard.

Amy turned around in shock, covering herself only to see that there was no one there. For a moment she started thinking she was either crazy or Offender was able to create hallucinations, but a thought of daydreaming about him came as an option. But Amy refused to believe it and washed herself quickly after that, still feeling like someone was watching her.

 

 

After drying herself, brushing her teeth and getting dressed on her generic t-shirt and jeans, the human left her new room behind and headed towards the kitchen to get some breakfast. It was early for the human to be up and she was allowed to enjoy the silence that took over the mansion, leaving her to wonder if the brothers were as heavy sleepers as she usually was. She didn't usually eat breakfast - either she woke up when lunch was ready or she had no time to eat in the morning - so it was a nice change to just sit down in the morning and eat something light before the day plans.

Amy stepped inside the kitchen, the cold floor tingling her feet through her striped socks as she walked towards the fridge, opening it to see it was still as empty as the last time she saw it. But there was milk now which gave the human an idea to look for cereal. Simple, but good. The kitchen was bigger than at home, full of cabinets and lockers that were either full of food cans and weird bags or completely empty. The human was finally able to find a box of cereal on the top shelf and she tried to reach for it, but it was way too high up. Amy tried again, soon trying to jump to get her treasure but at the end she knew she had to get a chair if she wanted to eat.

 

 

"Why is everything so fucking big and tall in this house?" Amy cursed out loud, her red hair falling in front of her eyes as she stopped reaching for her cereal, staring at it closely like it would move if she looked at it strong enough. But then a hand grabbed the red box easily and brought it down to Amy's level where she could reach it, shaking it in front of her eyes.

"That's because we aren't used to having midgets around here", Offender said with a grin on his face, towering over the small human. Amy gave out a fake laugh and tried to reach for her breakfast, only to fail when Offender moved the box away from her in order to tease her even more.

"C'mon, take it", he said, holding the box up in the air where the human couldn't get it. She tried to reach for it, but every time she was close enough to get it, the man moved it away again, sometimes throwing it into his other hand.

"For fuck's sake", Amy finally laughed after deciding she was too tired to be pissed off about it. "I'll crush your balls if you don't give it to me", she demanded and the man knew the game was over, finally lending her the cereal as he chuckled and walked across the kitchen. He opened another cabinet and took out a white bowl, next moving to open a drawer to take out a small silver spoon. He then walked back to the human and put the cutlery down to the wooden platform.

"Just in case you wouldn't find those", he snickered as the girl gave him a cocky look, pouring down the colorful cereal to the bowl as she admired how cute the snack looked like. It was definitely something Splendorman had brought here, since he wanted everything to be colorful as much as possible.

 

 

The red head poured down the cereal and added some milk with them, only to notice in the corner of her eye that Offender was still there, leaning against the platform like he was waiting for her. She turned to him to raise her eyebrows in a way to ask what he was still doing there. The man said nothing to her, just kept staring with his non-existing eyes. Trying to ignore him, Amy left the kitchen with her cereal and moved to the dining hall to eat her breakfast. She sat down on one of the wooden chairs that had a small red cushion on it and placed the bowl on the table, starting to eat the not-so-nutritious but delicious breakfast that pleased her sweet tooth. In just a matter of seconds Offender sat next to her, still not saying anything as he sat there quietly, looking deep inside her like he was trying to figure out her deepest secrets. Amy just sighed, ignoring him even if it was hard to not see a tall man like that. But soon she started to feel quite bored. Amy was used to eating in front of her computer where no one saw her and where she could watch something while enjoying her meal. Even if sitting in silence was relaxing sometimes, she missed her old life and how simple it was to entertain yourself. And enjoying the silence was impossible when there was someone tearing into your soul right next to you.

 

 

"Is there something you want?" Amy asked as she continued eating the colorful cereals, wondering if each color represented a flavor. Offender shrugged his shoulders, leaning against his hand like he was bored.

"How was your sleep?" he quietly asked. Amy stopped eating as she froze, remembering again the dream she had had. A wide grin grew onto the man's face as she saw the girl's reaction, giving a clear confirmation that what Amy had suspected was true.

"I think you know exactly how my sleep was", the red head said strictly to the man, staring at him with displeasure.

"Oh, do I?" he asked, almost pretending like he had no idea what she was talking about. He leaned closer to the young woman, holding his hand on top of the chair's back as the human tried to move away from him. Offender leaned real close, looking straight at the girl's face with a cocky smile as he asked a question that made the girl panic.

"Did you dream about me?"

Amy's green eyes widened, her lips parted slightly as she couldn't bring herself to answer the man's question. They stayed there for a short moment that felt like decades before Offender chuckled and moved away from her, giving a pleased hiss of 'of course you did' before he stood up from the chair. He took a few steps to stand behind the girl's chair, leaning over it to whisper to the girl's ear : "Just ask when you want your dreams to become reality."

Then he walked away without looking back, hands in his pockets like he hadn't said anything special. Amy was left alone, her face completely red and heart racing like it was trying to break free from her chest. Pictures of her wet dream came flashing into her mind as she shook her head and continued eating as she tried to completely forget what had just happened.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

A few hours passed as Amy stayed in her room, either drawing or writing in her diary how fucked up her life had become. She was too shy -or scared- to admit that she didn't want to leave her room when the mansion didn't feel like home yet. She knew she had everything she needed here, so there was no need to wander around the mansion and bother any of the slenders. Amy was planning to stock some food in her room too, but knew that would be a bit rude.

 

To overcome her social failure and her fears, Amy decided to leave her room to chat up one of the brothers - but not Offender -. It was generous for them to allow her to stay in the mansion so it wouldn't be right if Amy didn't show how grateful she was, even if she wasn't really happy with the decision they had made for her.

The red head first headed to Splendor's, knowing that talking to him would be the most comfortable. She went to the most colorful part of the mansion, knocking on every door to look for the polka-dot suited man, only to jump when the tall being appeared in front of her behind the corner. The clown apologized, but soon smiled as he was happy to see the human, grabbing her into a tight hug and swinging her around before putting her back down to the ground.

 

"Have you eaten ?" was the first thing he asked. Amy told him about the cute breakfast she had found, but mentioned that after that she had not eaten anything yet.

"Oh, I will have to make you something ! There isn't much in the kitchen since your stay came with such a short notice, but if you can wait for a few hours then I'll make sure there is always food to eat !" Splendorman said, first with a worried look but then with a smile. It seemed like in any situation he found a reason to smile. He kept talking about how he will make sure the human eats at least three times a day before leaving, making sure he won't forget to get some food in the fridge.

 

 

As Amy wondered where Splendor would get food - since he really couldn't go to the store like humans -, she walked towards the Trender's side of the mansion, hoping to find something to do. Literally anything would be good, even work. But Trender was nowhere to be found, not even in his working room. Amy went through every room where she had access to, opening every door that wasn't locked. In a small surprise some of the rooms where only full of clothes, some of them neatly put into the shelves and other rooms had just a pick pile of clothes on the floor like they were trash. Amy secretly went through them, not really finding anything that was her style or size, but she found a pair of red sneakers that where her foot size, so she took them out of the room, looking at them carefully and wondering if she should take them or ask for permission.

"That's stealing, you know", came a voice that made Amy's hair stood up everywhere like a ghost had went through her and she turned around. Slenderman had been standing behind her, god knows how long, inspecting what the human had been doing. Amy looked down at the red shoes and then looked back up to the suited man, trying to explain herself, feeling ashamed.

"I wasn't gonna take them without permission ... I mean, I thought this was a room where Trendy threw stuff he didn't need, so I didn't think it would be so bad", Amy tried to wiggle out of the situation without trouble, clearly knowing it wouldn't work.

"You think you have a permission to snoop around?" Slenderman said coldly, making the human yelp. The being was a lot scarier than the others, either it was because the way he looked like or how cold he acted towards the human.

"I wasn't snooping, I was looking for Trender -" Amy started, but saw how the faceless man was looking at her and stopped. Even if he had no face, it was easy to tell if he was happy or angry - if he even felt happiness. Amy tied her hands together, moving her head down a little like she was kneeling in front of the being like he was a king, apologizing for her behavior. The red head knew she might have been too extra, but with Slenderman around she wanted to be extra careful and not cause any unwanted troubles. After all, it was her first day at the mansion.

 

 

"It's alright. Sometimes it's OK to be a little nosy, but don't look around too much", Slenderman said with the smallest chuckle, making the human look up at him in surprise. Even if his last words where quite threatening, she couldn't believe the faceless monster had accepted her apology.

"Uh, I was wondering if I could be useful around the house. Since I live here - which I'm very grateful of -, I thought it would only be fair if I helped with certain things", Amy stuttered out as she put the shoes back inside the messy room, closing the door behind her. Slenderman looked at her curiously, holding his hands behind his back as he thought for a moment.

"Do you really want to help or are you just bored?" he asked, making the human force a fake laughter out. She couldn't stop herself of feeling so nervous around the man, making her feel even ashamed of herself. "Both", she admitted, looking down at her feet like she was confessing her feelings to a crush.

"Well, there isn't much to do here since we don't have internet", the man started, making the human miss her old home even more. "But you can always practice and work out. You need to be at your best when you go against someone like Zalgo", Slenderman continued, looking finally somewhere else than the human, allowing her to breath more freely.

"And if we need any kind of help, we'll ask. So just try to relax. I know leaving your family behind is hard, but I believe you can get used to this new life style", Slenderman ended his rant, looking back at the human, this time looking more relaxed than before.

 

 

"Yes, sir."

"Don't call me sir."

"Sorry."

 

 

 

They both stood there for a few quiet seconds, before Slenderman took his leave without a word.

 

The rest of the day the chubby human just walked around the mansion, still snooping around even if she was told not to do that. She stayed the longest in the library, looking through books she might be interested to read. Amy wasn't really the reading type, but she has always liked books even if she haven't had much time to read. There were surprisingly many books that interested her, all quite different from each other and she ended up carrying a few of them to her room already, in case she wanted to read before bed. Amy had also found a small radio in one of the rooms on Splendor's side and even if she knew she wasn't allowed to steal, she took it and decided to ask later if she could use it.

When Splendor had returned, he had brought two full bags of food. Amy questioned if he had bough them, stolen them or taken them from a whole another universe but decided not to ask anything and helped him unpack. Most of the food was the necessary things every kitchen should have - bread and anything you can put on top of it, milk and juice, eggs and bacon, more colorful cereal and salad. Splendor had also taken some ingredients for different kind of meals, just in case they felt like cooking some day.

"We should bake a cake sometime!" the man had suggested as he put some of the shoppings on the high shelves where the human couldn't reach.

"I think cake is more like for birthdays and other special days", Amy explained as she moved the other stuff in to the fridge and into the cabinets where she could reach.

"We could celebrate you for becoming a part of our family!" Splendor hushed the girl, already looking around for ingredients and wondering what kind of a cake would be the best. The human stopped for a second, remembering her family and becoming a little melancholy. She missed her parents. She missed her old life. But hearing Splendorman call her 'family' felt surprisingly .. warm.

They unpacked the rest of the things the man had brought, talking about what kind of food they should get next time. Amy already made a list of snacks she would like to have, going from ice cream to chips and coke, not caring if anyone would think she was unhealthy. Splendor didn't mind and started writing a list in case he forgot. Reminded by that the man reached into his huge pocket and pulled out a bar of chocolate and offered it to the human.

"A small welcoming gift, that's all", he said with a smile as the human accepted the gift, giving out a small smile back to him.

 

After they were done unpacking, Splendor and Amy made omelette together even if the human had said she was a terrible cook. But with Splendor's help they had created a small dinner for them that didn't taste half bad.

When the sky started to darken, the human felt tired and stepped into her bed, hiding under the soft covers as she grabbed one of the books she had picked up from the library and started reading, eating a little bit of the chocolate she had gotten from Splendy. The chocolate had small colorful candies inside of it, that also had chocolate inside of them. It was something the human had never seen and definitely something she had never tasted as she enjoyed the sugary taste of the chocolate, continuing to read her book in a candle light as soft music played from the radio.

It wasn't so bad in here after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed reading my fanfiction or if you have any tips to improve my writing ! I'm planning to write this fic as long as possible, since I have so much free time and so many ideas for this ! But I hope you have a good summer !


	12. Fighting back

"It wasn't so bad here after all."

 

Yes it was.

 

It had only been a week when Amy had started her new life in the mansion, but things had turned around after the first calm night. The slenders didn't allow there to be a human in their mansion just lazing around like she owned the place, so they made sure Amy did something useful. Cleaning the massive house was one of the things Amy had grown to hate with all of her might. She had to wash all the windows and door knobs and polish everything that was made out of metal or silver, including every cutlery in the kitchen after she was done washing the dishes. She had to sweep the floors from dust and wash every piece of clothing Trender had thrown at her. Even cooking meal was on her list of things to do, even if no one really bothered to eat what she had made, leaving her to eat it all by herself.

It was worse here than it was with her parents. When Amy had hit puberty, her parents had gone soft on her and weren't so rough on household chores anymore like they used to. But now everything needed to be done as soon as possible and perfectly like it was a raze and the human was sure she was running on fumes, about to break down like an old machine that had not been repaired in decades.

At some point the human was sure this was all a test, or at least some kind of a game that the faceless immortals found somehow funny. They watched her a lot, rarely started a conversation with her like they were entertained enough just by watching her work her ass off every day. Even with pairs of non-existing eyes crawling on her backside, the human has never felt so alone, nor did the feeling ever lessen. Splendorman had tried to befriend her more, but both of them were busy with their own things. At some moments the human hoped she would be able to connect with the brothers more, even if becoming friends with them sounded like a crazy idea. But maybe she wouldn't feel so afraid or awkward around them if she just talked to them. Yet no matter how hard the human tried to start talking to them, the message was clear that they weren't interested enough to answer her back. So to avoid bothering the faceless men, the human did what she was told, feeling a little sad for being treated like a slave and not like a possible member of the family, even if that was a little too much to ask for.

After the human was done cleaning every room in the mansion she was allowed to enter, she sighed out in relieve, hoping she had now time to relax more. But only more work was pushed in front of her.

 

 

\--

 

 

"100 push ups! NOW!"

"What the fuck?"

 

 

Trender looked down at the human who was going up and down, pushing her own body closer to the ground and back up with her weak arms a few times before she fell down, the green grass tickling her as the sun was burning her skin. They were outside of the mansion, practicing for Zalgo's next move but so far it wasn't going so good. They had seen that the human handles her weapons well the last time she had been attacked, but her physical condition was not something to be admired of. She was slow, weak and got very easily tired. It was something they needed to work on.

"Get up", Trender commanded, knowing he wasn't the best coach for something like this. He was more interested in fashion and photography, but now he was stuck with a plump girl who was too lazy to work out on her own.

"100 push ups is WAY too much for someone like me", the red head complained, breathing hard as she forced herself back up. Her hands were trembling, muscles stinging on her body as she did a few more push ups before stopping to take a break.

"Yes, I can see that you're a weakling. That's something that needs to be changed", Trenderman declared to her loudly, walking around like he was nervous of something or just wanted this to be over soon. The human muttered something under her breath but continued doing as she was told, even if her body felt like it was breaking apart.

"It's not like I enjoy this either", the man with the glasses muttered as he looked at the horizon, admiring how the trees looked like against the soft blue background. "Well, you're the one who's not doing shit", the girl spoke out heavily, gasping for breath as she collapsed to the ground again. She counted quickly how many push ups she had already done -not that many- and stretched her arms before continuing her work out.

"I'm the one making sure you're doing your job", Trender answered to her quietly, looking at the sky like it was a smartphone, every social media button screaming to be pressed. A cold silence fell between them as the human did more push ups, finally giving up when she was halfway done and laid down on the grass, closing her eyes like she would fall asleep right there and there. Her muscles were aching, a painful feeling but at the same time also a very pleasant feeling. It felt like she had done something good for once.

"I should - do some other work outs, too, so - I'll get muscles everywhere in my body", the green eyed girl breathed out, laughing a little bit. Only a soft hum came as an answer and the human was finally allowed to relax a little, enjoying the breeze on her skin and the feeling of grass poking her. Amy moved her hand around her neck and pressed her fingers down gently, feeling her heart beat strongly like it was a drum beat that wanted to be heard. The man that looked like a mannequin looked at the human and gave out a sigh.

 

 

"How's Offender?"

 

 

Amy frowned as a reaction, turning to look at the faceless man. "I don't know, he's your brother", she said sarcastically as she laid back down to the ground, continuing her rest.

"I meant, how has he been with you?" Trenderman asked again, pulling his bony hands into his pockets, turning his gaze towards the human. Her cheeks were burning red like midnight fire, body covered in sweat like her body was a machine cooling down after a long run.

Amy thought about the hat-headed man, staring at the sky like it was a book. The last time they talked was when Amy was eating her breakfast a week ago. After that the man had stayed far away from her, only to be seen every now and then from the distance, watching like a creep.

"He comes and goes", she muttered as an answer as she turned to look at the man again. Trenderman gave her an odd look even if he had no face to do that with.

"The fucker comes to me, does his weird pervy thing and then stays away from me for days. It's like he can't be close to me for too long or he'll get sick or something", Amy explained, closing her eyes when the sun was hitting her eyes too hard.

 

 

It was weird for Offender to act like that. Everything Amy had heard about him or seen with their own eyes, Offender was a man who loved women the most. It was clear he had started targeting the human since she was an easy pray right next to the monster, but he never did anything serious. He only touched her in places he was allowed to touch, leaving suggestive comments every now and then and making the girl feel lustful with just a few words and moves. But he only did this rarely, when Amy had understood the man does this kind of things all the time. Why was the man avoiding her, only to come closer to her and then leave again ?

"Is he fighting back or something?" Amy asked suddenly, making Trender jump a little. "What do you mean by that?" the man asked, playing with his own fingers like he would rip his own skin off.

"You said he's done bad things. Maybe he wants to do something bad to me, but is fighting back?" the red head suggested, turning on her stomach to be able to look at the man better. Trender stood silently in front of her for a moment, before covering his invisible mouth to stop himself from laughing too hard. Amy looked at him with a confused look in her eyes, trying to ask what was so funny but the man was unable to calm himself down.

"Oh, darling. If he really wanted to get into your pants, he would have already done it", the man finally giggled out.

"What?" Amy asked, first not sure how to feel but then a smile grew onto her face. She stood up, her muscles still stinging nicely as she walked to the man, trying to calm him down a little to get some dirt out of him.

"No, I'm serious ! Maybe he doesn't want to hurt me and is fighting back ! That's why he stays away from me", Amy tried to explain but the faceless man wasn't listening her enough to even think that was possible.

 

 

"Amy, if he wanted something with you, no matter what it would be, he would have already done it. The reason he is avoiding you is because you are boring and only when he's desperate enough he comes to you for some possible action", Trenderman explained, trying to be reasonable about the situation. "I mean, you are quite amusing for a human", the man continued as he walked towards the mansion's front doors, kicking a few rocks out of his way as his hands hit inside his pockets again. He called out to the girl, saying that the training was already over today as he entered the house, leaving the human alone.

Amy was left alone in more confusion than before. Her relationships with the monsters were all so unclear and secretive, that everything seemed to be covered in clouds. She shook her head, thinking that maybe it would be for the best to stay away from the monsters. The deeper she got into them and their secrets, the more dangerous she felt in the mansion. Curiosity killed the cat, a famous saying goes. Amy decided to be more careful around the monster and less nosy, before it would be too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I have so much time yet not much inspiration to write. Well anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a comment if you liked.


	13. Yearning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter has graphic scenes on it (blood and gore).

More days passed, the human almost losing count of the days as her life at the mansion turned more comfortable every day, regular activities keeping her busy from missing her old life. Those times when she was allowed to relax, she started thinking about her past life and how easy it seemed to be compared to this. A normal life as a teenage girl didn't look so hard anymore and Amy thought that she could finally survive in the human world without fear. But she had realized that when it was too late. Her normal life was now out of reach and once again nothing felt easy, only fear of the future stayed no matter how much her surroundings would change.

Afraid that she would forget about her past life, Amy memorized her parents faces and every word of courage they had given her, digging into every detail to give her a reason to keep fighting for a better future. Drawing was something she had always done and with just a pencil and a piece of paper, Amy was allowed to escape the demons - the ones that lived in the mansion and her own - and relax, feeling finally safe in this god-forsaken house she now called home.

The human had tried to live her own life among the faceless monsters, but there were times when her curiosity grew unbearable. Sometimes the brothers could be heard talking, but the subject they talked about was always unclear to her like they were using words from another language, making anybody else unable to understand them. There were places in the mansion where she wasn't allowed to go and every time Amy tried to make the monsters talk about themselves, they changed the subject like there was nothing interesting about them. But Amy knew why they didn't talk about themselves. They were monsters, acted like monsters too. It was clear like a summer day, but Amy still wanted to know what was so horrific that they had to hide it from her.

She had promised not to look too deep into it. After all, they all had given clear signs that Amy would be better without knowing. But she hated living in the darkness, not understanding why certain things happened and hearing conversations that she couldn't enter. She wanted to trust the brothers, no matter where they monsters or not, but all the secrets they kept made it hard for her.

 

 

 

One day Amy and the brothers gathered together and for the first time, Amy was given a mission. The red head wasn't too excited about it, but at the same time it felt like they saw potential in her and trusted her already. She was finally allowed to leave the mansion and see the world of the monsters - if they even were in a different world in the first place.

"Today you'll leave the mansion and prove to us that you can survive in our world", Slenderman stated like a president of a new born country that needed his guidance and wisdom. His hands were tied behind his back, his black suit almost shining under the sunset that illuminated through the windows, coloring the mansion's dark halls.

"You shall return when you are sure you can handle all this", he continued, glaring at the human in a way that made her feel uncertain about herself and the skills she had learned. Amy knew she still wasn't adjusted to the new world completely, everything still unknown and strange to her but she was determined to learn everything she needed to know. Even if her body had grown stronger and her skills to defend herself had been proven, she still could admit feeling weak and lost like a child. It came as no surprise that she still needed to prove herself to the monsters.

"You want me to walk around until someone attacks me or something ?" Amy questioned, raising her shoulders a little. The brothers looked at her, but only Slenderman opened his unseen mouth to her. It didn't seem like a big deal for her, but the men were acting like this was some kind of a test that needed to be taken seriously.

"For example", came a short answer. Amy crossed her arms and gave out a sigh. She wasn't given any actual commands of what she should really do. No "defeat Zalgo's monster and bring its head" or "survive 24 hours in the woods with just a knife". The only order she was given is to go into the woods that surrounded the mansion. Amy was pissed off now more than she was determined to prove herself. It only felt like they wanted to tease the human or to be left alone, so they made her go wander around the forest until she was lost. But instead of fighting about it - knowing she would lose her head if she protested - Amy accepted her so called 'mission' and left the mansion. Only a pair of her long silver scissors with her, Amy stepped outside and walked towards the forest.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

"What is the point of this, Slendy?" Offender asked, staring at his brother like he had finally done something stupid in his life. The other two brothers watched from the distance, listening closely but not stepping between the two tall beings, knowing that nothing good would come between them.

"I'll give her a change to run away", Slenderman answered like what he had done was nothing.

"You're the one who wanted her to stay here, and now you're letting her leave?" Offender snarled at his brother, disappointed but confused by his actions. It had been a weird move from their oldest brother to let the human stay in the mansion like she was a part of the family, even weirder when he had done that to protect the ones the human loved and kept close. Showing mercy or sympathy was something Slender never did, unless he did it for a reason.

"If she tries to escape to the human world, we know she can't be trusted. If she tries to leave, then she knows she isn't capable of this life style and wants to go back to her old miserable live", Slenderman explained to the others, acting like he was sure the human would run away from them like any other mortal has before. Slenderman raised his hand, moving his long fingers around before grasping them into a fist, almost like he was squeezing a beating heart in order to stop it from pumping blood. "But if she won't, then she's ready."

 

"Ready for Zalgo?" Offender asked, chuckling because he knew nobody would be ready for him. Slenderman shook his head.

"Ready for us."

 

 

 

\--

Amy walked between the long trees that were hiding her from the world, the leaves swinging around as the wind made them dance. A cold breeze gave a sign of a coming winter, the sky painted in the shades of pink and a soft yellow as the night grew slowly closer, giving hope for a calm night sleep. The human walked over grass and rocks, the nature crunching under her feet as she stomped forward, swinging the scissors around her finger like it was a yo-yo. She was wearing a black dress with a grey hoodie, feeling confident when she had finally grown to wear something else than her generic jeans. But she was also feeling bored for not knowing what to do and angry for ending up in a situation like this.

She sat down on top of a rock, staring at the forest around her like it would change into an amusement park if she thought hard enough, giving out a bored sigh as she ran her hand through her thick hair, letting her fingers get tangled. The long scissors were shining like a metal under the lightning, the sharp end of it ready to cut anything that came on its way. For a moment the human was cursing, kicking her feet in frustration as she couldn't understand the real reason she was sent to the forest. After a while she grew tired and just sat there, leaning against her own hands as the world around her stayed the same, not moving anywhere. She closed her eyes slowly, trying to at least enjoy the nature around her as she listened carefully, knowing that the brothers might have planned to do a surprise attack on her to test her skills. But the forest stayed calm and quiet, a few birds could be heard singing softly and the rustling of the leaves rang through her ears. The sunset warmed her body enough to keep her comfortable and a few passing cars gave a sign of life outside the nature, still staying silent enough to not disturb the calm evening.

 

 

 

Wait, a few passing cars?

Amy opened her eyes and stood up in a fast movement, looking around for the source of the voice. She heard nothing in a few minutes, but she could have sworn she had heard movements of cars near her. A sign of humanity being close.

Amy started running towards the direction she thought she had heard the cars from, hoping it all wouldn't have been just a daydream. But after a few seconds the trees started growing more far away from each other and dark tarmac could be seen in the distance. A road.

Amy ran even faster, holding tightly into her weapon as she reached the road, leaving the forest behind her. She landed on her knees, gasping for air as a smile grew onto her face. The red head couldn't believe it was happening. She touched the ground with her hands, feeling the road under her fingertips as the old taste of engine and gas filled her nose, proving to her that it was all real. Freedom was right there in front of her and Amy almost felt like crying. She was free.

Incoming noise started filling her ears and she lifted her head up, looking to the horizon to see a old rusty car coming towards to her direction. The road looked dead silent, not used by many but luck was on her tonight, giving her a change of a life time. Amy stood up, waving her arms around to catch the cars attention, yelling for help. She was so close to freedom, so close to get back to her old life if only the car would stop ...

 

 

 

The car that was painted blue years ago slowed down and Amy started jumping in happiness, tears of joy filling her eyes as she walked towards the car. A man looked out of the window and opened the car door once he had seen the young woman, stepping out to reveal himself to the human.

"Please, help me!" Amy yelled out, moving closer to the car with quick steps, hope filling her inside and out. She regretted that she hadn't packed her things with her, but her freedom was more important than her belongings.

"Look what we got here, Bob!" the man called out and Amy stopped in confusion, her smile slowly fading away. Another man stepped out of the car and gave a whistle at her.

"We got a hooker this far away from the city!" the man continued yelling to his friend, raising his beer bottle as his lips turned into a shit eating grin under his mustache. "Well, I'll be damned", the driver laughed out loud, moving his hands to his brown belt just like a cowboy.

"A city?" Amy only whimpered out, feeling grateful that she was so close to get away from the faceless monsters and return to her old life. But these two men were coming towards her, both of them clearly not wanting to help her. They were acting strange, in a way that the girl had never seen any man act before.

 

"Please, I need help. You have to take me to the nearest city", she tried to explain, hoping the men only had some kind of a sick humor they had grown to have. But the men just laughed, one of them adjusting their cap on their bald head.

"Holy shit, this bitch has a pair of scissors!" the man who was called out as Bob said, stopping his movements to not get too close to the armed girl. His friend who had a shaggy brown hair laughed and made a joke of cutting someone's testicles off.

"What'd you say, if we took her and gave her a punishment?" the man grinned under his mustache, pointing the young woman with his beer as his friend nodded, both of them acting like they were drunk. Or they had no respect for anybody expect themselves.

"What? No, please, I need help!" Amy shouted but the driver grabbed her arm and turned her around in a fast, strong movement. The human was grabbed firmly from behind and lifted to the air like she was a prey and the men started walking towards their car. Amy couldn't believe that in a moment when she needed help, she only got more trouble in her way.

"Let me go!" the red head yelled and started kicking around with her feet, trying to move her arms but they were locked to her sides by the strong arms around her. Bob's friend turned towards her, threatening to cut her if she wouldn't get in the car like a good girl. Amy spat towards him and the man yelled in disgust, calling her a 'whore' before drinking from his bottle.

"That's it, you're gonna get it", he laughed out and came towards her. His hands moved closer to her body and he leaned closer to Amy's face like he was about to kiss her or something and Amy saw her change to do something she knew she would hate herself for later.

With a quick movement Amy moved her head towards the man's neck and pressed her teeth hard against his dry skin. The man yelled in pain and jumped away from her, only letting her bite off a piece from his neck away, spitting it to the ground as blood was covering her mouth.

 

 

 

"She fucking bit me!" the man with the mustache yelled out in pain, holding his hand to his blood covered neck, not believing the damage the young girl had created with just her teeth. The driver's grip loosened as he stared at his friend in horror, calling the red head an animal. That's when Amy moved her scissors into a better position and swung them behind her, towards the man's big belly. They sank deep into the man, his hat falling of his head as he gasped, soon crying in pain as he fell to the ground. He tried to hold his wound but the blood started painting his white tank top red.

Amy stood there in horror, not believing what she had done. She did try to stab the man to get away, but seeing someone even as disgusting as him covered in blood and crying for help was hard to watch. But Amy had no time to feel pity or regret as the other man started running towards her, still covering his neck in order to stop the bleeding. Amy grabbed the man and pulled him close, striking her sharp weapon into his stomach, watching closely at his timorous expression with her cold green eyes. She pulled the weapon higher, opening the man up like a present as his guts and other internal organs started falling out, covering the tarmac with blood. Amy stepped away from the man as he fell to the ground, looking at the girl with horror before his heart stopped beating and his body relaxed completely.

The red head turned to the other man who was still gasping for air, holding his wound in horror as he was begging to be saved. But no one was around. Amy stepped closer to the man, after every step the man's screams got louder as he asked for mercy, trying to escape but struggling with it in pain. With a sudden movement Amy stroke down her weapon into the man's body, hitting it multiple times as blood splattered into her face and clothes. Even when the man's plump body turned cold and motionless, Amy kept releasing all of her pain on it, stabbing it multiple times until her arm grew tired and sore.

 

 

 

Amy stood back up and took a step back, standing between the two bodies. She stared into nothingness, not really feeling anything as she was living in another world that was like an empty room, full of nothing else but white walls and good things that could not be seen.

Amy stepped back into the real world and blinked rapidly before looking around. Two bodies of men were laying still on the ground, both looking like a bear had mauled them to death. Then she looked at her dress, blood covering her all over. The sharp point of the scissors was completely wet from the red juice, dripping down to the ground slowly to create sound to the silent scene. The taste of something that disgusted her was covering her mouth from the inside, a wet feeling around her lips itching her skin.

 

The human's hands started shaking, her legs giving up on her as she realized what she had done. It's like she had been sleep walking, passed out and waken up to a murder scene. But the scene was bright in her memory, telling her that she knew what she was doing the whole time. Amy fell to the ground, gasping for air as she started sobbing uncomfortably, holding the scissors so tight that it would cause bruises on her skin. She almost curled up in a ball, trying to calm down even if she knew nothing would make her forget what she had done.

A flash of lightning covered the ground, a few seconds after that a thunder was ringing around the girl as the dark clouds took over, hiding the beautiful sky behind them as a storm was coming. Raindrops started falling down towards the road, trying to wash up the horrific scene caused by the human as she kept sobbing, wanting to hurt herself for doing something as horrible as ending someone's life. The rain started pouring harder on her, making her clothes turn darker as they were sticking into her shivering body. She stayed there for minutes, unable to move as her crying calmed down to small sobbing, few tears still falling down her cheeks. The human didn't know where to even go if she was able to move ever again. She felt guilty for what she had done, knowing blaming it for self-defense would not work. Living as a normal human in a society after this felt impossible, but returning to the mansion was last of the things she wanted to do. She refused to believe she belonged there along with the monsters, she refused to think it was the right place for her but at the same time it felt like a safe place, where people would take care of her when she truly needed it.

 

 

Amy looked up, wanting to look at the sky but a tall figure was standing in front of her view, examining her body carefully. A shape of a long coat and a hat was seen and Amy knew immediately who was in front of her. A flash of light showed the man's emotionless expression to her, his black coat wet from the rain as the wind blew through their silence, blowing every piece of clothing and hair with it.

Offender wasn't sure if he was horrified or pleased when he found the human like this. Bloody scissors in her hand like a murder weapon, a wet dress pressing against her skin in all the right places and her mouth covered in blood like she was a wolf who had enjoyed their last meal greatly. Her wet red hair was sticky against her cheeks, her sad expression staring at him blankly as she shivered in front of him, on her knees right where the man wanted her to be.

 

 

 

"Kill me."

 

 

 

Offender's body shook from those words, a old memory coming back to his head as he stared at the girl who looked like she was about to cry again. The man just stood there, not showing any kind of reaction to the human even if he wanted to. He needed to hear what the human had to say. It was her last words, after all.

"I don't deserve to live anymore, I've - I've killed someone ! I can't live with something like this ... I'm a monster", Amy cried out, hating when there was no answer from the man no matter what she said. She looked down to the ground, gasping as her eyes opened wide. Still trying to ignore the dead bodies next to her, she shook her head and tried not to puke.

"You have to kill me. I can't do it myself. I've tried, but ... I can't bring myself to do it", she whimpered out, opening her heart to the man even if it felt like he wasn't listening. But he was. Carefully listening to the young woman as the rain kept falling over them, Offender stood silently in front of her, stopping himself from doing anything before he has heard enough. He knew what the human had done was enough prove to his brothers that she was capable of living with them, but her mentality was breaking down. His brothers couldn't see her like this, so he let her say what she needed to say before bringing her back to the mansion.

 

Amy looked up at the man, the rain falling to her face as she grunted in agony. "Please, just kill me. I won't bother you or your brothers anymore", she whimpered out, tears coming out again as she hid her face again from the man, even if the raindrops would hide her own tears. Her body shook strongly from the cold and she would have tried to warm herself up if her own hands weren't covered in someone else's blood. She felt disgusted with herself, so disgusted that she wanted to just die so she wouldn't have to stand living in this body anymore. Amy brought her face back up again, staring at the man with multiple emotions that could not be figured out, biting her lip as she tried to calm herself down so she wouldn't look so weak. "Just do it. No one will miss me."

 

 

 

 

The next movements the man made where unpredictable in the freezing rain. He knelt down close to the human, moving his hand to her hair as he pulled her closer, locking their lips together. Amy's eyes widened in shock, not understanding what was happening and why. It wasn't a soft kiss the human was expecting to have when it came to her first taste of someone else, but it was rough and strong, more demanding after every second that passed between them. The man could taste the blood that was covering the girl's mouth, enjoying it secretly as the girl's original taste was silently vibrating under it, begging to be tasted. Offender drove deeper into the kiss, burying his hand into her wet hair as his other hand wrapped around her, pulling her close as much as possible, hating to let go of her.

Everything around them disappeared. The two men laying dead on the ground suddenly weren't there anymore and the flashbacks of the scene disappeared from the girl's mind, making her only focus to the man and the kiss. She finally closed her eyes, melting into the touch but still keeping her mind clear of what was happening. Amy couldn't understand why it was all happening but couldn't bring herself to stop it to look for an answer. She could only give in and open herself for the man, trying to taste him through the strong taste of blood that was covering her lips. The red head tried to answer the kiss, moving her lips slowly but the man answered in such strong movements that she could only stay still and taste the man, still trying to follow his talented moves. She grabbed the man's arm, not knowing for sure if she wanted to push it away or move it closer, only digging her nails deep as the man hummed in approval, clearly pleased with her reaction.

A soft voice came out of her as the man was begging for an opening with his dark tongue, a mix of a moan and a gasp echoed around the scene as the girl finally broke free from the kiss. She stared at the man with wide eyes, cheeks flushed almost as red as the blood in her mouth as she begged for an explanation with her look. Her body was frozen still, yet trying to break free from the man's grip that held her tightly in place. The faceless creature stared at her, not pleased when the woman had brought herself back to the horrifying reality when she was so close falling under his spell. But a wide grin grew onto his face, his sharp teeth glowing white as he leaned closer to the girl who was leaning away from him.

 

 

 

"I would miss you."


	14. Hidden secrets

The warm water falls down like sharp knives on her skin, piercing through her trembling body as steamy fog blurs her vision, only letting her see the images of her memory like photographs, flashing rapidly. The drops of melted ice touched the ground hard, creating a soft melody as a small pond was born around her small feet, falling slowly into the drain and below the ground. The water was welcoming and warm, yet it felt icy against her skin. Even the calming shower couldn't make her forget, couldn't make her feel pure again after what had happened. Drops of dark red substance mixed together with the clear water, falling as the evidence disappeared to the ceramic floor, washing all of her sins away. But there was still something under her skin that needed to be scrubbed off with hard nails, too deep to be reached and erased. Her body shook hardly as the memories filled her mind, her vision going blurry as a name was called out to her deaf ears.

 

 

 

_AMY._

 

 

 

Amy opened her eyes, facing the real world as her hands were pressed against the cold wall, holding her steady so she wouldn't stumble. Her body felt weak and easily corrupted, like nothing could fix the way it was. Her mind was even worse - it was at a terrible state, full of nothing but regret and disgust and she swore nothing would be the same anymore.

"You've been there for quite a while now. Are you waiting for me to join you?"

A man's voice made all of her senses wake up again like she had just been electrocuted and Amy shook her head a little before turning off the shower, twisting the metallic faucet until the cool air hit her skin.

"No thanks", she muttered out quietly before reaching out for her towel, hiding behind the sky colored curtain. She felt the shower hook in her hand, but the towel she had put there wasn't there anymore, making her panic. After all, she was stuck with a certain pervert and this was the worst moment to deal with his games.

 

Before Amy could even say a word to him, the man offered her a towel and she grabbed it fast, giving out a quick 'thank you' before disappearing behind the shower curtain again, drying her body with the soft white fabric. A low chuckle could be heard before the man seemed to leave the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

It took even longer for the human to leave the bathroom than it took for her to wash herself. She stepped out of the shower awkwardly, feeling like she was watched at all times and put on clothes that Offender had picked up for her. It didn't come as a surprise that he had picked the best looking underwear he had found and a dress that barely covered her body. But without any complaints Amy put on her lacy dark underwear and the velvet dress that wrapped around her body perfectly. She figured it was all a hint from the man, but she wouldn't allow herself to let anything happen. Her mental state wasn't ready for any of his teasing.

 

 

 

 

She finally stepped out of the bathroom, slowly like someone was sleeping near her or she wanted to leave unnoticed. Her face still looked tired even after she had washed it and her hair was still slightly wet, water dropping down to the floor like bread crumbs leaving a trail. Offender was laying down on her bed, reading something that looked a lot like her sketchbook, smiling every now and then. Even if Amy hated it when someone was going through her belongings without permission, she was too tired to care about it now. But she would yell about it later when she had the time and energy.

"Like I've said before, these are really good", the man said as he showed the drawings he was looking at to the girl like she herself hadn't seen them. Amy gave out a small sigh, not feeling really flattered by the man's words but still accepting his compliment. She crossed her arms and just stood there next to the bed, watching the man like she wanted him to leave. But at the same time she didn't know if she was able to stay alone in such a state.

 

Offender saw her looking at him weirdly and he invited her to the bed, only for the human to take a step back and shook her head. "I won't do anything", he gave a promise to her, smirking like even he knew he might not be able to keep it. The human gave out another sigh and she sat on the bed, as far away from the man as possible without falling to the floor. There was silence cutting deep into both of them, making the moment as uncomfortable as possible as neither of them didn't say anything like they were both expecting something to happen any second now.

The red head couldn't bring herself to say anything, not because she was angry or too scared, but because she was shy. Of course, what had happened at the road was still bothering her. She hated herself for killing those men, even if they had it coming. It was hard for her to tolerate the fact she was now a murdered, a monster among other monsters, no longer human. Her access to the normal world was now completely erased and she felt hopeless, knowing that after this nothing would be the same.

But something else bothered her even more than the dead bodies that still made her want to throw up. It was Offender. He had kissed her. At the worst possible moment. After she had just killed two humans with cold blood, even taken a bite of one of them and asked for him to kill her, the man had kissed her like it was a solution to all of her problems. And it kind of was. Yet the human couldn't stop thinking what made him do it. What made him think it was somehow a good idea to kiss her when when her mouth was covered with blood and eyes watery from all the tears?

It didn't make the human only confused about it, but also embarrassed and flustered. She couldn't bring herself to look at the faceless creature anymore without remembering her first kiss and blushing about it. Yes, blushing. Even with such horrific surroundings, she still found the kiss somehow heartwarming and passionate. Like she wanted more of it.

 

 

"I will tell you everything you want to know."

 

 

The young mortal turned to look at the man, who was hiding under his worn trilby hat, his long coat covering his pale body. He moved the girl's sketchbook to the wooden night table and turned to look at the human. "What?" she could only mumble out, entering the reality and leaving her thoughts behind.

"Isn't that what you wanted? You've been snooping around here, wanting to know about us and our past", the man explained, showing a pair of sharp teeth behind his lips. "Well, now's that time when you're ready to know."

"... Because I killed someone?" Amy asked, looking down and hiding behind her red hair.

"Because now that you have killed someone, you won't freak out so much", the man said with a smirk. It was hard to tell if he was being sarcastic or serious, but it didn't really matter anymore. Amy was finally going to know what was kept secret from her, but for now it felt like she couldn't handle all of it. She shook her head slightly, trying to calm herself down. Why couldn't she relax? Probably because she had just killed someone and she wasn't able to hold it all in and just pretend nothing had happened.

Offender saw that the human was troubled and he scratched his head, unsure what he should do about it. He wasn't used to dealing with women who were sensitive, he mostly just appeared near women who were down for a party. But now it was more like a pity party and he had no words of comfort for the human.

"Hey", Offender called for the human, trying to make an eye contact with her. Amy lifted her face up and looked at the man, clearly showing signs of distress as her fingers couldn't stay still but kept scratching each other, trying to get off an itch that was covering her whole body. The man leaned closer to the human, making her afraid he was going to kiss her again but he stopped right before he made contact with her skin and smirked.

"Why don't you tell me your story, before I tell you mine?"

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Telling her whole life story to a man she had known for long yet didn't know anything about felt hard, but she did her best to finally open herself up to somebody. Even if in the beginning Amy had protested and said that there was not much to tell about her life, her story grew unbelievably long without her even noticing it. Surprisingly the faceless man was good at listening, even if before he didn't seem like a person who would do that. For the first time in forever, Amy was able to talk about things she has never talked about before, not yet knowing the reason for that. Maybe it was because no matter what she told, the man wouldn't judge her or prescribe any medications for her.

She was born in the year of the Rabbit and was born with soft green eyes and light brown hair which she later dipped in different colors, going from black to the current color red. She is the only child of her family and her parents both love her very much. She has been told that her parents had few miscarriages before her, which is the reason they call her a tiny miracle. Amy has loved drawing since a little kid and even got into an art school. She's never had a friend to talk to and in her old school she was bullied a lot, because she was either too weird or too fat. She's been hurting herself since she was 12 and hating herself before that. Her favorite color is red and she loves music.

Amy focused more on telling about the darkest times of her life, trying to explain why she still felt depressed even if things seemed to be fine. But she was able to tell a few short stories that made her smile, but she only told them to stop herself from crying. She didn't want to be weak, not anymore.

 

 

After Amy was done talking about herself, Offender guided her to another place where he was going to tell his past. They went to the part of the mansion where the human was not allowed to go and stopped in front of a door that was painted dark blue, some of the paint peeling off as some scratches covered the door. Offender grabbed the gold colored door knob and looked at the human, asking : "Are you sure about this? There is no going back after I open this door."

Amy swallowed hard and nodded, even if she knew what was behind it. It was the exact same door she had seen in her nightmare, when she had fallen asleep in the library. But since she knew what was going to be down there, she wasn't afraid, at least not too much.

Offender twisted the door knob and opened the door that creaked out loudly and behind it where a pair of old stairs, just like Amy remembered. Offender walked down first the dark stairs and offered his hand for the girl, since there was not much light to see where she was going. Hesitating, Amy grabbed his hand and let him guide her downstairs.

 

 

The room was exactly the same as in her dream. A dark spot that looked like blood was covering the floor and old rusted chains were lying at the corner. A familiar steam pipe was coming from the ground and moving up the wall and the ceiling. Amy moved immediately towards the steam pipe but this time touched it carefully to not burn herself like she had in her nightmare. But the pipe was cold, like it hadn't been in use for a long time. The place looked a lot more dirtier than it had been in her memory. There was a lot more dust now and spider webs were covering any possible corner the room had. It was just like in her dream, expect it had been abandoned for months.

The red headed girl turned to look at the door at the other end of the basement, realizing Offender was standing in front of it. She gulped, remembering what she had seen behind it and small panic told her to leave now or her nightmare would become reality. But the faceless man had made a promise to her a long time ago - he promised not to eat her. Amy could only wish he did keep his promises as she stepped closer to the door.

Offender twisted the door open slowly and let the human step inside first, slowly following her. The room had old stone walls and the floor felt cold like ice, making the whole room feel like it hadn't been heated up in years. There was not much to see - there was no furniture or anything that could make the room more living. It was just an empty room, made to fulfill other purposes than to entertain who ever came inside.

 

 

 

"This is where I take them", Offender finally said to destroy the silence, making the human face him. Amy wanted to trust him, at least for now and gave him a trusting look and a nod to let him continue. Her heart was bounding fast like a drum, making her even sweat over the excitement and fear that was taking over her body.

"You know that humans can't survive without certain things, like food or water. For some reason, I can not survive without women", Offenderman started and moved closer to the human, almost looking dangerously frightening like he was going to hurt her. Amy did not move away from him this time, but let him come as close as he wanted to.

"It gives me power. Their warmth -", Offender caressed the girl's hair softly. "- Their flesh and blood."

 

 

 

 

Offender walked past her, behind her back like he was trying to avoid her somehow. He left the human shivering like a cold breeze had just went through her but she tried to shake the cold feeling off. She could feel that the things she was going to hear were going to be unacceptable, but she was going to try to reason with him. And after murdering two people who didn't deserve such a harsh fate, the human couldn't judge the man too much.

Silence was taking over them once again. Offender was waiting to hear a reaction from the human, but she was instead waiting to hear more. With a shaking breath, Amy begged : "Tell me how you do it all."

Offender touched the hard stone wall, feeling the cold surface under his fingertips before he moved his hand into a fist, pressing it against the wall.

"I find myself a prey, who is easy to beckon closer. Usually someone who is feeling lonely, in need for something to make themselves feel alive", the man started, his hoarse voice echoing around the room. "I offer them a single rose, and if they accept it, I make them mine. If they don't..."

She didn't need to think for long what happened to the women who accepted the rose, knowing enough of the man's nature. She breathed heavily, feeling glad she never picked any of his roses up, only touched them.

"You eat them?" Amy asked, suddenly feeling brave enough to do that. She turned around, seeing the man give a small nod. It made her body shake a little once more, a flashing picture of her being eaten by him making her feel even more distressed than she already was.

 

"I return most of the women back when I'm done with them, healing their wounds and erasing their memories. They won't remember this ... monster", the man revealed and suddenly punched the wall, creating a small crack under his hand. Amy jumped in surprise, moving away from the man as she wrapped her arms around herself in order to calm herself down, or to protect herself from any incoming hits. She wanted to run for her life, knowing what a dangerous being the man was but she refused, knowing that she promised she would listen.

She stared at the tall being that was in front of her, facing the wall like he couldn't bring himself to look at the human. Amy felt scared around him. She knew she could any day be one of his victims, making her want to leave the mansion even more but she also knew that maybe she wasn't on his list. He had made clear moves on her, but had never even tried to hurt her or do anything against her will. Amy wondered why and ended up thinking she was too ugly in his taste, only ending up shaking her head to stay focused.

 

 

 

"Have you tried finding a girlfriend?"

 

 

 

Amy's question was stupid and sounded more like a mockery than a helpful idea. She wasn't even sure why she asked it and she wasn't sure if what she did was bravery or stupidity. Offender turned to look at her, his hand still in a fist like he was ready to punch her and Amy quickly tried to explain herself, small sweat taking over her body.

"I mean - if you could find someone who could f-fill your needs then ... maybe you wouldn't have to attack anyone?" she suggested, trying to give out a nervous laughter but knew it all sounded foolish.

"Don't be stupid. Who would love me?" the man said coldly, almost breaking the girl's heart when she heard him say that. A monster or not, that kind of hurt. Amy looked away from him, trying not to pity the creature as she rubbed her arms to try to warm herself. It was quiet and Offender turned again to face the wall like watching the human for too long would make him turn into an animal.

To break the silence, Amy tried to think of anything to ask or say, anything else than "I'm going to leave now". She did want to leave and forget about all that had happened today, but she had to face this all. She still tried to shake of the memories of her nightmare and stop thinking the man would hurt her. She needed to trust him. With a small moment of piling up her confidence, she asked: "When was the last time you, well ... completed your needs?"

For a moment that felt like hours, the faceless man didn't say anything. He turned around slowly, hiding under his hat as he thought long and hard of his answer. He did remember the exact day when it last happened, but saying it was difficult. But he only needed to say it.

"You promised you would tell me everything", Amy reminded him, growing a little impatient even in such thrilling conditions. Offender gave a small nod, saying 'right' before couching a little as he adjusted him to stand straight in front of the human, ignoring the damage he had done to the wall behind him.

 

 

 

"The last time was before ..."

"MORNING!"

 

 

 

Splendorman had found his way to the basement and was now waving his arm, a wide smile taking over his inhuman face. Amy and Offender both stared at him, other one feeling disappointed of the clowns intervene, other one relieved. Splendorman soon realized he had stepped between a important looking conversation and apologized for interrupting them.

"Amy, I was just thinking about the welcoming party and I wasn't sure what kind of a cake you wanted ! And I wondered what kind of things we could do but again I don't know if you like games or dancing or anything", the man started rambling, talking about all the possibilities they could have. Amy could only bite her lip as the man dressed up in a polka-dot suit kept talking, his older brother trying to stop himself from laughing too hard.

"Splendor, I know you mean well, but I'm not really a party person", Amy tried to explain, still trying to show some gratitude for the man and his enthusiasm for her. She had completely forgotten that the clown wanted to make a party for her, even if she was too old for those kind of things.

 

 

"Oh, don't you worry! Let me at least cook you something! And if you don't like games then we can just dance!" Splendor insisted. Amy really had no idea how to say 'no' to this being without making him cry.

"Great, I fucking love dancing", Offender intervened, making the human turn to him. She looked at him with a face that read 'can you not' and then turned back to the clown who was jumping with joy. Eventually she had to give up and let him do something small for her in order to make her feel comfortable in the mansion, even if it felt like an impossible idea.

"I'll make sure you'll love it here!" the man in a colorful suit said, smiling as he took his leave. Amy's fake smile disappeared from her face as she gave out a frustrated sigh, not believing what was even going on anymore. She had dark bags under her eyes and her body felt like it needed some sleep. Offender noticed that the human was tired, either from the lack of sleep or from everything that had happened today. It had been emotionally rough day for the human and she deserved her rest.

 

"You need some sleep?" he asked the human, coming a little closer to her carefully like she was a bird he didn't want to scare away.

"Yeah ... I need to clear my head and progress ... all of this", Amy answered, stretching her arms as she turned and started walking away from the basement, leaving all the bad things behind her.

Their way towards her room was silent as Amy progressed everything that had been happening in the past hours. Too much had happened and too much information had filled her head, almost giving her a migraine as she couldn't empty her head. But even if everything felt like a mess now and she felt worthless, she tried to think positive for once.

 

 

"I think I'll spend the night in your room."

"What, no? Why?" Amy blurted out fast, her shocked reaction making the man laugh.

"To make sure you won't do anything to yourself. You think I already forgot what you told me?" Offender said to her, quite coldly but a certain amount of warmth could be sensed coming from him. Amy couldn't believe the man showed that kind of affection and for a moment she was even blushing. But only for a moment.

"Isn't that just an excuse to watch me sleep?" the red head joked and the man laughed like his plans had been caught. They continued their way to her bedroom and judging from the fact that Offender stepped into her room too, it had been decided that he stayed the night there with her.

 

 

 

Amy surprisingly was able to fall asleep even if there was someone watching her, curling up under the soft covers as warmth took over her. It was a surprising move from Offender to sit on her chair and not stay next to her on the bed, so the human thought the man had some dignity at least. Offender sat there for hours, just watching the human quietly.

 

When the morning came, the human woke up not feeling so great like she had been drugged and she rubbed her eyes heavily, noticing that the man was still in her room. She sat up and noticed that Offender had fallen asleep, too. It was almost impossible to say if he was dreaming or not, since the man was still missing his face. But he looked relaxed, making no moves and staying wordless when the human kept staring him.

Amy stood up quietly and took some clothes from her closet before going to the bathroom to change her clothes. When she exited back to her room, the man was still on her chair, looking surprisingly innocent for a being who was twice as tall as she was. Amy grabbed a blanket and moved slowly closer to the sleeping man, wrapping the cover carefully around him, trying not to wake him up. When she was done, she couldn't help but notice how close she was to the man. Her face flushed red of embarrassment even if the faceless being wasn't aware of the whole situation.

 

Without thinking, Amy leaned closer and gave him a soft kiss on his pale cheek and whispered a tender 'thank you' before she quickly moved away from the man and left the room. The young human leaned against the closed door, covering her mouth with her hands, blushing and smiling like an idiot. She wasn't sure why she did that, and she didn't know why she thanked him. Was it just too tempting that she had to kiss him? Was she thankful that the man had told his story for her and listened her story in return? Or was she thankful he had kissed her when she had believed no one else would?

 

Shaking her head, Amy finally moved away from the door to get some breakfast. She still couldn't believe she did something like that. Neither did Offender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are getting longer and I update too often. I need to find a job lol.


	15. Immeasurable

The whole day went past like wind and Amy could even admit that she enjoyed her time at the mansion. She still had to practice like always, but for today there wasn't much work to be done so most of the time the young human could relax and do the things she liked. When she didn't feel like drawing, she wrote. And when she didn't feel like writing, she worked out. Or took a nap. She even cooked meal for herself without completely hating it while doing it. Even if her meal was slightly burned, she still could eat it without complaining how bad she was at cooking.

Splendor hadn't been visiting the human much today, for he was too busy with his plans for the welcoming party. Even if Amy tried to calm him down, he just kept going and wouldn't stop. Amy kind of found his enthusiasm for this party cute, even if she didn't enjoy parties as much as the local clown did. But for now she didn't want to stop him and decided to let him work on his secret surprise, just to make the man happy.

Most of her time at the mansion, at her new home, the human was alone, enjoying her own boring company but there were times when the slender brothers would come and talk to her to keep her or themselves entertained. Since Splendorman was busy for today, it was quieter than usual. Only when the human went outside to look at the garden, was she approached by one of the tall beings. And it just had to be the one she had mixed feelings about.

 

 

"Have you cleared your head?" was the first thing Offender asked, no greetings or "good day's". Just a question about last night the human wanted to forget. But she couldn't always run from her problems or the things that bothered her. She had to face them some day.

"Kinda, yeah", she muttered for an answer as the sun shined onto her back, feeling warm like a camp fire in the middle of the night. She knelt down next to the rose bushes and caressed one of the pure red flowers, carefully to not sting herself from the sharp thorns that were poking out like they were in a defense mode.

The human looked up at the man, wondering what she should say when she had realized the man just stood there, quietly. He was waiting for an answer, some kind of a judgement from the girl before he would leave.

"I guess I can live with the fact that you're a perverted predator", Amy blurted out fast before she stood up and started walking away from the man, towards the front gate even if she knew she wouldn't be able to leave. If she even wanted to leave.

 

 

She could hear the man chuckle and then steps could be heard approaching her, so it was obvious she wouldn't enjoy the small garden alone. The man came next to her, looking at her with a smile that didn't expose his sharp teeth for once and just walked along with her, staying quiet like somebody had cut off his tongue. It kind of irritated the girl, but at the same time she was glad. For once the man was quiet when she wanted him to be, but it was also annoying when it seemed like he wanted to ask something but couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"Did you ever get rejected when you were looking for company?" the red head asked bravely, a sarcastic tone on her face like it wasn't a serious question she was asking.

"Where do you think I get my meals from?" the man answered, making the human laugh. "Of course I get rejected."

"Why's that?" she asked, ready to talk about anything to not let silence fall between them. It would be nice to just walk together in silence, but the human wasn't that comfortable with anyone yet. Offender looked at the girl like she had just asked the most dumbest question he had ever heard and shook his head a little.

"Because I have no face. There once was a time in my life when I was trying to find ... 'the one', but every time a woman would see my face, they would start screaming", Offender told her, saying it like it wasn't such a big deal.

"That's why I erase their memories. So they wouldn't remember me", he continued, making the human face him. She couldn't believe that she felt pity for him. Or was it something more? Compassion? Amy wasn't sure, but whatever it was, it wasn't anything negative towards the man. It kind of broke her heart when she heard his words and she wasn't sure how to answer probably without sounding like an idiot. Only a quiet 'oh' came out and then there was silence.

They walked in silence, doing something the human had wished they wouldn't end up doing. The silence between them was always sharp like broken glass, moving across their skin uncomfortably. She swallowed as to say something to change the subject, but she didn't want to completely ignore what the man had just told her. After all, he had said it like it was a secret of his and it wouldn't be right to act like he had said nothing at all.

 

 

 

"So you are yearning for love?"

 

 

 

If Offender had been drinking something, he would have spit it out and coughed but since there was nothing going down his throat, he only started suffocating because of the thin air and turned away from the human, taking a break from walking. His reaction was quite hilarious for the human and she giggled. "Don't die on me now", she laughed out, holding her stomach. The man collected himself, turned around slowly and continued walking past her, not saying anything. Amy grinned and ran up to him, saying : "I told you getting a girlfriend would be a good idea!"

"Shut up", the man said with a serious tone, but the human could see a smile on his face and grinned more. She felt like a God when she was the one teasing the man, not the other way around.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Later that day when the sun was setting down, Trenderman asked for the human to visit his work room. Amy thought she was working as a model for him when he started taking her measurements again and made her try on a few dresses, all of them build up differently. To her it seemed like the man was looking for the perfect dress for her, trying to see what color looked the best on her and what shape the dress should be to bring out her shapes. As the mannequin looking man moved few fabrics next to the girl, deciding what kind of material he should use, the human asked what he was planning to make and what for. It begged to question why he didn't use his own mannequins that looked very living, but instead wanted to use the human who was way too big to work as a model. Trenderman huffed at her, making the red head feel a little dumb for asking questions.

"It's a dress for you, of course", he finally said when the human acted like a blind bird, even when the reason she was there was quite clear, at least to him.

"For a welcoming gift? Thank you, but you didn't have to", the human thanked him, feeling a little bit too honored for having access to such caring gift. She didn't want to bother anyone and felt like a simple dress would be too much of a gift, when she had been already given a dozen of clothes and even a own room.

"Hey, it's not like I'm making it for fun or anything", the man at the brown sweater said to her and tossed the fabrics somewhere across the room where he would hopefully find them later. Amy stared at the man in confusion, begging for some explanation. Trenderman stopped rushing around and looked at the human in return, as confused as the mortal was. Then a sudden moment of realization hit him and a small gasp of 'wait' escaped his invisible lips.

 

"He didn't ask you yet?"

Amy stared at the man for a moment before shaking her head slowly. The man threw his hands into the air, almost dropping his glasses as he shouted : "That's it! He's sick, he must be! What the heck is wrong with him!"

"Slow down", Amy approached him and grabbed his arm to get the man's attention.

"What are you talking about?"

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Few hours earlier Trenderman was sitting at his desk, drawing ideas on a piece of paper when his brother Offenderman stormed in, knocking down a mannequin as he banged the door shut behind him.

"How many times do I have to say this..." Trender started, putting his pencil down as he stood up and turned to look at the intruder.

"Knock on the door. Yeah, got it", the hat wearing man growled at him, clearly not listening perfectly. Trenderman muttered something about 'people never listening' but quickly shut his mouth when the man dressed in dark clothes turned to look at him.

"I need your help", the taller man said firmly, as to not even let his brother protest against him. Trender swung around in his chair like a child, feeling now more interested about the man's intentions. Trenderman mentioned that he will not help anything that is considered as 'dirty work', either meaning disposing a body or anything that could ruin his fashionable clothes. Offender shook his head and sighed, walking around the room that was covered in different kind of fabrics and clothes. He finally stopped looking around, turned to his brother and sighed out: "It's about Amy."

 

 

Trenderman linked his fingers together and swung his long leg over the other one, staring at his brother with interest. If he had a face to show emotion with, he would have a smug grin taking over his face.

"This is your first time when you're asking help with your female troubles", the man in the brown sweater said with a cocky attitude, teasing his brother when he had the change.

"Well this is a little different", Offender snarled back to him, not letting his brother step over him like he was a helpless bug. Trenderman was very interested about the situation they were in and knew he could use it to insult his brother in the future. After all, his brother seemed like this was something serious and he felt whatever he had to say would be good material to make fun of him.

 

Taking a comfortable position in his chair, wishing he had some popcorn, Trender encouraged the man to tell him more. Offender buried his hands into his pockets, looked somewhere else like he couldn't face his brother when he confessed: "I'm gonna ask her out."

 

 

 

Trenderman sat there in silence, not believing what he had just heard and after he thought it was safe, he started laughing like a maniac. He tried to calm himself down when Offender was about to strangle him, walking towards him and knocking everything down that was in his way.

"What's so different about this? You've asked girls out before", he laughed, his glasses almost falling off from his face as he tried to collect himself.

"Well now I have to take things slow with her, so I have to be careful as shit. And you're gonna help me", the man ordered, pointing his finger at the man who was pushing his chair against the wall, trying to escape from the man.

"What makes you think I know anything about romance?" he yelped out, holding his hands up like someone was pointing a gun at him, ready to surrender if needed. Offender moved away from his brother, muttering something under his breath as he rubbed his forehead. He hated asking for help, but for now it had to be done.

 

 

"Why do you ask me for help?"

"Because Splendor is too innocent and Slenderman doesn't give a fuck", he snarled back at his brother, taking a cigarette out in order to smoke it. He put it between his lips, lighted it up and blew out some smoke out of his lungs.

 

"Make a dress for her, any kind of dress, whatever the fuck she wants", he finally said after making Trender nervous of his smoking, making him hope the man wouldn't burn the whole house down.

"A dress?" Trenderman repeated his words, moving his glasses that had been tilting on his face.

"Splendy was talking about dancing or something, for her welcoming party. You gotta dress up nicely, right?" the man finally said what he needed to say, inhaling from his cigarette like it calmed him down.

Trenderman didn't feel like helping his brother, but at the same time he found it all very amusing. Even if the brothers never needed each others help, it was quite pathetic to see that Offender out of all of them came to him, asking for a small request that was too hard to ignore. Trenderman agreed to help him, not because he was kind, but because he thought it would be fun. He also didn't want to lose his head if he would say no to his stronger brother.

 

 

 

"I'll see what I can do. It seems like this is all very important to you", Trender teased his brother.

"Shut up", Offender snarled at his brother, but still let out a sigh of relief.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

"That's what he said to you?" Amy asked, not sure how to feel about the whole story she had just heard. She also found it amusing that Offender was acting so careful around her, making her wonder if he wasn't allowed to do anything to her. It made sense. Maybe Slenderman had told Offender to calm himself around the human, yet he still wanted to go near her, but now just more carefully.

"It's weird, isn't it? He's acting like a shy school boy. Pathetic", Trendy mocked his brother and took a few more measurements from the girl and wrote them down. "Now listen, I wasn't supposed to tell you this, so just act all surprised when he does ask you out", the man explained to the girl, wanting to protect himself more than to give tips to the human. If Offender knew that he had told the human about this, Trender would surely be impaled and burned to death.

"I've never been asked out", the girl said out loud when she was buried in her own thoughts. For some reason she felt quite excited about it, butterflies taking over her stomach.

"Well, first time for everything. But I think I've got everything done here, so you can go", Trender said to the human, almost pushing her out of the room so he could focus on making the bloody dress. Amy made a promise to him to stay quiet about what she had heard and left the room, a goofy smile taking over her face.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

After Trenderman had promised to help his brother, Offender thanked him for the first time in years and took his leave. But before he could reach the door, Trender called out for him.

"Offender, you do remember what happened with her? M-maybe you shouldn't go near her and try to build ... something", he exhaled nervously, almost trembling when Offender stared at him coldly. "You know it won't work out."

No answer came from the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter feels weird, I wrote it after I almost passed out this morning. Slender sickness or something (I just had not eaten anything lol). 
> 
> But I sure do wonder what Trendy was talking about hmm.


	16. Abomination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress my character is wearing is inspired by this dress.
> 
> http://www.sandipointe.com/im/dresses/chiffon-casual-dress-11.jpg

Few days passed slowly in the mansion, Amy waiting for her welcoming party with excitement, thrilled to see what was waiting for her. She had kept repeating that there was no need to be expecting anything big, since she had kept saying that she does not like parties and the message on that had been very clear. Yet something inside of her couldn't stop tingling her whole body and make her impatient as she waited for the party with a smile on her face, no matter how big or small it was.

Maybe it was because it was something the human had not experienced in years. No birthday parties were kept at her house because there was never anyone to invite, or then the invited never cared to even appear to grant their best wishes. School dances were skipped and parties were pushed aside and now when the human finally had a change and enough bravery to experience what it was like to have a party, what it was like to be young, she couldn't stay still.

But there was something else, too, that made her heart race. Now that she knew somebody wanted to get closer to her, wanted to know her better and see her in a light that no one had seen her in before, Amy wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel. No one in her whole life had shown much interest in her, and now that she was in a place where she had believed she would die cold and alone, someone showed her warmth and clear interest to be closer to her. She didn't know what it was; was the man looking for company from her or did he just go after her because she lived next door and was easy to get? Amy hoped for the first one to be true and stayed optimistic. Nothing could ruin her day.

 

 

It all felt like a date. She was getting a dress from Trenderman and Splendor had not-so-secretly planned dancing for her and when it came to Offender, it was clear as a summer day that he had planned this together with his brothers, just to be able to dance with her. The man was the kind of person the human would stay far away from, but now when that was an impossibility, she only could move closer. And she hated herself for that. But at the same time it made her keep going forward and not hide under her bed until things turned to back the way they were. She wouldn't let herself to feel miserable just because she lived with monsters that have turned out to be dangerous. It was her life, and she had decided to live it like it was her last day on Earth, no matter what.

But when the special day finally game and the night dusk colored the sky in soft warm colors as the cotton candy clouds took over the sky, Amy was invited to the dining hall to eat the luscious cake Splendorman had made just for her. It was too big to eat in one night, full of small colorful sweet spheres covering the cream top of the cake as one single strawberry stood in the middle of it like a candle. On the inside the cake had many flavors, colored like a rainbow when you took a piece out. The cake was thick but tasted more moist in the human's mouth and even if it was way too sugary in her taste, she enjoyed it more than one slice before they put the rest of it on the fridge for the next day.

 

 

 

Amy sat at the table for a few minutes to just relax and let her stomach rest after the sugar rush before she would go see if Trendy was done with her dress, feeling enthusiastic to see how it would look on her body that she disliked so much. Splendorman had left the human alone, but had soon come back with a small white box that had a red ribbon around it, tied to a small bow to keep the gift shut. He offered it to the human, making her giggle out and even blush a little.

"Aw, you didn't have to", Amy had appealed slightly, still with a kind smile taking over her face. "You're too kind", she added.

"You say that awfully lot. Open it", Splendorman urged and landed the gift on the table in front of the human. Carefully the red head removed the ribbon and opened the box, revealing a necklace under the cover. It was black and short and at the end of it there was a small jewel made out of silver, shaped like a sun that glowed over the world. Amy opened her mouth in surprise, soon turning into a smile as she looked at Splendor, her soft green eyes sparkling from the gift. Amy took it out carefully like it was a feather, asking for her friend to put it on her.

Splendorman moved behind the human, pushing her thick hair out of the way so he could lock the necklace around her neck. It was tight, almost like a choker, decorating her pale neck beautifully. Amy grasped the piece of jewelry that was hanging from the lace, feeling the cool surface on her fingertips. She wasn't used to wearing any kind of jewelry, but now she felt a deep connection to the necklace that made her want to keep it forever.

 

 

"It looks beautiful on you", Splendorman mentioned as he looked at the human. "Thank you", Amy said to the tall being, giving him a thankful smile as she raised from the chair carefully.

"I think Trendy has your dress ready. Come to the parlor when you're done", the polka dot suited man said with a wide smile as he almost pushed the girl towards the work room, both feeling tremendously excited to see what the designer had created.

As Amy knocked on Trenders door, he swung the door open quickly and pulled the girl in like it was a secret meeting they were having. He tossed the dress onto the girl's arms and guided her to a small room where she could change her clothes that was so messy it reminded Amy of her old wardrobe. Even the maker couldn't wait to see how his work looked like on a living human instead of pale mannequins that couldn't move to show how the piece of clothing moved along with them.

 

 

When the human finally stepped outside, she couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed under the pair of eyes that were piercing into her. It was an empire waist dress that fit almost perfectly around her bust and flared down straight. In the human's eyes, it was like a big blanket that had two holes on it and Trendy had just wrapped a rope under her chest to bring out more of her curves. But even in its simplicity, the soft green color fought perfectly against her scarlet hair and the dress flew like a wind around her as she moved. The fabric covered her chest and her shoulders were bare, which made the dress something that the human would never wear but for this night she allowed herself to try something new, ignoring her insecurities. The fabric was soft against her skin and as Trendy offered her a pair of short high heels that matched the color of the forest after a stormy rain, her outfit was complete.

Trender clapped his hands enormously, hopping around every now and then. He was so excited to finally have a model who could try on his clothes, walking around when he needed to see how the fabric looked like on the move and try on different poses to see if the clothing still looked good or if it needed some fixing.

Trenderman then moved to one of the corners of the room, moving pieces of clothing and fabric out of his way as he wound the long lost mirror under the pile of fashion, moving it closer to the human and blowing some of the dust from the flat reflection.

Amy first looked at herself quite shocked, her mouth creating a small 'o' as she couldn't admit how good she looked. Her puffy hair was tickling her shoulders and the hem of the dress was shivering against her ankles, her necklace completing the outfit perfectly. She spun around, watching how the dress swung around in every direction, slowly settling down against her body again. And then she was finally able to smile, loving how formal the piece of clothing was. it made her feel like a princess attending for a big important party, but more importantly it made her feel beautiful. She would have started crying if there was not someone looking at her at the moment.

"Now go and enjoy it", Trender had said to her, encouraging the human as she was almost too shy to move out of the room before she could get her old clothes back. But with a shaky breath, the human stepped outside and moved towards the parlor, trying to believe the fact that she looked good.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Amy had expected to see Offender waiting for her in the parlor, maybe even dressed up like his brother Slenderman, but the only one in there was Splendor who took her arm and started dancing with her. Expect the two of them didn't dance like a couple in romantic movies. The song's the man played where too playful and had a fast tempo, so only thing the human could do was to move along with the tall being, dancing like she was in a club.

They didn't talk, only laughed a little as it made the human feel a little awkward. Splendor only wanted to make the human happy, but it was clear he was more of a party clown for a room full of kids that couldn't stay still for a second. She wanted to break the moment, anything to escape the awkward dancing but no ideas came into her mind. Expect one.

She now knew Offender's past, or at least the basic of it. But the other stories were still untold. It was hard to believe that Splendorman would be anyhow bad like his brother, considering the fact he was the one who welcomed her into the mansion with open arms, never judging her or thinking she wasn't good enough to even be there. But maybe the man had a dark side that no one knew about it. Maybe even he himself didn't know about it, which made it impossible for him to talk about it. No matter how hard she thought about it, she decided that it was better to just ask and break the moment that Splendorman was enjoying so much, feeling a little sad for having to do that.

 

 

 

"Splendor, what's your secret?"

"Huh? I don't have any, unless you are talking about my treasure that definitely isn't buried in our garden", the man said, still wearing his smile as he couldn't see what was coming. Amy grabbed the man's suit and pulled him closer - or at least tried - in order to get his full attention.

"Listen to me. I know it's a bad timing, but I want to know what you and your brother's are hiding. I'm ready for it", she explained to the man, holding onto him tightly. His smile slowly faded and his dark eyes turned into a sad expression. The human had never seen him like that and she immediately regretted for breaking his fun dance moves.

"Amy, no", he said softly as he moved his glowed hands on top of the girl's hand, trying to get her to let go of him carefully. "You don't want to know."

"Yes, I do. I know what Offender did. And now I want to know your dark secret", she said strictly, hating to use such a tone towards the man. But she could see she had to play rough with Splendy if she wanted any kind of information. The man was kind and innocent and maybe he had nothing to hide, but there was a change that there was something he wanted to keep hidden because he was ashamed of it. He wasn't like his brothers, or maybe he was. But the man shook his head strongly and broke free from the girl's arms. He backed away from the human, holding his hands against his head like there was a voice calling for him in his head, trying to ignore its temptations as he hit himself a few times.

"No, there is nothing for you to know ... ! I ... I'm sorry!" the man whimpered and suddenly started running out of the room, not looking back. Amy called for him, but knew it was useless and cursed after she had realized she was too straight forward. Regretting her words, the human sighed and moved towards the old vinyl to stop the happy song it was playing to fall more deeper into her own thoughts. In a few words, her happy mood was gone and now she only hated herself for being so nosy.

 

 

The human moved towards the piano that was located in the center of the room, sitting down as she pressed a few keys down, creating a soft melody echo in the parlor. She tried to remember what she had learned in school's music lessons and tried to play a few short tunes to take over the silence, filling it up with peaceful sounds that ringed from the old instrument.

A feeling of being watched hit her and the human turned her head towards the parlor's door and saw someone standing there silently, watching over her. From the shape of a hat and a long coat Amy recognized the man immediately and stood up.

She took a few steps towards the man only to stop when she remembered that she was wearing the dress. She looked down at the piece of clothing, then looked back up at the man, smiling as to say 'surprise' as she grabbed the hem of her dress and moved the fabric around a little playfully.

Offender was first speechless, unknown to any words he could use to greet the human. The sight in front of him was mesmerizing and it made his cold dark heart beat like it had never done it before, making him feel more alive than ever before. He had never seen the young human look this beautiful, expect that one time on the road where she was covered in blood. He had grown used to her generic jeans and t-shirts that she always wore, not really giving a damn what she was wearing. But now seeing her all dressed up, imagining it was all just for him made his blood boil in a good way, making him want her even more now.

After the man had finally collected himself and returned to the real world, he smiled and slowly walked towards the old vinyl player, still not saying anything for the human as the tension between them grew unbearable. Offender removed the old vinyl that his colorful brother had placed there and replaced it with his favorite vinyl, full of cheesy love songs he was proud to say he enjoyed listening to. As the music started playing across the wide room, the man started moving towards the human, surprisingly a gentle smile taking over his face. He offered his calloused hand to the human and asked her : "Shall I have this dance?"

 

 

Amy smiled, her cheeks starting to burn red as she accepted his offer with a nod and gently grabbed his hand, letting the monster lead her to the center of the empty space on the room. Offender moved his right hand on the woman's hip, the other one gently grasping Amy's hand. The human shook silently from the unknown touch but tried to lean towards it, moving her left arm on her partner's shoulder just like she had learned in school, feeling so many emotions that made her feel high, her eyes sparkling and cheeks rosy as they started moving slowly along the music.

Amy wanted to mention that when it came to dancing she had two left feet, but for some reason it already felt like that the man knew every single thing about her. They took easy steps first, moving slowly to make sure their bodies worked together. It was a bit problematic for the human to keep up with the monster, since he was so tall compared to her short figure, but with her high heels it was easier to look up at him and move along his feet. Amy almost felt like she was being controlled by someone, when there were zero times she stepped or stumbled on the man's feet, making it all feel like a dream come true.

 

 

 

"Did my hipster brother tell you about my little plan?" Offender chuckled, breaking the comfortable silence that had grown between them. Amy laughed at his comment.

"I figured it out myself", she lied quickly, remembering that she had made a promise to not tell the truth.

"I was that obvious?" Offender hummed as he leaned closer to the human, making heat take over her body as she slightly leaned away, trying not to come out as rude but more as shy. She giggled nervously to hide the fact how nervous she really was, moving to look up at the man with a soft smile. Being this close to him made her finally see how tall the man really was compared to her, making her feel easily crushed by the man's strong hands. She felt lost when she stared at the man, even if Offender had no eyes to get lost to.

And suddenly everything made Amy feel hot; her cheeks turning bright red like a tomato and her body was burning under the man's touch as he wrapped his arm move around her waist, pulling her close. Amy was sure she was going to explode from all this, not understanding why she was feeling like this so sudden. No matter how many times she tried to shook the feeling off, it did not leave and she almost wanted to just push the man away and run away until the song finally ended and they stopped moving.

"Didn't know you knew how to dance", the man commented and moved away for a second to applaud to the human, soon grabbing her again to start dancing as the other track started slowly playing. Amy could only stare up at the man, the creature returning the favor as they moved almost perfectly along each other, her emerald green dress moving with her like wind. They danced for another song and when the third one started playing, Offender suddenly slowed down their dancing until they were almost completely still, slowly dancing like it was the final song of the night.

 

 

"Amy", the man called out for her to get her attention, even if she was completely focused on him. "Yes?" she said in return, not able to break free from gazing at the man.

The man moved his hand to her hair, caressing it as he let his fingers get tangled there as he secretly pulled the young woman closer to his body, Amy not even noticing it happening. Chills started running down her spine as the man leaned closer to her, breaking any distance that was between them, making the human's heart almost beat out of her chest.

 

"There is something I need to tell you."

 

 

 

A sudden echo of a howl run along the mansion's walls, filling the house up like it was darkness yearning to shut down any form of light. Offender's reflexes made him wrap both of his arms around the human and pull her closer, protecting her from whatever was coming. Another monstrous roar was heard and Amy tried to pin herself closer to the man, getting some kind of comfort from the man's protection.

"Fuck, it's Splendy", Offender said quietly as the music suddenly stopped, deadly silence taking over the whole building.

"What?" Amy could only whimper out, trying to listen for any kind of noise that would be a warning to let them know it was time to leave. The man looked at the human and went down to the ground, facing the human as he moved his hands on her shoulders.

"Amy, you didn't ... Did you try to talk about Splendor's past?" he asked strictly, grasping into her shoulders a little too tight. She could only give a nod as the man stood up and wandered around in a small circle, breathing heavily as he muttered something to himself.

"I - I only asked about it and he freaked out. I didn't m-mean to", she tried to explain herself, feeling guilty of what was happening. Offender turned to her again, muttering something that 'she could not have known' as he ran his hand to the back of his neck.

"You should have asked me. Splendor goes crazy if you even mention something like that to him", the man answered simply to her as he walked back to the human, staying close to her as a protective shield. Amy gasped, not believing the mistake she had made and the possible horrors she had just created, just by asking too much.

"W-what happens when Sp-Splendor goes ... crazy?" she finally asked with a trembling voice, trying to stop herself from shaking. Offender stayed quiet before he turned to look towards the parlor's doors, his mouth opening wide. He whispered the girl's name and she moved her head up from the ground.

 

 

What she saw at the door made her shake violently in horror, her legs almost giving up under her as she couldn't believe her eyes. At the doorway of the parlor there stood Splendor, expect he looked like a completely different person.

The old happy clown he used to be was buried under his new horrific form that took over him. His eyes were glowing red and his mouth smiling wide, expect now it was full of sharp teeth, begging to be buried in fresh meat to ease his thirst. His form had grown taller, his sharp nails now piercing through his white gloves as long black tendrils were growing out of his back, looking for their next pray. When the man locked eyes with the human, a long tongue passed out between his teeth, licking his lips as he started moving closer.

Offenderman immediately moved in front of the human, ordering her to run away as he would stop his brother from attacking her. But Amy couldn't even move or think straight. She couldn't believe what she had seen, couldn't believe that the man who was so friendly just moments ago was now turned into something else, like a whole different demon.

 

 

 

"Splendy darling, why don't we settle this calmly?" Offender had pleaded, opening his arms like he wanted a hug, trying to appear as nice as possible towards his brother. Splendor growled loudly and swung one of his tendrils towards the man who dodged it with ease.

"I guess not then", the man muttered sarcastically as he revealed his own tentacles slowly, opening them wide like he was trying to hide the human behind him. They started fighting, tentacles trying to get to each other's necks as Amy could only watch in horror. She couldn't believe it was all real, yet how many times she blinked in hopes that the scene in front of her would disappear, it never did. It only appeared more real. She slowly moved away from the fight, but every time she did, Splendor would try harder to get to her, giving a hard time to the hatted man.

 

"Amy for fucks sake, get out of here!" Offender growled at her, trying to hold his brother back as he looked quickly to the human, hoping to soon see her turn around and run away. But she didn't. She was frozen in fear, her eyes almost watering from the sight.

And then it happened. Splendor broke free from Offender's hold and slammed him into the wall, soon sprinting past him towards the human and Amy realized she had to move now or she would die. But the monster's huge hand wrapped around her neck, lifted her up in the air and slammed her against the cool surface of the piano. Splendor's sharp nails pressed against her neck, holding her tightly as she tried to wiggle free, knowing she was too weak to fight against something like him in a situation like this.

Offender didn't wait a second; he ran to his brother and with all of his power he ripped the clown away from the human, throwing him to the ground as Amy gasped for air, holding her neck as she rolled to her side, trembling slightly. Offender placed himself again between the human and the monster, telling the human to stay out of this.

And Amy listened. She watched the fight from the top of the piano like it was a wrestling match, watching the brothers fight for life as the other one tried to eat her and the other one tried to protect her. It was hard to watch the two of them fight like animals, but luckily neither of them could do any big damage towards each other. Yet Amy couldn't feel anything else but helpless and weak, feeling like she needed to do something too than to just sit there and do nothing.

 

 

 

Splendorman attacked his brother multiple times, never even able to create a scratch on him. But finally after many times, with one good swing of his hand he was able to lay his fingers on Offender's side, giving him three lines of scars that immediately started bleeding, making his coat turn slowly red. Offender covered his new born wound with his hand and backed away, knowing it wasn't too big of a scar to stop himself from fighting.

"You got me good there, brother", he laughed, only getting a groan for a reply. He tried to talk to his brother, trying to reach the nicer version him as he moved slowly away from him, only making the polka dot suited man stumble closer.

 

Amy grabbed the chair next to the piano, run towards the brothers and hit Splendor on his back as hard as she could. He growled out loudly, the haunting scream echoing in her ears as she cowered in fear when Splendor turned towards her, drool falling to the floor from his tongue. He moved his tentacle to hit the young girl hard, throwing her away from the fight. Amy hit the ground hard, loosing the grip from the piano chair as she cursed in pain, trying to quickly collect herself.

 

Offender yelled for the human, needing to know if she was badly hurt but soon realizing it was a bad mistake. For that one second he wasn't focused on defending himself, Splendor had impaled his right shoulder with one of his tentacles, making the man bleed hard. He moved his tentacle up, his brother with him as he dropped Offender to the ground, the man spitting out blood heavily.

Amy screamed in horror, tears falling down her cheeks. She felt guilty, scared, horrified, but mostly stupid. She had not helped at all.

 

 

 

Splendor ignored the human's screams for now and moved towards his brother in order to finish him off, growling as he stared down at the man. Offender breathed heavily, trying to ignore the huge damage his shoulder had got and chuckled at his brother, still trying to fight back for his own life.

Amy moved closer to the two faceless brothers, not able to stand up but crawling on the ground, tears filling her eyes as she was afraid of the worst. She was not going to let him die. Not like this. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" she yelled out from her lungs, tearing up as her eyes closed shut.

A sound of blood spattering and someone calling for her name made her force her eyes open, fearing of what she had to face. But she saw something else than she had expected.

Offender was still breathing, but his brother instead was impaled with something black that wasn't his own tentacles. Slenderman had stormed in the room, making her believe it was him who had stopped the fight, but nothing was coming out of his back. He stood far away, watching the scene silently, Trender trembling behind him.

 

 

 

 

The dark shadows that had attacked Splendorman set him free and the clown fell to the ground, slowly returning to his normal self. Slenderman teleported quickly to his younger brother, holding him close as he checked if the damage done to him was big. Offender was just sitting at the floor, unable to even lift a finger as blood started flowing from his body to the floor. He only stared at Amy with his mouth open, like she was a completely different person. And Amy could feel it.

Something was moving on her back, aching like hell as pain took over her torso, making it hard to move. On Amy's back there was something growing, begging to see the sunlight. Whatever was coming out of her back wasn't her, but it was something that Zalgo had planted on her, trying to create a slave that would listen only him. The dark slime on her backside were shaped like tentacles, expect they weren't so smooth like the slender's had. They had sharp edges, reminding her more of spider legs that tried to learn how to walk.

They were like shadows dancing around slowly, using Amy's messed up thoughts as their background music. They were the roots of an old tree that refused to fall down and die. They were like newborn butterfly's wings, flapping around as they tried to learn how to fly. They were the shadows Amy had left behind, now finally showing themselves to her and forcing her to face them. They were a secret buried deep within her like it was a sin for them to be shown.

Amy was something between a human and a monster, stuck in between both worlds, an abomination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this fic is over 5000 words. It's 1AM and I deserve my beauty sleep haha.


	17. Waterfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter has graphic scenes in it (some blood and small nsfw i guess)

The human's body almost went numb when she had realized what had happened. Not she had just realized that she was like one of Zalgo's minions, but she had attacked Splendorman, her friend who has only been kind to her. She had done it to save someone else, but it still hurt, making her feel like a monster. It didn't matter that she attacked the darker version of Splendor she was afraid of, because it still felt like she had hurt an innocent creature. Afraid that she had just killed the man, her eyes started watering, her body trembling as her mind went dark. Amy wasn't able to think straight, too lost to think clearly what she had become. She could only sit on the floor, looking into nothingness like nothing mattered anymore.

Someone was calling for her, over and over again but she couldn't look up, couldn't answer. She could only hear her own heart pounding, only the fast beat of it filling her ears, destroying any other sound that begged to be heard.

"Amy, it's alright. He's alive", Slenderman tried to call out for the human, staying as far away from her as possible. Those things on her back where still moving around, like they were ready to strike on anything that moved.

"You did it to protect yourself."

No, she did not. She wasn't trying to protect herself, but someone else entirely.

Slenderman tried to move his brother up that wasn't responding to his calls, moving the clown's hand over his shoulders. They all have had worse than this - their bodies weren't human, not even close. They could take much damage without being even close to dying. Even if Splendorman wasn't awake anymore, his slow breathing could be heard as his face slowly turned back to normal. Trenderman could only shake his head, full of stress as he whimpered 'oh dear god' to himself, too afraid to move closer to anybody.

 

 

 

"Amy. Look at me."

 

 

 

A broken voice that was calling for her made the human come back to reality and she slowly moved her head up, still keeping her eyes closed as she was too afraid to see the damage she had created. But when her watery green eyes finally dared to open, she wasn't shocked or scared. Heartbroken was the best word to describe the feeling she felt deep buried in her chest.

Offender's right shoulder was completely teared open, blood painting his upper body like it was a canvas, begging to be turned into art. His side had three scars on it like finger nails had drawn there their mark, not bleeding clearly as much as his bigger wound. His wounds made his situation look bad, yet the faceless monster still looked calm like he wasn't in any pain, staring at the human like all of his focus was on her. The man had no eyes, yet his gaze was somehow calming, telling the human that everything was going to be okay.

 

 

The long shadows started slowly fading away, sinking back inside her body like they never even existed. When they were finally completely gone, leaving only a faint memory of them flying around, the human was finally able to pick herself up. The stinging pain wasn't on her back anymore and her legs didn't feel so shaky and weak, so she trusted herself to run towards the injured man. Her high heels creating a strong rhythm against the floor and her dress flying around her body, the red head ran towards Offender and knelt down next to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, worry and regret taking over her trembling voice as she inspected the man's wounds. The amount of blood made her sick, reminding her of the scene on the roadway but she did her best to keep herself together.

"Better than ever", the man was still able to joke, a wide grin growing onto his face as the human tried to keep him sitting up. The red headed girl looked up to Slenderman, begging for guidance. But her eyes also tried to apologize for what had happened, regret sparkling from her eyes.

Slenderman stared down at the human for a second and then turned to look at Offender. The man gave him a small nod as an answer to a silent question. "You take care of him. We'll make sure Splendor will be alright", the suited man ordered, waving for Trenderman to come and help him carry Splendor out of the parlor as quickly as possible.

"I've never been in a situation like this, I .." the human mumbled, stress taking over her. She was no doctor, so she wasn't sure how she was going to be capable to help the wounded man. "Do we have a medkit somewhere?"

Trender turned to look at her and shook his head. "You don't need one."

"What ? But, wait!" Amy cried out, but the brothers were too busy carrying Splendorman somewhere safe to answer her calls. She turned to look back at Offender, trying to question with her eyes what she was supposed to do. The man only chuckled at her and slowly moved his shaking hand around her as they teleported to the girl's bathroom.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Offender sat down under the shower, leaning against the cold wall as he grunted in pain. The blood started covering the floor and his clothes were stained dark red as he spat out more blood. Amy looked around for a moment, soon knowing it was her own bathroom they had traveled to. She reached out for her own towel, grabbed it and moved it to the man's injured shoulder. The white cotton towel turned red fast, the piece of clothing becoming wet and coloring the human's hand with blood too.

The man weakly reached for the metallic shower handle, twisting it slightly to get the water falling down on them. The human shook a little from the cold water, moving over the man to turn it a little warmer. As the water slowly started falling over them, the human sat down between the man's legs, not caring that her new dress would get ruined.

 

 

"What am I supposed to do?" she whimpered out as she pressed the towel down more, too afraid to press harder if it would hurt the man.

"Nothing. I'll heal by my own", he explained with a smirk, but the human didn't believe it. The wound didn't look like it was getting any better, but the water cleaned up some of the blood away to reveal the horrible scar better. In order to clean the man's other wound too, the young girl ripped the man's coat open and slowly moved it down his shoulders as much as possible, exposing the man's injuries and his pale skin. The man gave him a teasing whistle.

 

"Didn't know you could play rough", he said to her with a smirk, a jokingly tone echoing in his voice. "Shut up", Amy only muttered at him, moving the towel to the smaller scars on his side.

She did her best to clean up the man's scars, but knew that she needed more than just water and a towel. Her hair had turned to dripping wet as she tried to hide behind it, desperately trying to help the man without knowing how. But it wasn't her inexperience that made her so stressed and shaky. It was the fact that she wasn't completely human anymore.

Her new power - whatever it was - was very similar to Zalgo's possessed army's power. Dark shadowy liquid taking over the victim's body, being controlled by the horror itself. When she had finally started thinking that Zalgo didn't fully posses her and she was free from him, it was revealed that part of that demon was still inside of her, acting on it's own. Fear of one day waking up without having any control over her own body filled her mind as a tear fell down her cheek, disguising itself as one of the water drops that dropped down from the shower head. She didn't want to lose control of herself. She didn't want to hurt anybody anymore.

 

 

 

Offender sat there quiet, knowing exactly what was going on in the girls' head. He watched as the human stared at the bloodied towel, soon throwing it somewhere away when she couldn't use it anymore.

"There is something I need to tell you", the man repeated the words he had already said in the parlor, bringing the girls' full attention to him. She lifted her head up carefully, the water wetting her face even more. Her green dress had turned into a darker color, pressing against her skin and revealing what was hidden underneath. Amy listened silently for what the man had to say to her, keeping her eyes locked into him.

"Remember when we were in the basement? You asked me when was the last time I was with a woman - when I ... completed my needs", the man gasped out, breathing heavily as the water was stinging against his wounds. The human tried to remember everything she had heard in the basement that day and finally gave the man a small nod. She remembered everything clearly.

 

 

 

"It was before I saw you."

 

 

 

Amy's eyes widened under the water fall, a small gasp escaping her lips as her heart skipped a beat, soon starting to beat faster. Shivers ran down her spine heavily, making her shake a little. She looked at the man, almost not believing what he had just told her. Offender bit his lip slightly, thinking of what kind of words to use.

"Over a year ago, I laid my eyes on you for the first time and ... something just hit me", the man gabbled out, not facing the human that was sitting right in front of him. It almost seemed like the man was trying to make a story on the go, making the human think he was lying. But something about him told her that what he was saying and what he was about to tell was going to be the truth, or at least half of it.

"I didn't want anybody else but you", he told her, his unusual soft voice reaching the woman like a lighting hitting the hard ground. He moved his right hand closer to the human, about to caress her watery hair but stopping, twisting his hand into a small fist, gritting his teeth hard against each other. "Yet I couldn't reach you."

"Why?" she only whimpered out, not even sure what she was asking to know.

"I wasn't allowed. I didn't want to cause you pain, so I only watched you", the man answered her, after that gasping for air as his chest rose up and down heavily, the blood almost gone from his body now.

"You watched me for a year?" Amy asked, her voice shaky. Only a small nod came as an answer.

"I thought it was enough for me. But then, Zalgo..." he continued but quickly stopped. They both knew what happened after that. Offender groaned again and tried to hold the wound on his side, but the movement caused pain on his shoulder, so he just relaxed and leaned back against the wall that felt ice cold against his skin.

 

 

They didn't speak to each other for a while, only the sound of the water hitting the ground and their bodies filled the silent room, making them both fall deep into their own thoughts. Amy felt weird knowing that someone had been stalking her for over a year, but without the man she wouldn't be alive anymore. If he wouldn't have been there that night when Zalgo attacked her, she would just be another possessed being, turning to dust and leaving the world without anyone noticing. Had the man been watching her in order to protect her? Did he know what was going to happen to her? Why couldn't he approach her like he approached every other woman in his life? Had Slenderman ordered him not to get close to her?

Amy shook her head a little, not knowing what she should even say as an answer. But maybe silence was just enough. She started thinking of the night in the basement, when Offender had told his secrets to her. She felt helpless for not knowing how to help the man who was in serious pain, so she tried to remember any kind of detail that could help her.

 

 

 

_You know that humans can't survive without certain things, like food or water. For some reason, I can not survive without women._

 

 

 

The human turned to look up at the man, remembering the exact words the man had told her that night.

 

 

 

_It gives me power. Their warmth - Their flesh and blood._

 

 

 

Knowing what she was going to do, feeling a little bit scared about it, the human moved her hand gently on the man's collarbones, slowly moving it to the man's safer shoulder, caressing his wet skin with her fingertips. This caught the monster's attention well and he turned to look at the human, a small cocky smile growing onto his face.

"I remember you said something that ... you get your power from women", she whispered like she was too afraid to actually say it. Her hand moved almost on its own, touching every part of the man's body she dared to touch that wasn't covered in blood or scars. Offender gave her a simple nod, watching carefully what she was doing with her hand.

"If you do what you need to do to me, can you heal?" Amy finally dared to ask, feeling a little ashamed for even suggesting something like that. The nightmare of her being eaten by the man came flashing back into her memory and chills took over her body. Just imagining to be eaten by him again made her shake in fear, but if it would help the man to heal faster, then she would do it, not knowing surely why.

 

 

Offender only stared at her, thinking what he should say. Was the human really offering herself to him? He gave a small nod to the human as an answer, knowing exactly why the human would suggest something like that. It kind of warmed his heart knowing that the girl cared for him, not caring if she only cared out of regret.

Amy moved her hair, flipping it on her other shoulder to reveal the left side of her neck for the man. "Then take a bite of me", she said, almost ordering the man to do as she said. "Or do anything that will help you", the red head quickly continued, not sure what she was really doing but decided to do it anyway. It was too late to back away now. Her words made the man's smile fade away, his lips opening slightly open as he couldn't believe his ears.

"You don't have to do this", the man immediately protested, making the human a little surprised. She wanted to say something like 'I thought this is what you have always wanted' but shut her mouth, feeling too embarrassed to say something like that. Instead she only said: "I want to do this."

 

Chilling silence fell between the two of them, both breathing hard under the warm water fall that touched their skin like sharp knives, wetting their bodies to wash away all of the sins they had done in their lives. Amy's cheeks were burning red, yet through her embarrassment she was able to act against her shyness. Offender surrendered under the human, giving her a permission to do whatever the fuck she wanted.

The red headed girl grabbed the man's hand, guiding it towards her exposed neck and moving his fingers to a certain spot where he pressed down, feeling the human's heart beat strongly against his hand. Her heart was pumping blood fast and strong, almost bursting out of her fragile body the longer she stayed close to the man. Amy opened her mouth as to say something but quickly shut it, knowing that words were not needed. It was all very obvious. Offender muttered something under his breath, something that sounded a lot like 'you're crazy' before he lifted the girl onto his lap with quick movements, ignoring the pain that was taking over his upper body. Almost as quick as lightning, Offender wrapped his arms around her, pulling the girl as close as possible. Amy's right hand landed against the cool wall, keeping her from falling completely on top of the man. Every part of Amy's body was in contact with the half-naked monster as Offender buried his face against the girl's neck, inhaling her scent as he whispered : "Tell me when to stop."

 

 

 

 

Amy could feel the man play with her wet hair as he gave a slow loving lick along her neck, making her whole body shiver like she was naked in the snow. Offender's free hand moved to her back, feeling it through her completely wet dress as he remember what he had seen in the parlor just some moments ago, the shadows that had protected him hiding under the girl's pale skin. He wanted to rip her backside open, but held himself back as he tried to forget everything and just focus on the moment he had been waiting to happen for a long time. He finally had the human under his touch, sitting on his lap completely wet, even wanting to be there with him. It's all he had ever wished for.

Offender moved his hand around the girl's body, touching everywhere he could reach, feeling the girl shake under his touch every now and then, making him chuckle. He started giving loving kisses on the girl's neck, enjoying how sweet she tasted on his lips before he bit down, hard enough to draw blood out of her.

Amy gasped loudly, letting out sounds that were a mix of grunts of pain and moans. She couldn't help but tremble, struggling to stay still under the man's touch. The man savored the taste of her virgin blood frantically, almost acting clingy as he did his best to keep the human from wiggling away from him, holding her shaking body still against his own body. He didn't want to hurt her too much to avoid her screams, so after tasting her blood, he licked her wounds clean, healing them slowly before biting down again, this time not so hard like before.

When Amy was able to focus again, she took a small peek at the man's muscular body, seeing how his wounds were healing right in front of her eyes. It was amazing to see how fast the healing progress was, making her wonder if it depended on the woman how quickly the injuries would disappear. Or maybe it depended on the way he treated woman, if eating the victim would be more effective than just touching them.

When Amy was sure she was able to move, she dared to move her left hand to the man's injured side, trying to feel if the smaller scars had already healed. She caressed his skin, but could only feel small scars that were already almost healed, feeling amazed by it all.

 

 

The girl's touch set something on inside the faceless man. He grabbed the girl's hair tighter and pulled her head back, exposing her neck even more. Amy gasped loudly, almost letting out a soft moan when the man's lips found her neck again, now kissing her passionately, licking the blood away. Both of them wrapped their arms around each other, supporting themselves to avoid falling down onto the wet floor. Even if Offender bit down onto her skin again, there was no longer pain but only passion, heat taking over their bodies as nothing could stop them anymore. Offender's hand found its way under the girl's dress, moving slowly up her leg towards her thighs and what laid between them, yearning for more. Yet there was a voice deep buried in his head, telling him to take it slowly, knowing the girl didn't agree to anything like this. Not now, not like this.

He grunted in disappointment and left his hand to caress the girl's great thighs as he licked her wounds away again, healing her after he was sure he was done. There was no more pain on his shoulder so it was a sign he had to stop, even if he didn't really want to. He started giving passionate kisses against her skin, moving slowly up to the girl's ear, giving her a teasingly bite there, pleased hearing the girl gasp for air. He moved to her cheek, moving slowly towards her lips that had turned strongly pink and that were slightly open, letting out small quiet moans that she thought the man couldn't hear. The man gave a soft kiss against her wet lips before moving away to look at the flustered human, loving the sight that sat in front of him.

 

 

Both of them were panting, trying to catch their breaths as they just looked at each other, unknown to words they could use. But instead of saying anything at all, Amy smiled and started giggling, hiding her face behind her hands like she was embarrassed to face the man. The man chuckled at that, grasping the girl's wrist to reveal her face to him, pressing his forehead against hers to enjoy her warmth just a little longer.

"I think I ... got a little excited", the man finally laughed to break the silence between them, looking at the girl who kept her eyes closed.

"I didn't mind", Amy joked, a smile growing onto her face to tell that it was more than just a joke. They sat there for a few more seconds, just enjoying how the water felt when it fell on top of them, making their clothes sticky against their skin. Offender moved his hand to close the shower and caressed the girl's hair slowly as to tell her to wake up.

 

 

 

"I think it's cool you have the same power as I do", Offender suddenly chuckled out, the human laughing at him a little. He loved the sound of her laughter so much.

"You think it's cool ? Not like, scary or anything?" she questioned.

"Nah. You wouldn't hurt me", the man said, only to get the human to raise her eyebrows at him. "Right?" the man asked again, a grin on his face as he moved up from the ground, giving the girl a hand when she almost slipped while trying to stand up. Both of them were completely wet from the shower, the warmth soon turning into coldness, making the human shiver. She felt a little bad for the dress, but hoped that it could be washed back to normal.

 

"Maybe Zalgo will seduce you now to his side", the man joked as he put his coat back on, closing it with his belt. "What, are you jealous?" the redhead joked back at the man, smirking like a little devil as she reached down to remove her annoying high heels.

"Uh, yes? That's what I wanna do", Offender said back to her and Amy wasn't sure if the man was joking or not. But she still laughed and stood back up, placing her shoes on top of the toilet bowl. She suddenly started giggling like crazy and buried her face again behind her hands, not believing what was going on in her life anymore.

 

 

 

"C'mon, don't be shy on me now", the man said to her and pulled her close again. "Let's dance."

"Are you kidding? We're both completely wet!" she giggled as the man swung them around, placing both of his hands to her hips.

"We'll dry if we move a lot."

"B-but there is no music."

"We don't need any."

"The floor is slippery."

"A slow dance it is."

 

 

Amy gave up protesting against the man and just laughed at him. It was hard to change this man's mind or say something against him. He always gets what he wants. They moved side to side slowly, like they were a couple of idiots at a party, dancing to the last song of the night, too careless to watch the world burn around them.


	18. Practice

The next morning the living beings of the mansion gathered in the dining hall, everyone taking a seat around the table to discuss what had happened the day before. The cushioned chairs, worn from use and age, creaked under them like they we crying in sorrow as everyone took their seats and settled down for the meeting. Agitation was taking over the human as she stared at the faceless brothers, knowing none of them would not treat her the same after what had happened. She was happy to see Splendorman sitting at the table too, slowly eating his porridge like it tasted like ashes, melancholy look on his face like he was ashamed, or even scared. Amy wasn't quick enough to ask how he was feeling when Slenderman had stood up from his chair as a sign that the meeting had started.

"You all know why we are here. We're here to talk about the incident that occurred yesterday", Slenderman said as she smoothed out the wrinkles on his suit, glaring at the human. "Care to explain what happened there? In detail, please", the man ordered, his tall figure looming over her even when he was at the other side of the table.

 

Amy swallowed down a clump in her throat and bit her lip as she tried to explain the event as clearly as possible, holding back tears. It still horrified her. Seeing Splendor like that was something she had not expected to see. But she didn't care about that anymore, when she herself had attacked him, with a power that was let to her by their enemy, Zalgo. Sometimes, she could still feel it. Something crawling under her skin, begging to get out. Amy hugged herself and her head fell down as a small shred of a tear fell down her cheeks.

Slenderman gave out a sigh after he had heard the woman's story. "I see", was the only thing he muttered.

"I didn't mean to hurt anybody ... I didn't even know I could do something like that", the human started whimpering, her body slightly trembling as she cried silently, the chair squeaking under her ever so slightly from the vibrations.

"We understand that. And it was our fault for not telling that side of Splendor to you. You couldn't have known that this would happen", the long suited man tried to comfort the human, even if his voice was full of apathy. Amy tried to calm herself down but the unsettling memories started flashing before her eyes once again and she tried to forget about it all, but nothing could work. She hated herself for allowing this to happen right in front of the creatures, who had no remorse for her.

 

 

A hand could be felt running through her hair, trying to appease her as she was finally able to collect air to her lungs, the petting almost soothing as she picked her own head up to see who it was. Offender looked at her, emotionless as he kept stroking the girl's hair, feeling glad her pity party had stopped.

"Amy, we know that you want to know our secrets. Even if you think you are ready for it, we still will keep silent about our past, until told otherwise. We don't want to ... traumatize you", Slenderman told her, arms folded over his chest. Amy could feel Offender grabbed her hair harder now, reminding her of their time together in the bathroom last night.

"I'm sorry, but what makes you think I'm not traumatized enough?" she asked strongly, begging for the man's attention. "I had to leave my family behind and live with four monsters, no offense. I killed two people, for god's sake. And now that I know that part of Zalgo is still inside of me, alive and well, I'm constantly afraid that one day I wake up and realize I'm not myself anymore."

Silence took around the table, nobody knowing what they should say. Only a few sighs were heard until there was a small chuckle in amusement. A heartbroken voice echoed from Splendorman, a longed-for smile finally coming to his face.

 

 

"It's hard for us too. To have a human here that smells so delicious that it's hard to ignore our instincts", the man said, pushing his blade of porridge away from himself. Amy had a hard time believing what she had heard, but decided to swallow it down and accept that the people who now were her family weren't humans, but monsters. For some reason she kept forgetting that she was around murderers that could hurt her any second. "But we can work it out", he said silently, tilting his head to the side, the feather in his hat almost falling off.

 

 

Amy was buried to her own thoughts again, but she stepped back into the reality when Offender buried his face into her hair, smelling her.

"You're right. She does smell tempting", the man said with a grin and wrapped his arm around the human, pulling her to his embrace as the red head flinched from his touch, cheeks turning bright red.

"Looks like you're having a hard time ignoring your instincts, buddy", Trendy called out for him and as an result a few laughs and a quiet 'shut up' were heard.

"Can't wait when Zalgo himself smells her", the man with the glasses muttered after that, smiled fading away from everyone's faces as quickly as they had appeared there. Amy felt guilty for even existing, feeling like she only brought harm and misery to the people around her and herself. The atmosphere had turned lighter just a second ago, but after that comment it had turned unsettling once again.

 

 

Ignoring the fact that they could be in more danger now because of the half-human, Slenderman paced around the table, ready to give orders to his family members like they were going to a war.

"We'll start practice immediately. Amy, you need to learn how to use that power, so Zalgo can't use it against us", he said to the human and Amy stood up, standing straight like she was a soldier ready to fight for their freedom.

"Offender, you practice with her today", the suited man ordered, getting a wide grin from his brother.

"With pleasure~."

"Don't make me regret it."

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

She ran fast on the dry, brittle grass inside the dreaded forest, her heavy breathing filling the silence. The leaves where shaking from the rushing air and the branches creaked under her feet harshly. The trees loomed over her, hiding her from the eyes that pierced through her skin like needles. She was being watched by someone and she could hear that someone, or something, was coming after her and she only ran faster, a blade of scissors hold firmly in her hand in order to protect herself.

Amy only stopped running when her heart was bursting out of her chest and it had become hard to breathe. She collected more air into her lungs, her hands holding tightly on her knees as for few seconds she allowed herself to relax, forgetting about the danger that was moving towards her.

 

A crack could be heard and even if she was tired, she went in full defense mode, holding her weapon high and looking around for the source of the voice. Nothing could be seen or heard anymore as she kept turning around, trying to avoid getting attacked from behind. A breeze of the wind howled in her eardrums, a dull light from the rising sun piercing into her skin through the branches as the human looked around, worried how long it took for the stalker to come towards her.

A slow intake of air came from behind and the human turned around fast, swinging her weapon in hopes of getting some damage to the attacker.

 

 

"Whoa! You almost cut my throat open", Offender laughed, holding his throat like a deep cut had been created there. _That was the point_ , the human thought to herself as she lowered her weapon, apologizing to the man. Suddenly one of the man's tentacles wrapped around her armed hand, wrapping itself around her wrist tightly. Amy thought fast; she grabbed her scissors with her left hand and tried to stab the man, but her other hand was tied too. Her body was raised into the air and the creature chuckled, flinging the human to the ground.

"You need to focus more. After all, I'm the one trying to kill you", the man said as he loomed over her body, hands in his pockets as he glanced at the human, tied to the ground, completely helpless. Just the way he liked. The human locked her eyes with the man, her eyes changing color under the man's shadow like it was a disguise, the cotton candy skies turning into a darker shade of color the longer she stared at the man.

"I like seeing you like this", Offender purred as his tendrils freed the human and shrink back into his body.

 

 

 

The two of them had planned to practice in a different way, when the human had said they were tired fighting against mannequins that never fought back. They had ended up playing cat and mouse in order to make it feel like that the human was in real danger in hopes of getting her power back out.

The human was breathing hard, her chest rising up and down and as she tried to sit up, she fell back to the ground, groaning. "Augh ... It hurts", she whimpered, curling up into a ball and holding her stomach. The man reacted gravely and knelt down next to her, trying to figure out where the pain was. Being afraid that he had been too rough on her, the man didn't see the human take a firm grib onto her scissors and move up fast, placing the scissors right over his neck. Offender froze as the human gazed into him with dead shot eyes, like she was finally ready to kill him.

"You need to stop worrying so much about me. After all, I'm the one you're trying to kill", Amy said as a wide cocky grin grew onto her face.

 

Offender first didn't react at all, but then he slowly started clapping, seeing the human in a whole new light, taking every word back that said that she wasn't enough.

"I'm surprised. Good job", he praised the human with a smile. Amy finally let the deadly look on her face disappear and allowed herself to laugh, falling down to the ground and dropping the silver scissors next to her. She closed her eyes and relaxed, enjoying the sun that was warming her up like it wasn't hot enough for her already.

"I think you learned some self-defense when you killed those two rats on the road", Offender suddenly reminded the human and she opened her eyes, staring into the sky. She wasn't sure what scared her the most; the fact that she was now a murderer or the fact that she had already forgotten about that completely and continued living.

"I think it was more of me killing them than it ever did to protect myself", Amy muttered quietly and turned to her side, turning her back to the man. "I'd like to forget about it", she said as she closed her eyes. She felt guilty and horrified with herself and sometimes it felt like she couldn't live with that kind of a memory flashing in front of her eyes like a nightmare that wouldn't leave her alone.

"You want to forget about it?" the man repeated after her, only getting a small hum as an answer. "Every part of it?" Another hum came out of the girl. For a short moment the faceless man said nothing, only stared at the girl who was trying to take a short nap on the grass. But then he moved down, grabbed the girl's shoulder and turned her around, pushing her against the ground and moving over her, locking their eyes together - even if he didn't have any -.

 

 

 

"Even the part where I kissed you?"

 

 

 

Amy's soft green eyes opened wide and her small lips parted slightly as she gazed at the figure on top of her, his hands on both of her sides, not allowing her to move up. She could feel her cheeks starting to burn and her heart picking up its pace as she found herself lost with words, unable to answer. A smile full of sharp teeth appeared on Offender's blank face and he moved his hands to the girl's stomach, slowly moving it upwards until it reached her neck. He pressed his thumb gently against her neck, feeling her heart beat faster under it.

"Splendor wasn't lying, when he said that we all have a hard time staying away from such a delicious prey", he purred at the young woman, whose breathing had become heavier, her eyes blinking rapidly. "I love how that feels like", he purred again as he pressed his finger down more to feel her heart better, his voice beckoning as the human swallowed hard, trembling under his touch.

 

 

"You like touching other women like this?" she gulped out for some reason, the words escaping between her lips without thinking what they meant.

"I like touching you."

 

 

Amy's cheeks flushed completely red and she turned her head to the side, refusing to look at the man when she couldn't control herself around him. The red head felt like she was in a daze, her round body heating up from something else than the sun and her mind fuzzy from all kind of thoughts she tried to fight against. Offender chuckled above her and moved his hand from her neck to her chin, grabbing it gently as he turned the human's face towards him, forcing her to look up at him.

"I also like it when you're acting all shy~", Offender said as he moved his thumb over the girl's lower lip, loving the reaction she got from the human when shivers could be seen running through her body. Amy's grib from the grass loosened and her body completely froze underneath the being, either giving in or too afraid to make wrong moves. Only one questionable sentence repeated in her mind over and over again as she completely lost herself, gazing at the man's pale face.

 

 

 

_You want to kiss me again._

"Yes."

 

 

 

Amy's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the man, trying to think if he really had just answered a question she had not asked. But then it hit her; the man could read her mind. Her eyes opened wide again as she gasped slightly, not knowing how to react to it, knowing that Offender knew everything that was going on inside her head.

Offender snickered at her and started slowly leaning closer, a small smirk staying on his face the closer he got to her face. Amy was too overwhelmed of the situation to react properly or to even move. She just laid there, staring at the man as her heart was almost pounding out of her chest when the man on top of her leaned closer to her, their lips already brushing against each other until suddenly a cough could be heard from their side.

 

 

 

"I said that don't make me regret this decision", Slenderman said, his tone quite angry, but at the same time also weary like he had known something like this would happen.

"Hey, we're practicing", Offenderman protested as he sat up, freeing the woman. "As you can see, she failed to protect herself", he explained, getting an angry disappointed look from the human. Slenderman only sighed.

"You think harassing her will help her to learn?" he said as he came towards them, hands put into firm fists like he was ready to punch his brother.

"He wasn't harassing me", Amy said, but too quietly when the suited brother gave no reaction to her. Offender gave a smirk to the woman and would have winked if he had any eyes to wink with. They stood up, brushing some of the dirt of their clothes and hair as they made sure they were ready to practice once more, now with Slenderman as their audience. Amy went to pick her scissors up, but Slender came to her and took them away from her hand, shaking his head.

 

"No weapons. Your only weapon shall be your power", he said and just threw the cutters away somewhere in the bushes, the human hoping she would find them later.

"I don't know how to get them out. Trust me, just thinking about it won't make it happen", she tried to explain to the man, feeling kinda hopeless to fight without her trusted sharp weapon.

"Then I will try to kill you, so you have to protect yourself somehow", Slenderman said, no emotion in his voice which only made the human shake harder in fear. She gasped loudly, her body closing completely as she stared at the faceless being, hoping it was just a bad joke.

"Hey, she won't be fighting with anybody else but me", Offender protested against his brother, grasping his shoulder hard enough to cause bruises. Slenderman turned around to look at the hatted man and said strictly: "You want to try and kill her?"

"Not kill her, for fucks sake."

"Then I will fight her", the suited man said and straightened his tie, turning back to the human and approaching her slowly. Amy cowered in fear, taking a few steps away from the man, trying to say something that would change his mind. She couldn't believe that she would have to fight him without any kind of weapon, knowing that if she failed she would die. And even if it had been on her mind a lot, she didn't want to die, at least not yet.

 

 

 

Amy was ready to make a run for it, but Offender had suddenly put himself between her and his brother, his white tentacles out, ready to fight.

"Get out of the way", Slenderman said, his voice much deeper than before, making him sound even more dangerous. As he spoke, Amy could almost swear she saw some kind of a mouth forming into his face.

"Never", Offender said, his own darker side coming out too as he attacked his brother, swinging himself towards him. As they started fighting, ready to rip each other apart, their arms and legs became more outstretched , their oriental figures growing into an unbelievable form as their mouths opened wide. Slenderman's face almost ripped apart as his skin cut open and a dark mouth opened on his face, giving out a long groan as he loomed over his brother, much taller than he was.

 

Amy hated to see two brothers fight each other again just because of her, so this time she decided not to stay on the background as a viewer, but step into the fight. She couldn't see someone get hurt again because of her, not again.

Suddenly something wrapped around one of Slender's tentacles and he immediately stopped fighting, backing away from his brother to see if his plan had worked. Both of the faceless creatures were shocked to see that the shadows were once again on the human's back, flowing around like a pair of snakes, their form still reminding them of spider legs. There was two of them now, the other one firmly tied around Slenderman's tendril, the other one looming close like it was ready to attack too, if needed. The human looked completely different compared to the last time this had happened - she had a wrathful look on her face, like her gaze could set somebody on fire. Her body stood straight, making her look more dangerous and to be avoided of. What they all had realized that strong emotions were a kick-starter to her ability, making her different from Zalgo's followers who felt nothing and only listened the commands that they were told to do.

 

 

 

 

After discovering Amy's power and how to use it, they practiced every day for a week, working on her fighting skills and her ability to control her newborn power. For the first few days it was hard to make the shadows do what she wanted them to do; she'd tell them to pick up something but nothing would happen, making her frustrated. But when she got frustrated and wanted to destroy something in order to release some fumes, the shadows would rip anything apart they could reach. Sometimes they didn't even come out, but some times they did grow out of the human's back, even if she wasn't practicing.

It took the human a while to learn to control herself and her power and learn to use it, but when the day came when she was able to do everything she wanted with the shadows, smiles where in everyone's faces. For once, Amy felt complete.


	19. Distressed damsel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that I have no plans this summer so I can just write and write.

Amy was rolling in her bed harshly, kicking her feet and throwing her pillows away without even realizing it. Tears of cold sweat ran over her body, her face flushed slightly red as her lungs tried to catch air. Her chest was rising up and down, her scarlet hair sticking into her face as the human was having another nightmare, making her even groan every now and then. Somebody was sitting next to her, watching. The faint form of a shadow laid their hand on the human's shoulder, somehow trying to calm them down or maybe even comfort them.

Amy couldn't see anything clear in front of her eyes, only messed up images flashed quickly before her, leaving only a memory of something that disgusted her. An echo of a deep, horrendous voice was calling for her, whispering her name that echoed around the space she was in like the sound was coming from every direction, surrounding her.

"Seven mouths" was a word she could hear through the thousands of whispers that filled her mind. Then Amy could recognize a singing voice, repeating a short melody in a language she could not understand. The echoes of different mouths speaking around her filled her eardrums, giving her a strong ache and she locked her ears, begging for it all to just stop.

 

_"The Earth will come to an end."_

 

_"Seven mouths."_

 

_"He who waits behind the wall."_

 

_**ZALGO.** _

 

Amy opened her soft forest green eyes and sat up on her bed fast, catching air into her lungs like she had been under water for hours. Then she grunted in pain as her backside was burning, the torture slowly spreading over her whole lump body. A feeling of death filled her figure, negative feelings taking over her thoughts like there was no point to keep living anymore. Her legs felt shaky and the human believed that they would break under her if she tried to walk on her own. She felt fragile and sick, like she was minutes away from her own death and she tied her arms around herself, rocking slowly back and forth to calm herself.

 

"Amy?"

 

Offender called out for the girl, his hand staying on her shoulder as he gazed at the human worried. Amy slowly turned to look at the creature next to her, cheeks flushed red and eyes watery as she repeated the same words that were still singing in her head.

 

"He comes."

 

\--

 

The man in the dark french coat teleported to the front doors, the unconscious human in his arms, still wearing only her undergarments and a soft white night dress as the brothers gathered around in a circle.

"You felt it, too?" Offenderman asked, breathing heavily like he had run for miles. Few nods came to him, as the same horrific feeling was pumping inside everyone's vein. The tremors of impact shook their arms as they looked at each others like it was the last time they would see each other.

"Yes. Haven't had this feeling in thousands years", Slenderman told the others, remembering still clearly the last time this same feeling was taking over him. "It must be Zalgo."

Everyone looked down at the human, whose face was pale as snow like she was a cooling corpse. She was lifeless yet she still somehow looked peaceful under her messy red hair, even if she was in great pain.

 

"If Zalgo acts like this just because of her ... then she must be special", Trender muttered, breaking the silence. Everyone gave each other another pair of small nods.

Zalgo has always been trouble for them, but he hasn't done anything serious in many years, expect now. The last time he was this dedicated to destroy the world was thousands of years ago, so the brothers wondered why this all happened now.

"We have to protect her", Splendorman said as he moved his gloved hand towards the human and caressed her cheek gently before ripping his own arm away from the mortal, like he was afraid he would accidentally hurt her.

"The creatures outside are coming here because of her. What do we do?" Trenderman asked as he took a look outside of the window, soon covering it with a curtain, hiding them inside the mansion.

"We move outside. Hide in the woods. We have an upper hand there between the trees and a better chance to leave unnoticed, if needed", Slenderman ushered, straightening his tie.

"You take care of the girl. We protect our home", the suited man ordered as he looked at his brother who was holding tightly onto the vulnerable human. Everyone agreed to the plan and teleported into the woods, all of them going their own ways.

 

\--

 

The forest was dark as it could get, the shine of the moon only lightning the branches slightly behind the clouds as tens of pawns of Zalgo roamed slowly towards the mansion, following the strong smell of a human.

Offender teleported next to the largest tree he could find and laid the human down next to it, pressing her between the wood and himself in order to make her be more invisible to the monsters around them. He looked around, noticing how worryingly bad the situation was. They were surrounded by the enemies, but luckily the shadow hit them perfectly against the timber, even better when the human was almost crushed between them. Amy was slowly waking up and she opened her eyes with dark eye bags.

 

"There's too many of them", the faceless man muttered, trying to find a solution or an escape, but couldn't really think of anything. He gritted his teeth together, knowing they wouldn't stay invisible forever.

"Can you run?" Offender asked quietly as he turned towards the human, who gave him a weak nod. Amy had no shoes and in her night dress it was too cold to even move, but she promised herself to stay strong and run if it depended on her life.

"What we're going to do is going to be quite risky. You start running for your life and I'll follow you, making sure you stay unharmed", the man explained quickly as he once again looked around to make sure they hadn't been spotted.

 

"Why can't we just teleport somewhere far away?" Amy asked, feeling too tired to be confused, yet having energy to keep asking questions.

"Because if we do that, they'll take over the mansion. It's my job to make sure you're safe, but if we just leave then we're doomed", he muttered as an answer, the human giving him an understanding nod.

"And with me running away, they come after me and not the mansion", she thought out loud and looked at the monsters around her. She tried to find every single one's strength and weakness, just in case she would end up fighting them. But then she remembered she had no weapon with her, making this night be the perfect opportunity to use her new born ability.

"I could be one of them", the red head whispered quietly, looking melancholic as she stared at the lost souls, all groaning in agony, their bodies covered in dark dust that was too hard to wash away. The man only looked at her but did not answer.

"When I say so, you start running as fast as you can go. I'll come after you and defend. And no matter what happens, don't stop running", Offender guided the human, helping the human stood up slowly. Her body still felt shaky, but Amy forced herself to run. She gave a trustful look to the man and started running when he gave her the sign.

 

As her bare feet ran along the wet grass, the human could hear the monsters growl around her and moving quickly after her like a prey after their food. A panic started rising in her, her heart pumping blood fast as her shaky legs kept moving over the rocks and branches, ignoring the sting under her toes.

Every time she could hear a pawn getting too close to her, feeling afraid that she was going to be caught, the enemy was ripped away and swung somewhere in the distance, making her feel safer again. Amy wanted to stop and fight too, but she trusted the weak plan they had and kept running no matter how tired she felt. The sound of footsteps running after her grew louder after every step she took and Amy was too afraid to look how many possessed beings were trying to get to her. Instead she tried to focus on what was in front of her; a faint sound of water running gave her an idea of a river, so she ran towards the salty smell in hopes of getting out of the nightmare that laid between the trees and bushes.

A sudden loud thud could be heard. It sounded like someone heavy was pushed down to the ground, making the human slow down. Suddenly no monster was after her, not even the monster who was supposed to protect her and safe her if needed. She looked quickly over her shoulder, only seeing the monsters gather around into one certain spot that was too hard to see because of the darkness that was taking strongly over the night.

 

 

_DON'T STOP RUNNING._

 

 

A yell penetrated her mind and she knew to listen to it, tears starting to fill her eyes as she kept running against her will. She felt helpless, even hopeless, for leaving the man behind like that. She knew he was in pain and in need of help, yet she kept moving forward, listening the man's orders. The silence took over her, making the human feel safe for a moment but the feeling of guilt took over her. She tried to trust the man, hoping he was alright as she left the woods behind.

The trees around her started to scatter and the forest around her slowly disappeared as Amy found herself at the edge of a cliff. She walked towards the rocky edge and looked down and saw water, too far down to reach. The human didn't even know there was a lake near the mansion, wondering if she should look around more later to get to know the area better. She still got lost in the woods, even if she had visited them couple of times. Amy tried to measure how long the fall down was, trying to figure out how deep the water was and how fatal the fall would be, if survival was even possible. A desire to jump down took over her head but she shook it off fast, knowing now was not the right time.

 

The human turned around to look into the forest, listening what was happening inside of it. Monstrous, animal-like screams and howls could be heard echoing around the area, the sources of the aching sounds unknown. Faintly Amy could see movement between the trees and she looked harder, trying to recognize anyone even so far away.

A shadow with colors on it passed quickly between the trees and Amy sighed in relieve to see Splendorman fighting against the enemies. Even if the sight of his monstrous form still scared her, she was glad to know the man was healed from the wounds she herself had created.

A suited man could be also seen, but only for a few seconds at the time. It was hard to see if he was any different from his usual form, but sometimes he could move over the smallest trees of the forest, exposing his taller form to her. She could catch a glimpse of Trender, too, but he disappeared into the shadows as quickly as he had appeared.

Amy looked more into the direction she had came from, but couldn't see any movement from there. No sign of a hat or white tendrils, no voices or screams where heard, not even rose petals were flying around as a sign of Offender even being there anymore. Amy wanted to run back into the forest and find the man, thinking it was the only rightful thing to do right now. This all was happening because of her, after all.

 

The red haired girl could only take a few steps towards the forest full of fighting before collapsing on the ground, whimpering in pain. Her legs went numb again, her stomach opening up like her guts were trying to escape and the fire on her back started burning her skin off again. Amy curled up into a ball, growling in pain as the torture came back stronger this time, the whispers from her last nightmare filling her head once again. She screamed in agony, pleading for it all to come to an end before one sentence silenced everything.

 

 

**_Don't you remember?_ **

 

 

Amy took deep breaths, collecting herself slowly as the pain started fading from her, only leaving her body weak as a reminder of it all. No more whispers where screaming in her eardrums and no more nails were dipping deep into her skin. She was finally able to breathe as she tried to pick herself up from the rocky ground, only to stop moving when she saw a shadow looming over her.

It wasn't a friendly face that stood in front of her, not even a face she could say she knew. But the figure was familiar. The immortal being in front of her was nowhere near human, not even a memory of one. Their skin was black as dust, covered in burning red holes that shaped like scars. Their tall form stood tall, his horns reaching for the sky like a crown and his massive hands had sharp long nails attached to its fingers. The creature had spikes coming out of its body, making the being very hard to approach without tearing your own flesh apart. Their red glowing eyes were tearing into the girl's soul and one of his mouths that was located in its face was smiling, exposing its blood covered teeth like he had found something he was looking for. It was true horror that had escaped from the deepest of human's nightmares, a being that was not even accepted to hell. Amy wasn't able to look at him long, because the being had some kind of an aura around him that made your head hurt the longer you stared at him. The monster's form was shuddering like a broken TV screen, changing its form like a glitch from a game.

 

**ZALGO.**

 

Amy whimpered the creature's name out in fear, her voice and body trembling as she stayed on her knees like a desperate slave in front of their owner. Amy tried to stood up, but fell back to the ground as her legs were shaking too much from the man's aura. She had to get up and leave, but she was only able to shook her head and look down to the ground, trying not to faint.

"I asked you a question, mortal. Don't you remember?" Zalgo finally spoke out, no sign of emotion to be heard from his voice that caused shivers running down the human's spine.

"R-remember what?" Amy managed to whimper out as she tried to pick herself up again, this time more slowly, making one move at the time.

"Oh, it's something your boyfriend should tell you. Unless he's still a liar", the devilish man said, looking at his own nails to make sure they were sharp enough to cut somebody open. Amy looked up at Zalgo, the mysterious being that was unknown to the world around it, speaking like he wanted to tell his secrets to her, yet keeping them in silence.

"He's not a liar. He told me everything", the human bravely fought back as she was finally able to stand up, holding her head with her hand that was aching like hell. Zalgo seemed disappointed with her answer, thinking for a while as he hummed loudly.

 

"When was the first time you two met?" Zalgo finally asked and pointed at the human with one of his fingers, moving it up and down like he was poking at her.

"After you attacked me. But before that he had been watching me for a while", Amy breathed out, closing her eyes as her head felt like it was going to explode from the creatures' presence. Zalgo sighed out loudly in disappointment, muttering something about 'loyalty' as he turned his back to the human. Amy was confused by the horror's actions and seriously started to questions if she had been lied to or if the demon was just trying to trick her.

"Why does it matter so much?" she yelled out with all of her strength, her blood boiling as she was too tired to deal with the demon's games, no matter how dangerous the being in front of her was. In her head she tried to connect the slender brothers, repeating their names in hopes that at least one of them was listening her and would hear her prayers, but so far there was no sign of rescue.

"You should rethink of who you trust, my child. All of those faceless men are not interested in being your friend", Zalgo said with a cool tone, turning around to show his teeth to the human more. He started laughing like a maniac as the horned man spread his arms open wide, staring up at the heavens.

"Slenderman! Responsible of many disappearances of little children. Splendy, my favorite! I think you've already seen his more evil side. Trendy, the helpful hand. You would think he is innocent, but he is still far from that. And you know everything about our lovely little Offendy. Or do you?"

 

 

Zalgo moved closer to the human whose mind was going through a lot of thoughts and questions. She wasn't sure what to listen anymore, her trust to the brothers fading away as she carefully looked at the horrific being in front of her. He was far away from somebody she could trust, so she wasn't giving into him so easily as the creature had hoped for.

"You see, your 'friends' aren't such friends after all. They keep all these secrets from you and one day, you'll become one of their secrets", Zalgo spoke to her, trying to sound somehow less threatening as usual as he offered his hand to the young woman, smiling like the devil himself. "Join me, and you shall be safe."

Amy looked up at him with an empty look, dark circles surrounding her eyes as she made sure of herself to not fall for the monster's trick. She took a step behind, moving away from the demon and closer to the edge. Standing right at the edge of the hill, the human let the wind move her hair and dress around as she ignored the cold shivers and said : "You're lying to me already."

The expression on Zalso's face was unthinkable and his eyes were almost glowing in pure anger as his hand turned into a fist like it was squeezing a heart. Amy was already ready to face her death for giving the wrong answer, but the horror suddenly laughed a little, finding the whole situation quite amusing.

 

"Did you know I have seven mouths? Six of them speak in different tongues", the horror said with a horrific grin painting his dark face. The girl could feel the true chaos rising from the demon, trying to reach the distressed damsel. Zalgo took a step behind, smirking at first but then making his wide smile fade away as he said coldly: "When the time is right, the seventh shall sing the song that ends the world. Pity you won't be here to witness it."

Zalgo raised his right hand with a death star towards the human girl, ready to make her perish. Amy closed her eyes tightly, breathing hard as she spoke one last name before meeting her fate.

A blood spattered onto her face and clothes, but she could feel nothing. No pain, not even a small sting. Amy was still alive, breathing. She opened her eyes to see what had happened and cried out as tears watered her eyes once again.

 

 

 

"It's always me saving you, isn't it?"

 

 

 

Offender coughed out blood, making a red waterfall between his bottom lip and chin as he tried to stay standing, groaning in agony. A dark spike was impaling his chest like a sword, making it hard for him to stay conscious. His clothes were broken and tattered, exposing his skin and his new born scars that the pawns of Zalgo had created. Blood was covering his body, falling to the ground like raindrops as the man struggled to keep himself up. He laid his hands on the girl's shoulders, trying to stay standing as the human's shield, still wanting to protect her even if he himself needed protection. He looked at the human who only stared at him with wide eyes, whimpering 'not again' to herself.

Zalgo chuckled. The spike that was impaling the faceless man was drawn back, making the man yell out in pain as he finally lost his mind and started falling down towards the ground. Amy quickly wrapped her arms around the man and pulled him close, almost pushing themselves towards the cold deep waters in order to escape from Zalgo.


	20. Cold waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter has NSFW / sexual content in it.

Two figures hit the waters hard, the surface almost ripping their skin out as they started slowly falling deeper into the unknown lake. It was dark, only the pale moonlight shining through the water to let them see what was around them and how close to the bottom they were.

Everything hurt in Amy's body. Every muscle felt like it had been torn apart, her body parts aching like she had just ran through thousands of knives that cut her skin open, yet there were no scars that were tingling against the cold water. Her mind was blank for a moment like she had a small concussion but when she was able to think straight and see where she was, the memories came flushing back. That's right. She was drowning. Both of them were drowning.

Offender gave no sign of live as his heavy body was pulled deeper into the endless sea, his blood coloring their vision red the deeper he fell to his fate. Amy tried to shake him hard, but no movement came from the man. His lips only parted, a few bubbles escaping from his blood covered mouth. The human tried to act fast before she couldn't hold on without air in her lungs any longer.

The human tried to pull the man up to the surface, ripping him up from his jacket's collars that covered his neck but he was way too heavy for her to move. The unknown bottom of the dark lake was sucking him in and an option to leave the man and save herself at least came into the girl's head, but she shook it off. She couldn't just leave him. The faceless man had saved her, more than once. It wouldn't be right to not save him, or at least try to.

 

 

Amy wrapped her arms around the man tightly and pulled hard, kicking her feet as she tried to swim up, closer to the surface where she could breath, but it was useless. After every second it was harder to hold your breath and she swore her vision was darkening. The blood made the water look like roses, like the moon above them had turned red and colored the world under it with its true colors. A faint memory of something similar to this popped into her head, making her wonder where else she had been under water, covered in blood. It all seemed like the world was ending.

Amy moved her small hands to the man's face, holding him up as she looked at him like it was the last time she could get a glimpse of his non-existing facial features. She wished the last thing she would see before she would die was the man's smile, or literally anything else than his expressionless face covered up in blood. But wishes don't always come true.

She could almost hear her own heart slowing down steadily, her vision getting so blurry that she couldn't see in front of her as it became harder to hold her breath. Even if she had some days when she had wished for this to happen, she couldn't help but feel sad that she couldn't get to do some things before she would leave this world. So many dreams and hopes she could still make happen if she just had the time, but now there was only room for one.

 

 

Their second kiss was very similar to their first one. Another's mouth was covered in blood, giving a weird metallic, salty taste to the kiss. And it happened in a moment where kissing someone would be the last thing you would do.

Amy wasn't sure why she wanted to kiss him so badly. He wasn't a good man, not even close. But neither was she. She had killed someone with cold blood. But so had Offender. He had used, eaten and killed more people than she could even imagine. Being with him, feeling like this towards him was ... wrong. Yet Offender had been good to her, at least in her own eyes. Or maybe she was blinded with a teenage crush once again that she could not ignore any longer. The fact that she actually had grown to like him made her feel scared and stupid, even if she knew it wasn't the right thing to do. Yet this murdered was the only one who seemed to care about her, or at least pretended to care. He had healed her, made her feel things that no one else has and made her do things she thought she was never even capable of. He had been a shoulder to cry on and the only person who showed signs of affection and lust towards her, making her feel loved for once. Even if he didn't return her feelings, she was glad that he had been there for her, no matter what the reason to that was.

The mix of the water and blood tingled her lips but she refused to draw back now. There was something else there that made her hair stand up, not just from the cold water but from the kiss. She could faintly taste the man's original taste, if they even had one, and she tried to focus on that taste only, moving deeper into the last taste of life. The fact that they were both about to die didn't matter anymore and she only tried to enjoy the last seconds before she would faint and then slowly die.

 

But suddenly everything felt just right. The human didn't feel like she was greeting death anymore and the water around them didn't feel so heavy and cold like it had before. She could catch air into her lungs again, like they were breathing mouth to mouth in order to survive. She opened her eyes for a second to realize her vision was more clear than it was before before she closed them again, not believing what was happening. Did she enter the gates of heaven already?

A slow movement could be felt against the human's side, then another one. A pair of muscular hands wrapped around her body weakly, pulling her close like it was the end of the world.

Amy could feel the man's lips move against hers, first gently like a blow of air, then with more passion as Offender became more and more conscious, entering the scene. Their lips moved as one, tasting each other like they had never tasted anything so sweet before. Light came back into their lives, the constant darkness disappearing from around them, even if the blood stayed there. Both of their hearts started pounding again, fast, and their blood started circulating in their veins, making them feel alive once more. The endless water around them disappeared and there was only the two of them in this world, locking their lips together and holding each other close. Even so close to death, they had never felt more alive.

But even the good things had to come to an end. It was not possible to live under the water, no matter how hard you were breathing against someone's mouth, catching any glimpse of air that escaped the other's lips.

 

 

A swim to the surface was no longer possible and with his last powers, Offender teleported them in front of the mansion that stood there quietly, completely unharmed. Quiet rushing air howled around the building, the heavy moss taking over the walls as the clouds blocked the moon behind them, the night becoming even more darker than it already was.

The two of them broke the kiss and separated from each other, both spitting out whatever was stuck in their throats. Amy gasped for air violently and started shaking from the cold air. Her white night dress was completely sticky against her and the only thing she felt was the cool air and the need to sit in front of a hot burning fire.

When Amy was able to breath properly, she moved right back to the man to check how he was doing. The smallest scars were already healing by themselves, but the biggest one still colored his already black jacket darker from blood. Offender grunted and relaxed on top of the dry grass, once again looking like he wasn't here anymore. He became lifeless the second the human had parted away from him.

"Offender ! Can you hear me ?" Amy asked, panic taking over her as she moved her wet hair out of her way. She inspected the man, afraid that he either passed out again or actually died, but his chest was moving in a way that gave her a sure sign he was still breathing. She sighed out in relief and looked around for his brothers, knowing she was completely helpless when it came to healing wounds. If she had a knife, she would open her own throat and bleed, just so the man could drink it and heal. That's how his healing worked, right?

 

 

 

_It gives me power. Their warmth - Their flesh and blood._

 

 

 

The forest was quiet so the human suspected that Zalgo and his little army had retreated after they had fallen from the cliff. Did the dark being really come here only because of her? She yelled out for help, and already in a few seconds she could see the three brothers approaching them from the woods, all looking quite exhausted from the fight.

 

 

 

"You look beautiful."

 

 

 

Amy's thoughts were interrupted by the man's words and her eyes turned back to him. Offender was bleeding out, the grass turning red as his body was severely damaged and in need of good care, yet he was smiling like a fool. It was like just looking at the human was the best medicine he could have ever wished for. Amy smiled gently back at him, ignoring what he had said before to tell him that everything was going to be alright. When the rest of the brothers entered the scene, they silently gathered around Offender and carried the wounded man inside. Amy had immediately suggested a sacrifice from her side; she was ready to loose blood and flesh if it could help the man heal but Slenderman protested against it, saying that damage like this should be healed slowly and not in a rush. A small 'you have done enough' escaped his invisible lips silently and Amy was left alone, only to worry about the wounded man.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

A few hours passed slowly. Amy was growing inpatient from all the waiting. She wasn't able to sleep after all this and the night started turning into a morning in front of her eyes, the sky turning soft orange as the sun was about to rise. After spending an hour in front of the fireplace, her access to see Offender had been denied, multiple times.

For some reasons the brothers didn't want her to see Offender right now, either wanting to protect her or wanting to keep something as a secret from her. It made her angry, but she tried to reason with them and believe they had their reasons to keep her away from this.

One by one the brothers gave human some company, mostly asking questions what had happened in the woods. Amy had to tell the same story three times, since the two other brothers were with Offender when the third one was asking questions. Amy remembered clearly the nightmare she had had that was like a vision from the future, what Offender had done for her and how he had saved her -again- and everything Zalgo had said to her. She stayed quiet about the kiss, still blushing since that was the only thing she kept thinking about.

Faint animal like howling and groaning could be heard from the other side of the mansion, the loud noises echoing through the hallways to her ears. She could hear different kind of objects being thrown against the wall and even the faintest sound of some kind of clothing being ripped came to her ears. She could only wonder what was happening there.

 

 

"What does Zalgo's words mean?" the human asked from Slenderman, who was the last one baby sitting her.

"When his seventh mouth sings, the Earth will perish. None of us want that", Slenderman explained, his voice somehow irritated as he leaned against the wall, watching down to the human. He folded his arms and let out a sigh, turning his gaze away from the human to the direction where the others were. There have been few predictions of the world's end coming someday, but none of them never really happened. They were usually just threats to say to anyone who was doing some kind of a sin or just jokes that flew across the internet. Or they were just something people were waiting for to happen. Now knowing there really might be an end of the world scared the human, but she shook her head and tried to think of something else.

 

 

"Did he tell the truth about you and the others?" she asked, looking down to the ground. She had boldly told the brothers what she had heard of them, still knowing that Zalgo could have been lying to her. She knew about Splendorman's evil side already and the thought of Trender somehow helping the others do their 'bad things' had been on her mind before, but knowing that Slenderman kidnapped children made her feel even more terrified than she already was. The fact that there was something more behind Offender's shield than she already knew made the human skeptical, not just about him but about everything that was around her.

"Yes. But you already knew we aren't kind fairy tale characters", the tall man said, giving out a small chuckle like he had actually just joked. Amy only gave a small nod before looking back into nothingness.

"It is your choice to trust us, Amy. We all have our secrets that we hide to keep you from going insane", the man explained. "But you should know that you won't get any kind of protection or love from Zalgo."

Amy looked up when she heard the word 'love'. She wanted to ask if she really did get protection and love from the brothers, but shut her mouth when she already knew that she did. How dumb she must be to not realize that these monsters cared for her at least for a little bit. If they didn't, she would be already dead.

"We want to protect you. That's why we go through all this trouble. You're part of our family, after all", the suited man finally sighed out, once again turning to look somewhere else like he was embarrassed of his own words. She gave out a small smile to the man who couldn't stand her before, but now called her family. Even if she was touched by his words, her smile faded as she asked :"Why can't I see him?"

Slenderman thought of right words to use carefully, but decided to tell her the truth without trying to make it sound pretty.

"Often when he is hurt badly or in need of ... what he needs", he started, for some reason not wanting to say 'in need of women' in front of the teenager. "He goes a little crazy. Destroys what ever is in front of him. He can't control it, so we usually wait it out. We didn't want you to see him like that."

Amy looked towards the direction where Offender was, listening carefully if he was still smashing things. But it was silent, too silent.

 

 

 

"I want to see him."

 

 

 

Right when she had opened her mouth, Trender and Splendor where walking towards them, both looking quite exhausted. Trender's shirt had a small cut in it, but he didn't seem hurt since he was yelling by his own, since Splendor was too tired to listen.

"Look at this ! He made a hole in my shirt ! It will take a while to fix this goddamn thing", Trender shouted, making the human giggle a little.

"Hey, he calmed down a bit and went to take a bath. He's still crazy tho", the man with the crooked glasses said as he just walked past the human to his own room, leaving the mess behind to deal with it tomorrow. Splendorman laid his hand on the human's shoulder, asking if she was alright. He suggested that the human would change her clothes, since she was still wearing the night dress even if it had been completely wet a few hours ago. Amy just told him that she had bigger things to worry about than catching a little flu.

"Like I said, I want to see him. Now", the red head demanded and almost gave no other options to the brothers. "Fine", Slenderman had finally muttered, clearly being the only one who saw the sparkles between the human and his brother, even if he didn't approve it very much.

 

 

 

Amy was taken to Offender's room with a knife, just in case, and she stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She was shocked to see the condition the room was in. Some people kept their rooms as tidy and clean as it could get, even if their life went like shit. It was like an attempt to retain some control in their life, a simple bluff to show everything was fine. Offender was not one of those people.

During his episode he had thrown the chair against the wall so many times that a small crack had appeared on the wall. There was glass on the floor, either from a mirror or a window, Amy wasn't sure but she made sure not to step on it with her bare feet. The bed sheets were ripped apart, clear markings of nails moving along every piece of fabric that laid on the ground. There was claw marks on the floor and the walls and the dull light that colored the room was flashing rapidly like it was about to break. Stains of blood covered the bed, a blurry pattern of blooming red flowers taking over the white sheets. Amy looked around and approached another door that was shut tightly, about to knock on it before she looked down at her feet. His clothes were there.

Amy knocked strongly against the door, holding tightly into the small knife she had been handed to before opening the door slowly, stepping inside the bathroom.

The bathroom was almost untouched, only some towels were laying on the cool ground. Offender sat on the tub, water overflowing so much it was taking over the floor, some weak soap bubbles covering his body like a piece of clothing. Amy moved a hand in front of her eyes, clearly embarrassed to see the creature completely nude, only white clouds of soap lather covering his private parts. She gave a faint 'sorry', but the man only stared at her, no expression seen on his face. For a moment she had hoped that his episode was over, until the man revealed a line of sharp teeth as he smirked.

 

 

 

 

"Wanna join me?"

"I have a knife", she only whimpered out. Why did they give her a knife? Did they really think that the man would hurt her and she needed to protect herself? The way he looked like did make her want to run away, but she only pressed herself to the door, holding her knife up. Maybe this is what Slenderman wanted. He granted her wish to see him and also used her as a sacrifice to the man, who needed something to calm himself down. Tearing the apartment down was never enough.

"Didn't know you liked knife play", the man said to her. Amy had no idea what that even was.

 

"If I join you, you won't hurt me?" she asked, putting her weapon down slowly. Offender only shook his head as an answer, but his wide smirk gave a whole different answer to her. But Amy ignored it and moved closer to the bathtub, bravely stepping inside and sitting down at the other end of the tub, far away from the man as possible. Not like there was much room anyway.

"You can come closer than that, I don't bite", the man smiled. "Unless you want to."

"You're quite ... exposed", Amy said, holding her legs to her chest as a protection. Her dress was sticking against her body once again, and since it was white she was afraid the man would see her undergarments and more through the dress.

"Not the first time I'm 'exposed' in front of a woman, darling. Come here", he almost ordered. Not wanting to anger him and cause another attack to happen, she moved closer, but only a little bit. The man only smirked to this move.

"Hmm, that shy?" he said and laughed, moving his hand over his lips as he found the human and her actions quite entertaining, biting down gently as his finger had entered his mouth. Amy hated and loved being teased at the same time. She moved closer and sat right between the man's legs, way too close to what was between them in her taste, trying to make sure she wouldn't touch anything that was inappropriate to touch. Because of how nervous she was feeling, the red head started giggling and had to hold her hand over her mouth to calm down. She still kept holding onto the knife, but moved her hand over her legs carefully so she wouldn't stab the man accidentally.

 

 

"H-how are you feeling?"

"Like shit, but I'll get over it", came the man's answer, calmly like the wind. He asked the same question from the human, which came as a small surprise to her, and she said that she was fine, minus the fact that she might get a flu because they had a little night swim. The man chuckled at her joke and the human could relax a little more. The memory of what happened under the water filled both of their heads and suddenly the smallest piece of comfort disappeared from the human.

"You kissed me", the man broke the silence. His face was now more serious, only waiting for another reason to reveal his teeth with a smirk. Amy just nodded slightly and looked down to her legs, only to remember that down there there was something she yet didn't want to see so she moved her head up and looked somewhere else, ending up staring at a boring wall. The human wanted to move up and ran out of the bathroom, but instead she waited to hear the man's reaction, afraid that he wasn't very happy about her actions for some reason. But Offender chuckled and said : "You're not so shy after all~."

 

 

"You're not mad?"

"Why the fuck would I be mad? I'm the happiest I've ever been."

 

 

Amy couldn't stop playing with her red hair that fell over her shoulders, almost shaking as she blushed red like a tomato. She was so nervous, her heart thumping out of her chest as she wasn't sure what to do. The weapon was moved over her chest where it was sure it wouldn't cut anybody and she played with the knife a little, biting her lip.

Offender could only smile widely when he saw how much the human was trembling. He thought the human was extremely cute when they were shy like this, completely shut like he would have to force her open to him. He grabbed the girl's wrist and moved the armed hand over the bathtub, telling the human to let go of the knife. She was only shaking as the man pulled her arm more, closer to him in hopes she would fall over him and drop the knife to the floor where it wouldn't come into their way.

"Did they send you here so I could use you? Then I guess that's what I'll do", the man said silently, moving his right arm around the human and pulling her even closer. The human's body was aching when she tried so hard to not touch the man, feeling too embarrassed to give in, even if every touch made her shiver like crazy.

"Offender, I ... I've never ... " she muttered something on her own, not even able to form clear sentences. The man smirked. "Don't worry, I won't do much", he said with a cool tone, moving his fingers along the girl's back, making her shiver under his touch.

"I'll teach you everything", Offender said with a husky voice as he moved closer to the girl's exposed neck, giving a few kisses to her skin as he caressed her backside, trying not to move down there, not just yet. Secretly the red head wanted to fall into the feeling and just enjoy whatever was coming, but she felt so exposed in front of him, even if she was wearing a dress that covered just enough of her. No, it was different kind of feeling of 'being exposed'. She cursed as she fought back tears, moving her free hand on top of her mouth again as she shook violently, getting the man's attention.

 

 

"Am I even good enough for you?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head like she was asking herself what the fuck was she even asking. She felt like an idiot, yet her voice had been so heartbroken that the man had stopped any moves he was making on her and just stared at her. Amy looked somewhere in the wall's that surrounded them, not able to bring herself to look at the man that sat in front of her.

"Y-you could have someone better than me. Someone more beautiful, skinnier", the girl looked down at her body, breaking down when she had said the word 'skinny' like it was some kind of a curse. Feeling ashamed of herself, she wanted to hide from the man's gaze, unable to do so in such a position.

"S-someone who doesn't hurt you this much", she continued and dared to move her free hand to touch the spot where the man had been impaled. There was a bandage around his body, that didn't do much when it was covered in blood and soap water. Too many times the man had saved her and hurt himself in the progress and she felt so much guilt for bringing so much pain to someone without even meaning to.

Offender removed his hand from the girl's back and grabbed her other hand too, moving it to cup his face as he called out for the human, trying to get her attention. He was not in the mood for this. He needed to eat some meat, or have sex with somebody to heal himself and get him out of this episode that was still pouring inside of him. He needed to rip something apart. When the red haired girl finally dared to look at the creature, he gave her the gentlest smile he could give.

 

 

 

"You are ... more than enough. I love everything about you."

He hated using the word 'love', when he didn't even know the meaning of it.

 

 

 

"But you almost died because of me", Amy protested, his words almost going to deaf ears. But even so, a weird warm feeling filled her from the inside that made her feel slightly better about herself.

"And I would die for you again, for fucks sake. It was my choice to help you, so it's my fault for getting my ass beat", the man told her, small anger in his voice yet some deep meaning was hidden behind it like he was serious about his words. Amy looked at the injured man, still feeling guilty how hurt he was because of her. She was too tired to fight about this right now, too tired to really give a damn if she was insecure or not, causing too much trouble or not. She felt hot and bothered for some reason, like she had been injected with some kind of a love truck that made her feel high.

"Fine. I won't do anything you don't want me to do. But let go of the knife if you are fine with me touching you", Offender said and moved his hands away from the human and laid them to the edges of the tub like they were arm rests of a cozy chair.

Amy thought for a while on what to do. Everything was happening so fast in her taste, and she has always been the kind of person who likes to go slow. Offender was completely the opposite and she knew there was no going slow with him. Fear of what might be coming took over her, making her shake slightly, looking down as she bit her lip.

Yet she yearned to be touched. Loved. Especially by a man she had grown to have a crush on, just because he has been the only one to ever show such affection towards her. And she hated herself for falling for such a trick, falling for a man who probably didn't feel the same way as she did. But Amy was young and there was a change she would die any day. It's what she secretly wanted, but at the same time it felt like there was no choice anyway.

The sound of a small piece of metal hitting the bathroom floor filled the room, the rattling echo going on for a second before the knife laid silently on the cool tile floor. A sign of consent.

 

 

 

Offender pulled her close, locking their lips together with passion, running his right hand around the girl's back as the other hand grabbed her hair, messing it with his fingers. Amy tensed from every touch that felt like a lot more, her body completely pushed against the man. She did her best to kiss the man back even with her inexperience, following the other's movements as much as possible, careful not to use her teeth. She slowly dared to wrap her arms around the man's neck where they could reach, tasting his lips that attacked her with such passion that made her whimper. A few muffled moans came out as the man asked for entrance with his tongue and the feeling of their tongues dancing together was already too much for the human that she thought she would faint from the heat.

Amy broke the kiss when she could feel a pair of hands lifting her dress up, exposing her lower body as both of Offender's hands moved over her ass, grabbing the thick meat that made the human gasp quite loudly. She moved her hand again over her mouth, but the man moved his other hand away from her bottom and grabbed the girl's hand, looking at her with a monstrous gaze that made chills run over her whole body.

 

"Don't even try to stay quiet. I need to hear every sound that escapes from you", he breathed out heavily, the girl giving the tiniest movement from her head that resembled a nod. Offender moved his lips to the girl's neck as his right hand moved to her shoulder, slowly moving the top of the dress down to show her budding breasts. His other hand was still at her bottom, a gentle kneading being performed down there that made the human shudder, gasping out for air. His hot blow of breath tickled against her skin as the man moved more down from her neck to her chest. The faceless monster cupped her breast, fondling it for a few seconds before taking the pink nipple between his lips, sucking and licking it until it was completely hard.

Amy let out a shuddering moan, not sure where she should put her hands and where not, so she just laid them over the man's shoulders, sometimes grasping the edge of the bathtub when the burning sensations felt like they were too much for her. Her positive reactions were a sign to the man that he could move on to something bigger.

"Open your legs", he ordered, this time trying not to sound too threatening. Deep inside he didn't want to hurt her, at least too much. "Don't wanna force you into anything."

 

 

Amy looked at the man, confusion in her eyes when she heard those words. Was this really the same man she knew or was this another side of him she had not yet seen? She could see him as a man who would do anything to get what he wanted, but now he still kept asking for entrance, like he was afraid of something. Afraid of hurting her, maybe. It gave her hope, made her feel a little better when he didn't treat the human like just another woman in need of a 'one night thing'. Maybe she was something more than she thought she was.

The red haired girl opened her legs as much as possible, her plump thighs shaking as the man's hand left her bottom alone and moved down to the front where her entrance was hidden. He rubbed her through her underwear, the contact already making her give out a moan. The man looked at the human under his touch, completely red, hair going in front of her face and her body shaking under every movement the man made. She was a fucking mess and he hadn't even started.

He rubbed her for a moment, enjoying the sigh that was in front of him before moving his hand inside her soft undergarments, feeling her hot flesh for the first time. He could feel she was wet, even with the water mixed into the feeling and he moved one of his fingers over her clit, giving it a few rubs to see the girl's reaction.

And god, did he love the sight. The young human completely melted into him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face to his neck, panting heavily as her hips thrusted against his hand, silently begging for more. He smirked and gave light kisses to her neck and shoulder, where ever he could reach with his mouth, a full smirk painting over his face.

Offender buried his index finger slowly inside her, the girl's hips shaking hard from the small friction. She was tight, like a virgin. It made him wonder if he's the first one to even touch her like this.

"Such a big girl, but such a tight, little hole", the man whispered into her ear, hearing a shuddering moan as an answer that made his smirk grow wider. He moved his finger deeper inside of her, amazed how untouched her hole was, trying to imagine what it would feel like when he himself was buried inside of her. He then moved another finger inside, slowly as possible when he noticed that even that made the human gasp for more air, her legs almost closing as a sign of discomfort.

 

"Relax", he commanded, giving out comforting kisses and caressing her back, trying to calm her down. He couldn't believe how tight she was. It would take a while to fit himself inside of her. But the man had his own aura around him, that made the women more open to him, the intercourse less painful as it really was, every touch more sensitive and hot. And it was working on her too, luckily.

When he was finally able to fit both of his fingers inside, he enjoyed the warmth that radiated from the human's body before moving them inside and out slowly. He desired to do more, to go more rough but the small, more human side of him told him to go slow with the girl. But he wasn't able to go too slow, not in a moment like this when this was exactly something he needed.

His experienced fingers worked on her as his thumb moved over her clit again, rubbing the sensitive flesh as his two fingers moved inside of her. Amy was now more open than closed; she was able to give out soft moans without trying to hide her sounds of pleasure and her legs weren't trying to close again. Instead, she opened herself more as much as possible, moving her hips against the man's fingers to create more friction. She could feel herself growing closer to the edge, her body shaking rapidly from every touch the man gave him. Her nails were burying themselves into the man's pale skin, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to make the man growl and attack the girl's neck. He gave loving kisses to her neck but then he bit down gently, making sure he wouldn't draw out any blood. That gave the last needed sparkle for the human as she tossed her head back, only exposing her neck more for the man.

 

"Oh god, I'm gonna --", was the only thing Amy was able to whimper out before giving out a breathless shout as she was cumming, leaking the man's fingers as her body shook violently. Water splashed over the edge to the floor from the waves that their movements created. Offender still kept touching her sensitive part, rubbing small circles with his thumb and the human's body tried to move away from him when the pleasure was too much to take, her hips trembling crazily as moans escaped from her throat. Before she was breaking down, she moved her hand to grab the man's wrist and holding it tightly as possible, begging for him to stop.

 

 

Amy laid her head against the man's shoulder, breathing hard as she tried to recover from what had just happened, her cheeks and even her ears flushed completely red. Offender smirked widely, feeling more alive now and wrapping his arms around the round human, petting her head in order to calm her down from the ecstasy.

"Just touching you would wake me up from the dead~", Offender purred to her ear, his breath tickling against her skin. Amy gave out a small laugh before she was finally able to sat up more, removing a few strands of hair from her face as she smiled awkwardly to the man.

"That was my, uhh", she tried to say something, but was too embarrassed to really get anything out.

"First time?" the man answered for her. Amy gave out a small nod, cheeks flushing even more red as she laughed in embarrassment, putting her dress back on to cover her exposed chest. No one had seen her body like that in years and the human wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or even more paranoid when someone had seen her body she hated so much.

 

Their moment was interrupted with a knock on the door, both of them turning quickly to look at the wooden doorway. They sat silently for a moment, too afraid to move or say anything. But then Splendor's soft voice echoed from the other side of the door, trying to ask what was happening there.

"Nothing, we're fine", she shouted to him, cursing inside her head. He didn't hear them, did he?

"But I heard something and got worried ..", Splendor whimpered out. He did hear them, but apparently not much to understand what was happening.

"You didn't hear shit", Offender shouted at his brother, startling him when they heard him stutter something about their privacy before running out of the room, a pair of footsteps slowly fainting away, disappearing somewhere far away.

 

 

"He's gone", Amy sighed out, allowing herself to breathe again. She made once more sure that her chest was covered again and that the dress wouldn't fall down -since the man had almost ripped it down in excitement-. Amy ran her hand through her thick red hair once again and looked down, noticing that the soap that was covering the monster's body was almost gone completely. She quickly slapped her hands in front of her eyes, trying to prevent herself from seeing anything that she wasn't allowed to see.

"No need to be so shy, you can take a peek", the man chuckled as the human slowly stepped outside of the bath, more water falling to the soggy ground.

"No way", she giggled out nervously, grabbing the only towel that wasn't completely wet to dry herself.

"I can see through your dress, so I only thought it was fair", the faceless man said and the girl looked down at her body, the dress sticking into her body tightly. She quickly covered herself with the towel, feeling ashamed and embarrassed at the same time. But for some reason she was able to laugh it out.

"You're an idiot", she giggled out and went down on her knees next to the bathtub, looking at the man with a soft smile. She was glad she didn't feel any kind of regret of what had just happened and she was surprised how relaxed she was about it. Offender moved his hand out of the tub to the girl's hair, petting her like she was a puppy.

"I like seeing you on your knees."

"I'll take my leave now", Amy said to him, first with a serious tone but soon a cocky smile took over her face and she laughed.

"Change your clothes or you will actually get the damn flu", Offender said to her. Amy nodded to him and moved up to leave the bathroom. She would have to walk across the halls with a wet dress and a towel around her, giving a clear sign that she had joined the man in the tub, but that didn't matter.

Maybe things weren't so bad here after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! This chapter is extra long because of reasons. Many of you don't know that the reason I update so much is because this story has been already written. I first wrote it in my sketchbook and now I only rewrite it and publish it here. But now after this chapter I have to write from my own head (since in my sketchbook I had already started writing the ending, but I want to add more stuff here before this ends). So sorry if after this I don't update so often anymore. But I will try to, there is still like four weeks left of summer. But it has been fun writing this fanfiction, even if not that many people read it.


	21. Homesick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter has a small sexual scene in it. (and a sad scene with it, hah.)

The next morning - or was it day already? - the human woke up, slowly rolling around her king-sized bed and tugging the warm covers over her body. It had been a while since she woke up like this. Calm, no need to rush or anything. It was warm and cozy and her mind was at peace. No nightmares that made her feel sick or made her sweat like it was the middle of the summer. It had been a calm night and Amy was happily just laying on her bed, just enjoying the lazy morning before she would have to get up.

What had happened yesterday was still clear in her head. The memories made her shake a little, but that was the only thing they did. She almost didn't care about it anymore. The horrific things Zalgo had said, the fact that the world was coming to an end and seeing someone almost die in front of her ... None of that made her panic. Or cry. Something else was filling every part of her brain, making her focus to only one memory that kept everything else away.

 

 

Offender.

 

 

Amy turned around on her side, tossing the covers completely over her as she kicked her small feet around. Her face turned red, her whole body suddenly burning hot as a cheeky smile grew onto her face. She held her legs tight together like they wouldn't stay still in any other way. The human was almost shaking under the covers.

He had touched her.

Her. Out of all people.

 

 

 

_Don't even try to stay quiet._

 

 

 

Amy let out a soft squeal and kicked her feet around once more. The man's husky voice was still calling for her in her head.

 

 

 

_I need to hear every sound that escapes from you._

 

 

 

The young human turned on her back and moved the covers away from her upper body when it had become too hot. Not just because of how thick the covers were, but how her thoughts kept repeating the scene that had happened inside the man's bathroom. She could still faintly feel the soap bubbles around them, the small space they shared together making her almost claustrophobic.

She remember him the best. Amy could still feel his hands around her, the ghostly memory of a touch making her shiver. She tried to repeat the scene in her mind again, remembering even the tiniest details of it. How his skin felt against her body, how his cold breath tickled her neck, how scary the situation was but how at the same time it was also thrilling, in a good way.

 

 

 

_Open your legs._

 

 

 

Amy obeyed his rough command, even if the words were only in her own head. Her left hand moved under the covers almost automatically like someone was controlling it.

She now regretted for being so shy at that moment, but what kind of an innocent virgin like her wouldn't be at least slightly afraid of their first experience of sex and pleasure? Amy wished she would have taken a better look at the man's pale muscles, even if they had been under the water. She wished she would have touched him too. She wished there would have been more of it.

The red head closed her eyes, her left hand rubbing her through the soft light blue underwear, mimicking the movements Offender had done that night. Her other hand was buried in her shaggy hair, messing it even more before grabbing it at the same spot the man had grabbed her. Amy tugged her hair slightly, realizing she kinda liked how it felt. Kinky.

 

 

 

_You are ... more than enough. I love everything about you._

 

 

 

The tiniest moan escaped her lips, but she quickly made herself stay quiet by just biting her lower lip. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"You're touching yourself while thinking of me. I'm honored."

 

 

 

Amy literally jumped up and opened her eyes fast as lightning when she had heard a voice that was way too strong to be just her imagination. It came as no surprise to see that Offender had sneaked into her bedroom once again without her noticing, but being caught in the act made her panic. Amy withdrew away from the faceless monster, only to end up falling to the floor, the covers flying over her to hide the shame. She could hear the man chuckle loudly at her and the following sounds of the bed creaking and the sheets rustling filled the girl's ears.

"No need to be ashamed. Masturbating is, indeed, the best way to wake up", the man said with a wide grin, laying down on his back so his head was hanging off the edge of the bed. He removed his hat and laid it down on his own chest as he gazed at the human, waiting for her to reveal herself when she was still hiding under the rose patterned blanket.

Amy finally was able to sit down, the covers still over her making her look like a ghost and she took a small peek outside. Her face was completely red, her body literally shaking from the scare and the huge embarrassment that was taking over her.

 

"I'm so sorry", she whimpered before moving the blanket back over her, hiding herself under it. Of course that one time she decides to have some 'me'-time, someone just has to walk in during the progress. And of course it had to be the only person she was just thinking about, making the whole situation even more shameful than it already was.

"Aww, admit it. You like me", the man chuckled and stretched his arm towards the human and took a firm grip of the blanket before pulling it down to the ground. He smiled even more when he saw how red the human had gotten. He thought it was quite cute how shy the human was. How innocent she was.

Amy pushed her tangled hair out of her face and swallowed hard. "Learn how to knock, idiot", she only muttered to the man and looked at him angrily. The man lifted his arm up and moved it closer to the night table and knocked on it. A strong steady rhythm was played by his knuckles against the wooden surface.

"Knock knock. See? I know how to do it", Offender protested, showing his white sharp teeth to the human. She couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"Great talent. Learn how to use it", Amy said to him and finally a genuine smile spread across her face.

For any reason, the human didn't feel so embarrassed anymore. Maybe it was because the witness wasn't at unease with her. No sign of shyness or shame, just a great way of dealing with situations like this. It wouldn't be a surprise if the man was used to seeing women wishing to have a leg over with him while secretly wanking off. And Offender was more than pleased when he had caught the human in the act. Even if he had no eyes to tell what was going on inside his head, his mouth already was able to tell his darkest secrets to anyone who just paid close attention. And Amy always paid attention to everything around her.

 

 

 

"Give me a kiss."

"What? No", Amy mumbled out as she stopped overthinking and entered the real world again. The man's words almost went to deaf ears, if they hadn't been so suggestive, making the human only focus on him once again.

"Sad face", the man said and made the biggest frown, his lips pouted down like he was a child who didn't get what he wanted from the toy store. Amy couldn't help but laugh, relaxing now even more.

After calming down a little, she moved her hands boldly to the man's face and leaned closer, placing her lips gently on top of his. It would have been a quick kiss if Offender would not have moved his hand onto her hair and grabbed her, pulling her more closer. In seconds the human completely melted into his embrace and drove deeper into the kiss. Her whole body tensed up and it felt like she was burning up, even if she was only wearing an oversized t-shirt and grey socks with stars on them.

When she was finally able to break free, a wide shit-eating grin was covering the man's face.

"Happy face", he said after a short moment of silence, the sudden comment making the human chuckle. She stood on her feet to dress up, only to see another figure inside the room, the clear suit telling her immediately who it was.

 

 

 

"Does no one here know how to knock?" she asked loudly, staring at Slenderman angrily, soon only realizing how bare she was in front of the two men. She picked the blanked from the floor and moved it over her legs, trying to cover something that had already been seen.

"I'll remember that next time. How are you feeling?" Slenderman asked, his voice calm and cold as always. The suited man kept his gaze at the human strongly, sometimes looking at his brother with displeasure, making a motion with his head to show the man to get up. Offender obeyed and sat on the middle of the bed, covering his head with his trilby hat.

"I would be fine if there were no intruders in my bedroom this early", she answered, rubbing her eyes. She was still tired, even if it had been a calm morning for a moment.

"It's almost 3 PM", Slenderman told her, the human only raising her eyebrows as a small surprise. When she still lived with her parents, she always slept late whenever possible, so she wasn't surprised that she had overslept once again.

"Is something bothering you? After all, it was quite a night for us", the suited man said as he smoothed the wrinkles of his suit and tightened his tie a little more. The human shook her head.

 

 

"Everything that has happened around here is ... still bothering me, a lot. But I'm doing my best to just move on and live with it", she explained, tossing her arms around a little. It was more irritating than it was damaging. The secrets of the family she had heard and seen, the two men she had murdered with cold blood, facing Zalgo and figuring out new things about your own body ... Everything that had happened since her life changed was a big problem to her. A normal person would have gone insane already. But for some reason Amy was still able to sleep and live like nothing bad had happened at all. She wasn't sure what the reason to that was.

"That's good. You are stronger than most people", Slenderman said, approval on his voice. The human finally felt like the man accepted her.

 

 

The tall suited man looked around her room quickly, noticing how the human had turned the room around to fit her needs better. Her diary and sketchbook was lying on the table, next to them an open pencil case and multiple pens almost falling to the floor. A few books were standing on the night stand, a small scented candle next to them. But what interested him the most was a small photo that was poorly taped on the wall and the faceless creature moved closer to it to inspect it better.

It was a vacation picture. Two parents were holding their young child in their arms, all of them smiling wide like they had just won in the lottery. Behind them were only trees, reminding the man of a known forest. He stared it for long, like it was a memory he had already forgotten.

 

"Is this your family?" he asked, even if the question was quite clear. The human took a step closer, only to stop moving when she remembered she was still only wearing her nightwear.

"Yes. I was four years old when that was taken", she told the man, a small gentle smile growing onto her face as she looked over the tall man to see the photo herself. She chuckled quietly when she saw her own young face, big cheeks flushed red and a brown short hair flying around. She felt a little melancholic when she saw her parents, who had not aged a single day since that photo was taken. Amy only wished they were still as happy as they were then.

 

 

Slenderman slowly ripped the photo from the wall and moved it around his long fingers. "I could frame it, if you want. It would look better on your nightstand", the man said and looked at the human, fluttering the picture around.

"That would be nice. Thank you", she said, a genuine smile taking over her face. In moments like these when Slenderman was somehow understanding or even kind made her smile the most. Even the scariest beings could show emotion. Slenderman laid the picture on the table, making sure it wouldn't fall and suddenly disappear onto the floor. Slenderman then turned back to the human, ignoring his brother completely who was still just sitting there, listening the conversation carefully.

 

 

"About your family. Would you like to see them again?"

 

 

Amy let out a gasp when she heard those words. Her grip from the blanket loosened and it fell down to the floor with a tender thud as she took another step closer to the tall being. She could only give him a nod as an answer, as if she wasn't able to even talk. Would he really allow her to see her parents?

"We can go see them tonight when it's darker. But you can not approach them, sadly", the man said strictly, almost like he was giving orders to a peasant. Amy jumped up and down a little bit, almost feeling like screaming or jumping into someone's arms. Her eyes got slightly watery, but she fought back against the tears. Even if she could only watch her parents from afar, just seeing them would be enough for her.

"Thank you, thank you so much", she whimpered, her voice shaky yet genuine happiness could be heard behind the heartbroken echo of her voice. Slenderman only gave her a tiny nod as he accepted her multiple thank-yous and turned to his brother, who for some reason looked unhappy about the situation.

 

"You will come with us, too", the taller brother ordered and Offender stood up.

"Why?" he said in an angry tone, approaching his brother slowly. His features almost got unsettling the closer he moved, his teeth gritting against each other in displeasure. The human moved away from them, looking closely if she had to prepare for a fight to happen. But this wouldn't be anything else but a friendly family argument as Slender grabbed the other man's tie and tugged him closer.

"Because I say so. Remember what I did for you", Slenderman said in a fierce tone. His voice had grown so monstrous that the human moved far away from them, afraid that the creature would do something. A horrific feeling literally was coming out of the tall man as he stared at his brother, whispering : "Besides, we have some things to talk about, don't we?"

A growling 'traitor' escaped the man's invisible lips, his hoarse voice making the human shake, goosebumps covering her arms. A sudden memory of Zalgo's words echoed in her ears.

 

 

 

**_Oh, it's something your boyfriend should tell you. Unless he's still a liar._ **

 

 

 

"You seem to be in a very good mood today, brother", Offender sneered at him, trying to peeve Slenderman even more. He tugged at the man's dark tie once again, moving even closer to him.

"I did a great favor for you a year ago. It would be about time you pay it back", Slenderman growled at him, his words stubborn and hard like stones.

Wait, a year ago? Didn't Offender say that he met the human for the first time a year ago?

 

 

**_You should rethink of who you trust, my child._ **

 

 

The human did her best to remember what the hatted man had told her. He had seen her but he had not approached her, only watched from afar. And that went for how long? A year, did he say? Did something else happen that Amy doesn't know about, or are the two of them talking about something else?

 

 

**_You see, your 'friends' aren't such friends after all._ **

 

 

"Or you could at least do as I have told you to do. But so far my commands have not been obeyed", Slenderman growled some more before pushing his brother away from him, the man almost falling down to the floor. The suited monster looked at him with disgust and said : "Don't expect any more favors from me, brother."

The man then turned towards the human, his body relaxing a little more like he tried to appear more friendly towards her. But the damage had been already done. The human stared at the owner of the mansion, a terrified look on her face. Amy swallowed hard and tried to collect herself in front of the tall being, trying to show some kind of respect for him. She didn't want to anger him any more.

"I'll come see you when the sun goes down", Slenderman muttered before teleporting away, vanishing into thin air and leaving the two of them alone once again. The red head looked down to the ground, trying to understand what they were talking about but there were not enough pieces to be put together.

Offender moved towards the doorway, rubbing his neck like he had been strangled, or like he was trying to get some kind of pity towards him from the human. But Amy only crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the man. She asked quietly : "Care to explain what that was about?"

Offender only stared at her for a few seconds that felt like days before shaking his head. He then grabbed the doorknob, twisted it and left the room as quickly as he had entered it.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

When the sun had gone down and the darkness had taken over the forest, the two brothers had come to pick the human up, this time giving a knock on the door before entering. This time Amy was dressed up, wearing her old jeans that made her feel like home and a grey hoodie over her black top. Her old sneakers her mom had brought for her from the flea market were on her feet and when the human was ready, they teleported away from the mansion.

They soon entered a small forest that Amy could recognize even in her dreams. The same forest that was near her house, the same forest where she was cursed. The same place where her life turned into a bloody mess.

Amy walked towards her house and stopped when she was close enough to see through the window. She could see her parents, sitting in the kitchen table next to each other. The red head turned around to look at the two faceless men, a pleased look on her face. She mouthed a small 'thank you' before turning back to her house.

Their house still looked nice as always, but the garden looked a lot more messier and dead than last time. Some of the flowers were in need of water and the grass was taking over their yard. The tiles were laying silently on the roof, but Amy could see a few tiles that were about to fall off. Overall, the house and their yard looked like it wasn't being taken care of, which made her worry. Her mother loved gardening and she loved keeping things clean, so she could only wonder what made her be so careless.

She could see her parents talking with someone, who sat across the table and when Amy moved slightly to the right, she could see it was someone dressed in dark blue, holding all kinds of papers for her parents. A police officer.

 

 

"Do you want to know what they are talking about?" Slenderman asked as he had appeared next to the human, making her jump slightly in surprise. She gave a nod, then said 'please' quietly as she turned to look at her parents again, trying to see how the house looked from the inside. It was hard to tell if the inside of her old home was as big of a mess as it was outside, but she still kept looking for any sign of unusual dirtiness. But she could only see her parents and their worried faces. Offender slowly moved next to her and gazed inside too, leaning against the tree in order to blend in into the shadows the trees cast over them.

"They are talking about the other lost people that have disappeared from your city", Slenderman told the human. She wasn't sure if he was able to read lips or if he was able to actually hear what they were talking about, but that didn't bother the human for long. She gazed at her parents, giving a small smile like they were standing in front of her. Amy wished she could say something to them, tell them that she was alive and well and in a good place ... Wait, was she in a good place after all?

The policeman showed two pictures to the parents, mouthing his lips under his strong mustache. The mother stared at the picture, her long brown hair being moved behind her ear as she shook her head strongly. Amy's father took one of the pictures into his hand, inspecting it for a moment before laying it back to the table and shaking his head too. He then leaned back into his chair and scratched his bald head.

"The cop asked them about two men, who had been found brutally murdered in a roadway", Slenderman said coldly, his words making the human turn her eyes towards him.

"Do they know it was me?" she asked, her voice almost breaking down. She didn't want her parents to know they raised a murdered. Slender listened for a moment, before he shook his head to the human, who gave out a relieved sigh.

"No, they don't think it was you. But since they were killed after you had disappeared, they think there is some kind of a connection between those happenings", the man explained to her, facing the human for a moment before looking back to the house. The human did the same, looking at her parents.

She tried to remember how they looked like. It was quite shameful to admit that she had almost forgotten how her own parents looked like when she hadn't seen them in weeks ... months. The track of time had been messing with her head and the human had no idea how long she had been gone from her loving home. Their voices echoed in her ears sometimes, but she wasn't even sure if that was how they really sounded like. She would give anything to just hear their voices again and hold them once more.

 

 

 

They stood between the trees for minutes, Slender telling the human what their parents were talking about with the law, in much detail as possible. Mostly they had tried to figure out why Amy had disappeared and if she had any kind of connection with the other lost causes. Her parents showed the cop a note the human had left, but they also showed other notes the human had written. The other notes had been found in her trashcan, wrinkled or ripped apart. Amy wished she had destroyed those notes.

"They are saying that you wrote multiple goodbye-notes for your parents, using different kind of excuses for leaving", Slenderman told her, moving his hands into his pockets as he, too, leaned against the tree slightly, still keeping a good posture.

"Running away, being kidnapped, suicide", the man listed slowly, taking a long look at his brother when he mentioned 'suicide'. They looked at each other for long, arguing about something in their heads before both turning to look at the house again.

"The police finds your case interesting because of those notes", he mentioned and the human sat down to the dry grass, feeling a bit tired. Yet she kept watching and listening carefully like it was the last time she would see her parents. It made her feel kind of special to know the police were interested in her the most and now she felt glad that she wrote so many letters. Because of those letters, they might be looking for her now harder, trying to figure out what really happened to her.

Another few minutes passed, the police officer questioning her parents and they giving small nods in return, sometimes trying to tell if they saw something different about their lost daughter.

But at one point something happened. The officer packed up all of his papers and pictures and turned back to her parents, his hands folded together. He said something slowly and carefully, but soon after his words Amy's mother broke into tears. She leaned against the table, her face turning red as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her father tried to comfort his wife, then turned to the officer and tried to talk to him, but the blue man only shook his head.

 

 

 

"Why is my mother crying?" Amy asked quietly as she slowly stood up, her legs for some reason almost breaking under her. Slenderman didn't answer to her, only listened more of their conversation, folding his own hands together. Offender brought his attention back into the situation. He had started smoking and had only stared at the sky, stars already showing up behind the grey clouds, only listening what the other two were talking about every now and then.

"Slender, why is she crying?" Amy asked once more, her voice already breaking down even if she had not heard the answer yet. It hurt her to see her mother and father like that. She saw how her mother started crying against her husband's shoulder, her father in return hugging her close, a few tears being allowed to escape from his eyes.

Slenderman laid his head down, trying to ignore the human but he knew it wouldn't be right to not tell her what was happening there. He straightened his posture and turned to look at the human, before he quietly explained to her : "They have stopped searching for you and pronounced you dead."

 

 

Amy went completely pale, her legs trembling under her weight. She started turning red, like her mother, eyes starting to water as she gasped for air, trying not to show her true emotions. But she has always been weak when it came to emotions. She always cried easily. The human rubbed her hair, walking in a few circles, breathing hard as she gazed at her home, at her parents who were heartbroken. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not dead. No", she whimpered, trying not to fall to the ground.

"Amy, calm down", Offender called out for her and put his cigarette down, moving closer towards her. He feared for the worst. The human gasped for air again, trying not to break down as she finally stopped panicking, only staring at her parents.

 

"I need to tell them. They need to know I'm alive", was the only thing she spoke out before she started running towards her house. But she didn't get far when Offender had went after her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into the forest. The young girl started kicking her feet, tears falling down her cheeks as she begged to be set free, yelling out cries and pleads that would not be listened.

"Please! Please, I want to talk to them!" she cried out, kicking so hard that she lost her balance and fell to the ground, Offender following her. He still hold onto her tight in order to stop her form escaping, pulling her closer to himself, trying to calm her down. Offenderman looked at his brother, who gave him nothing else but an empty look before turning to look away. He quietly snarled at him before turning back to the human, burying his face into her thick red hair like it calmed the both of them.

 

"Oh god", was the last thing the human whimpered out before she completely broke down into tears, her head hanging down to hide her tearful face as her body started trembling strongly. She finally stopped fighting to try and run away, her body feeling weak, even aching at some parts. She slowly leaned against the man, trying to find some comfort to calm her down. She hated crying. She hated it so much. Yet she couldn't stop.

Offender wanted to say something, literally anything to cheer the human up or to comfort her, but he had no words like that to use. He wasn't a gentle man, never was. Being the shoulder to cry on was new to him, but he guessed it was something he needed to learn in order to be with the human. He looked at his suited brother once more, giving him a look that was not full of any kind of hate or disgust, like he was asking for something, begging. But Slenderman shook his head to him and the man's heart broke into pieces. He buried his head back into the girl's hair, holding her just a bit tighter.

 

 

It didn't matter what anyone else said.

He never followed the rules, anyway.


	22. Upcoming storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it has been a few days after I updated. I've been busy playing Dream Daddy, haha. I kinda wanna write fanfictions of that game after I'm done with the game. Maybe some day.

A demure melody echoed around the girl's bedroom, making her only drift back to sleep when she woke up. The song that played around her was soft, almost like a whisper, yet very tempting. Tranquility took over her body the more she listened to the melody quietly, but at the same time she felt destruction. The feeling was hard to explain. It was like someone was trying to destroy her completely yet still wanted to keep her together, stitching her back up when she had been broken into pieces.

The delightful song kept playing over and over again like it was trying to wake the human up. Or more likely, trying to make her feel better. It was like a delicate whisper, trying to tell her everything was alright.

When Amy couldn't just ignore the sound anymore and fall back asleep, she sat up on her bed and scratched her head. She looked over to her small radio that stood next to her sketchbooks, but the music didn't come from it as she had suspected. First of all, even if she was quite forgetful, she would never be able to sleep if there was something telling her that they needed to be shut off. Amy couldn't even sleep if the closet door was open. Second, the radio had a small light on it that told her if it was on or not. And now it was telling her that it was completely off. And lastly, the music that was still playing was more lively than she had thought it was.

Amy looked on her left, rubbing her eyes to see more clearly. Her blurry vision started turning into normal, making her wonder if she needed glasses.

It was Offender, obviously.

And he was playing a violin.

 

 

Amy could only stare at him, not caring how messy her hair was or how weird the whole situation was. The song was beautiful. It made her forget about all of her worries in seconds and made her want to follow the sound in hopes of finding a better place. But she had some self-control left in her.

"Do you often lure women to you with music?" Amy asked coldly. Whatever the meaning of this was didn't matter. She needed to know what the hell was this man doing in her bedroom once again.

"You'd be surprised how well it works", Offender answered to her and played for a few seconds more before he stopped. He stood up from the chair he had pulled next to the bed and laid his wooden violin on top of the chair where it was hopefully safe.

"Did it work on you?" he then asked, hovering closer to her slowly like the human would bite him if he entered her personal space too quickly. Amy just stared at him, hating to admit that it did work on her. But probably not as strong as it was supposed to.

"What are you doing in my room? Again?" the red head asked as she tried to comb her hair with her fingers, trying to gain some control with her tangled hairs. She wanted to reach for an actual brush and make herself look more human, but she tried to control herself. She had looked worse.

"Last night was quite ... rough on you. Just wanted to calm you down a little", he explained as the man sat down on the soft mattress, leaning closer to the human.

"You wanted to calm me down by playing music while I was snoring?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You weren't snoring."

Amy shook her head, trying to hold back a laugh. "Next time wake me up if you're planning to serenade."

"Hmm, I'd be glad to make you serenade~", the man purred and started leaning closer, but Amy pushed him away. She didn't even hesitate, it was like a part of her natural instincts to push anyone who came too close away.

 

 

"What the hell are you doing?"

Offender looked confused, more confused than he ever has been. He tried to lean closer again, only for the human to push him away once more. Amy stood up from her bed like she was escaping from the man and pointed towards the door.

"Get out", she said boldly, glaring at the man with fire in her eyes. Already in the morning she was this pissed off. It made her wonder if it was normal and if she was over-reacting, but right now she needed her own peace.

"Aw, are you playing hard to get?" Offender only joked, but the human yelled at him some more.

"Get the fuck out."

 

"Why should I?" the man finally snarled at her, standing up to the other side of the bed. The red head moved to the door and was about to open it for the monster, but Offender slammed it shut again, leaning against the door so it wouldn't be opened again.

"This is my room. Get out", Amy snarled at him, looking down to the ground. Things got heated up quickly between them.

"You could at least tell me why you're mad", he asked, leaning against the door like he was a bachelor with a leather jacket who was trying to hit on the cutest girl of their school. The human guessed he still tried to appear cool in front of her.

"Why I'm mad? Because you're hitting on me when I'm not into it", Amy muttered out. "Just leave."

"Thought we were a thing by now", the man muttered, a small grin on his face as he leaned closer to the girl once more. Amy looked away from him.

"C'mon, why are you feeling bad?"

"Because I'm DEAD."

 

 

Amy didn't mean to yell at him. Or maybe she did. But she meant it or not, it had startled the man. Amy held back tears as much as possible, but it was visible that she was feeling bad when her eyes started to water and her cheeks started turning red. She took a step back, breathing hard as she wiped her tears away.

"For fuck's sake, Offendy, I can't just ... bottle everything up and move on, pretending everything is fine when it's not ! This is all too much for me", she whimpered. The red haired girl tried to stay tough and strong, but the tears started taking over her like a flood took over cities.

"I have to live in constant fear with monsters, afraid that they will kill me someday. I killed two men, I almost killed my friend !I almost killed you. And everything about Zalgo is just messing with my head, I don't feel like myself anymore", Amy started rambling as she was almost ripping her hair out. She stepped around the room a little bit, making small circles and turning around like she wasn't sure how she should be. But she finally stopped and stood still, breathing hard as she tried to calm down.

"I feel like I'm trapped. My parents, no, everyone thinks I'm dead. I've ... never felt this empty", she finally mumbled out, letting the tears take over her.

Amy was crying again, feeling like shit in just mere seconds for no reason. She did have many reasons to cry about, but now it felt like it was all coming out at the wrong time. But she didn't care. The human had kept all of it inside and just tried to move on and forget about it all like the brothers did. First it wasn't so bad, but now for some reason it all just hit her too hard.

"I just ... I just need time. Just, please. Leave me alone."

"Amy, please", Offender had sighed and moved towards her, but one move of a hand made him stop.

Amy had slapped him. Right in his left cheek, leaving a red mark against his snow white skin. They both gasped silently, standing there for long moments before the man finally took a hint and left the room, forgetting his violin behind.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Amy had went to Splendor after breakfast, knowing that talking to him would be the most comfortable for her. She knew that she needed to talk to somebody or she would go insane. She wanted to avoid falling back to her darker times, so the only one she thought that could help her was the happiest person of the mansion. After apologizing to him of the last incident -where Amy had almost killed the man-, they entered Splendor's balloon room to talk about things.

"Why here?" Amy asked as she sat on the floor, letting the multiple balloons surround her. Why on Earth did the man want to talk about serious things in a room that was only full of bloody balloons? It was ridiculous.

"I don't know. Thought it would be funny", Splendor had explained as he made room for himself to sat in front of the girl. Compared to him it looked like the young woman was drowning into the balloon sea. "Please, tell me everything."

 

Amy had started talking, now more able to control her tears and just focusing to her feelings she needed to let out. She told the man how she felt guilty for killing those men on the road, trying to explain that it was somehow self-defense, but also just plain murder. But both of them knew there was really nothing that could fix what she had done, so Amy just tried to think that what she had done wasn't so bad compared to the things the brothers had done in their lives.

Then the fact that she wasn't human anymore. Now that Amy had some control over the mysterious power on her back, she felt whole. But there were some days when she wished she was human and wouldn't be in this mess she now called 'life'. And the fact that Zalgo still tried to get to her, even in her dreams, scared her. The end of the world scared her too, but she wondered how long it would take when she didn't care about it anymore.

 

"If Zalgo wouldn't have attacked you, then we wouldn't have met you", Splendor tried to cheer the human up, holding a red balloon in his hands carefully.

"But what if we could have met? I mean, I know Offender had been watching me before. He could have just ... asked me on a date or something", she explained, soon falling back into her own thoughts. Once again she was thinking about him and feeling guilty for hurting him.

They changed the subject fast and talked about her parents instead. Amy felt even more distant from her old life than she had before, and now that she was considered dead ... it made her feel like there was no way to go back to how things were.

"You wish to return to your old life?" Splendor had asked, a sad expression on his face. Amy wasn't sure how to answer that. In a way, she did. On the other hand, she didn't. Things were so much simpler in her old school life than it was here in this mansion where she had grown to be a monster. But were things really that good before she came here? There were times when she could admit that she loved being in the mansion. But of course these few events that bothered her made her wonder if any of this was worth it.

 

"Amy, I know it's not going to be easy, but you have to forgive yourself and move on. Your parents still love you, and so do we. We are going to protect you no matter what. We won't hurt you and we won't let Zalgo hurt you", Splendorman comforted the human and gave her a reassuring smile, reaching his hand for her. Amy grabbed his hand and they held each other for a while, smiling as they were surrounded by the colorful balloons.

"You know, Offender doesn't understand much about feelings. You need to talk to him if you want him to understand", the polka-dot suited man finally muttered and Amy looked down to the ground, or more like looked down to the balloons.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

 

 

\--

 

 

For the past few days the two love birds couldn't even talk to each other. They avoided each other every day, every second. The times they did meet, the other one of them ended up turning around and heading for the other direction. Both Amy and Offender were pissed off, yet both of them were too angry to even talk to each other and solve their fight.

Even if talking to Splendor had helped Amy, she had still felt depressed. So depressed that she barely ate. It had never happened before. Back in the old days the human ate just fine, no matter how bad she was feeling. Food was some kind of a comfort for her. But now it just disgusted her. For some reason her negative feelings turned into self-consciousness, or maybe this was the new way she dealt with pain.

Even if the human felt negative, she still wouldn't be allowed to slag off from practice and work. Today she was helping Trender mostly, cleaning up his messy closets he stocked his clothes in and moving them in labeled boxes so the clothes were easier to find. The work sounded quite simple and easy, but the human could't help but feel tired all the time. Or was it laziness ? Amy wasn't even sure what the difference was.

 

She entered the second small room, a pile of clothes falling over her. She muttered angrily to herself and entered the room, stepping over the pieces of fabric even if the man had told her not to. One lonely mannequin stood in the corner, some clothes covering its white slender body. The red head started throwing some of the clothes out of the closet, trying to find a way to get started but suddenly a feeling of dizziness hit her strongly. Amy just stood in the middle of the room, her head going empty as a loud humming noise filled her ears. She tried to get over it, trying to ignore it but she needed to lay down. But Amy didn't allow herself to lay down. She needed to get food, she knew it. It wasn't new that she felt dizzy after not eating for a while. Amy turned around and took one step towards the exit but then the horrific feeling hit her hard and she fell back into the room, the clothes softening her landing as she completely passed out.

Amy wasn't sure if it was possible to see a dream after you have fainted. But she did.

It was hard to explain what she exactly saw in her dream. Different kind of pictures and scenes flashed before her eyes and screaming filled her ears, a familiar dark voice talking to her. Zalgo. Amy thought if Zalgo had attacked her and made her faint, just so he could send a message, but nothing related to him happened. It was only him whispering to her about the brothers and how they could not be trusted.

She could only see one thing clearly : mannequins. Women screaming for help filled her ears and she could swear that the mannequins were also screaming, their rock hard face suddenly opening and turning into a screaming one, their mouth opening long and wide in horror.

 

 

 

**_You see, your 'friends' aren't such friends after all._ **

 

 

 

Zalgo was trying to give her a message. More flashing pictures of the mannequins came in front of her eyes, their horrific expressions scaring the human so much that she also wanted to scream. Then, another voice could be heard behind the screaming.

 

 

 

 

 

_It would be such a waste to bury the bodies. Let me have them, I have some use for them._

 

 

 

 

 

Amy opened her eyes wide, her body trembling and sweating hard. The pile of clothes under her felt comfortable, yet somehow it felt like she couldn't move her aching body, like it was made out of stone.

"Amy, can you hear me?" Trender called out for her.

Amy looked up to the man, trying to sat up slightly to get to his eye level. The man was kneeling in front of her at the door way, staring at the human.

"Did you faint?" he asked as the human rubbed her head and grunted. She gave a nod.

"I don't know why, but I saw mannequins and Zalgo was talking to me and ... then there was another voice", the human started mumbling before she would forget what she saw. Then she recognized the last voice she had heard before waking up. It was Trender.

She looked behind her, seeing the tall white mannequin towering over her. She tried to collect the puzzle pieces together fast as possible, trying to remember what the women had been screaming about in her quick nightmare before she looked back at Trender. Even without a face, the man looked troubled.

"The mannequins ... They're real humans, aren't they?"

 

 

Trender stayed silent for a long moment, before giving a small nod. He didn't question how the human had guessed that, only accepted it and kept staring at the human. Amy looked back at the mannequin again, now only realizing how real it looked like. She wasn't sure if under it was a human, or if they had used the human only as a model to create the statue, but it horrified her.

"If you end up dead one day, I promise I'll turn you into a beautiful mannequin and dress you up in the most beautiful dresses."

Amy turned back to the man, gasping in horror after hearing his words. She tried to get up, but there was nowhere to hide or run. The man was right in front of the only exit and the large amount of fabric around her and under her feet made it hard to move without slipping back down.

"I've never had a bigger girl as a model, but I guess I already told you that", Trender said, his voice suddenly husky and cold as he reached his arm closer to the human. Amy tried to move away from him as much as possible, but the clothes behind her stopped her from escaping. The man laid his nails over the girl's chest, pinning them down hard.

"Trender", Amy called out for him but the man didn't listen. The man with dark glasses on his empty face started dragging his hand down from her chest to her stomach, creating scars onto her body with his nails. Amy gasped out in pain, the feeling of his fingers stinging her like they were razors. They didn't draw too deep, but small amount of blood forced their way out of the newborn scars.

"You smell delicious. It's a battle to fight against our urges", the man talked to her, leaning closer to the human's ear who had started faintly sobbing. She felt weak, but she had to get away from him before it was too late. Trender leaned closer to the human until he was right next to her ear, the human trembling even harder now as she tried weakly to push the man away, calling out for him to return back to normal.

 

 

 

"Amy, can I take a bite of you? Just a small one."

"The fuck--?"

Amy opened her eyes and Trender turned to look behind him. Offender stood at the doorway, his blood literally boiling when he had found the two of them like this. Amy kicked her feet around, trying to break free but Trender stayed still, his hands suddenly trembling in fear. Offender exposed his teeth angrily, licking them before he asked loudly : "Who gave you a permission to touch her like that?"

Amy could only stare at the man, eyes opening wide as Offender's tentacles broke free from his back, reaching closer to his brother.


	23. Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I'm making a few changes to the chapters I previously posted. I write this fanfic in Wattpad and then copy it here, but I didn't notice that some of the text that I wanted to be sideways apparently is not sideways (for example when we are remembering something someone has said, i put the text sideways to show its a memory, but i just now realized that none of the text is sideways you know). hopefully i will remember this in the future so it will be easier to read my story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ! This chapter has NSFW in it.

"Who gave you a permission to touch her like that?"

 

Four long white tentacles emerged from the man's back and moved fast towards Trendy, ready to choke him to death. Trender could only sat there, staying as a shield in front of the human as he was too afraid to even move - or he was ready to accept his faith.

"No!" Amy yelled out and Offender stopped immediately. His tentacles were close, ready to wrap around their victim any second and he stood there tall, his strong body tense and hands squeezed into tight fists. He snarled loudly, a row of huge sharp teeth exposed to his brother and the human, a dark aura coming out of the man.

Trender finally was able to move and his hands found themselves in the air, trying to show surrender to their brother. He was trembling, his bones clacking together hard as he slowly stood up and stepped out of the closet.

"I'm sorry, I -- Something happened, I blacked out and ... I didn't know what I was even doing, I'm so sorry", the man whimpered, his glasses slowly tilting out of his face but he moved them up quickly and moved out of the way. "Amy, I'm so sorry. I would never ... hurt you", the man continued mumbling, not even able to look at the human.

"No, it's fine. Just c-calm down", the red head was finally able to answer, looking down at her body to examine the damage that had been done. Four long scars had been drawn down on her torso, her shirt now almost completely ripped. She immediately covered her body and tried to stand, but slipped back down once more. Offender snarled something at his brother who still kept apologizing and he moved towards the human and helped her up. The second she was standing, Amy started walking towards her room.

"For fuck's sake, Amy --", Offender yelled at the human but she wasn't stopping. He quickly turned to his brother, pointed him with his finger and said something about 'talking about this later' before he ran after the girl. The man caught up with her quickly when the human was able to only walk so slowly because of how dizzy she still felt. Offender grabbed her by the arm and teleported them immediately to somewhere else - into his bedroom.

 

"Jesus, warn me before you do that", Amy whined and held her arms tighter around her chest, trying to cover her entire body with her hands, not really succeeding at it. She stepped away from the man and turned to look at him. God knows what would happen if she had her back turned to him.

"What the hell happened there?" Offender asked, his angry tone cutting deeper into the human than Trender's nails had.

"I passed out, that's it. Maybe Zalgo penetrated my mind or I just felt weak because I haven't eaten, I don't know. I'm fine", Amy explained fast and tapped her foot against the floor. She soon moved closer to the bedroom door and asked : "Can I leave now?"

"What? No. Why was Trender like that?" the man asked and pushed himself between the door and the human, leaning against the only escape to make sure the human stayed here. He needed some answers.

"I saw a nightmare. Or a vision, whatever. I know what the mannequins are", she mumbled out, trying to pull her shirt together but only made the holes even bigger than they already were. She ended up holding her hands over her chest once again, covering her scars and her private parts as much as possible. The memory of that nightmare still haunted her. She hated dreams that made no sense yet they still could make her hair stand up, leaving a haunting memory that would bother her for days.

"It was the same with Splendy. He couldn't control himself. It's fine, I'm fine", Amy finally said, kicking her feet slowly as she waited for a permission to leave the room. Offender relaxed a bit and gave out a sigh.

"Well, now you know about him too", he quietly muttered out, leaning his head against the door like he was relieved that he didn't have to tell the human about that. A small moment of 'wait' came into him and he looked back to the human, repeating her words in his head for a moment.

 

"Why haven't you eaten?"

Amy only shrugged at him. She really didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to leave and be alone. The two of them had not talked this much after their little argument, so she felt uncomfortable. But Offender kept staring at her with his blank face, so eventually the girl had to give up and tell him.

"It's one way I deal with my emotions. The other one is hurting myself, but I'm trying to get clean from that", the red head muttered out quietly and walked around the room. She couldn't bring herself to look at the man anymore.

"Wait, you're feeling that bad? Because of ... me?" the faceless male said, his words getting quieter at the end of his sentence. He never really cared if he hurt somebody's feelings, but now ... this was different. It was the first time he felt guilt over his actions. But he still thought the human had been a bitch.

Amy looked at him, raising her eyebrows at him and mouthing the words 'yes' before giving out a loud annoyed sigh. But then her legs started slightly trembling under her, her mind going blank as she realized she was going to faint again if she wouldn't lay down. Amy sat down on the nearest surface -on the bed- holding her head as she tried to breathe slowly. Offender moved closer to her and stood next to the bed, examining the human carefully.

"Goddamn it, I feel sick", she muttered to herself, her other hand still covering her chest as the other hand rubbed her head. The man sat down on the soft surface in front of her and leaned closer to her, this time only slightly to avoid getting slapped again.

 

"Let me heal your wounds."

"I'm fine", Amy said to him immediately, glaring at the faceless creature in front of her.

 

"Jesus Christ, woman. You're hurt. Let me help you", Offender muttered and tried to reach for the human, but she slapped his arm and moved away from him, yelling for him to not touch her. The man could only stare at her, waiting for an explanation or anything, but the human stayed quiet. There was only thing he could do to try and understand the human's mixed up emotions ; to read her mind. She hated when the man did that, but he was left with no choice.

Offender was surprised to find out that the red haired girl wasn't acting like this because she was angry at him. Well, she was angry at him, of course. But the reason she didn't want to be touched by him was because - for an unknown reason - she hated to be touched. It was like she hated herself so much that she didn't want anybody to see or feel her; she just wanted to disappear.

"You're seriously acting all body conscious now?" the man huffed, trying to reason with the human, even if it was a pain in the ass. "You think I really care? C'mon, we need to do something about your scars."

"Don't try to use that as an excuse to just get all sexual with me", Amy muttered quietly, crossing her arms over her chest tightly. The scars started stinging when she did that, but she tried to just ignore it.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me", the young woman lifted her head up to glare at the man even harder, trying to make some kind of a fight between their eye contact, even if the man had no eyes. But she could see the man's expression change into an angrier one, his face twisting into a form the human thought was impossible.

Through her fear of being eaten by the monster she had angered, Amy kept yelling at him : "I won't fuck with somebody who only cares about my body. I just can't do that. I won't let you treat me the way you treat your other victims."

"Haven't I promised not to do that? I thought you trusted me enough", Offender said to her, taking a more comfortable seat as his hands found their way into his pockets. He really needed a cigarette or some alcohol.

"Then why the fuck do you keep trying to seduce me? Admit it, you just want to have sex with me, nothing else", Amy shouted at him and looked somewhere else when staring at the man just made her angrier.

Amy hated feeling so insecure that she blamed it on other people. But her mind kept messing with her and after a while she couldn't just ignore the voices in her head. The way Offender acted around her made her heart always jump and she wished there was something between them, but she knew the man's nature. He just wanted her body, not her mind. He didn't seem to care much about her feelings, unless she was down to do something dirty with him.

"And what makes you think my intentions towards you are like that?" Offender said quietly to her, so quietly that the woman had to lift her head up to make sure it was really him talking.

"Are you trying to imply that you like me? That you don't want just a quick fuck?" the human huffed, then a smile came into her face, but it wasn't a happy smile. She let out a irritated laughter, like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You've never had feelings for anyone. Why would you feel anything towards me?"

 

The next few moments happened so fast, that Amy had no time to even think or react. Offender had pushed her against the bed and moved over her, his other hand grabbing her wrist and moving it over her head, holding her in place. Amy still tried to cover her scars with her right hand and her feet tried to kick the man away, but she was too weak to do anything that would help her to escape. The man above her looked horrific, like he was ready to kill her any second. His blank face teared into her soul, his teeth seen behind his unhappy lips and his hold of the girl hard and strong. The sight before her was unsettling and the human wasn't sure what she should do.

"That's what this all is? Let me get this straight; you don't think I could actually have feelings towards you. You think that I don't give two shits about you, and that I only wanna use you like I have used every other woman in my life", the man spat out, growling like a predator as his grip tightened around the girl's wrist.

"I'm just easy to get because I live next door, aren't I?" the human asked, hatred in her voice as she glared at the man. She tried to keep her head up and look stronger than she actually was, even if she was in a bad position. The man gritted his sharp teeth together, but then let out a laugh.

"Honey, if you really didn't matter to me, I would have taken you the first second I saw you", the man said, positioning himself better between the humans legs. Suddenly Amy felt very vulnerable and exposed. She was glad she wasn't wearing a skirt today.

 

"So, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that you hate yourself so much that you can't believe that somebody would even love you."

 

Amy let out a noise that was somewhere between a gasp and a breathy moan as she tried to wiggle free. The man smiled widely as an answer to that.

"You humans are ... interesting, but hard to understand. But I'm glad I understand you and your insecurities better now", Offender said, his voice almost mocking yet somehow reassuring.

"I s-still think that I'm just your play toy", Amy managed to pull out, her green orbs staring the man strongly. She couldn't believe how insecure she felt near the man. There was no way someone as beautiful as him would have feelings for someone disgusting as she was. Amy swallowed hard.

"Really now? Then I guess I have to prove you wrong", the faceless male murmured to her, a soft cocky smile on his face. He let go of the human's wrist and tried to remove the hand that was covering her scars, but the human held tight. She basically hugged herself tight and shook her head.

"Trust me. I won't do anything else", the man told her, grabbing both of her wrists now but not forcefully removing her hands out of the way. He waited patiently until the human finally relaxed and let the man move her hands. Amy moved her hands to her sides and tried to somehow relax, even if her heart had started speeding up. Her already tattered shirt was ripped open, completely destroying the piece of fabric and the human gasped loudly in surprise, a red flush taking over her face as she felt even more exposed in front of the man.

 

Offender leaned down over her body and gave slow, long licks to every wound his brother had created. He was angry that he had touched the human - his human - like that. He hated when somebody hurt her or dared to even lay their hands on her. Only he was allowed to do that.

His hands found their way on the human's sides, caressing her skin gently but soon grabbing down hard when the human couldn't stop wiggling under him. He worked his tongue slowly on her scars, his spit wetting her skin and healing the wounds in no time. But the wounds were healing too fast in his taste, so he kept teasing the human and moved as slow as possible. He loved how her cheeks turned red when he did something like this to her and how she let out soft whimpers every now and then, her body giving out a small shake whenever the feeling would get too overwhelming. A wide smirk grew onto his face as he let his tongue trail against her skin, his hands caressing her sides so softly that it even tickled her.

Amy turned even more red when she suddenly started feeling wet between her legs and she tried to close them in order to hide the obvious evidence that she was enjoying this, but the man's body was right between her thighs, not allowing her to shut her legs together. She tried a few times more, only to end up pushing her legs against the man, making him look at the human. A wide grin grew onto his face.

 

"What, you enjoying this?" he said as he finished the last licks, almost sitting up to look down at the mess of a human under him. The scars were now only a memory, but what he saw in front of her was so much more. Already, Amy was a complete mess. Her hands moved over her flushed face to cover the shame and embarrassment she felt and her chest hid a fast beating heart under it, making the monster want to rip it out just to see how beautiful she was from the inside too. Literally.

The man moved closer to the human, who shyly turned to look away from him, only exposing her neck to him more. He gave a small kiss there, then a few more kisses until he moved up to her ear, giving out a husky whisper : "I really like you, Amy."

 

The red haired girl let out a muffled moan when she heard those words, her eyes closing tight as she bit down on her lip. The man performed gentle kneading to her round sides, feeling her soft skin under his fingertips as he smiled against the girl's ear, his hot breath giving shivers to the girl.

"But I hate the way you talk about yourself. From now on, every time you say something bad about yourself, I'll do something like this to you to prove you are wrong", he said as he nibbled at her ear, the human holding back her voice as she trembled under him, her hands staying still on her sides like she was tied up. Offender moved his calloused hand over her exposed chest, playing with her bra a little bit before letting his hand travel down where her pants started, moving between her legs to rub her through her jeans. The human arched against the touch, her hips moving up to create more friction from the small feeling that felt like it wasn't enough. The space between her legs was hot and in need of attention, and the girl bit her lip so hard that it almost drew blood out, the man above her only smiling above her satisfied.

"P-please", the human muttered quietly, her head still tilted to the side and her eyes shut. She moved her hand over her mouth, soon ending up biting her finger in order to take some control over herself.

"Look at me", Offender ordered, moving his hand away from her legs and to her chin, grabbing it gently to turn her face towards his. The young woman obeyed and opened her eyes slowly, her eyes almost shining as she stared at the man, her eyebrows curved in a way that made her look like she was scared of him. She waited for him to say something, but Offender stayed quiet. He moved up instead, completely towering over the small mortal as his shadow flew over her. The faceless creature removed his hat and threw it somewhere where the room's corner was and moved his hand back to the girl's legs. He made a few circles to her inner thighs, and smirked : "Can I remove your pants?"

Amy nodded her head strongly.

 

"Say please again."

"Please."

 

The man opened the small button of the girl's light blue jeans and opened the fly fast and started ripping the pants down her legs, soon tossing them out of the way, the pants finding their place on his table. A vase that once was on the table now fell down, the rose that had been inside it trembling down on to the floor. Out of her reflexes the human moved her hands over her private parts, trying to show the man she didn't want her underwear to be removed. She wasn't ready to be seen like that.

Amy looked up at the man, still trying to signal him that she wanted something, anything from him to ease her needs. Offender gave her a smile and opened his long coat slowly, exposing his chest as he let the dark fabric fall down from his shoulders, soon dropping it on the floor. He then unbuckled his belt and removed his pants painfully slow, his face intensely turned towards the human like he was giving her a show. When his pants found their way on the floor with the other clothes and he was only left in his underwear, he moved closer to the human, pressing his muscular body against her chubby soft one.

 

"W-wait, I don't think I'm r-ready for ...", Amy mumbled out, her voice already shaky as she once again covered her body parts with her hands, her heart beating so hard that she could feel it in her every part of her body. The man stopped and stared at her quietly, soon giving a small nod. He grabbed her hand and moved it to his chest where his heart was, letting the human feel how fast his own inhumane heart was beating. And Amy could faintly feel an unsteady beating, going much faster than she dared to admit.

"If I didn't care, my heart wouldn't be going this fast", Offender said to her, his voice breathless and deep. Amy parted her lips open, her legs opening slightly more so the man could position himself better between them.

"If I didn't care, I would just take you. But I do care, so I won't take your innocence today", he continued and pressed his groin against hers, rubbing the two fabric covered members together. He watched the girl's reaction carefully and grinned when her lips parted even more open, gasping silently for air. He leaned closer to her and pressed their foreheads together, his hand moving to her hair as he tugged it softly, his other hand moving to her hips.

"You can still say no. But in a minute, I won't be able to stop myself", he breathed harshly, caressing the girl's red thick hair with his fingers. Amy stared at him, her eyes blinking rapidly as she wasn't sure what to say. But she didn't need to say anything. She moved her hips against the man's and only gave him a small nod as a permission. How easily she was fooled into this.

 

A smirk once again took over the man's empty face and he started grinding against the girl's fold hard, his erected member touching her in all the right places. He rubbed himself against her, trying to imagine what it was like to be inside of her one day, but for now even this was just enough for the both of them. Amy boldly started moving her hands everywhere she could reach; the man's back, his chest and stomach, his arms ... just feeling how his muscles felt under her touch. As a reaction Offender attacked her neck, giving it small love bites and hard kisses that would leave hickeys as a mark. His mark to make her his.

Amy wrapped her legs around the man's waist, pulling him closer to her as she breathed hard, a few muffled moans escaping from her mouth. Her tights squeezed hard against the man, making the man hum in delight as he kept rubbing their crotches together, breathing against the girl's bare neck. Neither of them could believe how good it felt; they were grinding against each other like young teenagers who were too intimate to move on to the next step. But when it was just the two of them, almost everything felt like heaven to them.

Amy wasn't sure how long it took before she was panting heavily, a wet stain covering her underwear and small sweat taking over her body. The small burning sensation was just enough to get her off and she let out a whimper, her back arching as she squirmed under the man. She moved her hands to the man's face and pulled him into a deep kiss, his tongue immediately asking for entrance. Their tongues fought for dominance, Amy left breathless as the man's skillful tongue took over hers, making her whole body tense.

After a few minutes of them rubbing together and making out, Offender's hips started pounding against her hard and out of the rhythm he had kept, giving a sign he was growing close. Amy drew her nails deep into the man's pale skin, creating scratches against his back as she escaped from the kiss to gasp for air. She opened her eyes for a second, trying to mumble out a warning that she was coming, but only thing that came out was a breathless shout as she tossed her head back against the pillow. Offender saw his change and attacked her neck again, biting down gently and letting a few soft moans escape as he moved his hips even harder now, the tip of his cock creating a white wet stain onto his underwear.

The constant rubbing created the girl's pleasure to grow longer and soon it was unbearable. Amy started letting out loud moans that echoed around the man's bedroom, her hand grabbing the sheets hard as her legs started shaking uncomfortably, begging for the man to stop. Offender moved just a little bit away from the human, just so he could look at her as he kept his hips moving, enjoying the sight in front of him as the pleasure took over the human, growing too strong for her to be able to handle it.

 

_Offendy._

 

Amy had shuddered the man's name out, her eyes just slightly open to look at him as her mouth fell open, a small trail of drool escaping from her lips. Offender soon grunted, his muscles going tense as his hips shook violently, a wave of ecstasy taking over him as he let out a low sound that was a mix of a groan and a moan. He collapsed on top of the chubby human, his softening member still grinding against her hard to keep the pleasure growing, but he soon slowed down and completely stopped moving when it had become too much to handle. Both of them gasped for air, their bodies sticking against each other. Their arms wrapped around each other's bodies, holding each other tightly as they recovered slowly.

Offender moved his head to the girl's hair and smelled it, burying his face there and rubbing it, making the human giggle. Amy moved a few strands of hair out of her face and gave a small kiss against the man's shoulder before turning to look at him. The man rolled to her side, his arms still staying close, caressing her soft skin. 'After care' usually wasn't his thing, but when someone's innocent soul has been exposed like that, a time like this after their play was needed and cherished. Both of them gradually returned back to the real world, staring at each other as a few smiles escaped into their faces.

"Sorry that I slapped you", Amy finally said, not really knowing what else to say to him. The man chuckled.

"I kinda liked it", Offender hummed, making the human laugh. He liked it when she laughed. It was a lot better than crying or being angry at him. Even if it turned him on when the human was mad.

They stayed like that for god knows how long, just staying close to each other and calming down after their little fun. For once, Amy felt calm.

 

\--

 

After the both of them had cleaned themselves and changed clothes - Amy was now wearing the only t-shirt the monster had found in his closet -, it had started raining. The rain pelted the ground like hailstones, a rough tapping against the window glass creating a fast melody to echo around the room. Amy was sitting down on the bed, eating an apple the man had got for her as the man left the bathroom. He jumped back to the bed and leaned against the girl, making her giggle as she complained about his weight.

"I need air. Let's go out", she said as she turned towards the man, caressing his cheek with her hand.

"It's raining?" the man said as he continued acting clingy, wrapping his arms around the human, not letting her leave. Amy chuckled, forced her way up and grabbed the man's hand, leading him to the front doors of the mansion.

 

As they reached the two large wooden doors of the house, the red head slammed them open and stepped outside. The hard rain started falling over her making her completely wet as she stood still under it, closing her eyes and just enjoying the feeling like the water washed all of her worries away. A genuine smile came onto her face.

Amy looked to the dreaded forest in front of her, seeing a flash of white light and soon after it she heard a loud thunder clap, grey clouds taking over the sky as it started raining even harder. The human jumped up and down in excitement, waiting to see another flash of lightning. She loved storms.

She turned around to look at the man, who stood silently at the doors, staying inside, safe from the waterfall. Amy tilted her head slightly, mouthing 'come' to the man but Offender didn't move. She then walked towards him, grabbed his arm and literally pulled him outside to enjoy the rain with her. The faceless man didn't really enjoy the feeling of cold rain, but for her he would allow himself and his clothes to get dripping wet. It seemed like this was somehow important to her. Or maybe she thought this was fun.

Amy locked their hands together, their fingers entwined as she gave a small innocent look to the man, before exposing a small cheeky smile. He smiled back, finding her hilarious. They both looked up at the sky, enjoying the cold breeze as they waited for the next thunder to come.


	24. Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ! Small sexy times in the beginning.

Amy snuggled against the pillow, her red hair sticking against her cheeks as she continued dreaming, hugging into the soft pillow hard as she wished not to wake up yet. She was laying on her stomach, her backside exposed to the cool air and her lower body covered under the harvest colored sheets, making it just warm enough for her.

The young human tried to continue sleeping, but a small moist touch could be felt on her bare back. Then another one. Soon it felt like there was a trail of them, the tickling contact moving from her lower back towards her face. 

Amy moaned tiredly, rubbing her face against the pillow before finally trying to open her eyes. First the dull light of the ceiling almost blinded her, but when she got used to the dazzle, a figure could be seen laying next to her on the bed, towering over her body. 

"Morning, sleepy head", Offender chuckled, laying a few more kisses on the girl's shoulders before burying his head into her hair, making the human give out a low giggle. 

"What time is it?" Amy asked, moving her hand to remove a few strands of hair from her face. She looked at the man with a soft smile, finally feeling comfortable and safe around him. For now, at least.

"It's past midday already. Tried to wake you up earlier, but you're too cute when you're sleeping", the man whispered into her ear, his left hand caressing the girl's side slowly. 

Amy had almost forgotten that they had ended up spending the night together. And by 'spending the night together' she meant that they slept together in her room after the rain had stopped. It was surprising that they didn't end up having more fun since the monster's nature was what it was. But there was a dare that made their first night together to be a little more exciting than it already was.

 

 

 

_I dare you to sleep naked._

 

 

 

Amy moved her hands against her body, trying to cover her breasts that were hidden between her body and the mattress. She knew that most of her body had already been seen, yet she couldn't help but feel exposed and shy. Offender seemed to notice this, because a wide grin grew onto his face.

"Turn around", he murmured, breathing against the back of her neck as his hands went to her sides, already guiding her to turn on her back. Amy first giggled out of shyness, but then complied and turned around, her bare chest revealed to the man. Offender immediately moved to her right nipple and gave it a few small licks before sucking on it, teasing the human as his free hand started massaging the other breast.

The red haired girl let out a soft breath, closing her eyes as a small smile came to her lips. Her back curved just slightly against the contact, her hand messing with her hair playfully. Offender's large hands moved back to her sides, caressing the curves she had as the man started kissing down her body, leaving a low hum escape his throat. He gave a soft kiss on top of her stomach as his hands moved to the blanket that was covering her lower body, starting to move it down slowly with a cheeky smile.

 

 

But suddenly the man froze completely and the human was forced to open her eyes and look down at him. She then sat up slowly, staring at the man in small confusion. Soon Offender let out a low annoyed groan as he sat up too.

"Slender contacted me. Says there's something in the woods. Sounded pretty important", he muttered out, clear disappointment in his voice. Amy also felt disappointed, but tried to not let it get to her.

"Do we have to leave now?" she asked.

"Not immediately, but as soon as possible. 'No time for fun', he said", Offender complained, imitating his brother's voice, making the human laugh. The faceless man moved to the edge of the bed and grabbed something from the nightstand that seemed to be a plate full of something that smelled delicious. He then offered it to the human, a metal fork buried into the food that looked similar to spaghetti with some brown sauce put on top of it. 

 

 

"The real reason I woke you up. Breakfast", the man explained to her, grabbing a glass of water in his hand and moving himself next to the human, ready to offer her a drink when it was needed. Amy took a bold taste of the spaghetti mess, in her head complaining how the meal was too heavy for a breakfast. 

"It's delicious!" Amy said, a happy smile making her cheeks push up, making her look like a hamster whose cheeks were completely full. 

"First time cooking", Offender said proudly.

"For real?" Amy asked, her eyebrows raising in surprise. There was a small moment of silence. The human continued eating her meal happily, not caring that the food wasn't as warm as she hoped it would be. 

 

"Splendor made it."

"Ah."

 

After eating her plate empty, she grabbed the glass from the man's hand and drank the water down quickly, wiping her mouth clean with the back of her hand. She moved the dishes back to the bedside table before moving up from the bed to search for clothes. Amy grabbed a pair of matching white underwear and a simple dark blue dress with them. A pair of soft pink socks found their way into her feet and a trusty grey hoodie came to cover her hands. The human tied a pair of black sneakers to her feet before moving to the door, grabbing the door and looking back at the man. The man had dressed up back into his old clothes as fast as he had taken them off, the trusty old trilby hat hanging on his head, leaving a faint shadow to hide his non-existing face. They left the room with no words but small smiles on their faces, heading outside.

 

 

\--

 

 

Amy was led further into the forest, the four brothers all surrounding her like a living shield. Slender spoke no words to tell the others where they were going and why, so their small adventure was only a mystery yet to be written. The silence slightly annoyed the human, so she tried to find something to talk about.

"Did you guys know, that mushrooms are more closely related to humans than they are to plants?" 

Splendor immediately turned to look at the human with an expression that told he wasn't sure if it was a joke or not. But he smiled at her anyway, trying to join her and create something to destroy the silence.

"Really? How is that?" he asked, leaning closer to the human to seem more interested into her story. Amy swallowed.

"I - I don't know. Read it once on the internet", she mumbled and buried her hands into her hoodie's pockets, almost cutting her finger open when it moved too close to the sharp edge of a knife she was told to take with her. 

 

 

Splendor only made a small noise that was close to a small laughter before moving away from the human, showing their conversation was over fast. The human could hear Slenderman let out a deep sigh, but he made no other contact with her. They walked silently for another minute, before Trender was tugging at the girl's sleeve, trying to get her attention.

"Amy, I - uh, wanted to ask how you are feeling", the man mumbled out, his body language shut tight like he was exposed somehow, his voice somehow trembling in fear. 

"I'm good", the red haired girl answered simply, giving a small smile to the faceless man. Trender moved his glasses away from his face and cleaned them against his shirt before returning them back to his face. His hands were shaking clearly. 

"I'm sorry for - doing what I did. I hope I didn't hurt you too much", he quietly mumbled out, looking down at the ground as his thumbs get playing with each other. Amy turned to look at him, giving out a small sigh. It was nice to see how bad the man felt, but she wished he would forgive himself soon.

"Trendy, it's fine. Stop torturing yourself about it", she told him, getting a small relieved sigh as an answer. Amy then leaned closer to the man, whispering a few words to him that everyone at the party heard clearly. 

"Besides, thanks to you I got laid."

A cheeky grin grew onto Offender's face.

 

 

 

"We're here", Slender muttered to the others, clear annoyance in his voice. He stomped towards a small figure that laid on the ground like a rock, something covering its body. The human and the tall men made a small circle around the hurt being, looking down at it with sad expressions.

There was a young deer laying on the brittle grass, breathing heavily. The deer's dark eyes were almost closed, but it observed its surroundings closely. Its hazel colored fur was covered in dirt and blood, a small pond of the pure red liquid making the ground wet. There were multiple scars on its side, the deep lines creating a simple word.

"Zalgo", they all thought to themselves while looking at the poor animal. The deer tried to get up, its legs wiggling around but the animal only fell back to the ground, letting out a sad sound that rang through the forest.

"I've never seen a deer", Amy finally muttered, trying not to feel too sad about it. She hugged herself in order to stay calm and looked at the deer, pity in her eyes. She wished she could help the poor animal, but it was quite clear it was not going to survive, no matter what you would do. The human could feel Splendor move his hand to her back, giving her a few comforting rubs before moving his hand back down to his side. 

"It's a clear message. A threat", Slenderman explained to the others, kneeling down to examine the wounds better. How original to write your own name onto an animal. 

"Should we end its misery?" Splendorman asked, his voice slightly trembling. Amy gave him a few pats on the back in return, trying to comfort him. The two of them were clear animal lovers of the group. 

Slenderman gave them a nod and moved away from the animal that led out a loud huff, blinking as it tried to keep fighting for its life. The suited man took a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned his hands from the blood, soon tossing the piece of fabric back into his pocket. He then turned to look at the human and said to her in a cold tone : "You do it."

 

 

Amy looked up at him and immediately protested, shaking her head as she said she couldn't do it. She leaned closer to Splendor, hoping he would protect her somehow.

"This is another test. It's important that you succeed in it", Slender said coldly to her, his voice more demanding now. The red haired girl took the knife out of her pocket, looking at it with sad eyes. Now she knew what she needed it for.

"You have killed two men, it shouldn't be hard to kill an animal", Slender kept pushing her. The faceless man grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Splendor's safe zone and took her closer to the hurt animal. Amy ripped her arm away from the man, trying to fight back tears.

"I'll do it, fucking hell. Just, give me a minute", she shouted at the man, her face already turning slightly red and her breathing going faster and heavier. Amy looked at the brothers one by one, hoping that one of them would get her out of this situation, but they all stayed quiet. One of them didn't even dare to look at her.

Amy knelt down next to the deer who was breathing more slowly now, observing the human silently. She gave few strokes to the animal, trying to hold back tears. She hated seeing animals hurt. She cared more about animals than she did care about humans. And she hated that she once again would have to be responsible of ending someone's life. Even if it was for the better.

"Shh, it's alright. You're gonna be fine", the red head whispered to the animal, trying to calm it down even if the creature of the forest did not understand her words. But the deer seemed to somehow relax after her words, closing its eyes slowly and letting out a soft huff. Amy gave the animal a few more strokes before she moved the knife to its head, pointing it directly to its skull. She had no idea if the animal would die immediately if she stabbed it on the head, but she wanted to give the deer a quick way out of its pain. 

Amy's breathing had turned heavy and loud without her noticing it, her green eyes watering strongly as she moved the knife up and stroked it down fast and hard, stabbing the creature on its skull. The deer stopped breathing, its body turning cold and motionless. Then Amy started sobbing uncomfortably, covering her face as she tried to hide the tears. She slowly pulled the knife out, cleaned it quickly against the animal's brown fur before moving it back to her pocket. She wasn't able to stand up, so she stayed on the ground and tried to catch for air.

 

 

 

"Weak."

 

 

 

Amy lifted her head up slightly, but did not turn to look at Slender, who stood tall behind her. The suited man looked down at the human, disgust in his face.

"Hey, no need to be so hard on her", Offender growled angrily at his brother, clenching his hands into firm fists. The others also looked at Slenderman, none of them able to agree with him. Amy kept looking at the poor animal, stroking its fur slowly like the animal still needed to calm down.

Slenderman looked at his brothers, not saying a word. He then turned around and started walking away, leaving a few words to haunt the human : "You're weak."

 

 

 

"You're wrong."

 

 

 

Slenderman stopped walking but did not turn around.

Amy slowly stood up, her legs feeling weak for some reason as she turned towards the tall man. There was hatred in her watery eyes, her hands moving into small fists as the human glared at the man. She sniffled quietly, ignoring her tears.

"Having feelings doesn't make me weak", she muttered silently, taking her knife out of her pocket. Suddenly it felt like she was in a dream and wasn't able to control herself. Amy started walking towards Slender, who still had his back turned to her. 

"If I didn't have something -or someone- I loved, then I'd have no reason to keep fighting", she said, her tone going deeper, her eyes almost going dark. Splendor tried to reach for her but drew his hand back and let the human do her thing.

"So what are you fighting for, Slendy?" she asked. Suddenly a wide smile grew onto her face, exposing her teeth to the world. She moved her knife up in the air, ready to strike.

 

 

 

**_"What makes this human so special?"_ **

 

 

 

After hearing those last words Slenderman realized the human wasn't acting herself and he turned around, only to be stabbed right into his chest. He didn't flinch at all, only stared at the human who had just attacked him. A small amount of blood covered his wound slowly as his brothers only stood there, all surprised by the human's actions. For some reason Slender was not surprised the human had finally tried to eliminate him. He was shocked to see that there was something wrong in the human's eyes. They had turned completely black.

Then in a second her eyes closed and opened again, the green color showing she was back to normal and the human gasped when she realized where she was and what she had done. She could only mutter some words out before she fell back to the ground, light fading from her eyes as an ear piercing scream filled her ears.

 

 

 

 

D̴͈̭͚̼̞͉̩̟̱̦̫̱̖̪͎̯̤̼͖̏̊͂̋͌̑̅͐̏́͑͐̓͆̿̕̕̚͝ͅö̷̠͚̝̥̹͉̳̥͍͖͉͚̜͓̳̱͚͓̓̾̏͐͛̏͗̉̈́̃̋͆͗͒̕͜͠͝ͅn̴̡̧̧̖̝͖͕͍͉̰̝͕̘̜̪̠̯̘͈̈́̍̇̌̇̅̈̓̌͌̍̏̀̓͝͝ͅ'̵̢̛͓̖̱͎̼̺̲̖̦͙̫͙͓͓͉̥̣̑̓͆̈̍̿̆̓͋̾̋̎̚͘̚̕ţ̸̯͍̮̖̘̭͈̣̯͕̱̻̳̬̩̳͖̰̆͗̓̾̎̌̀̉̎̂̑̆͑͘̚͜͝ ̶̧̘̭͈̪̫̪̫̳̟̣̗̝̣̮̳̜̦͖͂̍̍͑̇̓̑͆͆͗̈́̅̓̿̐̅̍̚y̴̢̨̯̼̰͍͙̪͔̝̟̙̞͓̼̿͗͋̈́̿̈́̿̃̍͂̇̾̂͂̃͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅo̴̢̨̧͓̫̮͖̙̼̝̣̰̖̬͈̯͔̱͎̤͋̔͆̈́͐̀̔̅̇̈́͘͠͝͝͝ư̶̧̢̡̛̖̮̠̯̰̞̦̬̠̟͉̭̺̜̳͗̇̓̾̋̏̌̀͊̀̈͐͆̕̚͜͜͠͝ ̵̧̢̛̼͔̩͔̩̘̦͇̩̪̝̟̪͕̤̿̏͆̈́̆̒̍̏͐̒̈̇̀̏̈̕ͅŗ̷̨̧̛̪̘͙͍̞̯͇̲̙̪̜̝̲̝̄͑͋͂̊̎̓̃́̉̓̀̈́͛̑͑̚͜ẹ̵̢̛̖̱̱̝̘̦̬͚̺͉̦̹͈̙͈̼͇́͂̄͛̿͐̊̇̑̀̏͑̈́̾͊͝͠m̷̡̡͚̤̪̠̗͓͕̬͖̫̤̺͓͉̯̻̉̅͂̓̂͐̇̌̅̅͛͆̾̿̅̕͘͜͝ͅe̸̢̧̧̟̯̪͔͇͚̫̩͇͉̫̱͉̼̦͒͒̓̈́̈́̇̾͌͊͌̾̇̑͌͘͝͝m̶̧̹̺̖͇͇̺͎͓̭̳̮̹̰̰̗͚̪͌́̓̅̐̄̈́͌̎̎́͂̈͆̔̇͘̚͝͠b̶̨̦̦͚͚̘̤̬̖̜̦̙͓͉͖̩͔͚̈̃̐̃̈́̂͌̔̆̉̂̄͒͆̾͘͝͝ͅě̷̡̨̝̦͎͎̜̮͍̪̫̗̞̻̣͔̂̓́̀̐͛̊́́̈̑͌̉̕͘͜͠͠͠͝ͅṟ̴̦̱̺̠̺͇̞͈̠̦̣̗̗͈̠͎̙̞͌͆̉̉̓̔͒͒͊̀̈́̈́̏̑̌̕͘ͅ?̸̧͔̖̜͈̟͎̱̖͉͉̺͓̝̣̲͇̙̈̌̓͗̑͐͐̈́̆̑͛͌͋͌͗̑͘͠ͅ


	25. Evicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ! This chapter has some triggering scenes in it.

When Amy was able to open her eyes, she had to quickly shut them again. Her head was pounding and her eyes were in pain, like someone was trying to rip them out of her skull. Amy curled up onto her side, her hands pressed against her eyes as she gasped for air, groaning in pain as her legs where trembling. 

Her sense of sight was almost gone ; when she forced her eyes open, everything looked black and white. It was like her eyes were glass and someone painted them dark so she couldn't recognize any colors. Amy blinked rapidly, rubbing her eyes before looking up again. It was still dark, but she was able to see where she at least was.

It was some kind of a room, that kept moving. Thick fog covered the walls, making them look like veins that were moving against the hard surface. There were no furniture to be seen. The place was completely empty and only the air existed there.

Amy could see something flying off the ground, something that looked like a piece of paper and she stood up weakly, moving towards it. The paper was almost glowing in the darkness and the closer the human got to it, her surroundings changed. She jumped in fear when somebody walked past her, then another one. People.

The human tried to call out for the humans, trying to ask where she was or who they were, but there was no response, no sound. The shadow figures only walked past her like they were in a city, in a rush to get home after work.

She ignored the people around her and moved towards the paper, only to realize it was a missing person poster. Her face was in the middle of the white paper, her name written in big letters under it. Above the picture there read 'Have you seen me?' and at the near end of the poster there was contact info.

Amy wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel. A thought of her parents filled her with sadness and regret. She didn't know if this was real or a dream. No one was searching for her anymore, she was only a ghost.

Suddenly everything disappeared around her like ash. The poster was no more, the shadows of humans were now gone and there was a small howl of a wind going through her, making her hair and dress fly around. She turned around and shook in fear.

 

 

 

**"Don't you remember?"**

 

 

 

The dark being stood in front of her, his massive form towering over the human. His pure dark skin mingled with the fog around him, his twisted features still seen clearly. The monster's horns were reaching for the sky and the spikes around his body were sharp, ready to scar anyone who would come too close. His sharp fingers were moving slowly, tapping against thin air. His wide grimace exposed his strong teeth, his eyes glowing pure red.  The human could inspect his body now a little better, realizing how moth-eaten his body really was. It was like he was build from different kinds of humans that had been rotting under the ground. His skin was ragged and wrinkled, full of red glowing scars and mouths full of sharp teeth. Just looking at him made her want to throw up.

"What do you want me to remember?" the human groaned, folding her arms together and lifting her chin up to hide her fear and disgust. She was tired of hearing that question over and over again. Zalgo only laughed at her, his deep echo filling their surroundings.

"Seven days. Seven mouths. Seven sins", the horror started listing, inspecting his own finger nails as to check if they were razor sharp. Amy rolled her eyes, but the movement created more pain behind her green orbs so she returned to look at the monster, biting her lip to ignore the pain.

"Do you think it's all just a coincidence? Does every mouth of mine represent one of the deadly sins?"

"The mouth you are speaking with now must be gluttony, since all that comes out is shit", Amy muttered angrily at the man, silently smiling at her own words proudly. Zalgo stood there silently, but then laughed once again, the human's words only amusing him. The horror started walking towards the human, his hands behind his back as he circled around the smaller being, inspecting her body closely.

"You amaze me mortal. Even in front of death, you still act so brave. Or is it just foolishness?" he asked, his voice drawing deep into the human's skin. Amy could only shudder silently, trying to keep her eyes on the being. The being's presence made her feel sick, her body wanting to crush down but she fought hard to keep standing, scratching her own fingers with her nails until there was blood dripping down. The horror chuckled at that.

"You want to understand. You want to remember", he said as he stopped in front of the human, looking down at the shaking mortal. "Then I shall make you remember."

Zalgo moved his hand in front of the human's face, his fingers spread so his nails were slightly touching her face. Amy could only see the man's palm in front of her and she gasped in fear. But then everything went dark and she collapsed to the ground, her soul leaving her body to go somewhere else.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

_ Over a year ago, 20XX. _

_It was a cold night, the sky turning dark slowly as the people started getting ready for bed, shutting down lights in their houses. Somewhere in the outskirts of a town, there was a house near a small forest, the lights still on to give a sign of someone still being awake. The wind acted harshly, the leaves shaking with it. The sky was full of stars and the moon was slightly showing behind grey clouds._

_Offender inspected the house closely, hiding between the trees as he looked inside the window that still had light on it. A young girl sat by the window, focused on something the man could not see. She will do._

_He beckoned for the human, calling out for her and the human's head moved up. She looked out of the window, searching for the voice that was calling for her before she stood up, closed the lights and left the room. Soon she was heading towards the forest, not knowing why._

_The monster hid himself behind the trees and bushes, his blank face staring directly at the human who moved closer. He growled silently, trying to hold himself together. It had been too long since last time, he had to act quickly. He licked his teeth when the human stopped and looked around, rubbing her own arms in order to stay warm._

_Offender revealed himself to the human, a pair of tentacles coming out of his back as he let out a growl, blood dripping down from his mouth. The young girl moved away from him, holding her hands over her mouth as she stared at the long figure, too scared to be able to run away. Suddenly the monster collapsed to the ground, spitting out blood as he tried to pick himself back up. His tentacles danced slowly above him, but never making a move towards the scared human._

_It was her change to run away, but the human only stood there in horror, looking at the monster who was in serious pain, couching loudly as he gazed at the human. She took a step closer, then another one. The human's voice was shaking roughly as she knelt in front of the being, reaching her hand out for him._

 

_"Are you alright?"_

 

_What a foolish being._

_But she was different. She was able to refuse him and not fall under his spell, yet she chose to not run away but instead try to help him. Offender smirked._

_His hand moved to the girl's hair, caressing it gently before his mouth found its place on her neck, biting down hard. The human's eyes opened wide, her mouth hanging open as she could feel blood dripping down on her clothes. She tried to push the monster away, but the man would not budge. He drew his teeth deep into her skin, ripping out her flesh and savoring her virgin blood. The human relaxed, her arms falling to her sides as she tried to gasp for air, blinking rapidly._

_The human was taken into the mansion, down into the basement where Offender did his business. The faceless man went down on his knees, holding the young human in his arms as he devoured her form.  He ripped the human's clothes off, tossing them somewhere as he moved down onto her stomach, ripping her skin open and tasting her flesh. His hands made scars down on her bare back, his tentacles slowly dancing around the scene. A puddle of blood started taking over the cold floor as the human closed her eyes, wanting to give up. But Offender healed her the best he could at the same time he was tasting her. He had to return her back, as always._

_Something made him stop enjoying his meal and he turned his face towards the nude human, trying to listen what she was whispering._

 

_"Thank you."_

 

_Offender stopped completely, staring down at the human, confusion filling his whole body. There were dry tears in the human's face as she gasped for air._

_The human spoke no more so the man penetrated her mind, trying to understand why the mortal would say such words. But he could only find out that the girl had been wishing for death for a long time. He learned that she had never known love or affection, believing that she wasn't beautiful. Oh how wrong she was. Offender buried his teeth again into her neck, making sure she would hear his words before she would faint again._

_"You taste so marvelous. I wouldn't mind devouring you multiple times ... Amy."_

 

 

_-_

 

 

_A week later Amy had returned back to her old life, no memory of what had happened to her that night. She could feel that something was different, every now and then a feeling of sickness came to her but nothing more. Her life was back together. Another change to keep living._

_Offender had kept following her, thinking if he should take her again into his embrace. But just watching her seemed to please him somehow. It was almost like he did not want to hurt her again. After all, the human had proved his spells didn't quite work on her. And on top of that, she had tried to help him. She completely ignored the fact that he was a monster from your most horrible dreams and had tried to offer help when she had seen he was in need of it._

_Foolish._

 

_One night the human was alone at her home, her parents leaving the house with their dark blue car, heading towards the highway. Offender inspected the scene closely from the woods, seeing that this night was the perfect night to move closer to her. Who knows what would happen._

_Every window went dark in the house, but there was small light coming from the human's bedroom. He could see her change into a white dress, then writing something before leaving the room, closing the lights behind her._

_The man teleported into her room, listening quietly where the human was. He could hear water running, realizing she was probably taking a shower or something. He grinned. He could wait, there was time._

_Many minutes passed and the man found it hard to just wait for her to come back to her room. Offender inspected the room closely multiple times, learning everything he needed to know about her just by looking at the shelves and what was in them. A few books related to horror or fantasy laid there, now slightly covered in dust. DVD's of movies and TV shows were next to the books, all of them cleaner than the books where. She wasn't the reader type, but did her best to read more. At least she enjoyed watching movies._

_The shelf was covered in comics and art books, even toys from different kind of games, movies and comics. Above the shelf there was a collection of energy drinks, all of them empty. Under her table there were few bottles of coke and a trashcan full of candy papers. Sweet tooth._

_Out of boredom Offender went through her sketchbooks that were lying on the side of her table. He opened them one by one, going through the pages fast and checking out her work. The first sketchbook didn't have very impressive works in it, but the book was almost 5 years old anyway. The more he looked through them, the better the drawings got. At the last sketchbook he even admired her work, checking every detail she had created. An artist._

_He didn't dare to touch her diary. It was personal, even he knew it. But next to the diary there was a simple piece of paper, full of text. How could he have ignored that?_

 

 

_Offender looked towards the door, still no sign of the human. Maybe she was taking a bath. But the water was still running, so he thought she was still busy cleaning herself, giving the man enough time to read the paper._

_"Dear mom and dad, and everyone who loved me", the paper read at the very beginning. He inspected the letter closely, reading the messy words slowly to understand the message._

_"I don't think I will make it", he read after reading how grateful she was from all the opportunities she has had in her life. Traveling the world, performing in front of people, going to theme parks and art galleries... A fun life, it seemed like. She even had a friend once. A real good friend. He wondered what happened to that friend._

_At the end of the letter the human complained a lot about being lonely and no longer having anyone to talk to. The man suspected she had a fight with her friend._

_Then he came to the worst part._

 

 

_"I'm going to end my life tonight", the letter read, the words tinier than the other ones. The man read the paper to the end, before tossing it onto the floor and rushing to the bathroom._

_At the bathroom door there was a pool of water coming under it, wetting the man's shoes. He banged on the door, twisted the door knob to realize it wasn't locked. She wasn't expecting for anyone to find her._

_Offender entered the bathroom and leaned against the doorway, just staring at the sight in front of him._

_Amy was in the bathtub, her body under the water that had turned completely red. The water was falling over the edges and creating a small flood on the floor. The water was still running and a razor was laying on the edge of the tub, covered in blood._

_Offender moved closer to her, closing the tap to stop anymore water coming to destroy the place. He picked the human up from the water, bringing her head above the water, calling out for her. Her body was cold and it had turned pale, her wrists cut completely open, coloring the water pure red just like her hair. The beautiful white dress was pressing against her body tightly, turning slightly red from the blood. She had dressed up for her own funeral._

_The man tried to wake the human up, hoping she would open her eyes but there was no reaction from her. His coat started turning wet and bloody as he moved his hand to her neck, pressing his finger down to hear if there was a heartbeat._

 

 

 

_Silence._

 

 

 

_He picked the human up, pressing his head to her chest to hear the heart better. But there was nothing. She was completely lifeless. The man cursed and picked the human up into his arms, holding her cold body tight against his. He looked down at her, telling her to hold on even if it was useless._

_"You look beautiful to me", he silently whispered before disappearing from the house._

 

 

 

 

 

_\--_

 

 

 

 

 

Amy came back to reality, trying to collect air into her lungs. Her head felt heavy, her body shaking harshly like she had just come back from the dead. She looked at her wrist, then moved hands to her neck and stomach. She felt sick. The horrific images where still going through her mind. The human tried to collect herself, getting on her knees as she looked up at Zalgo who was staring down at her.

"I don't understand", she whimpered out, trying to move up on her feet but only collapsing back to the ground. Why did he want to scare her like that? 

"You really don't get it, do you?" Zalgo sighed out mockingly as he knelt down in front of the human. She cursed again, moving her head down and closing her eyes tight. The pain was taking over her and she wasn't sure if she was able to handle it. Zalgo grabbed the girl from her chin and forced her to look up at him again as he said the words:

 

 

 

"The first time you two really met was when Offender was looking for a meal."

 

 

 

Amy's eyes opened wide in shock as she realized everything she had seen was real and not just a nightmare. She had seen an image of Offender eating her alive before, but she then only thought it was just a dream and nothing else. But it was a memory he had erased. She shook her head, not wanting to believe it was real.

"I do wonder why they think you are so special. Why they put up with you, why they saved your life", Zalgo muttered as he stood up and turned his back to the human. Amy collapsed back to the ground, curling up into a ball as she growled in pain. It hurt everywhere, like millions of spikes where going through her body.

"Now, I think you are special because you have my power, but you're still not my slave. You have a mind of your own", he explained, pointing at himself. "But what do they see in you? It would be easier for them to just kill you, now that you have tried to attack them."

Amy lifted her head up, remembering what had happened before she had fainted. She had attacked Slenderman. A small stab of a knife wouldn't even hurt him, but she still had done it. She whimpered, wondering what would happen to her when she would wake up. Would they finally end her?

"Do you know why they keep you around?" Zalgo asked from the girl and turned to look at her with his glowing red eyes, a wide smirk in his face. "You are, after all, their enemy."

Amy suddenly yelled out in pain as something started coming out of her back, going through her skin and clothes to break free. The pain was unbearable and she cried out, banging her hands against the ground as she wiggled uncomfortably, not knowing what to do in order to stop the torture.

 

 

"The only reason I want you to join me, is because the brothers seem to know something that I don't", he told the human, not caring that she was in pain and possibly not even able to listen to him.

Amy let out a loud scream as two long shadowy figures emerged from her back, immediately crawling against the ground, leaving sharp marks to the floor. The black liquid was first moving around harshly before taking its form, the tentacles turning into harder shape and the end of the tip going sharp. Amy could only slightly look at them, their form still reminding her of spider legs. The shadows tried to pull the human up, bending hard against the ground as they pushed the human on her feet, Amy trying to follow what they were doing.

The red head swallowed down a clump in her throat and stared at Zalgo, who only grinned at her. When she felt like she was strong enough, she darted towards him, the shadows on her back crawling against the ground before raising themselves into the air, ready to strike down. 

Amy yelled as she jumped towards the horror, only to get a strong hit against her stomach. She flew away from the creature, hitting the ground hard. She gasped for air and quickly tried to move up again, getting a little help from the shadows. This time she let the shadows move closer to the monster, making them wrap around the being and stab him, but with one move of Zalgo's hand, the shadows disappeared into the air like dust. 

 

 

 

"Your power is not mature yet", the man laughed as Amy tried to beckon the shadows to come out again, grunting as her head was pressed against the ground.

"But you are learning. You would do such great things if you just joined me", Zalgo said as he approached the human. Amy lifted her head up, breathing hard as cold sweat took over her. She moved herself up with her hands and stared at the man coldly as she said: "Never."

Zalgo grabbed the human by the neck and slammed her against the ground. Amy cried out, kicking the man as much as possible as she tried to get free, her hands clawing the man as much as possible. But he only laughed out loudly, the human's eyes opening wide in horror.

"Such bravery. You really are different", the horror giggled in glee, choking the human harder. Everything started darkening in front of her, her vision turning darker than it already was. She gasped for air, her eyes watering as she tried to keep kicking but her body was growing weaker after every second.

"Please, do find out why they find you so special. And rethink who you trust. Oh, also", Zalgo said to her as he let her free, moving his hand up into the air with a wide smirk. "Send them my regards", the man said before he drew his hand down onto her stomach, her insides being twisted between the man's fingers.


	26. Conflict

Amy woke up with a scream, gasping for air as she came back to reality. Her hands moved to her stomach, touching everywhere to realize she was fine. But her heart was still pounding like a drum, cold sweat taking over her body and the twisting feeling in her stomach was still there, making her feel sick.

She was safe. He was not here anymore.

 

Amy realized she was in her own room, the lights shut and the curtains shut completely. The clock was ticking slowly, a slow beat filling the silent room. She stood up slowly, realizing she was still wearing the blue dress, the pink socks screaming for attention as she walked out of the room.

The red haired girl followed the red carpet that decked the hallway, a few candles showing her where she was going. She pulled the sleeves of her hoodie more down as she shivered. It was cold. Like the mansion was abandoned.

She reached the steep concrete stairs of the main hall and walked up the stairs, the roses decorating the stone railing, a few petals laying on the floor. When she reached the top of the stairs, she could hear talking behind the two massive wooden doors.

 

 

 

"She's been sleeping so long."

"What if she wakes up and isn't herself anymore? What do we do then?"

 

 

 

Amy gasped silently. This all reminded her of the very first day she was at the mansion. The memory of that day came flushing back into her mind, clear as a day. After the attack, she woke up in a strange place, heard people talking about her and she tried to run away ... Just like now. Expect she wasn't trying to run away. It was the opposite.

A thought came into her head as she listened the conversation, realizing how familiar the words were to her..

Had she gone back in time?

Amy opened the doors strongly and entered the room, seeing the four brothers standing near the door, creating a small circle. They immediately turned to look at her, all silent as the human started to wonder if she really had went back to the very beginning.

But the cries of one of them made it sure that she was still in the present time, in the right time. Splendor ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, making Amy yelp.

 

"Oh God, you're awake. How are you feeling? Are you alright?" the polka-dot suited man started immediately asking, caressing the girl's hair as he knelt in front of her. His hands cupped her cheeks, complaining how pale she was. Amy gave the man a reassuring nod, promising she was just fine.

"We were afraid that you wouldn't be yourself when you would wake up", Slenderman stated, taking a step closer to the human. A strong wave of guilt took over her. She had attacked him. Amy knew that it was something she didn't mean to do and the man seemed to be fine, but she was still full of regret and shame.

"I was gone only for a moment", Amy muttered, moving some of her hair behind her ear, but the action went in vain when her thick hair fell back to her sides, trying to cover her face. The brothers turned to look at each other silently, creeping the human out.

"Amy, it's - it's been almost seven days", Slenderman told her, his hands crossed over his chest. The young woman's eye's opened wide as she stared at the brothers one by one. She shook her head, not believing it was true. Amy was sure she was gone only for a moment, it could not be possible that she has been sleeping for so long. But if it really had been a week, then how long would she sleep the next time? A month? Maybe even a year? Or maybe she wouldn't wake up at all anymore, ending up in a coma without ever knowing about it. Panic started slowly rising up her spine, her hard breathing a obvious sign of her distress.

 

 

"Calm down, at least you're alright", Offender spoke and reached for the girl, but she moved away from him, shaking her head. "No, I'm not fine", Amy mumbled, her eyes already going watery. She rubbed the tears away before looking up at the man again.

What she had seen made her feel sick, horrified. She even wanted to die rather than to live with the things she had seen. She touched her neck, feeling the spot where Offender had bit down and eaten her flesh. Then her hands moved to her stomach, the sight of seeing it torn open making her close her eyes, shaking her head slightly. The human tried to collect air into her lungs, trying to forget the things she had seen but the old erased memories were now completely new, like it all had happened just a few minutes ago.

"You lied to me", she whispered, looking down to the ground as she was holding her stomach, trying to stop her insides from falling out.

"What? No, I have not", Offender immediately protested. He engulfed loudly and his hand tried to reach the human again, but now she slapped his hand away.

"I remember everything now, thanks to Zalgo. You fucking ate me alive a year ago! You told me you've been just watching me!" Amy yelled out, her cheeks flushed red as she took a step away from the brothers. Offender stayed quiet, hiding under the small shadow his hat created over his face, hands weakly falling to his sides.

"How am I supposed to trust you, if you keep lying to me like this?" she said to him, voice shaky as her hands hugged themselves tightly, trying to comfort the human somehow. For a moment the human had thought that even with the dark secrets she had found out, she could still have a working relationship with the faceless creatures, but once again her trust had been shaken away. She turned around to leave, but looked behind her one more time.

 

With her eyes piercing into the man, she coldly said : "By the way, thanks for saving my life. But I kind of wish you wouldn't have."

 

 

Amy ran back into her bedroom, locking the door and throwing herself into the bed, letting all of her tears come out. She curled up into a ball, breathing hard as the tears created small wet spots onto the pillow.

The flashing images of the things she had seen made her cover her mouth, trying to not throw up. The monsters that followed Zalgo's orders, the two men she had murdered, all of her nightmares. That night when Splendor had showed his dark side, that time when Trendy's secret was found. That time she was attacked in the train and got hurt badly, that time she had killed that deer. Everything that scared her came back to her all at once, making her curl up harder, trying to protect herself from anything that was lurking in the shadows.

The memory of that one night when Amy had let Offender bite her in order to heal himself was replaced with him literally eating her alive, making her cry harder. She held her legs tightly against her stomach, trying to hold her innards inside of her so they wouldn't fall out.

For a moment, just for a moment, she tried to think positively. Even if the monsters had done awful things, they still had not hurt her. They still worried about her, they still tried to protect her. And even if Offender had lied to her and eaten her like she was a piece of meat, he had saved her life. But why?

She stayed like this for hours, until she fell asleep from all the crying that tired her.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

When Amy woke up again, the room was completely dark, making her assume it was the middle of the night. She felt horrible. It wasn't just the fact that she had slept for hours, making her feel fuzzy and dirty, but there was something else. Her mind still kept seeing those horrible things, flashing images of her own body parts scrambled around the floor. She sat up, her hand keeping her mouth shut. There was aching on her back, making it hard to move any longer. Was Zalgo taking over her?

She yelped out loudly when she saw a figure standing in front of her bed, the tall shadow creeping over her fragile body. Amy quickly moved to the nightstand and grabbed her silver scissors from there and pointed them towards the intruder, despite the fact that she felt like she was about to faint. A low chuckle could be heard.

"Good. You haven't lost your guard."

"Slendy? What are you doing here?" Amy asked and lowered her weapon and turned the lamp on that stood on the nightstand, the small amount of light illuminating the room just enough. She laid the scissors back to the table and leaned against the pillows, staring at the monster that was in her room. Slenderman stood at the end of the bed silently, his hands tied behind his back.

"I think you and me need to have a talk", he finally answered to her. He moved to the side of the bed and sat down at the edge of the mattress, taking a comfortable position as he looked at the human. Her face was pale, dark bags under her eyes. Her eyes showed that she was in pain, either it was just a headache or something more serious. But there was something else in her eyes. Regret.

 

 

"I'm sorry for stabbing you", the human whispered, looking down at her hands that kept playing with her hair.

"Don't be. You weren't yourself when it happened. Also, I found it pretty fascinating", Slenderman said. Amy just gave out a sigh and pulled her legs to her chest, hugging them and making herself curl up into a ball. She felt comfortable like this, like she was save from the world. There was silence between the two of them, the human feeling a bit better knowing that the suited man wasn't angry at her, even if he had every reason to be.

"Would you like to talk about what you saw?" Slenderman asked her, his voice surprisingly gentle. Amy lifted her head up, moving some of her hair out of her face to see the man better. She swallowed down a gulp in her throat and blinked a few times before telling him everything she had seen in her nightmare that had felt too real. The missing person poster, the place that was nothing more than just dust and fog, what Zalgo had said and showed her.

"I saw Offender eating me alive, like I was ... just another girl that didn't matter. And then he found me in the bathtub, dead", she whimpered and her head fell down, her forehead hitting against her knees as she hugged her legs tighter.

She could remember those things. They weren't just visions Zalgo had showed her, but they were memories she had forgotten. Amy could remember what was going in her head when she was writing her suicide letter, how it felt when she opened her wrists and how the water slowly turned to red ... Tears took over her eyes as she wasn't able to think about it anymore. She couldn't believe that she had actually tried to commit suicide.

"Something else happened that night that you don't remember. Would you like for me to tell you?" Slenderman asked her, taking a seat a little closer to her, watching her closely. Amy lifted her head up, her eyes puffy from crying as she nodded her head.

"You know that Offender can heal any kind of wounds. But he found you too late, so he wasn't able to save you. So he took you here, to our home", Slenderman told the human, holding his hands against his long legs, sometimes playing with the wrinkles his black pants created in order to keep his hands busy.

"I knew that he had devoured you, erased your memories and returned you back to your home. Just like with every other woman. But it surprised me that he had kept watching you. He begged for me to bring you back to live, claiming that you were different than the other humans. I first refused. We weren't supposed to grow any kind of feelings towards mortals, nor to be in contact with them", the man started, his pale blank face staring at the window, even with the curtains covering the view behind it.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Offender, for the last time. We do not interact with the humans. If you care about her so much, heal her wounds yourself."_

_"I can't do shit if she's dead!"_

 

 

 

"He said that you were able to refuse his charms, that you showed sympathy towards him. That's why he wanted to save you. So I agreed to spare your life, only if he would not come towards you again. That's why he kept watching you and never came close, until the day we had to take you in", Splenderman told the human who had stopped crying, listening his story closely. He then turned to look at the human and moved closer to her, his hand reaching towards her face. Amy first twitched away from him, but when she saw that he was not moving his hand away, she leaned closer and let the man touch her. Slenderman moved his hand past her cheek and ear behind her neck, his hand burying itself under her thick layer of hair before making a few circles at the back of her neck.

"Can you feel it? It's my mark", he said quietly, touching a small fainted scar on her neck. Amy's eyes opened when she could feel that there indeed was something, right under her hair. The man's finger kept making the same movements over and over again; first he drew a simple circle, then an X over it.  

"You're not the only one with that mark. There are others like you", the faceless man said before finally moving his hand away from the human. Amy moved her own hand behind her neck, feeling the old scar there gently. How had she not realized it before? Her hair hid it very well and the scar was small, but she could still feel it even if the scar had healed almost completely.

 

 

 

"There are others like me?"

"Yes. Killers, monster, some kind of entities. Some of them used to be humans, just like you", he explained. "They sometimes visit the mansion at night, but mostly they spend their time somewhere else. But they all have that mark on their body as an agreement that they are on our side."

Amy wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel, knowing that there were others like her. A part of her felt relieved that she wasn't the only one, but another part of her was scared of these others, who were still capable of hurting her, even if they were on the same side.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be too hard on my brother. Yes, he has done bad things, but he clearly tries to be a better version of himself for you. And before I did not want you to be in any contact with him, but it seems like it's better you two stay together. As a team", Slenderman said to the human and she gave a small nod to him as her cheeks heated up a little. Slenderman had made it clear he did not want any strong relationships to happen between the human and his brothers, but now he seemed to be fine with it.

Almost ignoring what the man had just said, Amy started asking questions she needed an answer to.

 

 

 

"But why did you save me? And more importantly, why have you kept me around? Zalgo said that it would have been easier for you to just kill me", Amy stated, hating for herself to bring these questions up. She was expecting Slenderman to agree with his enemy and actually kill her to make everything easier, but she was also expecting to hear some answers. Slenderman looked at her for a moment, then stood up and moved to the girl's table. He searched through her sketchbooks and art supplies to find the picture of the human and her parents, now framed into a simple dark brown frame. He took the photo with him to the bed and he sat down next to the human again.

"To answer your first question, I saved you because I knew my brother was telling the truth. How, you ask? Because I've met you before", he told the human, getting her full attention. He inspected the photo frame closely, the picture of a smiling little child being held in their parents arms, a forest decorating the background.

"I'm telling you this now, so you won't hear this story from Zalgo", he explained, making the human think that he wanted to make sure she stayed on their side, on the right side. Slenderman looked at the photo for a moment, before giving it to the human.

"I was there that day when that picture was taken. Trying to get you. I won't tell you any more than that, but I beckoned for you to come to the forest. You walked in just like that, getting yourself lost between the trees. And when you were finally deep enough, I called out for you. But somehow, you wouldn't come to me", Slenderman told her, making the human grab the frame so hard that her nails would ache. A wave of shivers ran through her body and she shook slightly, listening the man carefully.

"You were only four years old, yet you wouldn't scream in front of a monster. And no matter how much I called for you to get closer, you wouldn't move. But you did something else, instead. You picked the nearest flower from the ground, took a step closer and offered it to me. When I didn't take it, you'd ask if I was lost or if I needed help. Then you left when you heard your parents calling for you. It was unusual, for a child so young to be able to refuse me."

Amy held the picture against her chest and hugged it tightly, like it was a teddy bear. She swallowed hard as she could only stare at the man, not sure if she was supposed to be afraid of him. She did feel scared after hearing that story, but somehow she felt safe around the suited man, like she trusted him. Amy could only wonder what would have happened to her if she wouldn't have been able to refuse Slenderman as a child.

"We have met a few humans who have been able to refuse our commands, but they are all either dead or insane by now. You were only different from the others because you offered sympathy to a monster who wanted to hurt you", Slenderman told her and took the photo frame back from the girl and placed it on the night table next to her. 

"To answer your second question, we didn't kill you because I said so. Now that you've been resurrected by me and possessed by Zalgo, who knows how strong you are. That is why I've been so rough on you, to make sure you will be as strong as possible", he finished his story and stood up, pacing around the room a little bit to make the blood run again in his legs. 

"I'm getting weaker. It feels like he is trying to control me", Amy whimpered and coughed, rubbing her lower back to ease the pain. Suddenly the torture was growing stronger and she cursed silently, the headache coming back strongly. Slenderman sat down next to her again, bringing her face into his hands and lifting her head up.

"You need to fight against it. Don't let him take over you", he tried to comfort the human, but her attention towards him lasted only for a moment before she grunted in pain again, trying to hold herself together. Slenderman placed his head on the girl's forehead, like he was giving her a kiss without any lips before quickly moving away from her.

With quick movements Slenderman picked the human into his arms and walked out of the room, his black tentacles opening every door that was shut in front of him and moving everything out of his way. 

 

 

 

 

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the basement. I hate to do this, but you need to fight against him on your own. You will spend your time down there alone, until you are sure you have defeated him. He's trying to get control of you now, when you are at your weakest."

 

They reached the basement slowly and quietly and Amy was laid down onto the cold floor, the same floor where Offender had brought her, where he had eaten her. She laid on her side, trying to relax or at least gain some control over herself as Slenderman knelt next to her, inspecting her closely.

 

 

 

 

"You really are in a place where you don't belong, Amy."

 

 

 

 

Amy wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean. Maybe he thought that the human was a good person, who didn't deserve to be forced into this kind of lifestyle. Or maybe he saw something heroic in her, even if she was around monsters who never played the role of a hero. 

She knew she wasn't a bad person. Even after becoming a murderer and a monster, she still could see something good in herself. Amy tried to keep that in mind when the worst attack would come.

 

 

 

"Remember, that you yourself are your greatest enemy", Slenderman reminded the human as he brushed her hair gently with his hand, soon drawing his hand back and standing up. Amy's eyelids started slowly closing like she was falling asleep again, but she could see the man head towards the door. He turned around at the doorway and looked at the human one more time.

 

"Getting under your enemy's skin is the best way to defeat them. Keep that in mind."

 

 

And with those words Slenderman closed the door, locked it and left the human suffer in the darkness.


	27. Invigorated

_Nobody else can hurt you as much as you can hurt yourself._

 

 

 

Amy didn't believe in that saying. Whatever was happening to her right now was something she herself was never able to do. 

She had hurt herself before, but never too much. Blood was hard to scrub off and explaining the scars to your parents was always a problem.

She would never be able to hurt herself this much.

At least that's what she believed.

The ache on her backside felt like fire that was burning her skin off, making her body shake uncomfortably. She kicked her feet around, hit her fists against the ground and wall but the pain did never ease. It only grew stronger.

Most of her time in the basement Amy was in unbearable pain. It hurt so much that she was sure she would either pass out or die.

Multiple times she was banging the door, begging for it to be opened. She cried out for help, screaming for anybody to help her but no one ever came.

 

 

 

_You need to fight against him on your own._

 

 

 

Amy was laying on the ground, curled up and growling as she tried to ignore the pain somehow or at least trying to just live with it. What Slenderman had said to her was neither reassuring or helpful - he had just left her down here to die.

A small shed of a tear went down her cheek as the pain eased and she was able to fall asleep, being so tired that even moving a single muscle took too much energy from her. But even in her dreams she was not safe.

The first night was the hardest. In her dreams Zalgo penetrated her mind and showed her everything bad she had seen, reminding her what an awful person she is.

 

 _You're a murderer_ , she could hear Zalgo whisper to her. The flashing images of two older men in the road approached her, ready to rip her clothes apart and rape her.

Amy cried in her sleep. She would either see the truth that happened that night, or the other solution of the event. Either Amy murdered those men in cold blood, or she didn't. But when she saw herself not attacking the men, Zalgo showed her what they would have done to her. Her body shook violently even in her sleep, her face full of tears and sweat as she begged for them to stop.

 

 

_She fucking bit me!_

 

 

Every time Amy begged for them to stop, she could see herself attacking them. She didn't know which was worse; ending up being raped or ending up killing them. Their bodies torn open on the road, blood taking over the ground as their lifeless eyes kept staring at her, their mouths moving as to call her 'a bitch' and 'a killer'.

But with every horrific vision, there was a second of something that comforted her, that told her to keep fighting.

That night at the road is one of her most horrible memories she would like to forget. But it's also one of the best. Every young teenager cherishes the memory of their first kiss. 

When Amy woke up, the torture started again for god knows how long and at one point she was ready to give up, to just lend herself to the devil and be at his mercy. But something -someone- told her to keep fighting. The voice kept telling her that life was still worth living, making the human feel hopeful again.

She wasn't sure if that reassuring voice was real, or just something she imagined. 

 

 

 

The human was banging herself against the floor and the walls, ripping her clothes and skin with her nails and screaming until her throat was dry and scratchy. And when the day became night, Amy was sprawled on the ground, breathing hard, still gasping for air and kicking her body around. A tall figure could be seen watching over her and Amy immediately started crawling towards the being, not even caring who they were as she cried for help. But it was useless. She was reaching out to a creature that had no remorse for the humankind, begging them to save her.

When Amy lost count of the days, hours and even the minutes, the torture got only worse. Flashing images filled her head, being either old memories of her darkest moments of her past or something else entirely. Zalgo showed her the most horrific things that were not able to be explained, creating nightmares that kept the human awake, curled up in a corner, hitting her head as she tried to kick those pictures away from her mind. She saw dead bodies, mutilated, burned and torn apart, making her feel sick. She hit her head again and closed her eyes, trying to get rid of the melting humans that came towards her.

At some point she was sure she was even hallucinating. At one point she saw Offender in the middle of the room and just for a second she was relieved, but then she could see herself in his arms. Her flesh had been torn open, her bones and insides visible as her innards fell to the floor, her eyes popping out of her skeleton as the man devoured her body.

The hallucinations grew stronger. At one point Amy was sure her eyes were bleeding and at one point it felt like that her stomach couldn't keep itself together, like something was trying to get out. Many times she could see her own body bleeding, new born scars taking over her as it felt like someone was moving a knife along her body. And no matter how much she kicked her feet and screamed, the pain would not stop.

Different kind of bugs would fill the whole room, some of them even coming out of her mouth and ears, making the human shake and cry in fear. She was about to lose her mind when there was no clean spot in the room anymore and she had to stand on top of spiders, worms and crickets. The feeling of something moving under her feet made her cry uncomfortably and she moved around constantly, slapping herself whenever she felt something crawl too near her face. She scratched her body violently, trying to get rid of the feeling that something was moving on her skin, trying to find its way inside.

The last night -either the third or the fourth time the human had slept more than 3 hours-, Zalgo came directly talking to her. He stood in the middle of the room, his dark form levitating as a pure red glow decorated the room. His wide smirk full of teeth spoke to the human, his horns touching the roof as his piercing scarlet eyes stared at the human. She was a mess. Her dress was torn into pieces, her brittle form hidden under her tattered hoodie. Her face was flushed red, tears still coming out and her body was full of scratches, marks and even bruises she had created herself. It looked like she had been mauled by wolves. Amy didn't know if Zalgo was really there in front of her or if it was just another vision, but she was too tired and scared to care. She only wished this all was over.

 

 

 

**_Give in, Amy. There is no need to keep up this suffering. Let go and surrender to me._ **

 

 

 

Amy shook her head with the last of her power and pushed herself closer to the corner of the room. Zalgo's spiked hand found its way onto her neck, choking her strongly as her body was lifted into the air and pushed against the cold hard wall. She gasped for air, trying to get herself free but her body was too weak. Yet her mind refused to be his pawn, his toy he could order around.

 

 

 

**_Do you think a mortal like you could say no to me?_ **

 

 

 

Amy's power was suddenly revealed, the shadow tendrils breaking free from her back as they went right through Zalgo, his form disappearing into the air like dust. Amy fell back to the ground, unconscious, the shadows protecting her fragile form like a spider approaching the fly that has been caught in his web.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

The next time Amy could recall being awake was when she was laying on a bed, not able to see what was happening because of the darkness that was taking over the room. She could feel the air run against her skin, sometimes a hot breath tickling her. Too exhausted to try to focus and wake up, the human closed her eyes again, only to soon realize that something wet was moving against her scars. She flinched, her body hurting from every direction as she tried to mumble something out. A shed of a tear rolled down her cheek as she let out a quiet sob.

"Shh, it's alright. Everything's going to be fine", a familiar voice talked to her, their hands caressing her as to try to calm her down. Amy tried to ask who it was, but the voice sounded familiar enough for her to recognize who the being was, so she stayed quiet, soon drifting back to sleep.

 

 

 

-

 

 

Amy woke up slowly, blinking rapidly as she realized there was no pain in her body. No flashing images, no nails tearing her flesh open, no tears. It was so calm. 

She first just stared at the ceiling, then a soft smile came into her face and small tears of joys filled her eyes. Her hands hid her face from the world as she gasped for air, feeling relieved that it was all over.

A sudden weight on the left side of the bed took her attention and she moved her hands away, only to see Slenderman sitting next to her. Even without a face, he somehow looked relieved.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and Amy moved up slowly, hoping that no pain would suddenly appear again. But she was able to sit up just fine and she leaned against her pillows, taking a comfortable seat. "Alive", she answered, a small smile coming to the face. She looked down at her body, checking if there were any more scars left for her to see. But all of it was gone. All of it was only a memory now. Her clothes had changed too into a white nightdress and she felt clean, like she had just taken a shower. She didn't have to guess who had taken care of her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, but I believe we had no choice. I visited you one night and I was sure you would die down there", the suited man said silently, his non-existing eyes piercing into the girl's skin, making her feel a little uncomfortable. She shook her head slightly for the man.

 

 

"It's alright. Besides, I didn't die. I did it. I survived."

"I'm very proud of you."

 

 

A knock on the door interrupted their short conversation and Splendor stepped in, pushing a metallic food cart that Amy had seen people use in kindergarten when it was time for lunch. She could recognize some of the foods and drinks that filled the room with a delicious aroma.

"Since the last time you ate was ... before you stabbed me to the chest, we thought you must be hungry", Slenderman said as he stood up and moved to the food cart, taking a plate into his hands and making a meal ready for the human. 

"You were sleeping for 7 days and then you were in the basement for ... almost five days. The longest twelve days I've ever had", Splendor said as he poured purple juice into a glass and offered it to the human. She drank a little bit, tasting the liquid in her mouth for long, trying to figure out the origin of the sweet taste.

"I think it's impossible for a human to survive that long without food", she muttered as she placed the glass on the nightstand. Slenderman turned to look at her, an invisible smile on his face as he reminded the human: "Yes, but you are not a human anymore."

When Slenderman had picked every kind of food on the plate, he offered it to the human, then remembered to give her a fork and a knife. Amy looked at the plate with hunger, checking out what her meal was made off. Potatoes, cucumbers, macaroni, rice and meat sauce. It wasn't really a meal, more like a mix of different kind of meals. But she did not care and started eating, only realizing how hungry she really was when she took her first bite.

"Well, I will leave you alone. You need your time to recover. Call to me if you need anything", Slenderman said, straightened his tie before turning around and heading towards the door.

"Thank you", Amy said to him before he closed the door, not really knowing why. She continued eating, stuffing her cheeks full with food as Splendor sat next to her, a happy smile on his face as he watched the human devour his cooking. But his smile faded quickly away as he had something bothering him.

 

 

 

"Amy, I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's fine. It was necessary, I think. Besides, I'm fine now, it's OK", she explained, giving a strong look to the man. She did feel better already.

"And about Offender..."

"What about him?"

 

Splendorman bit his lower lip, his facial expression changing in a way that made him look very distressed, but he hit his hand against his leg to collect himself.

"He healed you while you were unconscious. I hope that was alright", he then finally mumbled, his dark eyes trying to apologize. "You were just so hurt that we needed to do something. He - he also washed you, claiming that it should be him doing that."

"I'm only mad that I wasn't awake then. I actually kinda like it when he heals me", Amy said with her mouth full of rice, swallowing it down hard. Splendor stick his tongue out like a child, making a disgusted sound playfully.

"Don't tell me any more than that", he said, but started laughing when the human let out a giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded again because I felt like writing, also I have only 10 days left of summer so I'll try to make the best of it before school starts again !


	28. The golden hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone was wondering how my character looks like, here is a link when I drew fanart of my own fanfiction.
> 
> https://paper-star-fight.tumblr.com/post/162609945392/finally-an-art-post-inspired-by-my-own-fanfiction

Amy had spend the rest of the day in her own bed, just enjoying how warm it was and how good she felt after all that pain and torture. All of it still haunted her, sometimes the pain returning as a ghostly touch, yet for some odd reason Amy was able to forget about it all. Maybe she was too exhausted of overthinking and just let herself rest as much as it was needed.

But she needed air and having your window open wasn't enough for her, so she dressed up and went outside to watch the sun move down. The human stepped out of the room, the hem of her dress touching her thighs as she walked towards the front doors and pushed them open, being greeted by a small ray of sunshine. She sat down on the front door steps, her bare feet touching the grass as she watched the horizon turn orange, the sky screaming in warm autumn colors. There was barely any wind, but every now and then there was a nice breeze that waved her hair around. The sky had only few clouds in it, decorating the sky like pillows decorating a honeymoon bed.

 

 

Amy was able to enjoy the warm stoic weather and the silence only for a moment, when she could see a shadow move in the corner of her eye. Yet she didn't turn to look who had interrupted her meditation, but continued staring at the sky, her hands cupping her own cheeks. 

It was not hard to guess who it was, when a cloud of smoke was blown past the person's lips, the immaterial steam hanging in the air before slowly disappearing.

She hated the smell of smoke.

Or at least used to.

When the silence was too much to take, the human decided to say something in order to get a conversation starting. But there was nothing in her mind. 

Well, that was incorrect. Her mind was a mess, full of questions she needed answers to. Yet she wasn't sure how to ask. 

She needed to say something first before turning to the more important questions.

 

 

"Pretty weather", Amy finally said, still scanning the view in front of her. 

"Pretty as you", Offender cackled, taking the cigarette out of his mouth to blow out some smoke before placing it back between his lips, inhaling strongly.

Amy turned to look at him, giving him a cocky look. How cheesy. Yet she had to admit that cheesy things were exactly something she secretly enjoyed.

 

 

"Did you see me?"

Offender gave the human a confused look, the cigarette almost falling out of his mouth. 

"I was told you healed and washed me. Did you see me? Like, naked?" the red head asked and turned to look away from the man. In this light, her hair didn't look so blood red anymore. It was more like a mix of the autumn colors, the old violent shade of red slowly fading away.

A wide grin grew onto the man's blank face.

"Not like it was the first time."

"Oh, right. You saw me nude when you fucking ate me."

The human's eyes scanned the man, her brows furrowed as a cold dead look in her green orbs pierced through the man. She then turned to look completely in a different direction, ignoring the man as she let out an angry huff.

 

 

 

_Ouch._

_I guess that's something we need to talk about._

 

 

 

"Listen, that night ... I was hurt. Really needed something and ... you just happened to be the closest to get to. Couldn't help it", the man tried to explain his behavior, rubbing the back of his neck. His excuses didn't seem to work on the human, because she just sighed loudly, hugging her legs against her chest, her eyes still locked into the horizon. He sighed, too.

"I'm sorry. Not for doing that to you, but for not telling you about this. Because I don't regret devouring you, at all."

Amy spun her head around fast, her hair slapping her face as her eyes opened wide in shock and anger. She was not pleased with that answer and she was ready to start yelling before the man opened his mouth again.

"If that night wouldn't have happened, I would have never met you."

 

 

Amy thought about his words for a moment, thinking if it really was possible. And it was.

That night, if Offender would not have eaten her, she would be dead. If none of it ever happened, Amy would have committed suicide and no one would have been there to wake her up. She wouldn't have been saved by the same man who almost killed her.

Offender moved closer to the human, the cigarette leaning out of his mouth as he snaked his left hand around the girl's shoulders, pulling her towards him. Amy leaned her head against the man's chest, biting her lip as she wrapped her arms around herself, hugging her own body as to comfort herself. 

She wasn't sure if they still needed to talk about it. Was there really anything to talk about? He had lied to the human again, kept secrets in order to protect her, done awful things to her without her even knowing about it. What ever had happened, it was all clear. She just wanted to know why it was her this all happened to. Why her out of all the women in the world. Or was it all just a coincidence? 

Her mind was too heavy, too many bad thoughts were taking over her and she just wanted to push them all away and relax for once. Her body and mind were tired from the torture that had lasted almost four days and before that she had been in a coma for almost a week. Even if she had eaten, Amy still could feel emptiness in her stomach, soreness in her body. She needed a good rest before anything would feel normal again.

 

 

"Is there anything else I should know about?" Amy asked boldly, her eyes looking up at the man. If there was still something she did not know, she would rather hear it now than hear it from Zalgo later. It was better to hear it from the person itself than to hear it from someone who wasn't even there.

"Well, there is one thing you don't know yet", Offender said silently. He stub out the cigarette against the stairs made of stone and threw it somewhere on the grass. Amy waited patiently for him to answer, playing with her fingers as she was almost too scared to hear what was about to come.

But the man landed a kiss on top of her head as he said: "You look hot as fuck."

Amy cackled loudly, trying to hide the obvious fact of her blushing from the man's words. Offender pulled her close again, burying his face into her hair and giving it a small sniff. Was it possible that her hair smelled like strawberries?

 

 

 

"Are we cool now?" 

"Yeah, we're cool, alright."

"For real?"

"... Maybe. I'm too tired now to deal with this bullshit."

"Then let's have a talk some other day then."

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

A week passed, then another one. It was the most calm time of their lives, even if they were under a war.

Zalgo did not try to penetrate the human's mind again, either knowing he would not succeed or waiting for the right time to try again. Whatever was the cause of him withdrawing, the monsters living in the manor were allowed to catch their breath, relax and just live.

The first few days Amy was spending her time in her room, only leaving when she needed air or food. After all that time in the basement, she really had missed the things she loved. She spend hours in her room, either reading a book, drawing or writing. She let her feelings out to her diary, writing countless of pages about what had happened since the last time she wrote there. She drew things from memory, trying to illustrate her life in her sketchbook. After reading countless of books with very different kind of themes and stories, she was even inspired to write her own. And even if she was too shy to admit it, she loved sleeping the most. Even after being asleep for a week, she couldn't help but feel tired all the time, so she took her time to regain her power and slept as much as she felt like it.

She had some of her own time, too. The last time she was touching herself, someone rudely interrupted her.

 

 

When the young human was done regaining her energy, she finally left her room and spend time with the faceless monsters. Now for the first time, even with all the horrific things she had seen about them, the brothers felt like they were her family, without any doubts.

Trender was still a little awkward around the human, his hands playing with his brown knitted vest every time she walked past him. But when she had offered to help him, his worries disappeared and he was back to himself again. Amy helped the man to clean up and posed for him as a model, trying on different kind of outfits and hairstyles, whatever the man needed her to do. The human couldn't help but glance at the mannequins every now and then, inspecting their snow white skin and their sharp forms. The fact that there was someone under it terrified her, so she did her best to not accidentally break them.

Around Splendorman Amy made sure to not talk about his past or anything that could upset him, in order to not make his more evil side break out. But the polka-dot suited man was positive all the time, so nothing would make his smile turn upside down. He baked all kinds of goodies, danced like it was the end of the world and blew so many balloons that he needed another room just for them. For some reason, he put so much work to make sure the human was happy. And she was.

 

 

It came as a surprise that Slenderman wasn't hiding in his own office anymore. He could be seen walking around the mansion, sometimes even seen outside. And when he was outside, he didn't always go into the forest to do his own business. Sometimes he just stood there in the garden, gazing at the trees, lost in his own thoughts. Amy had to admit that he looked so peaceful around flowers.

Even if the suited man seemed to be more relaxed with the human, he was still strict and made sure she practiced enough, making sure she wasn't slacking off. First Amy was sure that every time she would fall down or fail, she would be called 'lazy', 'weak' or 'useless'. But she was wrong, completely wrong.

"Let's try again, you're doing good."

Hearing someone believing in her filled her with determination and Amy was always able to stood back up and try again. Practicing with Slenderman wasn't so bad, when he actually taught you how to do it. They repeated the same steps again and again until she knew how to do them, before moving on to something harder. 

 

 

 

Amy was even able to use her power, even if she was first hesitant. But when given enough courage, she was able to call the shadows out and practice with them. She was afraid that they would suddenly act on their own and hurt someone around her, but she was in full control of them, making her feel even more powerful. They weren't something she was afraid of anymore. Even if Zalgo had planted those shadows onto her, they finally felt like they were truly hers, a important part of her.

After those days in the basement, when she had felt nothing else but pain and sorrow, Amy had missed skin on skin contact. She needed to hear someone compliment her, make her feel like she was worth it. She needed someone to touch her, to make her feel things she had never felt. She needed someone to just be there for her.

Even if it was twisted to love a being like him, she couldn't help herself. Every time he had touched her or talked to her, it had felt like she was reborn, like she was truly alive. No one else had made her feel that way and Amy was afraid that no one else will. Even if Offender had first used her only as a prey, something had happened inside of him. And Amy couldn't help but believe that the creature had genuine feelings towards her.

She was still uncertain, about herself and about him. 

Was it possible that someone would love her, when she looked like ... this? No matter how many compliments Amy would hear, she still had a hard time seeing herself as beautiful. But she had learned to see good things in her and every day she was stepping closer to being fully comfortable with herself. 

Was it possible that Offender would feel things like that? Human feelings like happiness, sadness, love? The other brothers, even Slenderman, were capable of showing emotions, but him? He was a complete mystery to the human. Were his feelings real or was he just faking it all in order to get what he wanted?

 

 

 

Instead of bottling things inside of her, Amy decided to talk about her feelings with the man. Well, more or less. They talked about the night the two of them first truly met, both letting their thoughts come out. Amy talked about her fears and the horrors she had seen in her life, feeling finally comfortable talking about them. She even told what she had seen in the basement to the man, in as much detail as possible. For some reason, talking to him was the easiest.

Amy was not yet ready to confess her feelings to the man or how she felt about their relationship, but she was able to confess one thing.

"Many times when I was down there, tortured, I ... I thought about giving up. But then, I thought about you."

The look on the man's face was a mix of different sorts of emotions - first surprised of her words, then some kind of happiness, ending up into a smirk that was full of lust. Where the did that come from?

"You think about me a lot?"

The man leaned closer to the human, both of them sitting on top of her cushioned mattress. She blushed and looked down, her fingers scratching each other. A bad habit.

Unable to answer, Amy only gave him a small nod. She moved some of her hair behind her ear and looked back at him. 

Her emotions towards him were mixed up and it was hard to read them. She couldn't even figure herself out.

"I think about you a lot, too."

Offender's hand found its way to her hair, messing it a little bit and grabbing it slightly as he leaned in for a kiss, their lips meeting each other with passion. 

This didn't feel wrong at all.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

One night was not as calm as the others. After a storm, there is a moment of calmness before there is another storm.

Amy was having another dream. No, a nightmare. She was throwing herself around the bed, her body covered in sweat as she let out soft whimpers every now and then, displeasure taking over her.

She could not see anything before her, only darkness as a horrendous voice kept calling for her, the different mouths talking to her from every direction that her ears started hurting.

 

 

 

_Seven mouths._

_He who waits behind the wall._

_He comes._

_He comes._

**_ZALGO._ **

 

 

 

The first note of the midnight's chorus had been sang and Amy sat up on her bed, collecting air into her lungs as she looked around quickly. Offender, who had slept next to her, was now gone, leaving only a empty spot next to her. She laid her hand on top of the spot where the man used to be, feeling how it was still warm.

Then she could hear people talking, faintly. Amy stood up, put her gray hoodie over her white nightdress and grabbed her long silver scissors from under her pillow before heading out of the room and walking towards the voices she heard.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

The four brothers stood outside in a circle, a dark being floating in the air in the middle of them like he had been called there from Hell. Slowly Zalgo's feet touched the ground and he stared at the brothers, mockery in his wide bloodshot eyes.

"What is your business here?" Slenderman asked with propriety, his hands laying strong on his sides. His black tentacles were out in defense mode and Offender followed his brothers lead, his white tendrils coming out, too. Both Splendor and Trender kept themselves in check, only making themselves ready for battle when it was needed.

Amy was at the front doors, but when she saw the true horror, she hid herself behind one of the doors and only peeked out every now and then, deciding it was best for her to not intervene.

"You know what my business here is. I want the girl", Zalgo's voice echoed around them.

"Sorry, but that ain't gonna happen", Offenderman snarled loudly, his fingers spreading widely as he exposed his sharp nails, gritting his teeth together.

"Look at you. Have you grown feelings towards her?" the horror itself scoffed at him, his grin growing incredibly wide, so wide that most of his face was only his mouth smiling. The other mouths he had in his body turned into a smile too, but only for a moment before returning back to normal. The mouths only exposed their teeth to the monsters around them, a few tongues hanging out hungrily.

 

 

"I'm a logical entity, not a brash emotional one. Feelings only complicate things", the dark being continued, his horns chancing their size before the brothers as he snapped his fingers, loud sounds of the clicking filling the air.

"I must say you are wrong. Feelings are what makes us stronger. Without them we would have no reason to fight", Slenderman said, his blank face giving a strict look. 

Amy smiled gently hearing those words, knowing that the faceless man had used her own words. It felt glorious to know that Slenderman had grown to agree with her.

The eternal conflict between Zalgo and the slender brothers was growing every second, the chances of them making up their disagreements fading away the more they kept talking.

 

 

 

Suddenly the horned being sniffed the air, his noseless face moving around as he was looking for something. Or someone.

"What is this ... fragrant smell?" he said, his long tongue licking his lips widely. He then let out a cackle as he recognized the scent.

"Is Amy around? I thought she had passed after I tried to take control of her. I must say that she smells even more delicious now."

 

 

 

Offender attacked the being immediately, his tentacles wrapping themselves around Zalgo, but with one click of his fingers, the man was thrown away. He hit the ground hard, his lungs trying to collect air back into them as he stood back up and darted towards the being once again, ignoring his brothers calls. Again, without even moving a muscle, Zalgo hit the man with just the power of his mind and threw him onto the ground again. The horror stepped closer to him, using his mind to push the brother down to the grass so he was not able to stand back up. 

Slenderman was trying to make a move, but Zalgo only had to gaze at the other men to make them be not able to move. The others grunted in pain, trying to move yet not being able to even catch breath and Zalgo smiled, turning back to Offender who still tried to get up, letting out swears and insults.

 

 

"I honestly thought more of you. How weak."

A sword-like spike grew onto the man's hand as he moved it up, ready to strike down.

He was stronger now.

But suddenly something impaled his body and he drew back from the man, his spell breaking apart. The brothers were able to move again, now all of them surrounding Zalgo as they were ready to attack him. But all of the faceless creatures were only able to focus on one thing - Amy.

She had ran towards the being and stabbed him in the stomach with her shadows, the ink-like substance taking a form of spider legs again. She pulled them back and moved over to Offender, helping him to get up even if he did not need any. Zalgo was first gasping for air, making sounds of aching as he looked down at his torso in horror, inspecting the wide hole that had appeared there. He looked at the human, first his eyes opened in shock, but then his mouth opening into a wide smile as his wound healed itself in seconds. He laughed loudly.

"How cute. Did you really think you would kill me that easily? Give me a break."

 

 

All of them moved away from Zalgo slowly, their tendrils held high in the air as they were ready to attack together. But as they jumped towards him, Zalgo swung his arm and all of them were pushed to the ground by a hard wind. They swirled on the ground, a hard force keeping them down as they tried to wiggle free.

"I had another reason why I came here", the demon called out, looking down at the helpless beings. Amy was gasping for air strongly, her body feeling like it was being crushed. 

"The day after tomorrow, this world will perish."

 

 

 

 

Amy's eyes opened wide in shock as she looked at the dark being. Her body felt numb, tremors of impact shaking her limbs as her eyes started turning wet. 

The world was going to end.

Everything the humanity had created, everything they had accomplished, every human being and animal that was born here ... Gone.

Only because one being said so.

 

 

"Take me as a generous being for letting you know. You can grieve tomorrow, then die the next day", Zalgo said with a smile, yet his words where the saddest thing they have all ever heard. The being then turned to look at Amy and his smile disappeared.

"You can survive the apocalypse, if you join me. We would create the perfect new world, together."

And with those words, he disappeared into the air like dust.


	29. Predicament

_The day after tomorrow, this world will perish._

 

 

 

The human was on her knees, her whole body weighting her down so she was not able to stand up. Her knees were turning red from all the pressure, but so were her cheeks. Tears were falling down from her green eyes, but she was not sobbing, yet she wasn't crying. The tears just came out as an empty hole filled her chest, making her unable to feel anything. Quietly letting the tears fall down, she stared at the spot where Zalgo just stood, telling her that they would all die.

They were contradicted with the hellish being. He wanted to destroy the world, they wanted to save it. Or at least keep living in it.

The slender brothers were no superheroes, saving the world and the people in it.

It was clear their time on Earth has come to an end.

Amy could feel someone tapping her on her shoulder, but she wasn't able to react to it. Then someone was calling for her, but she only heard it so faintly. It was like something was blocking her ears or her head was humming so loud that the world around her did not seem real anymore.

A pair of hands grabbed her and forced her to stand, taking her inside when the grey clouds above them parted and started slowly soaking the forest and its inhabitants. 

 

 

 

-

 

 

_You can grieve tomorrow, then die the next day._

 

Tomorrow came.

The day of the grieving.

 

 

None of them had slept well after those kind of words. Few of them did not sleep at all. Amy had cried in her bed so much that she tired herself out, falling asleep as a heavy mess. She woke up slowly, already feeling like she did not want to wake up.

Her eyes were puffy, dark circles under them. Her hair was a complete disaster and her body felt hot and dirty. The only thing that made her move up from the bed was the need of a shower.

Even the shower wasn't able to erase the feeling away. Something that fits the description 'so bad you have to get rid of it' was taking over her whole body. Yet no matter how much she scrubbed and scratched herself, it was still there.

Was it grieve? Or acceptance? What made her feel so horrible?

Was it the fact that for once, she had found happiness in a dark place and now it was going to be taken away from her?

She stayed in the shower for long, not noticing how fast the time went.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

When the shower had invigorated the human enough, she dressed up and moved to the kitchen to get breakfast. Or lunch, since it was midday already.

Amy walked there looking like a ghost, but her body and mind soon came back to live when she almost bumped into Slenderman. His towering form still intimated her of a very dangerous being and Amy couldn't help but every now and then jump in surprise when they met. The others were tall too, but Slender was the tallest and the scariest looking with his completely blank face, the black suit and the lack of emotions.

"Sorry, I did not mean to frighten you", he said quickly, looking down at the human. "How are you feeling?"

Amy engulfed, trying to collect her thoughts quickly. "Horrible. It's the last day I'm alive", she said, feeling how their conversation turned awkward immediately after. Only thing that came out of the man was a small 'oh'.

"You're not worried about it? Or scared?" the human asked, moving some of her hair behind her ear, tapping her toes against the wooden floor.

"No", came a short answer from the man. He then serenely walked past the human, grabbing the newspaper from the kitchen counter before moving out of the kitchen. Amy wanted to know why. The whole world was going to perish, every living being with it too. How can it be possible that Slenderman did not even care?

A loud growl emptied her thoughts and Amy realized how famished she was. She immediately started cooking, craving for pasta as her possibly last meal.

It did not take long when Splendor was able to smell the Bolognese sauce the human had started making, immediately offering to help her. The tall being started boiling the water, taking the package of spaghetti in his hand, waiting for to add it in. 

"You seem happy", Amy noticed, looking up at the being while blending the sauce, adding a little bit of pepper. She had no idea if it would taste good. She just tried to remember how her mother did it.

 

 

A memory of her parents made her feel melancholic. Should she leave the mansion and say good bye to them? In a way, they had said their good byes. Her parents believed she was already gone and Amy bit her lip trying not to cry. Knowing that everyone thought that you were dead felt horrible and empty at the same time, but knowing that you would truly be dead was much worse. She shook her head slightly, trying to think that her parents love her very much and they know she loves them too. 

She can die without saying good bye.

 

 

"You seem heartbroken", Splendor said back to the human, not telling her the reason of his own happiness.

"Everything is going to disappear and die. I - I feel empty."

Amy turned the heat down to low, letting the sauce simmer.

 

 

"I mean - My time here has been horrible and amazing at the same time. I feel completely lost of how I am supposed to feel when everything is going to be gone", she tried to explain, but soon rubbed her forehead as she was not sure what to say. Splendor moved his hand on top of her shoulder.

"It's alright. First, try to tell me the bad things about this ... situation", he said, his voice breaking yet his face tried to keep a smile on.

"Well, first of all. My parents are going to die. And you and your brothers are going to die. I'm going to die. For once, I thought things were good and then they turn into shit", the red head started talking, trying to stay calm but her emotions were taking over her.

At the moment she was only angry. She had been sad enough already. But was it possible to be too sad, when you knew you were going to die? 

Amy wanted to kill Zalgo. Destroy him for destroying everything and everyone she loved. This was all his fault and she wanted him to pay for it. She could only wish to know how.

"You thought things were good? Even if you were here with us?" Splendor asked carefully.

"Of course. I love you all like you were my real family."

 

 

Splendor was taken aback by her words, moving his hand over his chest like his heart was about to burst out. His expression was first confused, his dark hole of a mouth slightly open in surprise. But soon a wide smile came into his face, a scarlet color taking over his cheeks. He wanted to start jumping with joy, but soon noticed that the water was boiling so he threw the spaghetti in carefully, stirring it every now and then so the spaghetti would not stick together.

"Even after all of ... this?" Splendor said, waving his hand around, probably meaning everything they had experienced together. "You still see us as a family? You love us?"

"Y-yeah. I mean, a lot of bad, horrible things has happened to me here. And you all have kept secrets from me and everything. But you also took me in instead of killing me and you treated me like a person. Like I deserved to be here in the first place. I've also been happier here, which is pretty fucked up", Amy told the man, Splendor immediately shushing her for using swear words.

"What I mean is - I love you guys more than I hate you", she joked, letting out a few laughs.

 

Splendor's long arms wrapped around the human tightly, lifting her up in the air as he squealed happily, swinging in circles. He kept repeating 'I love you' multiple times, even calling her 'sister'. 

"Splendor, don't forget the pasta!" she yelled out, still smiling. 

When the dinner was ready, they were able to share the meal in five different plates and they set the table ready. 

Splendorman was almost crying from happiness when all of the brothers showed up after hearing they had made food for them.

The brothers and the human sat together at the table and ate, for the first time in years.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

After their dinner, Amy saw Offender leaving quickly with no words. Presumably he was in a rush, but the human could only wonder what was more important than spending time with your family before the world would die.

She had went knocking on his door, but there had been no answer. He wasn't anywhere in the mansion, either.

For some reason, Amy felt devastated. Not just because the fact she couldn't spend the last hours of her life with him, but also because the man wouldn't spend more time with his own family. Or at least with her. Amy had understood the brothers didn't have the best relationship - all four of them were completely different and often they were annoyed by each other. But just a moment ago they all seemed so calm at the dinner table that she had thought that all troubles between them had disappeared. She could only wonder what kind of a man does not want to say good bye to their family.

But she tried to stay optimistic, even if she was about to break down. There was still time. Who knows, maybe they will wake up tomorrow morning. Maybe the world will end tomorrow evening or something like that.

She spend a few more hours in her room, first crying, then drawing and writing, then crying again.

 

 

-

 

 

"Ah, Amy. Finally. I'm in need of your help", Trender called out for the human when they passed each other in the hallway.

"Is it something important? I mean, the world is going to end", she said, trying to get out of the situation. She did not feel like working on something that would not matter anyway. Her voice was sarcastic yet broken at the same time.

"Yes, it's important. Follow me", the man said, pulling his brown knitted vest down as he led the human to his work room once again.

When he started taking her measurements again, the human sighed loudly. "I thought you already had my measurements", the red head whined.

"Well, since you came here you've lost weight, so I have to make sure I get the right measurements. Also, I keep loosing them somewhere", he explained as he moved the tape measure along the girls arm, then wrapping it around her wrist and her almost non-existing biceps. Weak arms.

"I'm not surprised", the human said quietly as she looked around the man's work room. It was still a complete mess. Pieces of clothing laid on the ground, fabric rolls were covering the ground like a carpet and all kinds of scissors and pins were on the table. No wonder you lose something in here. Didn't she clean here one day?

Trender wrote down the measurements he took before moving to take a few more, ignoring the human's comment. There was silence between them for a while, but only for a moment.

 

"Do you know what Slender is doing?" Amy asked.

"Nope. Probably in his office, doing his own things. I bet he is secretly crying", Trenderman said jokingly, wrapping the tape too tight around the girl's thigh when he had started laughing at his own joke. He wrote it down and moved to her another leg, starting taking the measurements from her angle.

"And Splendor?"

"He was cooking for a while, creating the last supper for us. Then he was crying in his room while covered in balloons and colorful streamers. The last time I saw him, he was looking through photo albums", the man explained, fixing his glasses as he moved up her leg. 

"Photo albums? You have those?!" she exclaimed, looking down at the being with a smile. If Amy had known the brothers did traditions like that, she would have looked through them secretly. It would be interesting to see how they have looked before.

"Yeah. We have few photo albums. At one point we wanted to burn them, but Splendor hid them from us. I guess they are a nice memory to look back to", Trendy said, writing down the measurements before moving behind the human. He wrapped the yellow tape measure around the girl's waist, measuring every possible part of her body.

"Do you know what Offendy is doing?"

"Probably beating his meat", Trendy said boldly. Amy gave him an annoyed look, but ended up laughing anyway.

"He's acting distant, probably secretly crying too. He can't handle losing something he has wanted for so long."

"And what's that?" Amy asked.

"Love."

 

 

 

Amy could only stare into the nothingness, her green eyes wide open as her lips softly parted from each other. She could feel her own heart leaping around her body, the beat growing stronger like it was trying to get out of her chest. She engulfed hard.

"How do you know?" Amy asked, trying to hide how nervous she was suddenly feeling.

"Telepathy. I know what he's thinking", he answered slowly, finally finishing the measurements he was taking. He then returned to his table and started sketching something.

Amy wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel. Love was such a strong word. And after all they have been through, she still was afraid to admit that she felt something like that. Was she denying herself? Or did she not believe in love?

 

Hearing that somebody else had strong feelings towards her felt ... wrong. She was still in denial about it. Amy looked down at her body, trying to see something good about it.

She shook her head, trying to believe what she had just heard. The human was too tired of dealing with emotions like this. She could think about this later when she was alone. 

 

"Why did you need my help?" the red head decided to ask, watching as the man with black glasses on his face was working on something, his hands constantly moving.

"I'm making you another outfit. You're going to love it."

"That's so kind, but you don't have to use the last moments of your life to do that", Amy said to him, a genuine smile on her face.

"Amy, before the world ends, I wanna do something I love doing. That is making clothes", Trendy simply answered her, continuing sketching different ideas he had. Amy couldn't help but blush a little, a genuine smile taking over her face. She had no words to explain how honored she felt.

"Trendy, thank you. For this and everything else", the human mumbled as an answer, rubbing her head a little.

"No problem. Spend your last moments doing something you love. Or do something you have always wanted to do before you, well, die", Trendy said to her.

"I will", Amy answered to him before leaving, not even knowing what she loved or what she has dreamed of.

 

 

-

 

 

Amy had found herself with Splendor, sitting on the library floor while looking through photo albums. Splendor was very descriptive when he talked about the pictures, telling her every story that hid behind every shot.

It was interesting to see what the brothers looked like when they were young. Well, when they were some years younger. In every photo they all looked almost the same as now, expect their clothes kept changing through the years. 

Slender has been rocking the same suit his whole life and in every photo, he stands straight like a blank like he is trying to be as tall as possible. The same was with Offender - he did not appear in many photos, but when he did, he was wearing the same coat and hat. Often a rose would be seen, either in his hand, his hat or between his teeth. At one picture he was holding his coat open, and Splendor was covering the space between his legs. Amy chuckled.

Trender has the biggest change in his clothing, which came as no surprise. Through the years, he has followed what was on fashion and what was not. In some pictures he was wearing high pants with suspenders, in other pictures he was wearing something from the disco age. In one picture Trendy was wearing a white suit and doing the famous pose from the movie "Saturday Night Fever", where his arm was stretched out and hand pointing towards the sky. Amy couldn't help but giggle at that.

Splendor has been the same through the years, mostly. Before he used to have a lot of accessories, like a flower that squirted water or feathers in his hat, pointing towards the sky. His suit used to be a complete rainbow too, but luckily his love for colors has calmed down.

 

 

Many of the pictures were formal - done with propriety like they were the rules of the world that needed to be respected. But every now and then there was a picture either Splendor or Trendy had taken, that was more calm and fun. Quick shots of moments that have happened, without anyone noticing that someone was filming them. Someone cooking, dancing or reading ... you name it. Even with their dark nature, Amy learned that the brothers still lived normally. Like humans.

They came across a picture, where the brothers stood in front of the mansion. It seemed very old and the year marked behind it told her that it was over 100 years old. Inside her head, Amy called the brothers 'old fuckers' and ended up smiling too widely.

"I'd like to take a picture like this again", Splendor said quietly, a small smile on his face as he stared at the picture. "We haven't been together like this in a while. Would love to see how we all look now."

Amy moved to another page, suddenly being confused when she started seeing strange faces.

People that looked like her.

 

There was first a very blurry picture of a person, but next to it there was a more clear shot. The photo revealed a young boy with a white snow skin and a dark hair that was sticking against his head like it hadn't been washed for weeks. The boy was wearing a white hoodie and he had a wide smile on his face. Expect it was not a smile. His eyes were completely opened, like he was not able to even close them, and there was a wide line of a scar going from his cheek to another, creating an everlasting grin on his face.

Amy moved the pages more, seeing more people she had never seen before, yet they somehow seemed familiar. A young blond boy dressed up in green, playing some kind of a game while a girl in a pink dress sat next to him, covered in blood. In one picture there were two people standing in the woods, both of them wearing some kinds of masks to hide their true identity. The other one was wearing a yellow jacket, his brown hair sticking out behind his white mask that had dark eye holes and lips. The person next to him was wearing an orange hoodie, his face completely covered in something black, red eyes painted on it. Another picture revealed another person wearing a dark hoodie, also wearing a mask that was colored blue, some dark liquid falling out of the eye holes as he was eating something he was not supposed to be tasting. A human kidney.

 

 

 

"Who are these people?"

"Our tenants. Killers, monsters, cannibals, entities. They don't really live here anymore, but I kind of wish that they would", Splendorman explained, looking at the pictures closely, wiping away some dust that was covering them.

"Why aren't they here anymore?" Amy asked, looking up to the being.

"Well, since you came here, we told them to only come at night and find some other place to say. Don't get me wrong, they all come and go with their missions but because of you they had to temporarily leave."

"Missions?"

"... Hurting people."

 

 

 

Amy didn't ask anymore questions after that and kept moving forward with the pictures. She gravely hoped that she didn't upset Splendor too much. She was not ready for him to start raging again.

"Say, Amy ... Is there anything you wish to do before ... our time ends?" Splendor tried to ask carefully, closing the photo album. 

Amy shook her head, not knowing what she wanted. There was a point in her life when she just existed, having no idea what she wanted from life and her future. She has never had any dreams, expect from wanting to see a movie or visit a certain place. Small dreams, that did not matter for long.

 

Amy looked down to the ground, a sad expression taking over her face as she realized how empty she really was feeling. No dreams, no hope. Expect she did feel more hopeful than before.

"Well, if you decide what you wish for, then come talk to me. Maybe I can make it true", Splendor told her, trying to give her a comforting smile. Amy pulled the man into a tight hug, trying to fight back tears. 

 

Would it really matter anyway?

The world was going to end.

They would all die.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

When the sun was setting down, Amy tried to think hard and long what she wanted to do before it would be too late. It was the last day on Earth, after all. She could not just waste it in her room, crying about it. She had to do something. 

 

 

 

_Spend your last moments doing something you love._

 

 

 

Amy loved drawing, but she already did that. Besides, she had no inspiration. She also loved writing, but what was the point of writing a story she could never finish? She already wrote down her last good byes, not caring that nobody would ever read them.

A part of her wanted to say goodbye to her parents, but both of them thought that she was dead. She had said her goodbyes to them a long time ago, so there was no point to meet them and surprise them. How would they even react, seeing their daughter that was supposed to be dead?

 

 

 

_Or do something you have always wanted to do before you, well, die._

 

 

 

Amy wanted to see the world around her, travel to different places and enjoy what the world had created. That would be a possibility since the brothers were able to teleport to different places, but she wasn't sure about it. Amy didn't feel like traveling. And it felt like too much to ask.

She has always wanted to have an art gallery or publish a book, but both of those were too hard to achieve in one day.  

The typical dream that every teenager dreamed of was their first kiss, but that had already been done.

Then it hit her, and it hit her hard like a bullet.

"Am I ready for it?" Amy silently asked herself, wrapping her arms around herself before giving a strong determined nod.

She spend an hour in the bathroom, making herself ready. She picked out her favorite clothes and headed towards the garden.

 

 

 

 

 

_I can do this. I want this._

 

 

-

 

 

 

The human found herself walking towards Offender's room, uncertain whether he would even open the door for her. He had been distant the whole day and she was worried, but she did her best to stay determined.

Her hands tied behind her back, she walked towards the man, white short high heels clicking against the cold floor, creating a small beat that echoed around the hallways. The way there was obscure, the moonlight casting light over her body every time she passed a window. She was wearing a simple white dress that was filled with frills and that showed her body perfectly. Her red hair was free, done perfectly just for her liking. She wore no make-up, because she never did. She felt confident, for the first time in a long time.

The young woman gave a gentle knock on the wooden door, suddenly the hollow feeling leaving her abdomen, butterflies replacing it. She swallowed a gulp and tried to breathe slowly, collecting herself. 

When there was no answer, she decided to call out for the man.

"Offender, it's me. Open the door."

 

 

There was first silence, the seconds growing long before the door opened slightly. Offender put himself between the doorway and the wooden door, not letting the human see what he was hiding in his room. His hat was almost knocked off his head and his coat was slightly opened, exposing his chest to the human. 

"Hey", he said, finally forming a small smile onto his blank face. 

"Heya. W-what are you doing?" Amy asked, tapping her foot against the ground quietly, her hands staying strongly behind her back. The man took a quick look at his own room before turning back to the human.

"Hiding from my problems."

"I can relate."

 

 

The promiscuous being carved a wide grin on his face and let out a low chuckle. Silence filled the gap between them, both of them just staring each other.

"You look beautiful", the man mentioned and pointed at the girl's dress. "Thank you", Amy answered him quickly, a scarlet blush taking over her cheeks.

"Did you dress up for me?" Offender laughed, his non-existing eyes scanning the human's body closely. His hands found their way into his pockets. Amy just gave him a quick nod, which surprised the man, the girl still keeping her hands behind her back. 

It was going great so far. Now she just had to get to the point.

"Hey, uh. Remember the first day I started living here? That morning when I was trying to eat my breakfast but you were holding the cereal box above your head so I couldn't get it?" Amy asked, moving her another hand above her own head and shaking it like she was holding the cereal box, imitating the man. He laughed.

"Of course I do. You said you would crush my balls", Offender snickered, appearing a little more relaxed now. Amy complimented his good memory.

Her hand moved back behind her, grabbing the other hand by the wrist as she looked down at the ground.

"Do you remember what you said to me, before you left the room?"

Offender's smile faded from his face, a sudden seriousness taking over him as he only nodded. Of course he remembered. He remembered every memory that was linked to Amy.

 

 

 

 _Just ask when you want your dreams to become reality,_ the faceless man had said, whispering the words into her ear that day.

 

 

 

Amy looked down to the ground, growing more nervous as her heart almost skipped a beat. Her posture was slightly ungainly as she kept leaning to each side, trying to find a comfortable way to stand. Her hands kept playing with something behind her back and she swallowed strongly.

She remembered what Offender had told her in the basement a long time ago, after their first kiss, every detail of that moment clear as sunshine in her memory. Her hummingbird heart started speeding up, her plan suddenly feeling like a mistake. But she knew she can do this. She knew she wanted this.

 

 

 

 

_I offer them a single rose, and if they accept it, I make them mine._

 

 

 

Amy knew what she was doing. Amy knew what it meant. She knew what was going to happen, and she was ready for it.

The red haired girl finally revealed what was hiding behind her back and moved it over her chest gently, careful to not let the thorns poke her fingers. The brittle red flower touched the bare skin of her chest the white dress exposed, the vibrant color mixing with her hair perfectly. Her eyes were almost glittering like diamonds as she looked up to the man, her pink lips parting slightly.

 

She had taken one of his roses.

 

 

 

 

Offender's mouth opened slightly in surprise, but no other reaction came from him. He stood at the doorway silently, just looking down at the human, waiting. Waiting for her to tell him the meaning of this, to tell him what she wanted. What she needed.

Before the world would end.

 

 

 

"I want my dreams to become reality."

 

 

 

Amy's heart leapt after she spoke those words, her cheeks flushed red as she could feel her own hands shaking. She fixed her posture and stood as straight as possible in front of the man, holding her chin up to show that she meant it.

She had not realized she had signed a contract with the devil.

 

Offender first sighed silently, rubbing the back of his neck. A wide smirk came into his face and he stepped closer to the human, grabbing her hand that was holding the rose.

"You know what this means right? You will give me your innocence", the man said to her, his form now even intimidating as he towered over the smaller being. She gave him a quick nod. Offender moved his other hand to her chin and lifted her head to look straight up at him, his thumb moving over her bottom lip.

"I won't go nice on you. I will give you many relentless orgasms until your whole body is numb. I will take your body, mark it and pleasure it until you surrender to me and only want me. I will completely make you mine. There will be no escape for you."

 

 

His voice had grown monstrous, yet there was a hint of his caring nature, the one that cared so much for this human. Amy's eyes opened wide, staring up at him as she already felt like she was completely his. 

The man could sense that she felt scared, even if the human did not realize it herself.

"Of course, I won't treat you like just another toy. No. You're special, always have been. This is your night, our night, and I will make it the best you have ever had."

 

The man's large hands moved to the human's cheeks, cupping them as he slowly inched closer, pressing his body against hers. Amy moved her other hand over the man's, holding it gently.

With a shaking voice, the man said : "If you truly want this, if you truly want me like I want you, kiss me."

 

 

And she did.

 

 

Amy crashed her lips against his, wrapping both of her arms around his neck, dropping the rose to the floor. She was pulled inside the room that was covered in candles and rose petals.

He had been waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning or something to look towards to : the next chapter is going to be full NSFW. It's the third time these two are going to fuck, and also the third time I write NSFW. So as a warning, it might take a while for me to write it. But I can already say that I plan to make it long and very passionate, so please be patient while waiting for the next chapter!


	30. Restless love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ! This chapter is full NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10126 words ! Wow. I'm sorry this one took longer than the others to make, but I'm very proud of it, since it's my third time writing NSFW. And I'm so happy how it turned out and how long it ended up being! I had a hard time writing this, but also I had a lot of fun, so I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did.

"If you truly want this, if you truly want me like I want you, kiss me."

 

 

 

His raspy voice was beckoning, the words spoken out with a shuddering breath as his hands held the human's face gently, his whole body already about to burn up from the excitement.

He had spend the whole day in his room, hiding from the fact that he was going to lose the woman he had grown to love when he had just got a hold of her. A hold of something special that made him appear more humane, more alive than he ever really was. But at one point he was tired of having a pity party on his own. He had quietly listened what the others had been thinking or talking about, following their last moments like a spy, soon figuring out what the human had been planning to do.

She had planned to come to him.

 

 

Hearing thoughts like that, hearing that somebody actually wanted  _him,_ made the man feel ... different. It was a new kind of feeling that made his heart twist uncomfortably and his hands sweat like they were holding fire. But he wasn't new to a situation like this. He needed this night to be perfect just for her and he knew exactly what to do.

He decorated the room like a love hotel, spreading rose petals onto the floor and bed like it was their honeymoon. Many red scented candles were put on tables, being the only light source that lit the room just perfectly. The room smelled completely of roses and strawberries, since he had figured out the human liked those sweet berries. The scent was almost too sweet for the nose, but there would be other aromas filling the room soon enough.

Of course he made sure the house wouldn't burn down accidentally because of the candles. He had learned from his mistakes.

The moment Amy had locked her lips with his, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her inside his room, shutting the door behind them. Offender pushed the young human against the wooden door, pinning her arms above her head as their tongues danced together for dominance. He could even feel how the human melt under his touch, surrendering to him like a prey wanting to be eaten.

He has always loved being in control. 

 

 

Sometimes being the submissive one wasn't so bad, but just looking at somebody who was trembling under their touch, begging for more, telling him that they belonged to him ... That was something he loved. Completely taking over somebody and making them his toy.

Yet he was amazed how good this moment already felt. Just by kissing her hungrily and knowing the fact she would finally be completely his, the creature couldn't believe how turned on he was. How much he wanted her and only her. His libido had never been this high. He felt like surrendering to this feeling of lust he had never felt before, letting it take over him like a drug and follow his instincts. The need to be in control so much almost left him, now leaving him to only want her in his arms.

His hands moved everywhere on Amy's body - pulling her hair, trailing down her sides, grabbing her hips. A whimper escaped from her mouth as she broke the kiss to catch her breath, her cheeks already flushed bright red. Her eyes kept asking for more, her lips slightly parted as the girl tried to move her body closer to his, silently begging for him to continue whatever he was doing to her. Offender smirked, pleased of how fast the human was melting under his aura.

 

 

Offender let the girl's hands free and guided her to the bed, making her sit at the edge of it. He quickly knelt down in front of her, giving light kisses to her scarred knees. Amy let out a soft giggle, moving her hand over her mouth as to calm herself down. It felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest, her whole body slightly shaking from the nervousness she was feeling. She did her best to not act too shy and to just surrender to the unknown feeling, enjoying every part of it like it was a drug.

The faceless man grabbed her leg and moved it up towards his face so he could reach it. He started giving slow gentle kisses down her leg, moving towards her foot. His other hand slid towards her inner thigh, holding her still. When he had reached her ankle, Offender removed her white shoes with short heels and threw it somewhere on the ground, moving to her another leg to perform the same treatment.

His body told him to go faster, his need growing so strong that he just wanted to take her right now and make her his. But no matter how much his body shook every now and then and no matter how loud his heart kept pumping against his chest, Offender needed to go slow as possible to make this moment last longer. He ignored his own wants and needs and only focused on her, doing his best to make this night memorable for her. For both of them.

He finally removed her other shoe, too, and laid the girl's legs down back to the ground. He moved his hands over her knees and looked up at her, a small smile on his face. Amy looked down at him, her hands grabbing the bed sheets tight as she gave him a smile in return. The red head gave him a small nod, letting Offender know it was alright to move on.

His hands felt cold and hot at the same time when they caressed her thighs and moved closer to her undergarments. They felt so cold that Amy's body kept shaking under his touch, yet his touch was also warm, making her want more of the contact. Offender removed her underwear slowly with a steady move, pulling them down her legs before taking a quick look at them. They were black, covered in decorative lace and a few ribbons. He smirked, thinking that the human had picked the sexiest lingerie she could find, just to surprise him.

The faceless man moved closer to the human's legs and gently tried to open them, only to find that she was slightly fighting back. He looked back up, questioning look in his blank face. The back of Amy's hand was pressed against the front of her mouth, yet you could still see that her lips were parted open, her chest rising up and down quite quickly. 

How nervous she already was. He loved how she reacted like this just because of him. He was left to wonder if she could feel this good, if it was somebody else doing this to her.

 

 

 

"Is something the matter?" Offender asked, his hands still holding tightly onto her legs.

It were the first words spoken between them when they had entered the bed room, breaking the silence like it was glass. Amy gulped.

"N-no, I just ... No one has seen me like this", she mumbled out, looking at the man before shyly turning her gaze somewhere else.

He smirked. "I'll have the honor to be the first one, then."

 

 

 

Offender tried to open her legs again, but she still would not budge. He let a small sigh escape from him, yet he smiled and moved closer to the human's face, touching her cheek.

"Try to relax", the creature with an empty canvas of a face told her and pulled their lips together, his tongue asking for entrance. Amy melted in seconds, her legs relaxing slightly as the man's hand traveled along her thighs, the gentle feeling even tickling her. Offender first laid his hand on her lower abdomen, then moved it down until it found its way between her legs, touching the virgin's untouched sanctuary. Already wet.

A few moves of his finger over her clit and Amy was whimpering against his mouth, grabbing the sheets harder. And under 20 seconds, the human was so relaxed that he was able to break the kiss and start moving down, kissing her skin as his finger was still pleasing her teasingly.

Offender went down on his knees again and opened her legs slowly, the lotus blooming between them finally revealed to him. He ended up staring at it a second too long, because the human made a sound between an embarrassed whimper and an annoyed groan.

 

 

The man gave out a chuckle and leaned in closer, first just breathing against her crotch, admiring how pretty it looked. How it needed attention. He could not wait to give it to her.

Offender pressed his long dark tongue against her fold and licked slowly upward, a shuddering moan escaping from the human. He did this a few times, moving as slowly as he could while looking up at the human, inspecting her facial features. Her cheeks were flushed red, her eyes either closed from the shyness or looking right at him and her body was shaking every now and then from the fact that his face was almost buried right between her legs. Offender smirked. He loved it when she was shy like this.

He had to hold her legs open so they wouldn't close again on their own, every now and then vibrations going through her whole body strongly like she was hit with a bullet. The man moved his tongue around her pussy slowly, tasting the sweet juices that were already flowing hard around her lips. Every now and then he stopped, giving kisses to her inner thighs to make her wait longer for the sweet release. But every time his mouth left her pussy, a shuddering breath escaped from the human, her eyes staring down at him as to tell him to get back in there. And he always did, never leaving her opening alone for more than five seconds. Judging how her legs were trembling every time his tongue touched her, the man assumed she was already close.

How sweet.

 

 

The red head was breathing hard, holding back moans with either biting her lip or holding her hand over her mouth. He was amazed how excited the human already was - it made him believe he was the only one who has ever touched her like this. He hummed in delight against her clit and made a few circles with his tongue, enjoying the jumping reaction the girl gave him.

"You taste as amazing as I was hoping", he murmured against her opening, a wide grin on his face as he finally started eating her out roughly. His lips wrapped around hers, tugging and sucking at them, making her moan more openly now. He then trailed his tongue around her pussy, licking all the juices that came out of her, purring against her to create more friction. When he moved his tongue inside of her, the red head let out a long shuddering moan, her body trembling as she drew her head back, her thick hair tickling her scarred backside.

Amy's legs were suddenly lifted up and draped over the man's shoulders and she yelped in surprise, leaning back with her hands as she tried to stay sitting up. But her arms felt like they were about to break as she just wanted to fall to the bed and squirm in the covers and let every breathless shout escape.

Offender started creating fast flicking licks against her clit, his hands holding the girl's legs tightly as he let out a pleased purr. Amy could feel a knot in her stomach, holding so tight together that it was about to break and her hand moved over the man's hand fast that was holding onto her thigh.

"W-wait, I'm about to...", was the only thing she could mumble as a warning before she could feel lightning going through her lower body, her hips starting to shake hard as her orgasm hit her harder than ever before. Amy let out soft moans and hisses when the man kept licking her, his hands forcing her legs open as his tongue traveled around her crotch, making her release last longer. But soon she was begging for him to stop, her hips grinding against his mouth so hard that she thought she was seeing stars.

Offender licked her clean, tasting her sweet juices before he moved away and let her legs fall back down, hearing a shaky sigh from the human. He smirked and moved up to her neck, giving her sweet kisses on the same spot before moving to kiss her lips gently.

 

 

 

"First time?" he asked her, even if the man clearly knew the answer. It turned him on to know he would be her first taste of love. It was an honor to introduce the young woman to these pleasuring feelings she before could only imagine about.

Amy could only give him a small nod as she tried to steady her breath, secretly pulling the hem of her white dress more down to cover the mess. She couldn't help but stare at the man with her tired yet sparkling eyes, silently wanting him more.

"You're wearing too many clothes", the red head said quietly, her hand moving up to play with the collar of his jacket.

"Then undress me."

 

 

 

Amy moved her legs to the bed, being on her knees as the man stood up in front of her. Even in she was on her knees on top of a king sized bed, his form was still looming over her, making her look up constantly. She moved up as much as she could, opening the belt that kept his trench coat closed just enough and undressed the man, letting the dark fabric slowly fall of his shoulder to the wooden floor.

He was build like a God, a statue that stood tall in the middle of an art gallery, admired by everyone. His brawny body felt hot under her fingertips when Amy couldn't help but touch him, feeling his muscles closely. She moved her hand slowly over his chest, then moving to his stomach and sides, just feeling how hard his body felt compared to her own soft pulpy form. Offender's body felt like it was heating up, just from her touch.

Amy leaned closer to the man's body, giving loving kisses to his chest as her hands moved over to his shoulders, trailing down along his hands while feeling how his muscles felt. Offender's hand found its way to her thick hair, messing with it playfully. Amy started moving down, giving tiny kisses to his abdominal muscles as her hands caressed his sides, soon touching the belt that was wrapped around his pants.

She stopped for a moment, suddenly feeling apprehensive. Her fingers were at his belt, too frozen to unbuckle it and right under her hands there was something poking out of the man's pants, yearning to be touched.

 

Amy looked up at him, unsure if she knew what to do. The inner parts of her thick eyebrows were raised up, making her look so innocent and lost, her mouth slightly open.

"I don't know how to do this", the red haired girl admitted, a small embarrassed blush taking over her cheeks. Her hands still stayed at his belt buckle, scraping it with her nails.

Offender only smiled at her and moved his hand to her cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

"I'll guide you", he reassured her, his hands leaving her to open his belt slowly, the clattering of it filling the room like thunder. Amy could only sit there, staring at him nervously as the beast opened his fly and moved his pants down, letting them fall to the floor and kicking them off his feet. His erected member was clearly visible under his black underwear, a small wet stain covering the fabric.

 

Amy gulped, her heart speed raising high yet she was not afraid, at least not too much. Her hands found their way to the man's hips again, slowly trailing down his thighs before moving towards his waistband, tugging at his boxers. The human pulled them down just enough to reveal the man's member, fully erected and in need to be touched.

Amy suddenly felt like she was about to explode, her whole face turning red as she could not help but just stare at it, her mouth slightly dropping open from its size. She felt quite lost. She had seen how people do it in various videos she had looked up from the internet and because of those, she had some kind of an idea how she should work on it. But she knew she had zero experience on the subject, making her feel shy, even afraid of it.

Offender's hand moved over her head, his fingers getting tangled into her thick hair and suddenly, Amy felt every thought of uncertainty leave her body and mind. Her body turned even more hotter than it already was, the area between her legs turning wetter as arousal filled her completely, burning her skin like midnight fire, her mind soon not able to think about anything else but him.

 

 

 

_This is my gift._

 

 

 

Amy looked up at him, her eyes heavily lidded and shining like stars reflected against an empty sea. She could feel the man talking to him telepathically, explaining to her what she was going through.

 

 

 

_I have my own aura around me, that makes women more open and needy, the intercourse less painful, every touch more sensitive and hot._

 

 

 

The human somehow understood his ability would be helpful for them, just so their first time would be just right and perfect and not awkward as it normally would be.

 

 

 

_Surrender to it._

 

 

 

She could say she felt brainwashed, but no one was yet controlling her or giving her commands she needed to comply to. No. Amy could still do whatever she wanted, but every feeling of fear was replaced with lust, every doubting thought filled with a thought of him, the man right in front of her. She felt brave and even stronger than before, able to ignore how nervous she truly was. And with just movement of his hand on her hair, she felt like she knew what she was going to do.

Amy leaned closer, kissing and nibbling his thighs and his private area, her hands snaking around his sides, sometimes daring to touch and squeeze his buttocks. She teased him for a good minute - her hand and mouth moving around his member, kissing, licking and caressing his skin, never giving enough attention the creature needed so desperately. And when the man let out his first heavy breath, the human knew it was the right time to move on.

Amy's hand wrapped around his shaft and started moving up and down slowly, her mouth grazing against his cock at the same time as she looked up at him, fire in her eyes. Her hand kept pumping him, her other hand's thumb rubbing the tip of his cock so slowly that it was almost torture, making the man breath harder. He needed more of it, finding himself wanting to shove his member down her throat, but Offender shook his head and did his best to control himself and just stay still.

He enjoyed the show the human was giving to him, but he and his shaft were growing impatient and he needed to guide her forward. Offender moved his hand over the girl's cheek and moved her lips over his throbbing cock, a drop of salty precome covering the tip.

 

Offender's warm member stayed in her hand as Amy hesitantly extended her tongue and gave few licks against his shaft, pumping him a little faster now. The red head opened her mouth and carefully took his member between her soft pink lips, slowly working the man into her cavity. The faceless monster let out a low groan, grabbing her hair tightly with his fingers.

Amy first whimpered against his meat, trying to breathe through her nose as she did her best to get adjusted to his massive size. Her tongue deftly snaked around the tip of his cock, her hand still stroking him as she began steadily sliding inches and inches into her mouth.

The man's lips parted just enough to show off those canines that ground harder the more his length vanished into Amy's warm mouth, her fingers stroking along the base of his cock.

She started working on him gradually, first just sucking the tip, then taking more into her mouth, sucking back up and bobbing her head back down. Her tongue moved along the shaft, the human closing her eyes to focus on breathing and pleasing the man, her free hand holding tight onto his leg. When Amy was sure she could take it, she worshiped the large dick inside her mouth and hand, her tongue swirling around it fast as she pumped the rest of his cock she could not swallow.

 

Offender's hand held her head strongly as he steered it into the pace he so desired, letting out a pleased purr when he could feel the vibrations take over him when the human had hummed against him, her nails burying themselves deep into his leg. He let out deep throaty grunts, the soft noises of pleasure and a few small curses filling the room like it was all music.

Amy gasped for air for a second, before she was pulled back between his legs, his swollen member hitting the back of her throat uncomfortably, but she still continued working on him. Her fingers kept stroking the base of his cock fast as her tongue swirled around him, her eyes opening and looking up at him before closing again. Offender had looked almost feverish when he had looked back down at her, the usual grin completely gone from his non-existing face. His mouth was hanging open, heavy breaths and dirty words murmured out every now and then.

Gently the human pushed his foreskin back with her tongue and lips, humming against him as her hand moved over to his balls, fondling them gently. Suddenly Amy could feel the man grab her red hair much tighter, his breathing getting funnier as his member kept pulsating in her mouth, his hips jerking strongly. And in seconds Amy could feel something entering her mouth, her head held completely still as she did her best to swallow it all, letting out whimpers as shivers ran down her spine.

They stayed still for a moment, Offender holding onto her tightly before letting go of her hair that fell back down onto her shoulders. Amy gasped for air as she removed his member out of her mouth, a drop of sticky substance falling down from her lips towards her chin. She shyly looked back up at the man, her strong heartbeat taking over her chest as she gave a small lick to her parted lips.

 

 

"Such a dirty girl", Offender purred, moving down enough to give her a kiss on the lips, licking away the mess he had made. Amy's hands automatically found their way around his neck, her lips hungrily answering his.

She was lifted up into his arms with a quick move, their tongues still dancing together as they both hit the bed, the bed frame knocking against the wall. They stayed like that for a while, both calming down as they radiated warmth, hands wrapped around each other and caressing each other's bodies.

A few silent minutes passed, before Offender made a move, pulling off his underwear that had still stayed on his hips, kicking them off to the floor. He then moved up to his knees, his naked structure towering over the human who was still wearing her white dress that laid over her body like a blanket, perfectly showing off her curves. He could see through the dress, noticing a black bra that matched with her now gone panties.

Offender started moving his hands along her legs towards her stomach, lifting up the hem of the dress with it. The human took the hint and sat up, helping the man remove her dress. Slowly he opened the zipper on her back and lifted the dress up, soon throwing it to the floor with the rest of the clothes.

The red head first shivered, her hands first covering her body but she quickly relaxed and let the man see her breasts. A black bra with decorative lace on it was the only thing covering her body, a small ribbon right between her breast giving a playful touch to it.

Offender's hands went behind her back, opening the bra latch and moving down the shoulder straps as he kissed her neck, leaving a small hickey as to mark her his. Her budding breasts popped free and her bra disappeared into the ground and Amy shyly bit her lip. A smirk grew onto the man's blank face as he slowly pushed the human to lay back on the bed, moving over her fragile form. He gently licked the buds, making them perk up as Amy flinched, letting small whimpers escape from her throat.

 

 

She couldn't believe how tired yet vivid she felt at the same time. She could only want more, her legs opening automatically and her eyes looking at the man, trying to signal him her wants and needs when no words were able to come out of her mouth.

She also couldn't believe the situation she was in. Before the day the two of them met, a thought of her being with someone never crossed her mind as something that would be possible to even happen. She never believed that she would lose her virginity to someone, or never thought that even losing her first kiss would be a possibility because of her looks she despised so much. Or at least she used to despise her looks.

Amy had somehow learned to accept herself as the way she was, growing more confident of herself, able to be happier than before. And it was crazy how positive she felt, looking at the horrific events she had gone through. And it was all because of him.

Offender had not erased her problems, they were still there, in need of healing and fixing. But he had shown her that she is more than she thinks she is. A beast that had no remorse for mortals had been able to show sympathy towards her, making her feel more stronger than she had ever felt before. Whatever he had done to her had worked, and she did not care about the reason for his actions. The man had proven that she deserves to be loved like this.

And here they were, both completely nude, ready to become one.

 

 

Amy could hear a drawer open and close and she felt the man move away from her chest, settling down between her legs. In Offender's hand there was a bottle of lubricant that he opened and applied to his fingertips before moving it between her legs.

He entered the first finger and Amy already let out a breathy moan and threw her head against the pillow, grinding her hips against his hand. Offender smirked and entered the second finger easily, his other hand rubbing her clit painfully slow as the man murmured something about how tight she was.

Offender moved his experienced fingers inside and out slowly, his thumb moving over her clit as he reached down with his tongue and took one of her tits back into his mouth. Amy arched her back, her mouth falling open and her hands grabbing the sheets hard.

They had some trouble adding the third finger inside of her, the human biting her lip and her legs closing every time the man tried to slide more into her. Offender tried to advise for her to relax, but the human was always fighting back, saying that she can't take more than only two fingers.

Offender knew the aura around him was not working on her. If it was, then she would be completely surrendering to him and not be whimpering in pain like this. He leaned towards her, his hand moving over to her cheek as he looked at her green eyes closely.

 

 

"What's the matter?"

 

 

Amy first just stared at him, then squirmed under him again and looked away, her cheeks flushing red for the wrong reasons. Her legs tried to close again, but the man's body was right between them, keeping them open. The human sighed and rubbed her hair with her hand, her eyes staying closed.

"I'm scared", she admitted, embarrassed of her confession. After all, she was the one who asked for this, who wanted this as much as the man on top of her did.

"Why?" Offender asked her, his hands caressing her soft round sides to calm her down. Amy looked back at him, letting out a frustrated huff. She knew the monster could just look into her mind and see what the problem was, but for some reason he wanted her to say it out loud. What a tease.

"W-well, your first time is always ... kind of a big deal", she muttered out, looking anywhere else but towards him, her eyes moving across the ceiling. "Also, I don't want it to hurt."

Amy knew it was more than that. She was always hesitant, no matter the subject. The insecure human was always having imaginary conflicts in her head, already thinking about worst case scenarios. Losing your virginity has always been seen as something very special and like many other girls, she wanted to give it to someone special.

She just wished the man felt the same way about her as she did feel about him.

"Hmm, don't worry, I'll be gentle~", the man purred and leaned closer to her, giving kisses to her neck and moving up to her ear, teasingly biting the ear lobe. The faceless man added more lube into his hands, moving it along his fingers before they glided back inside of her. But Amy was still tightening around him, whimpering when he yet again tried to insert a third finger.

 

 

 

"You are beautiful."

 

 

 

The red head could not help but let out a soft whine when she heard those words, her body curving against his. She could feel the man move his fingers in and out of her cunt, his thumb playing with her clit as his other hand caressed her sides. She was amazed by how skillful his hands were, touching her everywhere at once.

"I want to make you completely mine", Offender breathed heavily against her ear, his hand moving gently on her sides, the friction tickling her. He bit down onto her neck softly, earning a moan from the human. He smiled against her skin and bit again, now slightly harder, leaving a red mark onto her skin. His hand moved over to her breast, fondling it roughly as his fingers kept pleasing her sacred area, still moving painfully slow.

Amy closed her eyes, her mouth hanging open as she completely relaxed under the man, enjoying every touch and lick she felt against her soft skin. Offender's tongue traced along the curve of her neck, sometimes giving her love bites as his fingers worked on her, painfully slow, making her completely wet. He whispered dirty things into her ear, calling her different kinds of things every woman would love to be called. His words praised her, teased her, loved her. Everything he said made the young woman completely melt under his touch, shivers taking over her fragile body.

Her soft, round form arched against the man, begging for more but he would not give it to her. It was sweet torture and the human was left as a hot breathing mess, looking for the sweet release she was so desperate of. Yet every time she felt like she was near, the man would slow down even more, making her wiggle under him, grinding her hips as to beg for more.

 

Amy could feel herself widening, but it did not burn or give her any discomfort. She tried to look down there, only getting a small hint that the third finger had entered her.

"Breathe", the man ordered her, his hand messing with her hair as he started moving the fingers inside of her faster, turning them and opening them a few times, making her get used to their size.

Offender dived his fingers as deep inside of her as possible and the human gasped for air, her back arching again. The man grinned widely, taking the opportunity to move his lips over her nipple, sucking and slightly biting on it. His fingers kept moving inside of her cunt, his thumb still managing to flicker against her sensitive spot and the human was left as a hot mess, her head rolling around and her nails digging into the mattress.

 

 

"P-please", she breathed out, her hand moving over her mouth. She bit down onto her finger, almost so hard to make it bleed.

"Please what?" Offender asked teasingly, sitting up so he could look down at the human and her naked form, his fingers stopping their movement. He enjoyed how shy the human still was, how exposed she felt under his gaze. But he had shown her that he loved every part of her, so this time the young woman was not trying to cover herself up. She showed him what a mess she was, knowing that he loved the sight in front of him.

"Please let me come", Amy whimpered out, shyly looking at the man but at the same time opening her legs more, not letting her skittish nature take over her. Her hands stayed on her sides to show off her body to the man, her chest rising high every time she inhaled. She begged silently once more, letting out a desperate whine before the man let out a low chuckle.

 

 

"Such a good girl~" he purred, opening her legs wide open before starting to finger her fast, the human immediately tossing her head against the pillow and letting out moans that filled the room. Amy gripped the sheets hard, her hand soon grabbing her own hair as she bit down her lip as an attempt to stay quiet. But the pleasure was growing too overwhelming quickly and she could not help but let every sound of pleasure escape from her throat.

Offender stared at her with a predatory gaze, humming in delight as his fingers worked hard and fast on the female. A wet slapping sound filled their surroundings and Amy blushed red, but was too high in her emotions to feel anything else but lust and pleasure.

Amy could only let out a few silent words as a warning before she could feel herself explode, her juices covering the man's fingers as she tossed her head back. A breathless shout escaped from her throat and her body started trembling uncomfortably when the man kept touching her. His fingers left her empty, but moved quickly over her clit and started rubbing it fast, creating her orgasm to grow even stronger.

Her body was shaking violently as she was begging for him to stop, the pleasure taking completely over her. But the man kept going, his fingers creating a relentless orgasm that made her mind go blank. Amy's head was trashing side to side, her hand almost creating holes to the mattress as she panted hard, her mind almost going dark.

 

Her legs tried to close, but the man kept them wide open for him as he watched the human tremble under him, a satisfied grin taking over his blank face.

The human lurched and jolted against the bed, the abrupt movement shaking the whole bed as she moaned loudly, spitting out words that could not form a clear sentence. Tears filling the brim of her eyes, she pleaded for it all to stop, her whole body shuddering as she pressed her face against the pillow. 

Offender looked down at her, simpering, pleased with the sight of a mess he had created. His hand left the human vacant, his palm slightly wet from her juices as he licked his fingers clean, still gazing at the human closely. Amy closed her legs, cum dribbling down her legs, falling down to the covers as she tried to catch her breath and gain some control of her mushy thoughts. 

The monster leaned down, his mouth attacking her neck and blemishing her ivory skin with a soft hickey. Gnawing at her neck persistently, the human let out a tired moan, her legs still trembling lightly.

Stillness filled the gap between them, the faceless being acting almost unusual when he let the human rest and take her time to calm down and collect herself. Offender ignored his own throbbing member and decided to take his time with the human, even if he had a hard time ignoring his instincts that told him to take her over and over again. 

He gave kisses to her neck, face and hair, his hands caressing her body ever so lightly. And when the human was able to think straight again, her body still aching and burning, she wrapped her arms around the man and touched him in return. Amy moved her hands slowly around his back and sides, feeling his hard muscles under her fingertips, massaging him every now and then.

His body was solid and rough compared to her soft chubby figure. He was never afraid or insecure, when in return the human was always questioning everything that came towards her. The monster barely felt anything, the human felt too much. 

 

 

 

The two of them were incompatible, yet it still felt like they were made for each other, even if the circumstances were not the most pleasurable. Their differences and imperfections fought hard against each other, but balanced well when they were put together. They were like two corner pieces of a puzzle that still found a way to fit next to each other, two colors that created a new tone that before was hard to look at, but later on turned out to be the most beautiful shade they had ever seen. They were two problems that became a one big problem with a solution to fix it. Darkness and light, hope and doubt, hate and love, life and death. 

The two of them were beginning to become a cohesive unit, looking after each other.

Was it truly possible that a dreamer would get along with a realist so well?

Amy wished they had met at another time, in another life where they had more time to be like this. More time where she could feel like she was worthy of being loved, worthy of staying alive. Where she was this happy.

Can one person really solve another's problems? Maybe, maybe not. But that person could certainly make it easier to deal with those troubles. 

 

 

A salty tear fell down her cheek, her throat suddenly hurting like she was choking from swallowing down her feelings for too long. She let out a sudden sob and buried her face against the man's neck, her hands holding him close.

Offender rose up and looked down at the human, his hands finding their way on both of her sides. 

It confused him to see her like this. After such a fervor moment, crying was the least of the things he expected her to do. But there she was, her face turning red as the human tried to fight back tears. 

"Hey, hey. It's OK, calm down", he tried to reassure her, his other hand moving to her cheek, his thumb wiping away the tear. 

 

"Why are you crying?"

 

 

 

Amy wasn't self-loathing anymore, no. She was already assured that the man saw her as something more than just a play toy, something beautiful. 

It was something else. A sudden realization that the world was going to end. There would be no more nights like this. This would be their first and the last night together. There would be no more memories created together, no more words that made her heart jump. No more ... what ever this was called.

The red head coughed silently, clearing her throat. She sneezed and bit her lip as in to calm herself down, her efforts turning useless when another tear started falling down.

"I wish we had more time", where the first thing that escaped from her throat before she let out a loud sob, covering her eyes for a moment. She cursed quietly, wiping her tears away as she tried to calm down, thinking of happier things without success. Offender just looked at her, observing her behavior.

 

 

Her mind was a wonderful place, even the dark parts of it. A helpful, loving soul who only wanted the good for the world and its inhabitants. She was a brave being, able to bare the pain without completely breaking apart. She always picked herself up, collecting and fixing herself when she has lost a part of herself. Even if she was untrusting when someone showed love and care towards her, thinking that she didn't deserve it or it was all just a joke, she had learned to accept it and give in to it. She was suspicious of everything, yet still always trusted others, even if they had some secrets to hide from her. 

Such a loving, caring nature. Even tried to help a monster, who only wanted to devour her.

She indeed was in a place she did not belong in.

 

A pale moonlight coming through the window cast a soft blue silhouette over her nude body, highlighting her soft features perfectly. Shadows cast contrast of different shades onto her body, her body seen in a completely different light. The warm colors coming from the candle fire was mixed together with the dark light that came from the night, making her look like she was the whole universe, controlling light and darkness. Even with tears in her eyes, she was beautiful to look at. Like a painting.

"We have the whole night. That is enough for now", Offender said quietly, his serene voice echoing in her ears. He slowly leaned closer to her, closing the distance between them as he pressed their lips together softly. His hand caressed her cheek, his other arm staying still on her side as he moved his lips slowly against hers, the human wrapping her hands yet again around him as to find comfort.

 

 

He wished they had more time, too. 

He just didn't know how to say it. Hell, he didn't know how to show any of his emotions towards her.

A monster was not the best at comforting others, especially in a situation that was supposed to be far from saddening. He stayed quiet instead of saying anything that could help her feel better, only saying small pointless words of encouragement telepathically to the girl whenever she let out a sob. Wholeheartedly he gave her compliments he actually meant, telling her that everything was going to be alright. 

It was a lie, of course. Everything can't be alright when the world is going to end. But a beautiful small lie was now better than the harsh truth.

God knows how long the two of them stayed like that, silent, caring for each other. But at some point the human's tears had vanished and she had slowly moved her hips against his groin, giving him a sign that her mood had improved for the better, and that it was time to continue their love making. 

 

 

Their lips crashes together, every thought that made them feel anything other than arousal and devotion erased completely when their tongues danced together. Amy's legs opened again widely, wrapping themselves around him as to pull him closer. She moaned against his lips from the contact of their reproductive organs pressing against each other, her nails already scarring his back. 

Offender snaked a hand between them, diving his fingers back inside her drenched pussy and moving them in and out slowly, like he was making sure they could still fit. His hand left her very soon, reaching out to the lubricant bottle that had been left alone near the edge of the mattress. The faceless being added some lube onto his fingers, tossing the bottle to the background again as he started stroking himself painfully slow, lubricating himself for her. Amy's green orbs were gaping, watching his every move carefully with a small shade of blush on her cheeks. 

He stroked himself slowly, kneeling between her legs to show off his body, clearly teasing the human when a smirk grew onto his face. Amy wiped her eyes once more to clear her face from any leftover tears and moved one of her fingers into her mouth, biting it as she let out a giggle. 

Burning sensation taking over them both, Offender moved on top of her and locked their lips together once again. He positioned himself between her legs, pressing the tip of his cock against her opening but not yet entering, leaving her needy for him. Grabbing the base of his cock, Offender took a hold of her large buttocks with his other hand, guiding her legs to move higher as their tongues fought for dominance.

A moan escaped through the kiss and he could feel the human move against him, begging for him to do something. The man broke the kiss and looked down at her, pressing their foreheads together.

 

 

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, breathing heavily against her mouth. He knew that he would not be able to stop once he would enter her, so with his last senses he made sure Amy wanted this as much as he did. 

Funny. He usually would just do it, go for it like it was no big deal what the other member of the party was thinking. But for some reason, her consent was the biggest turn on at the moment. 

He needed for her to enjoy it, too.

 

 

Amy first gave him a small, hesitant nod. "Yes", she then said, now with more volume in her decision. Her strict look in her eyes told the man that she was sure about this. She had been ready for this hours ago, or that is at least what she had been telling herself.

Offender pressed their lips together again, kissing her long and hard before breaking away, telling her to relax as much as possible. He pried her legs apart and lifted them up higher, positioning himself better between her thighs. Their hands were holding each other tightly, fingers entwined together like a knot. 

It did not hurt as much as Amy thought it would. It was his aura around him that created the contact less painful and more pleasurable, almost sickening scent taking over her brain that made everything feel much better. Strong sexual arousal started taking over her the moment she could feel the tip of his cock enter her, her hole widening with only a small amount of displeasure.

The human gasped for air, burying her face into the man's neck as her nails were hitting against his snow white skin, almost drawing blood out. It was only his tip inside of her and she was already trembling ever so lightly, breathing heavily like she was losing air. 

Offender smelled her hair, the scent of strawberry shampoo filling him with sweet lust as he whispered encouraging words into her ear. He caressed her head and body softly, giving her time to get used to his size.

 

 

He found it rather cute, seeing the human like this. 

The hottest thing he has ever laid his non-existing eyes on.

 

 

When the man could feel the human relax around him, he pushed himself deeper, feeling how she was tightening and relaxing around him, her muscles sucking him in. Her sacred area was so tight, but luckily his ability to please women was working on her perfectly. He would not have enjoyed it if she would have been in pain.

Amy's breathing calmed down once again and she rubbed her face against the man's shoulder, letting out a soft whimper. He buried himself deeper, holding the young woman tightly as he let out a low groan. Offender pushed his whole body against her, slowly sinking into the incredibly hot tightness. The human tried to hold her voice back, her eyes closed tightly shut. 

"Shh..." Offender coaxed her gently, his arm resting beneath her plump form to support her, his other hand brushing her scarlet hair. His blank face was buried against the curve of her neck, pampering it with soft comforting kisses. 

The way he kissed Amy, so gently and deliberately made her feel cherished, even special. This new feeling between the two of them felt a lot like ... intimacy. Something the human had believed the monster could not know about. Something she had believed she did not deserve.

 

Offender could feel his legs create contact with hers, his whole member buried deep inside of her. He had finally invaded her, like he had wanted to since the very first day. The faceless creature let out a low groan that destroyed the silence completely, muttering something about how tight and amazing she felt around him. 

The pain subsided as quickly as it came and with an exhausted sigh, Amy relaxed around him completely. She was still holding tightly on to the man, listening to the pep talk he was giving her, collecting her breath steadily.

His member was huge, and it felt even bigger inside of her. But there was barely any pain the longer the monster stayed there, like he was sucking the displeasure away from her. 

Amy thought this day would have never been possible, but here she was. Losing her virginity to a man she was sure was the right one.

A nod gave the man a permission to move, the first feeling of friction already so pleasant, even with the ache that took over her lower body. He slowly pulled himself out, then carefully plunged back into her, letting a heavy moan escape from his throat.

Offender moved painfully slowly, inside and out. Soon there was a rhythm, slow lazy thrusts pounding into her hot core that drew long pleased sighs from both parties.

 

 

"O-Offender!" Amy yelped out, making a small movement with her hips, pleading for more. Offender buried his face deep into her neck, grunting with each movement inside her. He dared to bite her again, growling in deepest pleasure as he created a mark into her neck that broke the skin. He licked the blood away that had started spurting out of the bite mark, but Amy stopped him, shaking her head.

"Don't heal it. I ... I want everyone to know that I am yours."

Offender pushed his body up to stare down at the young human beneath him, just looking at her face. Her eyes were closed, head tilted back just barely, her red hair spread around her like autumn leafs. She opened her eyes when the man had stopped moving his hips and god, did she look beautiful. Soft scarlet glow taking over her pale skin here and there, especially in her cheeks, her green orbs almost glowing when they looked at him, her small pink lips slightly parted open ... 

 

 

What a pretty mess she was.

"Oh god, Amy ... I am truly lucky to have you in my arms like this", Offender whispered to her, a short chuckle following his words. 

There were words he wanted to say to her, but was too afraid to say them. And he had never been afraid of anything. 

 

 

Amy pulled the man closer to her, closing their lips together as she moved her hips again, letting a breathy moan out. Burning sensation taking over them, Offender started pounding into her faster, the sound of their skin slapping together filling the room along with their hot breaths. Their tongues moved together, tasting each other as their hands traveled around each other's bodies, touching and feeling everything they could reach, memorizing it all.

Amy's legs had started shuddering and she wrapped them around the man's waist, pulling him closer and deeper and at the same time trying to control herself. She was already falling so deep into the heat that she was afraid it would be over too soon.

But the man had promised to please her tonight, more than once. He had promised to stay like this with her as long as they both needed, making this night memorable. Their last night together.

She could feel her eyes watering softly, but was not sure if it was because she was feeling sad again or if the pleasure was growing too strong for her. 

Offender rolled his hips just perfectly, his cock filling her everywhere as he broke from the kiss and breathed against her neck again. Every time the man let out a moan, Amy could feel herself grow closer to the edge, her legs tightening around him, her crotch turning wetter. 

 

 

The red head gave kisses to his neck and cheek, her hands traveling around his muscular body as she pleaded for more, muffled moans filling the room. But suddenly she stopped when she saw something move in the corner of her eye.

A white tendril.

Then another one.

 

 

She could only stare at them, eyes wide open as the human was not sure how to feel about them. They only reminded her of bad memories she wished she would have already forgotten about, or at least moved on.

A memory of being eaten by this same man flashed in front of her eyes. A horrified whimper made the man stop moving.

"Are you afraid?"

Amy looked at the monster who had lifted himself up once again, his form casting a shadow over her own body. Four tendrils had grown out of his back, looming over them both. They silently danced around the scene, like they were looking for something to hold on. 

She looked back at the man, shaking her head.

"No", she said to him, then gave him a soft smile. He returned it.

 

 

Offender rolled back onto his knees, lifting the woman with him to straddle on his lap, the new angle making him slip deeper into her burning wet core. Amy let out a breathless moan that made the man's cock twitch, her legs trembling against him, vibrations taking over them so hard that they both felt like they were going to explode. Amy did her best to move up and down the man's member, arms surrounding her frame as she almost forgot about the tendrils on his back that still only moved around them, watching.

The monster pressed their sweaty bodies against each other, moving his hips up to meet up with her hips, hitting the sweet spot inside of her repetitively. His tendrils now moved closer to the human, only touching her skin every now and then, one of them wrapping itself around her waist like a belt. His extra limbs danced around them like a protective barrier that kept them safe from the world's harm.

Their moans mingled together, arms wrapped around each other and complete fervor taking over them, Amy could feel herself growing closer to the edge, the warm knot in her abdomen wanting to break free. Every time that spot inside of her was hit over and over again, she let out a breathless shout, her head being tossed back as her mouth was left hanging open.

The creature started pounding into her warm core as fast as he could, their skins slapping together filling their ears like a drum beat. Amy trembled against him, fast breaths warming the curve of his neck as she hugged the man closer to her, burying her head onto his shoulder. Offender panted heavily, biting down again into the same spot he had bitten last time, making the mark on her neck turn stronger and darker. 

That created a spark light up in her spine, her back arching hard as her fingers scrapped against his back. Her thighs started to tremble, shuddering breaths escaping from her throat, the man's hands wrapping themselves tighter around her. 

She tried to give out some kind of a warning that she was coming, but no words were able to come out, no clear sentences able to worm themselves. The girl could only let out sounds of pure pleasure, her eyes watering as she gave one last glance at the man before tossing her head back.

Amy was pulled over the edge with a breathless shout, making her come apart on top of him. She cried out in bliss, her form writhed and ground against the man as her warm release spread over his swollen cock. Her legs flinched multiple times, her hips grinding hard against him as the human was almost breaking apart. 

In a flash, a wave of pleasure washed over the man, too, as he called out for the human in a roar filled with nothing but raw fervor. He buried his face deep into her neck, his hand grabbing her hair hard as the other one supported her from the back as he kept rolling his hips, burying himself deeper inside of her. Amy could feel herself being filled with something warm and sticky, the completely new feeling making her even wetter than she already was.

The relentless arousal took over them both, their moans filling their surroundings as their minds went blank, both of them erupting like volcanoes. His cock kept penetrating her until his own hips started losing their rhythm, pleasure growing so sensitive that they had to stop moving completely so they would not pass out.

The intensity waned slowly, the bed room falling into silence as they hold onto each other tightly. Offender's tendrils were still swinging around them, pushing both of them back onto the mattress carefully. 

 

 

They hit the covers slowly, Offender collapsing on top of her, his softening member still inside of her. Shudders of the aftershock were rocking through their bodies, both of them panting and whispering sweet nonsense to each other. Offender started moving his hips again, so slowly that it was almost too hard to even notice it, before stopping in complete satisfaction. 

Nestling against each other, the monster and the human caught their breaths slowly, holding onto each other tightly like they would lose each other soon.

They both tried to ignore the end of the world, only wanting to embrace the moment they were having right now. Nothing else mattered to them now. This was all they needed.

The air around them was burning hot and hard to breathe, a thick scent of musk settling between them, the scent of the candles around them already long forgotten, the rose petals on the floor buried under their clothes.

Offender rubbed his face against the girl's scarlet thick hair like a puppy and she lout a tired giggle, cupping the man's cheeks. Her stomach fluttered hard when they looked at each other, her smile fading away as different kind of emotions started taking over her, as a violent shade of red took over her face.

So many memories shared with this man. No matter were they good or bad memories, she somehow cherished all of them. Cherished him.

It was quite ridiculous, to fall for a being like him. But you could not control your feelings, and Amy wasn't very good at hiding them, anyway.

 

 

"I think I have fallen for you", Amy muttered out quietly, her eyes observing the man's features closely. Her voice was almost silent, but the man heard her words clearly like they were his favorite kind of music. 

Offender could only stare down at her, their bodies still pressed against each other, radiating warmth to each other. A weird tingly feeling took over his abdomen first, then moved up to his chest until it went up to his throat and stayed there, wanting to be released.

He stared at her blankly, the red haired human already growing scared of the thought she had said something completely wrong, but a gentle smile that appeared on his face reassured her that everything was alright.

"I think I have fallen for you, too", he admitted, his hand moving over to her hair. He brushed her hair with his fingers a few times before moving his hand over her cheek, his thumb moving over it. Slowly he locked their lips together, sharing a gentle loving kiss.

Joy filled the human's heart like a balloon, leaving her to smile against the man's lips happily. 

It wasn't so bad here after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have to say that since school has started, I won't be posting chapters as often as I did before. During summer I had a lot of free time to write and draw, but now I don't. Do not worry, I WILL NOT stop working on this story. And this chapter is not the last one, if that is something you thought. There will be more chapters, max. 10 chapters I believe. I hope you will keep reading this story I've put a lot of work and time on, and I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have.


	31. Falling sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to publish a new chapter ! Since I'm in art school, it takes a lot of my energy for some reason. My own art journal has been looking very empty since school started again. But I'm determined to finish this story and keep writing ! I have improved a lot, and I'm planning to improve my writing even more, even if it takes me a few weeks to get one chapter done. So if you like this story, I can safely assure you that I'm not leaving it before it is finished,

The last thing Amy could remember was falling asleep, warm arms wrapped around her exhausted body, keeping her safe from any harm. Agitation had left her mind, her surroundings supremely comfortable as she fell into her dreams like a tired out child, completely ignoring the fact that there would be no tomorrow.

She was happy knowing that this would be her last memory, right in his arms, close to the man she cared for so much that her heart fluttered. The only person who had treated her like this, who had made her feel loved, was holding her close when the world would end. It was everything she had ever wanted. To feel loved.

Amy was fine knowing that she would die like this, a small amount of regret still filling her from the inside. If she could choose how to die, she would die like this. In her sleep, next to somebody. She couldn't bare to die alone.

 

 

 

But then her eyes opened slowly, forcing themselves open as light flickered in front of their vision.

She was waking up. 

Breathing.

 Alive.

 

 

 

Amy stood up fast and looked around the bedroom, covering her naked form with the soft blanket that had been put over the two sleeping bodies. 

A strong aroma took over the whole room, fragrant smell giving a clear hint what had happened last night. She was still amazed by it all, but she could not bring herself to think about that.

What worried her so much was the fact that she was alive. Or was this a dream? Was she in a time loop of some sort? Or maybe everything that had happened has just been a crazy dream and she is actually in her own room, dreaming about this adventure like it was a story book ...

Her restless head turned to look at the sleeping man next to her, who gave no reaction to her intense gaze. She rubbed his shoulder for a moment, whispering his name in hopes that he was half-awake. Offender made a small movement, muttered something before relaxing again. Presumably he was in a deep sleep, having a dream. 

Amy sighed and looked around the room again. Clothes on the floor, the candles burned out, rose petals flying around ...

She noticed the window was open, the outside wind making her shiver. And then she noticed it.

 

 

The whole sky was pure red like a pool of blood. It was like the sky was cracking open, about to fall down on the world, crushing everyone under it. The clouds had parted completely, leaving the sky completely empty like it was a painting of modern art. The vibrant color of the sky reminded her of blood, the darkest kind of blood the human body could produce. The sky's color was even reflecting itself onto objects - the highest point of trees were alight in red and the mountains were glowing like rubies. The shadows around the view were unnaturally dark and the moon outside was huge, growing up like a balloon, looming over their mansion.

It all was like a painting on a church's roof, making everyone afraid of what was coming from the above and make them more loyal to the lying priest.

Amy became frantic fast, horrified when the end would hit them. It could happen any second and she would not have any time to react to it, to say her last words before disappearing completely.

Her breathing had got heavier without her realizing it and she was grabbing at the bed sheets tighter.

 

 

 

"We still have a few hours or so before the world collapses", the faceless man abruptly said and Amy turned to look at him quickly. Her face was pale, eyes opened up in horror, a small tear of sweat already falling down her forehead.

"Apparently Slendy and Zalgo are communicating with each other, and we have few hours before anything serious starts happening", Offender explained with a tired yawn, completely ignoring the fact that they were going to die. 

The world was not build in a day, not even in seven days. It would take more than just a second to destroy all the hard work this universe had created.

Amy felt hollow from all of what was happening, but with him next to her, she was able to ignore it all and just focus on the last moments of her life, making them as good as they could be. 

She almost jumped on top of him, cuddling against his side with a smile, rubbing her head against his like a puppy.

"Well, good morning to you too~", Offender purred, giving her a kiss on her forehead, ignoring the stray hairs that found their way into his mouth. 

"I just thought I wouldn't be waking up anymore", the human said, moving her crimson hair out of her face. 

 

Offender chuckled. 

"That's one hell of a mark."

His hand moved over her neck, inspecting the love bite he had left there. A small blotchy red mark was taking over the curve of her neck, a small hint of the man's teeth still visible on it. He leaned closer to Amy and gave a small kiss on top of the hickey, clearly proud of his work.

 

 

 

_Don't heal it. I want everyone to know that I am yours._

 

 

 

The red head blushed at the memory of last night, her own words echoing in her mind. She couldn't help but giggle, not believing she had actually said something like that.

Last night had been ... magnificent. Every part of it was a shining memory, portrayed in her head like a piece of art she could not help but admire. A soft smile took over her face as Amy gazed at the man. 

Had she ever felt this happy?

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Steaming water fell on top of her naked body, her hands held up against the wall as Amy secretly cried. The water hid her tears perfectly, but it didn't silence the sobs she let out every now and then.

The human had thought she had already cried enough.

Yet the emptiness in her chest would not leave her alone. That gnawing pain in her stomach was still there, reminding that the world was ending.

Everything was going to disappear.

A part of her thought she was completely fine with it. Every horrible thing this world had created would be erased. No more hate, no more crime, no more killing.

Amy shut her eyes tightly, leaning her head against the wall when she remembered what she had done. The bloody images on the road came back to her, now stronger than ever, filling her with regret. She wanted to throw up again, but she tried to control herself.

There's no living with the killing.

 

"They would have hurt you. They deserved to die", she repeated in her mind over and over again. 

It was not like her to think like that. But it was one way to move on with it. Her weak nature could not bare to live with the fact that she had murdered someone in cold blood. So she did everything to make herself believe that what she had done was somehow right, somehow not punishable. 

Amy spend a long time in the shower, memorizing her life one day at a time.

Happy childhood memories changed into depressed memories of her teens, a old memory of an old friend disappearing somewhere in the past. She memorized every piece of art she had done in her life, remembering how happy it had made her.

She was able to smile when she thought about her parents. Oh, how loving and caring they were to their only daughter. She had not realized what a good family she had before it had been too late. Her parents always supported and loved her, gave her courage when she needed it and helped her through her worries.

 

In another life, Amy promised herself to appreciate the little things more. Her life had been good, even if it had its dark moments.

Her life had turned upside down when she had met the brothers. And it was hard for her to tell if it was a good thing, or a really bad one.

Horrific memories filled her once again. Everything she had seen in the mansion scared the living shit out of her, making her still doubt the faceless brothers.

Yet she had good memories with them, too. And her trust had been collected again.

 

She washed her face clean from the tears, gasping for air as she closed the tap and let the cool air hit her bare skin.

It was a good thing all of this happened. Even if it ended up all being for nothing.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

When Amy had been done cleaning herself, she dried her crimson red hair and changed back into her clothes she wore yesterday, collecting them from the floor. Offender had left the room some time ago, leaving her alone in the messy bed room. 

Amy went looking for the brothers, worried about the complete silence taking over the old mansion.

She walked around, a red carped decked the halls as few candles were lit there and there. No sound other than her footsteps could be heard and every window had curtains over it, trying to hide the outside world crumpling before their eyes. It was like a funeral here, like the whole house was grieving.

Suddenly Amy was pulled into a room and she was greeted by Trenderman, who was holding a small pile of clothes in his hands, a pair of shoes covering the top of it.

"I finished it", he said, joy echoing in his voice as he gave the clothes to the human. Amy grabbed the pile of outfits carefully, almost falling over when the man drew the shoes on top of her head.

"Change into them. I want to see how they look on you!" he joyfully exclaimed and pulled the confused human into a small changing room he had created with a small velvet curtain. The room was small and apparently used to be some kind of a white bathroom that had lost its door, the cool tiling on the floor tickling her feet.

Amy had changed into her new clothes in no time and moved the curtain out of the way with a quick move, letting her friend admire his own work. 

 

 

Her new outfit was simple, her old taste in fashion showing strongly in it, yet there was something new and interesting. A short, dark grey dress took over her plump form perfectly, showing off her torso and spreading more free around her hips. There was a simple brown belt around her waist and on her feet she was wearing long combat boots that were darker than the night. An old brown pilot jacket had been fixed and turned into a new one, every scratch and hole in it now almost completely invisible. On the side of her jacket's sleeve there was a print of a rose Trender had sewn there all by himself, reminding the human of a certain pervert. Around her neck there was a crimson scarf made out of the softest cotton, covering up the marks she had on her neck.

 

"I tried to make something you would feel comfortable wearing, but still add something new", the faceless creature explained, nodding his head with satisfaction. Amy spun around a few times, watching how the different kind of fabrics moved around her body.

"It actually looks good on me", the red head said and stopped in front of a mirror, just admiring the work that had been done just for her. She moved her hands around, making sure she could still move properly in this outfit. 

"It's good for fighting, don't worry. I did my best to make it easy to move in", Trendy said and moved next to the human. In his hands he was holding her silver scissors, their long size now not so massive compared to his much larger hands. He moved it between the belt and her dress, making sure it wasn't stabbing the human's leg.

"I know, it's not the best place to hold a weapon. But it's easy to put in there and easy to take out", Trender told her, moving his glasses out of his blank face and cleaning the lens with the hem of his shirt. "At least you don't have to carry them around in your hand all the time", he continued and put the glasses back over his face.

Amy messed up with her hair a little bit, making it as big as possible. Trendy took a hint of that and took a bottle of hair spray onto his hand and started helping her, his hand messing with her tangled hair.

She let out a soft giggle. "You gotta look your best when the world is ending, right?"

"Right", he answered to her. 

A sudden sound of music filled their ears, a soft melody echoing through the silent mansion like it was a sign of life. Mellow sound that had a small tendency towards roughness called out for the two of them and soon they realized they were following the demure melody like they were in a trance. 

It was a song Amy had never heard before, but she could recognize the instrument the tune was played with.

A violin.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

The brothers had joined together in their large parlor. The emptiness of the room surrounded them, only a few furnishings took their place near the walls. The fire place was lit, the sound of the wood cracking under the burning fire was playing a steady rhythm. No lights were on, but a few candles there and there created a soft, orange glow around the floor and walls, mixing together with the red light that shined through the closed curtains. The piano in the middle of the room stood there silently, yearning to be played with, yet no light was shining upon it, leaving it into the shadows and out of the orchestra.

Amy and Trender stepped into the parlor quietly, silently moving towards the man who played the last chorus of the world's rebirth. His fingers worked on the strings meticulously, like he was making sure every note was hit right. 

The melody of the violin echoed around the dead silent mansion, the tune of it sad yet apprehensive. His fingers were slightly trembling from fear of what was about to come. Yet he played his own song heartedly, the song calming everyone just enough to forget about the incoming destruction. 

The solace of the song invigorated everyone who listened to it and steadily it came to an end, an immediate silence surrounding them once again. 

Offender, the promiscuous monster turned his gaze towards the human and gave her the gentlest smile he could make. She smiled to him in return, moving some of her crimson red hair behind her ear.

 

 

 

 _Nice outfit_ , she could hear the man compliment her telepathically.

 _Nice violin_ , Amy thought back to him, knowing he had read her thoughts when he let out a chuckle.

 

 

 

Amy showed the man the left sleeve of her brown pilot jacket, pointing at the rose that had been sewn there by talented hands. He gave her a thumbs up as an answer.

A sudden cough interrupted their silenced conversation and they all turned to look at Slenderman, the strongest one of the faceless brothers. His hands were tied behind his back and his head was not lifted up so high anymore. In fact, he was looking down at the ground, like he wasn't able to look at his siblings.

"Dear brothers ... and Amy, the newest part of our large family", Slenderman opened his non-existent mouth as to start some kind of a speech. A weird kind of fluttering took over Amy's stomach when she listened carefully what the suited man had to say.

"I .. do not say this often, but since this might be the last time we ever see each other, I thought it would be the best to leave in good terms. Your company has been ... very dear to me."

Slender spoke slowly, like he was thinking long and hard what he should say and what not.

"My life would not have been as exciting as it has been because of you all, so I want to thank you for being here with me until the end", he ended his short speech and finally looked up to his brothers, letting out a shaky sigh.

 

 

Splendorman had started sobbing and he immediately threw himself on top of Slenderman, wrapping his long arms tightly around him. Slender gave him a few pats on the back as to comfort his younger brother.

"I looove youu", Splendorman stated against his shoulder, his tears mumbling his words. He then went to hug Trendy and said the same words to him, even if Trendy did try to avoid his embrace.

He even hugged Offender who cursed out a few times before finally giving up and hugging him back with one hand as the other hand was busy holding onto his violin. 

Lastly Amy got a strong hug, too, that almost broke her bones and crushed her lungs.

When Splendor had finally stopped crying, they joined into a imperfect circle and only looked at each other. No words were needed to tell that all of them were feeling the same feelings; fear, sadness, anger. 

The world was going to end, and it was ending way too fast.

Suddenly Trender clapped his hands together to gain some attention and took a step towards his work room. 

"Why don't we take a picture of us in front of the mansion? It's been years since the last time we took one together", he suggested and moved his glasses higher with his slender fingers. 

"... Sure", Slenderman said to him as approval and waved to his brother to move out and get his camera.

 

 

 

 

They all moved outside in front of the two large front doors, soon having Trender join them with a camera stand and his best photo shooter. His equipment was old yet still trustworthy. His large polaroid camera was placed onto the stand and Trender worked something behind the lense, giving directions to his family members of where they should be standing in order to fit into the frame.

Amy hated cameras. In her photo class she hated editing the photos and even taking the shots wasn't very enjoyable. Finding something to capture was hard for her and using the camera was difficult with all the buttons and lights it had.

She also hated being in front of the camera. She never really knew what to do, where to stand, to smile or not. 

But right now none of that mattered. The world was ending, after all. And she wanted to create a memory together with the brothers. Her looks didn't matter now.

Suddenly Trender started running towards them, moving to strike a simple pose next to Splendor before the camera flashed, immediately printing out a photo. The fashionista took the photo into his hand, waved it a couple of times before showing it to his brothers.

 

They all stood next to each other, expect Amy who had been placed in front of them, right in the middle. The colors had turned brownish, making it look like they had come straight from the 70's. Even with the darker shades and colors, the clear red glow coming from the sky was still shining onto the mansion's walls. The mansion's rough shape was noticeable, as it needed some renovation. Cracks and veins of plants took over the walls, the old paint was scraping off and the steep concrete stairs were almost falling apart. Yet even with all of it imperfections, the building looked oddly welcoming, like a home.

Amy had locked her arms in front of her stomach, a soft yet unaware smile taking over her round face. Her thick hair was slightly covering her pale face, but she was still recognizable. Long eyelashes and strong eyebrows gave her an independent look and her soft lips were curved up in a smile under her round nose. 

Offender's hand was laying over her shoulder, giving a clear message that she belonged to him.

"You take it, Amy. As a memory of us", Trender said and moved closer to the human, showing her a small pocket that laid hidden inside of her jacket. He moved the picture inside of it carefully and closed the extra pocket carefully before rectifying her jacket, smoothing down every wrinkle he had accidentally created.

 

 

A sudden, loud thunder rang in their ears, a flash of light covering the walls of the mansion for a mere second before turning the whole view benighted. The sky seemed to turn to a darker shade of red, the clouds moving over the moon that was the only source of light. The trees turned completely black, a thick fog went over the mountain tops and the world went completely silent. Like everyone had disappeared. Not even a wind could be heard.

Amy swallowed hard, fighting back tears. She was not sure what had happened, but there was a gnawing pain in her stomach. It made her feel like she had just lost a part of herself.

Another flash came from the top of a certain mountain, before disappearing back into the darkness once again. 

The end was coming near.

 

 

 

"Splendor, Trendy", Slenderman called out for his two brothers who quickly turned to look at him.

"I can sense enemies heading towards us, planning to invade our home. Your job is to keep them away from the mansion", he imposed, looking towards the wide forest.

Amy took a step closer to the suited man. "Wait, we're going to actually fight?"

Slenderman turned his gaze towards her. "Of course. We don't just 'surrender' just because someone says so."

A smile came into her face for some reason. A small ray of hope started shining in her eyes.

Splendor moved towards the red head, giving her a surprisingly gentle hug before locking his dark eyes with hers, his hands holding onto her shoulders. He was smiling, yet it was clear his smile was only a mask to cover how sad he truly felt.

 

 

"I'm sorry you have to see this again", he whimpered quietly, giving a cheerful tap onto her shoulders. He took a step away from her and started changing into his more monstrous form. 

Splendor's mouth opened wide, sharp teeth growing out so long that he wasn't able to close his jaws. His dark pupils turned completely red, his back arching as his body grew taller right before their eyes. His nails poked through his white gloves, breaking the thin fabric easily. Splendor let out a loud growl as his tendrils poked out of his back and started swinging around his surroundings slowly. 

Amy swallowed hard, remembering the time when she saw Splendorman like this for the first time. It was one of the scariest moments she had ever experienced, but that memory of that night did not scar her. She was not afraid of Splendor, her friend.

"You're still my favorite clown", Amy had said to him quickly with a soft smile. The polka-dot suited man had turned to look at her, creating the softest look onto his face as a 'thank you', before heading towards the forest like a hungry predator.

A strong wind blew past them, blowing the human's hair and dress around. The garden and its fragrant flowers moved along the wind before they started turning grey, dying out of hunger in seconds. Every living plant and tree turned dead, the last bright colors of them disappearing and turning into dust with the wind. The clouds moved quickly in the sky again, the moon being revealed once again.

Amy could faintly hear screaming in the distance, not knowing if it was humans screaming in agony. She swallowed hard and moved her hand into a hard fist. She felt hopeless. Like this all was her fault.

 

 

"My turn", had Trender suddenly said, rubbing his hands together before spreading them wide open like a pair of wings. The two other brothers dressed in dark clothing moved away from the two front doors and Amy followed them, feeling a little confused.

It was dead silent for a few seconds, but then the human could recognize the sound of foot steps coming from the mansion and she shivered in fear, unknown of what was coming from there.

She felt no longer afraid when she saw what moved outside into the front yard. 

 

A mannequin.

Then another one.

 

A whole cluster of them moved outside the mansion and started moving towards the forest where an army of Zalgo's possessions was heading towards them.   

Most of them were completely nude, their white rock-hard skin almost glowing against the sinister forest. A few mannequins had some clothes and accessories on them, a few hats being blown to the ground by the strong wind. Some of the living dolls were missing body parts, many of them going without an arm or a leg. A few were moving without their heads. Their movements were slow and hard, their body parts barely moving enough to be able to walk properly, but their bodies made out of polystyrene limped towards the fight like puppets. The red sky marred their pale forms strongly, making them look unfriendly and avoidable.

Amy's mouth was hanging open as she could not believe her eyes. She remembered what the mannequins were truly made out of - other humans. Their unlucky victims. But she did not care about it. She could only just be impressed by the man's skills and watch the dolls move like an army. There were so many of them, that the red head could not help but wonder where he had been hiding them.

"What, you thought I don't have any special skills?" Trenderman said with a cocky tone, taking a final look at the human before following his own peasants to the woods, waving his arm lazily as a good bye.

 

 

When the last of the mannequins had disappeared between the trees with their master, Amy turned to look towards the two brothers that still stood there next to her, waiting for their orders. 

"Do you think we have a chance to win? Even when the world is falling apart?" Amy asked, her voice slightly shaking. Out of her reflexes her hand took a hold onto her scissors, that had been put steadily between her body and her belt, the sharp point of it just ever lightly poking against her leg. 

Slenderman looked down at her, his hands finding their way into his pockets. He let out a low sigh.

"I believe we can defeat Zalgo", Slender said quietly. He looked up at the sky, the scarlet red glow painting the world darker after every minute. The moon was hovering over their mansion, covering almost the whole sky like it was a meteor about to hit the Earth.

Amy moved herself next to Offender, getting some comfort when he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

They all gazed at the moon silently, their lives passing before their eyes like a movie.

 

 

 

"Zalgo has an army, but we have each other."


	32. Solace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter were supposed to be one big chapter together, but I decided to divide them into two small ones. More chapters and less waiting time for you readers.

_If you ever feel homesick, just look up at the night sky because the moon always stays the same, where ever you end up._

 

 

 

Amy felt homesick. She missed her old life, she missed her parents. She wished she could say her good byes to them before she would die. But there was no time to do that, and it broke her heart.

She even missed her another home, even if it was right next to her, standing tall but dead silent like it had been abandoned for years. It was her another home she had learned to appreciate, even with its dark shadows and hidden secrets.

She missed Splendor and Trender, who had only left them some minutes ago, entering the fight that took its place deep in the forest. She even missed the two other brothers that still stood there with her.

Amy felt homesick, yet looking up at the moon did not make her feel at home. The orb of night hovered over them like a meteor, about to collide with the living planet called Earth. The sky was glowing red, far from the pink glow you could see sometimes before the night would turn dark. 

Threat was imminent, yet there was no running away from it.

 

 

The end was here.

He comes.

 

 

 

"Let's not waste any more time", Slenderman said coldly, giving one blank look towards the human and his brother before turning his gaze towards the sky again. He stayed completely silent for a few seconds, his head turning to different directions like he was trying to reach a weak signal.

"We might have a change to stop this all. I'm trying to connect with Zalgo, or at least find out where he is", the suited man explained, his voice strict and cold like ice. 

"You think he's up for a chit chat?" Offender asked him almost mockingly. He moved his hands inside his jacket's pockets and took a step closer to his older brother. Amy watched them from afar, every now and then looking at the aged mansion behind them. 

For some reason, it felt like that the building was going to crush over them any second.

 

Amy could hear Slenderman sigh. "Well, if there is something he wants, we could try giving it to him", he said to his rebelling brother, still keeping his unseen eyes towards the horizon.

Offender chuckled.

"Yeah, that will calm his ass down."

 

He turned around and returned to keep Amy some company, looking down at her blankly. "You alright?" Offender asked silently, his voice telling the human he was heart broken, yet he did not allow himself to show it. 

"I'm fine, for now", Amy told him, saying the last part of her answer more quietly. It was hard to stay positive in a situation like this, but she did her best to keep her head up. 

Offender nodded. "Good", was the only thing he said to her before turning his head towards his brother's backside.

His hand silently grabbed hers, holding onto it tightly. Amy looked up at him with a sad smile to cover up how she was truly feeling. 

His hands were cold, but the tighter they hold onto her, the warmer they felt.

 

 

 

Slenderman moved one his hands up as to tell the others to be quiet. He listened carefully, his head looking up at the mountains that were far away from their home. He soon turned around, lowering his arm as to give them a permission to talk again.

"Did he say something?" Amy asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. She could not help but wonder what kind of a conversation Slenderman had with Zalgo. 

"I was able to connect with him. He is up there in the mountains, waiting."

"Waiting for what, exactly?" Offender jumped into the conversation, letting go of the human's hand to cross his arms over his chest.

Slenderman first didn't answer, only looked at the human strongly.

"I was right. There is something he wants", he quietly admitted.

"He wants her."

 

 

 

_Give me the girl._

 

 

 

Amy let out a silent gasp, her eyes widening in shock as her face went completely pale like she had seen a ghost. Just from hearing those words, her legs wanted to give up under her and crash against the moist grass. She wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her shoulder as to warm herself up. Her whole body suddenly felt like it was freezing, fear and anguish filling her mind. A strong vibration moved up from her toes to the back of her neck, raising up every hair on her body.

"Not. Fucking. Happening."

 

 

Slenderman and Amy both turned to look at the promiscuous man who was gritting his sharp teeth together, clenching his hands into tight fists.

"Brother, there is a possibility that the world will not end, if we do as he says", Slenderman enunciated, tightening his black tie with his hands. Amy could only swallow her feelings down. 

 

"My world will end no matter what!" he growled, looming over his brother. Amy took a step back, her body going stagnant from the fear of what was about to come. Last family fight, it seemed.

 

Slenderman looked at his brother, giving out a tired sigh. He was too tired to fight with him now. "This isn't just about you. The whole world will perish if we don't do something."

"Since when have you cared about this world and its inhabitants anyway?" Offender snarled at him, pointing his hand towards the forest. "For fuck's sake, we aren't super heroes, but quite the opposite!"

 

Amy wasn't sure whose side she should take. She mostly agreed with Slenderman, or at least wanted to. If her sacrifice could somehow stop Zalgo from destroying humanity, then she would do it, no doubt.

But she felt pity towards the man she so much cared for. The way he acted now, the way he reacted to these news ... made her really believe that he cared for her, too. And he was right, too. They weren't superheroes, none of them. They were the villains, and what kind of villains are the ones saving the world?

Amy closed her eyes for a second, listening quietly how the two faceless brothers fought with each other. She knew what she was obligated to do. She had known it from the start.

Amy could only wish she would be brave enough to do it.

 

 

"I'll go."

 

 

"No, you won't", Offender immediately protested, the tone of his voice turning much calmer when he talked to the human.

"If there is even the smallest chance to stop this all, then I won't run away! I'm going up there", Amy said persistently, looking up at the brothers.

"This is all my fault anyway."

 

 

Amy didn't even know if she agreed with her own words. Since the day she was cursed, since the day she met the monster brothers, everything has went downhill. She couldn't help but blame herself for it. What would have happened if she had never entered their life?

"No, it's not your fault", Offender tried to cheer her up, but his angry tone only made the human feel like he was pitying her.

Slenderman looked at the red head with a look that told her something in the lines of 'this is actually your fault, but I won't say anything since it will hurt your feelings'.

 

Offender sighed. "If you are going ... then I'm going with you."

"Zalgo wants her alone", Slenderman stated, crossing his arms over his chest while turning his face away from them and looked up at the moon again. 

"Well that's too fucking bad for him! Because I'll be going up there, alone! That will surprise him", he yelled out angrily. His volume was strong and furious, but the human could still recognize his heartbroken tone under it.

 

 

Amy was about to break into tears, so in order to hide them and to calm herself down, she wrapped her arms around Offender and pulled him as close as possible, burying her face against his chest.

 

"Don't sacrifice yourself for me", she mumbled out and looked up at the man, her fingers grabbing his dark grey jacket hard.

"Don't sacrifice yourself for  _us_ ", he answered and wrapped his arms around her strongly, almost lifting the human up in the air.

 

Slenderman looked at them for a moment, before silently taking a few steps away from them. He allowed them to have their privacy, for the last time.

 

 

 

The red haired girl rubbed her head against the man's chest, holding him as tight as she could as she allowed a few tears roll down her cheeks. She could feel Offender's arms around her, touching her everywhere at once like it was going to be the last time he would be able to hold her like this. 

"I have to do this. Alone or not, I have to go up there and stop this. You know that", Amy mumbled out and looked up at the man, too careless to wipe her soft tears away.

Offender could only stare down at her, listening her carefully like he was finally going to accept their fate.

"If this is all really my fault ... If the world started ending the moment I became a part of your life, then ... I won't allow Zalgo to destroy it all just because of me. I'm compelled to do this, I have to try and end this before it's far too late", Amy started talking, her voice almost breaking apart. She looked down at her feet, closing her eyes as she fought back tears, cursing in her head. She swallowed as much of her sadness as she could and looked back up, cupping the man's cheeks with her tender hands.

"If I must die, then I will die. For my family, for the whole fucking world ... For you."

 

 

 

Offender wasn't sure if he was even listening her. He could only stare at her, memorizing every detail about her before she would be out of his grasp forever. 

He memorized how her hair felt against his fingers, how her forest green eyes glimmered when she looked up at him and how her soft pink lips parted whenever she spoke. 

The memories they had shared together ran through his mind quickly, storing themselves safely in the back of his mind. He wouldn't allow himself to forget about her. 

He memorized the night they had before, yearning to go back to it, wanting to make her his again and again.

He already missed her so much, and she hadn't even left yet.

 

 

"I don't want to lose you", Offender silently said, running his hand through her crimson hair slowly. 

A cold breeze waved their clothes around, silencing the both of them. 

Amy could only stare at the man, almost hearing how her heart was about to crack open into million pieces like thin glass. She swallowed hard, yet again trying not to cry as she pulled the man into a passionate kiss, their lips crashing together hungrily for the last time.

 

 

 

Slenderman turned to look away from the two lovebirds and gazed at the mountain top, the dark grey colored clouds hiding what was waiting there. A flash of red light could be seen for a mere second, before it shut down like a flashlight with a dead battery, disappearing into the fog.

He could only wonder what Zalgo was doing there.

 

 

Amy broke the kiss with a shaky breath, caressing the man's cheeks gently before forcing herself to take a step away from him, trying to calm herself down somehow. The human turned to look at the suited monster, giving him a confident nod that she was ready to leave. Slenderman gave her a nod back.

"Zalgo is waiting for you at the top of the mountain. Just go that way and follow the road that goes towards it, you won't get lost", he explained, wrapping one of his arms around the girl's shoulders while pointing towards the right direction with his other hand. 

"And if things go astray, call for us. We will be watching from afar, listening you two carefully."

He gave her a small tap on the shoulder as a small encouragement. Amy smiled at him for a second, before frowning again, staring at the mountain. Fear was taking over her, a certain death waiting for her, yet somehow she was still able to trust herself. She wanted to believe that she was brave enough to go up there and meet her maker. At the same time she wanted to run away and go towards the mountain, towards her end. 

Amy looked up at the suited man, giving him a small hug before moving away from him when she had realized that Slender was not going to hug her back. Rubbing the back of her neck a little embarrassed, she mumbled out something as a good bye to him: "Thank you. For everything."

"... You're welcome", was the only thing Slender could say to her.

 

 

 

Amy stared at Offender one last time, grabbing his hand tightly, feeling his skin and warmth just one more time. She started walking away from him, still holding onto his hand until she had to let go of it. 

She mouthed three clear words slowly, too afraid to say them out loud before she turned away and started walking towards the mountain, hiding between the misty trees.

Offender moved his hand over his heart, still feeling the ghostly touch of her warm hand linked with his. He clenched his hand into a fist and looked down at the ground, giving out a small chuckle.

 

 

 

_... I feel the same way about you too, kitten._


	33. Audacity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I did small changes to previous chapters so the story would be easier to read (mostly just pressed the enter button a few more times so your eyes would relax a little or something).  
> I'm doing my best to update often, but right now it's Inktober that I finally decided to take a part in, so it's taking some of my time ! Luckily next week I don't have school, so I will do my best to write as much as possible!

It was benighted between the trees. A faint crimson light that had been cast by the devil, forced itself through the leaves and branches, but only a shimmer of it was able to illuminate the road. Dead leafs covered the ground, crunching under Amy's feet like weak bones. 

She looked up at the sky, only seeing a completely blank red paper and a few tall trees that kept her hidden from the world. She silently wished there would be a few stars left - she felt calm while looking up at the stars.

It all reminded her of that night when it all started. That night, when Zalgo attacked her. The night of the incident that destroyed her life.

 

 

 

_The monsters have come to take over your city, little girl._

 

 

 

His voice still could be heard deep inside of her memories, the deep hoarse voice calling out to her. 

It had taken weeks for Amy to realize that Zalgo didn't warn her about the slender brothers. He warned her about himself.

 

 

When she started walking up the rocky mountain, climbing over every rock and little hill, the human could take a good look of her surroundings. Calm pastures could be seen at the horizon, a misty fog hiding whatever was out there past the pastures. The forest was larger than Amy had thought. Tall, completely dark trees where surrounding the whole view, only leaving a few spots clear from them. Amy could also see a familiar cliff, a hint of water hiding behind it. 

The view was supremely beautiful, despite the fact that the sky was literal blood and the moon was looming over them like a burning meteorite. 

Sounds of fighting echoed through the forest, monstrous growls and screams filling the empty silence. Every now and then trees would shake violently and loud yells could be heard under them. Amy could only wish that Splendor and Trendy were not hurt.

Zalgo was blemishing this place, this whole world. Only because he wanted to create a better one. And Amy hated him for it.

 

 

She had not realized that she was crying. Her mind was completely stagnant, too tired to think about the best moments of her past, yet tears kept coming. 

Regret became heavier after every step and it became harder to breath the more she cried. Amy tried telling herself to stop; she had cried enough already. Yet she could not help but hope she had more time. That they had more time.

Imminent death awaited for her at the top of the mountain and there was no escaping from it. A part of her wanted to give in to it.  _What was the point of fighting, if you'd still end up the same no matter what?_ she thought to herself. But another part told her to keep going, even if she would be fighting for nothing.

Amy felt like her sacrifice was something that had to be done. She felt obliged to it, responsible for this mess. Yet she wished it wasn't this way.

Amy dried her tears away and looked up at the mountain, biting her lip hard enough for it to bleed. 

"I've lived a good life", she whispered to herself.

Her life literally flashed before her eyes, even if she was still breathing. She swallowed down a gulp in her throat and clenched her hand into a fist. Amy quickly reminisced of her younger days, the days before her life became this crazy adventure.

She ignored her lifelong dreams and wants and started heading towards her fate, hoping it was the right thing to do.

She was a destructive person, but for once in her life, she wished to do something that would be helpful.

"I'm ready to die."

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Amy slowly reached the mountain top, or the part of the mountain she was able to reach. She went down on her knees to the ground and breathed harshly, her cheeks completely red from the climbing. She did a quick look around, not seeing a sign of life. 

It somehow looked like a fighting arena. After minutes of walking up a steep rocky hill, there was finally flat ground with no hills or rocks and roots on the way. On her right side, the mountain continued, but the rock wall was not made for climbing. On her left side, there was a cliff high in the air, under it a big fall down to the ground. Amy believed that falling down from here was instant death.

She looked around for a sign, wondering why it was suddenly so quiet. She tried to look for another road that would take her even higher, but she found herself at a dead end.

But then her eyes saw something hiding in the shadows, and she moved closer to it. It looked like a another rock from afar, but the way it was shaped was odd and her curiosity took over her instantly.

The closer she got, the more unnatural the rock looked like. It's shape was a clean square, but at the top it was smooth and round. The color of it was much lighter than the other rocks, nowhere near as pointy and deformed like the others. Its edges were molded clean and straight, no mistakes anywhere. It also seemed to have some writing on it.

Amy stood in front of the rock and her face turned pale when she read what was written on it.

 

 

 

_"Here lies our beloved daughter, Amy."_

_19.01.19** - 11.09.20**_

 

 

 

Amy took a step back from the gravestone, shaking her head as she fought back tears that still tried to force their way out. She gasped for air, closing her eyes as she could not bare to look at it.

She hated feeling like this. Feeling like she was truly dead and only watching over the ones she loved. Like she was just somebody who was watching a bad movie from afar. She even started thinking that death was the only option, that it was better to just give up.

A sudden, deep laughter came from behind her, but Amy was far too afraid to turn around and face the vicious demon. 

"Did you know that your name means 'beloved'?" Zalgo whispered, his tone full of derision and mockery. Amy took another few steps away from the headstone, closing her eyes like the boogieman would disappear if she didn't look at it.

She could feel someone move behind her like a shadow, cold breath tickling the back of her head.

 

 

 

"It seems like you are really loved by somebody, judging by your neck", she could hear him say behind her. 

Amy moved her hand over to the spot where Offender had bit her, feeling how it still was a little sensitive under her touch. Then she moved her red scarf over it, covering her neck as much as possible.

She could hear a movement behind her, but Amy was frozen in fear and only thing she could do was to look down at her feet and breathe heavily.

A horrific laughter that made chills run up her spine was directed right into her ear and Amy let out an uncomfortable sob, closing her eyes tightly.

 

"He doesn't love you. He doesn't care about you. You are just his little play toy", he kept repeating persistently.

Zalgo's hand moved over hers, slowly caressing it, a soft pink trail of his nails taking over the back of her hand. Amy shivered wildly.

She hated how gentle he tried to be, how this devil tried to make her turn to him. 

But at the same time she figured out what Zalgo was doing. Even with her mind going around like a typhoon, she saw that the devil was playing mind games with her. He had found her weakness and tried to use it against her. 

Amy had seen enough of his tricks. There was nothing that would make her turn to his side. 

 

 

 

She shook her head strongly, her hand moving into a tight fist.

"Shut the fuck up", she pleaded with an angry tone, her fist so tight that her nails were pressing against her palm painfully hard, making her hand turn red.

Zalgo's hand wrapped itself around her fist, his fingers squeezing so tight that his nails were digging themselves into her skin, piercing it open. His other hand moved over Amy's neck, slowly starting to press his fingers harder around her neck. He laughed into her ear.

 

 

 

"You could be beloved by me."

 

 

 

Amy's green eyes opened wide and she let out a horrified scream. She turned around in a quick move, trying to hit the creature that was behind her. But her punch went for nothing, because there was nothing there. Zalgo had turned into dust, now swirling around his prey like a wind, looking for her weak spots. His sinister laughter echoed around the small fighting area and Amy could not help but take out her scissors and point them at every possible direction.

Amy went to the middle of the zone, moving around to avoid any surprise attacks. Zalgo had stopped laughing and the human was not sure if it was a good sign or a bad one. Either way, she did not let her guard down - with determination in her eyes, a small amount of fear being hidden behind it, the red head looked around for the monster, ready to attack at any moment.

 

 

"Even after those few days I tortured you, destroyed your sanity - you are still able to fight back. I am ... impressed", Zalgo said with defeat in his voice, his body collecting itself in front of her eyes, his form becoming pure flesh and bones in seconds. His dark shadowy form turned into a rock hard body that had glowing gem-like stones all around. On his back there were long sharp spikes growing out, similar to the horns on his head. 

His body had mouths on it, all of them wide open, sharp teeth flashing under the crimson moonlight as a warning.

His new form was ... terrifying to look at. At the same time nothing had changed, yet everything about him was different. It was like he was reborn, much stronger than before.

Amy hated the way Zalgo looked at her. Sometimes his eyes gazed at her hungrily, but sometimes the look he gave her was even endearing, like it was primal.

 

 

 

"You fascinate me, mortal. You have changed since the first time we met", his husky voice called out for her, his red eyes staring her down blankly. He was slowly moving towards the human, closing the distance between them easily. 

Amy was supremely afraid of him.

Yet at the same time she was ready to tear him down.

She memorized the first time they actually met. It was in the middle of the night, at the edge of a cliff. Just like now.

Amy took a quick look at the forest on her right, the cliff looking surprisingly welcoming. If needed, she could just jump down for an escape. But this time there would be no water softening the fall.

 

 

The first time the two of them actually had a conversation together was a hurtful memory. She remembered how painful it was, how she wasn't even able to stand properly in front of the demon and how just being near him made her want to vomit. It had been hard to look at him for long, the dark aura around him always making her head hurt and turning her legs into jello.

But now, none of those things happened. She would still feel uncomfortable just by watching him, clear disgust and horror taking over her, but she was strong enough to just ignore the horrors he tried to send towards her.

She could no longer feel his curse.

Or had she gotten used to it?

 

 

"I know you don't like my plan, my idea to eradicate humanity and create a new world with much better inhabitants", Zalgo chuckled, moving carefully closer to the human. Amy kept his weapon up, staring at Zalgo carefully without blinking.

She hated how full of arrogance Zalgo was. How he thought that he already ruled the world like a true king. 

"But the two of us would work together so well."

"I doubt that", Amy answered cockily. 

 

 

 

Everything that Zalgo did was detrimental. No matter how many times he would repeat how he wanted to cleanse this world, his speech always went to deaf ears. 

He was insane, at least compared to her. Amy was sure she had lost her sanity at some point too, but this horrendous being was nowhere near normal or understandable. He was just pure chaos.

Zalgo laughed, his shoulders rising up as he rubbed his chin. 

"You are so intriguing. Still fighting back, even if you know there is no other choice left?" he said, a wide toothy smile taking over his face, his pupils widening like predator's. 

"Why do you want me to join you?" Amy asked strongly, holding tighter onto her silver scissors, pointing them toward's Zalgo's chest, right over the place where his heart would normally be.

"Because you are strong, much stronger than my peasants. They get destroyed easily, disappearing into thin air like dust. But you ... You have been build with strong flesh and blood, you can take much more damage. And with this power I granted to you ... I want to test your limits."

He took a few steps closer and Amy tried to take a step back, but she realized her legs were unable to move. She looked down at her feet, telling them to move but she was not going anywhere. Amy wasn't sure if Zalgo was controlling her or if she was just frozen in fear.

A hand grabbed her by the chin and turned her to look up at the horror, making Amy gasp silently.

His eyes were cryptic - never telling what he was truly thinking, what he was seeing. His eyes persistently stared at her green orbs, begging for eye contact. 

"I think I have said this before, but I am truly wondering why they kept you around. Makes me wonder if there is something that I do not know", Zalgo said quietly, wrapping his hand around her neck.

One of his fingers were pressing right over the scar she had behind her neck and Amy's eyes opened wide.

 

 

 

 

_You're not the only one with that mark. There are others like you._

 

 

 

She could feel Zalgo pressing his fingers harder against her throat, but her mind was somewhere else, so she could only stand there and accept her fate.

The scar at the back of her neck was a symbol of Slenderman, something he had created for his own peasants as a mark that they served only him and nobody else. If she remembered right, she got it when the suited man had brought her back to life. 

Did Zalgo not know that she had been resurrected by Slenderman?

 

 

Suddenly, Zalgo's hand loosened around her neck and instead of trying to choke her, one of his fingers mover over her scar.

"What is this?"

 

 

 

Panicking, Amy swung her scissors towards his face, stabbing him straight in the eye. Zalgo let out a loud growl and threw the human on the ground, moving his hand over his bleeding eye. Amy quickly stood up, her whole body shaking from the boiling adrenaline, her eyes carefully watching the horror curse in pain. 

Something yellow was covering the human's weapon and she tried to shake it off, sticking out her tongue in disgust. 

Suddenly Zalgo was going feral, letting out inhumane noises as he looked up at the human.

His left eye looked more yellow now, a clear hole in it yet it was still working, his narrow pupil looking around wildly.

 

"I try to bring salvation to this world, and this is how you repay me?" he yelled out, his voice shaking and echoing like multiple mouths had said those words. A vicious crooked smile took over his face, every other mouth that was hidden on his body repeating the action, too.

"You are so arrogant and full of yourself, thinking that you can become a king of some sort", Amy spat out angrily, keeping her weapon steady on her side.

 

 

 

Zalgo let out a funny laugh, every mouth in his body laughing in different pitches. He raised his arm and moved his hand into a fist.

Amy could feel something move around her neck, but she could not see what it was.

Zalgo raised his hand higher, lifting the human up in the air before slamming her against the rocky mountain wall. Amy hit the mountain hard, all air leaving her body and she stumbled down to the ground, cursing in pain. Her scissors fell to the floor and pounced away from her reach, leaving her defenseless. 

Her whole body felt like it was aching. Her head was banging, every sound she heard muffled and her vision was turning darker. She curled up in a ball, hissing as she tried to somehow heal from the pain that was taking over her back and legs.

Something wet started taking over her head, slowly falling down her face.

With last of her powers, Amy lifted her upper body with her shaky hands and saw something red dripping down to the ground.

Her head was bleeding.

 

 

 

"You are such a obstinate little girl", Zalgo muttered, his tone very childish yet still hiding clear anger under it. He grabbed the girl from her hair and threw her towards the cliff, a pleased smile growing onto his face whenever Amy would gasp for air or show any sign of pain.

Amy was turned around, her face facing the crimson sky before Zalgo knelt down on top of her, his hand once again wrapping around her neck, squeezing hard.

"The very foundation of your power comes from me. You wouldn't be this strong without me", he said to her, derision taking over his tone.

 

 

Their surroundings were becoming misty and murky and soon it became harder to see where the mountain wall started and where the ground ended. Amy looked around, trying to look for an escape but the only thing she could see was smoke.

The night was benighted everywhere where the moon didn't touch. A red light took over the scene they were in, covering the both of them in a bloody silhouette. Amy's face was turning purple, but the red light covered it so well that Zalgo kept choking her harder, not even realizing how close to death the human was.

 

Amy's eyes were almost closing when the breathing became something impossible to do and her mouth fell open, still trying to catch a tiny bit of air.

"Embrace the pain. Give into it and surrender to me", Zalgo imposed her, lowering his head to inspect her face better. "Bare the pain I give you without completely breaking apart."

 

 

Amy's body lurched and jolted uncomfortably, an uncontrolled movement making her torso rise up towards the sky. She let out a horrific scream as the shadowy forms forced their way out of her back, piercing themselves through Zalgo.

Zalgo coughed loudly, looking down at the human with wide eyes, then looking behind him. Two sharp objects went completely through him, the spiky ends of the inky material pointing at the sky. 

Hurting Zalgo invigorated the human and when the devil's hand relaxed around her neck, she moved quickly away from him, kicking her legs hard against the ground. Her shadowy legs left the demon and moved to the ground, pushing the human up to her feet. One of the dark tendrils lost its hard form and turned into complete liquid, swimming towards Amy's scissors she had dropped. It wrapped itself around the silver weapon and brought it to its master with a quick move. Amy took a firm grip of her scissors and watched how the shadow turned hard again, taking the form of a spider leg.

Zalgo stood up calmly, looking at the two holes the human had created before laughing at her mockingly. His body healed itself quickly right before her eyes, the two wounds closing themselves and disappearing into thin air like nothing had happened.

"You're deficient, but you have courage. Don't worry, I will make you complete", Zalgo said quietly, lifting his chin up as he took a brave step towards the human, his fingers moving around playfully.

 

 

But he did not get very far. Suddenly Zalgo had stopped and he only looked at the human like he had been frozen, making Amy feel even more uncomfortable. He stayed still for a few seconds before he looked down at his stomach, laughing like a maniac.

"It's happening ! My seventh mouth is opening, ready to sing the song that will end this world ! The time is right, and the time is now !"

 

His body started changing its form like a serpent shredding its molt. His skin was falling off, but a new skin was waiting underneath it, much thicker than the last one. His left eye jumped out of his skull and a brand new grew back almost immediately. His horns on his head and his back grew even larger and his feet were scratching the ground. Zalgo's whole body grew a few inches longer, a few inches larger and he let out a maniac laugh, his bones clattering and cracking loudly.

On his stomach, a hole started appearing slowly, letting out sounds that no human has ever heard before. A line of sharp teeth came out, then a tongue flapped out like a bird trying to fly for the first time. Zalgo looked down at his stomach, admiring the new mouth he had grown.

"Soon, I will grow more. And then there is nothing that will stop me."

 

 

 

Amy looked at him with tired eyes, the wound on her head hurting like hell. She felt so weak, yet her body fought against it and kept standing, her muscles aching hard all around. She touched her own face, then looked down at her hand. 

Blood.

So much blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this quickly before going to sleep, so I apologize for any mistakes!


	34. Beloved gallows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very difficult to write, but I hope it's still enjoyable.

"Soon, I will grow more. And then there is nothing that will stop me."

 

Blood was dripping down Amy's cheeks, the rivers of the red substance covering her face and falling down to the rocky ground. Her hands were shaking, the scissors every now and then poking at her thigh. The shadows on her back swing around slowly, their sharp points touching the ground carefully.

Amy felt nauseous. She couldn't tell if it was because of Zalgo or because of her injury. Her heart was pounding loudly and she felt like she was going to faint. Yet at the same time she could feel herself healing.

Slowly but surely, her body took its control back - the shaking stopped, her breathing slowed down and the pain no longer bothered her. 

She touched her face again, then moved her hand along the wide blood trail to find the scar where the blood was spurting out of. Either it was deep under her thick layer of hair or completely gone, because Amy could not find it.

 

 

 

"Amy, I am a God."

 

 

 

Zalgo's words went to deaf ears, or at least his message was not going through the human. Amy still lifted her face to look up at the monster, who was growing even larger right before her eyes.

 

"You're disposable and weak, compared to me. But me and you, together ... Imagine the things we could do together."

 

Amy closed her eyes shut, shaking her head to his words. 

She then opened them again, determination burning in her forest green eyes as she glared at the demon, finally without fear.

"You're wrong."

 

 

 

Inside her head, the human called out for the two brothers who she had left behind, saying their names repeatedly until both of them appeared on her sides, moving in front of her as a protection.

With the two of them by her side, Amy no longer felt perturbed. She felt more assertive than ever before.

"You alright, Amy?" Offender asked, looking down at the human who gave him a quick nod in return.

"Don't lie", he said, grabbing the human by her cheeks and inspecting her face carefully. "You're bleeding from your fucking head."

Offender kept pressing his fingers against her skull, trying to find the scar where the blood was coming from, asking every now and then if it hurt when he touched her. "I'm fine", Amy tried to reassure him, but with no results she was hoping for.

 

A loud gagging noise was made and the both of them turned to look towards the demon.

"How mawkish", Zalgo spat out with pure disgust tickling his tongue. Offender moved his hands away from the human back to his sides and glared at the monster, muttering something to himself about him.

"Why do you pretend to care about her? Aren't you more worried about your brothers who are being killed out there?" the conceited devil spoke out to Offender, letting out amused laughs as he pointed towards the large forest.

 

Amy looked at the trees and beyond them, desperately looking for any kind of sign that Splendorman and Trender were alright. But the only sign she got were the sounds - growls and yells still echoed around the area, shaking the trees wildly and keeping the world away from complete silence.

The red head swallowed down a gulp and held tighter onto her scissors, only being able to hope for the best.

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Trender looked after his brother carefully, ordering his mannequins to attack anything that came too close to him. Five of the snow white dolls were surrounding him like a shield while the rest of his army was scattered around the forest, making sure their home was unharmed.

Splendor was still moving like a monster, letting out inhumane noises. His wide mouth full of teeth was completely open, only closing when it was biting down onto something. He moved fast, leaning against every tree that came to his way, as if his structure was too heavy to carry with his two long slender legs. 

Splendor left a trail of his nails onto every tree, his tentacles attacking anything that was too close to him. Zalgo's monsters disappeared into thin dust in front of them, making it an easy fight. But there was so many of them, surrounding them and giving them no break from the torture.

Trender looked up at the mountain, only being able to question what was happening there.

"How's it going, Splendor?" Trendy asked when the tall brother in a colorful polka-dot suit passed him. He let out a annoyed yell, before attacking their enemies again.

"Same here", Trender answered sarcastically.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

"Your brothers are in great danger. Why don't you leave and help them? Me and Amy are in middle of an important conversation", Zalgo laughed, clapping his hands together so hard that the ground almost shook.

"Fuck you", was the only thing Offender said to him as an answer. Amy chuckled at that quietly.

Slenderman was unfazed of Zalgo's words, only shaking his head and letting out a tired sigh. Instead of bothering to answer his enemy, he turned towards his brother and the human.

Slender steered the two of them to attack Zalgo from the sides while he took the lead to attack the demon from the front.

Amy complied his orders, moving to her right more before waiting for a sign to attack. Zalgo let out a loud chuckle and grinned wildly, standing still in his place like he was waiting for them. Like he was ready for them.

 

 

Slenderman attacked first - he stood still and moved his dark tentacles towards Zalgo, who dodged them easily, wrapping his hands around them and grabbing onto them so hard that Slender threw them back. Offender then started running towards him, but then teleported behind him when Zalgo had tried to attack him. Offender stroke one of his tendrils through Zalgo, making him let out a loud painful growl. 

That was when Amy made her move. She ran towards the monstrosity, her shadows out and scissor blade firm in her hand. Zalgo turned towards her as Amy stabbed him in the side with one of her shadows. Zalgo moved his hand and tried to slam her to the ground, but the human moved down herself, sliding across the ground behind him slickly with the help of her shadow. She quickly got up, jumped and stabbed the pretentious monster in one of his mouths that was located on his lower back.

 

They all attacked him once, penetrating his disfigured form many times but the vile creature would not fall. When Zalgo had enough of it, he let out one scream and spread his arms wide open and Amy and the two slender brothers were thrown away like leaves in the wind. 

"I am stronger than any of you! You cannot defeat me!" the pretentious creature prattled out, grimacing hard at his divine body.

 

 

 

Zalgo's structure started shaking violently, his bones crackling hard as he started growing even larger. Amy took a step away from him, soon pressing her body flat against the mountain wall as the two faceless brothers came closer to her as if to keep her safe. Zalgo was laughing like a maniac, his skin opening more scars and wounds around his body and his horns growing bigger than ever before. He had a hard time standing up, as he was stepping around fast, before taking one step too far and he fell down the cliff to the forest down below.

Amy let out a exhausted sigh and closed her eyes, getting a moment of relief from the world's end. She let her body relax more and the shadows on her back disappeared back inside of her again. 

"That was easier than I thought", Offender chuckled. "Dumb ass killed himself."

 

The mountain shook hard like it had been hit by a meteorite, making all of them lean against something to avoid falling down. A loud rumble echoed around them, the trees shaking as a strong puff was let out.

A hand grabbed the edge of the cliff, large nails pressing against the ground hard as Zalgo moved himself back up.

 

 

Zalgo had grown immense, his structure now more size of a giant instead of a normal man. His colossal form was standing next to the mountain with ease, looking down at the three, like they were a meal at his dinner table. His divine body was full of disfigurements - red holes were gaping open, horns were coming out of every part of his body and a large mouth on his stomach was breathing against them hard, reeking of death. The horns on his head were reaching to the sky so high, that its highest points were hidden behind the misty fog. 

Amy's body started trembling again as she let out a horrified gasp. Zalgo was so huge, making her feel like an ant.

How would they defeat him now, when Zalgo only had to lift his finger to crush them like bugs?

"What the fuck is this?" Offender spat out, looking up at the horror itself.

Amy wanted to crash down onto her knees, but Offender deterred her and moved his hand around her, keeping her standing up as to tell that not all hope was lost.

 

Zalgo laughed, his voice so loud it could be heard miles away, shaking every mountain and hill that was nearby. 

"This is my true power. This is truly the end of the world and the start of the new beginning. Of my beginning", Zalgo kept prattling to himself, admiring his new born body and how strong and great it made him feel. It was inexplicable how massive he had grown - Zalgo looked now more like a God.

 

 

 

"Amy, stay back", Offender imposed, pushing the human against the mountain before walking towards the giant. The red head did not listen and grabbed the man by the hand, trying to pull him back relentlessly.

"You are not going to sacrifice yourself for me", Amy whimpered out, biting her tongue as she tried to stop the man. 

Offender turned around and pushed the red haired girl away from him, making Amy hit the rocky mountain wall a bit too hard. She gasped loudly, staring at the man with wide eyes. Offender stared back at her, his lips parted softly as he, for only a second, looked like that he was sorry for being too rough with her. But then all emotion disappeared from his invisible face and he clenched his hand into a fist.

"This fight is too big for you", he tried to justify his actions.

"It's too big for all of us", Amy muttered. 

It was the end of the world, after all. No one would be ready to fight against that.

Offender looked at Amy quietly, letting the wind blow his dark trench coat around, making him have to hold his hat down when a hard breeze passed them.

"I'm not watching you die", he then said quietly, lowered his hand to his side and turned towards Zalgo. 

 

 

 

Amy could only watch as Offender left her behind and attempted to fight Zalgo, only ending up being thrown against the ground multiple times. His actions were irrational, but no matter how many times he fell, Offender always stood up and attacked again.

Amy found no solace from Offender's words or actions. She only wished for him to stop and come to his senses.

By the corner of her eye, Amy saw Slenderman move back, slowly leaving the scene like he did not belong there. Amy could not ask where he was going or why, but she could feel the faceless man stare at her. In her head she suggested that Slender was moving away from the fight, but still observing carefully what was happening.

Like he knew what was going to happen.

 

Amy stepped back into the reality when she could hear Offender spit out blood, couching loudly before letting out a soft laughter. "Is that all you can do?" he had asked the monster and Amy looked up with wide eyes, locking eyes with Zalgo.

Zalgo immediately reached his immense hand towards the human, ready to grab her and crush her fragile mortal body, but Offender's tentacles wrapped themselves around his hand the best they could. Zalgo slapped him away, making him hit the ground again.

"You know, I have always been curious about your relationship with this human. Why bother protecting her, when you could just give her to me and live?" Zalgo yelled out, moving his large hand over Offender and pressing him against the ground so hard that he was unable to breath properly.

Amy took a few shaky steps towards the two of them, breathing heavily as she did not know what to do. She fell down to her knees, dropping her scissors to her side as she begged for Zalgo to stop. He only laughed at her.

"You can't feel anything, can you?" Zalgo asked and looked down at Offender, relaxing his arm enough for him to gasp air into his lungs. "That's why you fuck every woman you see. To get some taste of human emotion."

"That's ... until I ... met her", Offender gasped out, clawing the ground until his fingers bled.

 

 

 

Zalgo stared down at the faceless brother, then raised his arm up, releasing him. Offender tried to stand up, only to fall down to his knees and roll on the ground onto his side. Amy ran to him quickly, ignoring how her knees were aching and glowing red as she tried to help the man stand up.

"You must be joking. You don't care about this human", Zalgo gasped out, clenching his hand into a fist. "In fact, I bet you don't even know her favorite color!" he laughed out, feeling amused, mocking the monster with all of his might.

Amy looked up at Zalgo, holding the man close as she tried to say something back to him. But she found herself lost with words. She had no idea what to say or do and she ended up looking at the man who was kneeling before her, still having difficulties with breathing.

 _Is Zalgo right?_ Amy thought to herself, soon shaking her head and closing her eyes. She would not allow herself to start thinking like that. Not now.

 

 

 

"Red."

 

 

 

 

The young human opened her eyes and looked at Offender, confusion in her green orbs. Zalgo was as confused as she was, looking down at the two of them like they were pawns on a chessboard, completely ignoring Slenderman who had disappeared into the shadows.

"What did you say?" Zalgo asked, leaning down so he could hear better.

"Her favorite color is red", Offender repeated, looking down at the ground as he recollected himself slowly. 

Amy's eyes opened even wider and her lips parted softly. She questioned how he knew that, since she had never told her favorite color to him. 

But then Amy remembered that Offender had known her longer, than she had known him.

 

 

 

Offender raised his head up, wiping off some of the blood he had on his lips before giving a soft smile to the human. Zalgo gritted his teeth angrily, muttering something about how 'knowing one fact about the human did not mean anything'.

"She likes strawberries. Her favorite story is the Red riding hood. She likes autumn, because the leaves change colors", Offender started repeating one by one, keeping his gaze at the human who could only stare back at him.

 

 

 

A dark thorn pierced Offender's body and Amy let out a scream, watching how the man gasped in pain and started bleeding heavily from his stomach. Zalgo smiled widely, believing he had gotten what he had wanted.

But Offender stayed still, not allowing himself to fall. He looked back up to the human, who was already tearing up and smiled at her again, trying to tell her that he was alright.

"She has been drawing since she was a little kid. She loves the rain. She carries her diary and sketchbook everywhere. She always has candy with her. She's allergic to apples", Offender kept repeating, saying every sentence heartedly like they were his last words.

Another thorn went through him, then another one. Offender spat out blood again, gagging and spitting as he tried to get rid of the metallic taste taking over his whole mouth.

"Please, stop it", Amy cried out, not knowing who she directed her words to.

Zalgo snapped his fingers and tens of small spikes pierced the man's body, but he refused to let out any kind of a scream, only silencing himself by gritting his teeth together and sometimes gasping for air.

"She used to have a black dog called Charlie. She once had a best friend, but they had a fight. She likes to hide from reality by reading books and watching movies. Her favorite holiday is Halloween. She is right handed."

"Do you ever SHUT UP?" Zalgo yelled out angrily, his eyes glowing a dark shade of yellow as he threw more spikes towards the faceless man.

 

 

 

Blood spattered against Amy's already bloody face and she closed her eyes, wiping them clean from the juicy substance. She gasped for air, horrified as she looked down at her clothes, seeing how they were covered in red splatters. 

Amy looked up when she had realized it was completely silent. 

Her eyes opened wide, tears falling down her cheeks as her mouth opened softly, letting out a horrified sob.

 

 

A dark grey thorn had pierced through Offender's head, breaking his skull and letting blood fall down his face. He gasped for air, trying to say something but nothing came out of his mouth. His hand moved up and tried to remove the thorn, but it would only split his head apart even further.

Amy had started shaking, looking at his face that now was punctured completely open. She looked down at his body that was covered in blood everywhere, sharp objects cutting him open.

His intestines were falling out of his stomach, his sturdy form shaking as blood was oozing out from every orphace. A bright red pool of blood surrounded him, wetting Amy's legs. She tried to reach for him, somehow trying to help him without knowing how and she cried even more, her bottom lip trembling.

 

 

"Amy."

 

 

The red head looked up at his face, letting out a sob as more tears fell down her cheeks. Even with his head split apart, Offender was still able to make out a smile. With his whole body shaking, he moved his left arm up towards the human and caressed her cheek, his touch almost ghostly. He chuckled harshly, his voice almost a whisper as he lifted his head up to look right at the human.

 

 

 

"You're my lovely little rose."

 

 

 

 

A long, pink muscle wrapped itself around the faceless brother, pulling him away from Amy. Offender was pulled towards Zalgo and in a second he fell deep down into his mouth that was located in the monster's stomach. The teeth closed together like a barrier, leaving only a trail of blood as a memory of the man they had devoured.

 

 

 

 

 

Silence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Amy was breathing hard, her heart pounding hard against her chest as she stared at the large mouth before her. Her whole chubby form was trembling, covered in blood that made her clothes stick against her skin uncomfortably.

From the side lines, Slenderman watched the scene silently before turning his back to them and disappearing completely.

 

 

 

 

Amy let out a scream. A scream so loud and hurt it was like a banshee's cry. Tears fell down to the ground as she curled up into a ball, wrapping her arms around herself as to find some comfort.

She could not believe what she had seen. It could not have been real. No.

The human gasped for air loudly, sniffling as she tried to breathe, unable to do so. She could only cry and scream as loud as she could. 

 

 

 

Zalgo chuckled softly, licking his lips as he moved his hand over his stomach, caressing his seventh mouth.

"My first meal with my new mouth. Isn't that amazing?" he said loudly, mostly to himself. But he knew the human was still listening.

 

 

 

 

Amy could not answer to him properly. She only cried more loudly, grabbing her head tightly and shaking.

 

"It's over, mortal. Now, surrender yourself and obey only me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Amy lifted her head up slowly, wiping her nose before she finally looked up at Zalgo.

She was now more angry than sad. She glared at the monster, puffing and huffing loudly, hating every inch of this being who had ruined her life completely.

Slowly, she moved up, her legs still strongly shaking under her weight. Amy grabbed the scissors again, holding onto them weakly. 

Zalgo let out a chuckle, straightening his back more and snapping his fingers together. 

The shadowy forms appeared from Amy's back, hovering around her like tendrils before their liquid form turned more into stone and turned to look more like spider legs.

 

 

 

 

Slenderman's words appeared into Amy's mind again, like they were directly talking to her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Yes, but you are not a human anymore._

 

 

 

 

 

She screamed like a banshee and started running towards Zalgo's mouth, her scissor blade firmly in her hand and the shadows moving strongly next to her, ready to attack. The mouth on Zalgo's stomach opened, its moist tongue licking its teeth with a pleasing grin.

Her legs felt like they were breaking, her lungs felt like they were crushing themselves, but she still kept running, ignoring how much it hurt.

 

 

 

 

 

 _Remember, that you yourself are your greatest enemy._  

 

 

 

 

 

Amy jumped into the deep abyss of Zalgo's cavity, his teeth spread around her as she was swallowed whole like a piece of meat. She went past his sharp teeth and glided down his tongue towards his fathomless throat.

Everything went dark. As dark as it could get.

It was warm inside him, almost burning hot, like in hell. The reek was awful and everything felt wet and disgusting.

But Amy was determined to keep going. 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Getting under your enemy's skin is the best way to defeat them. Keep that in mind._  

 

 

 

 

 

Amy was not sure why she had decided to jump after the man she had loved. 

It was sure he was dead.

But so was she.

She was going to die.

Death's unforgiving grip was holding Amy still. The cold seeped into her bones like edges of broken glass, sharp pain piercing her skin open.  

 

 

 

Amy could faintly see a red glowing light coming closer to her, making her feel nauseous. Her head was spinning hard and her sense of reality was turning dark.

 

The shadows on her back spread open and attacked the ball of light, piercing through it.

With last of her power, Amy stabbed the light with her scissors, seeing how it broke into pieces with a loud crack.

 

A flash of light surrounded her, turning everything completely red before it became dark again.

 

Everything returned back to ash.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_You really are in a place where you don't belong, Amy._

 

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

 

Amy could hear muffled voices around her, but she could not understand what they were saying. A hint of light flashed before her eyes, before it was dark again. 

She tried to listen more carefully. A quiet wind blew somewhere near her, silent footsteps coming from every direction.

Strong, bright lights flashed open and Amy felt like she was burning under them, but at the same time her body was shaking like she was freezing. Something was holding her down to the bed she was laying in. 

Something penetrated her body, something small that felt much more than it truly was.

 

Amy tried to speak, breathe, anything. 

She tried to feel something, but it felt like she was thin as air, only feeling things that came from her memory.

 

 

 

_Amy._

 

 

 

Someone was calling for her. Amy could not recognize who it was, but she tried to reach for it, answer it.

 

 

 

_Amy._

 

 

 

"I'm here", she tried to say, but it felt like that no voice came from her.

Amy ordered her hand to raise up and to reach for something, anything, that was coming towards her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_You're my lovely little rose._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Amy opened her eyes. She was blinking rapidly as she tried to understand where she was and what was happening.

Slowly but surely, her vision got better and she saw something in front of her. Whiteness. She blinked again. She could see the small details of the roof. 

On her right she could see some kind of a bag filled with something that was definitely liquid. 

She could feel she was laying on top of something soft and warm. She could also feel something soft on her head. A bandage. 

 

Amy slowly lifted her head up and looked down at her body. She wasn't wearing her bloody clothes anymore. Instead, she was wearing a soft blue hospital gown. 

There were wires everywhere. One of them were planted into her arm, some kind of a needle going into her veins. She could feel another one going into her stomach, which made her feel disgusted.

Amy ordered herself to move her toes. First it did not work, but when she tried harder, she could see her legs move slightly under the blanket.

 

Suddenly, a door opened and someone walked in, talking to someone.

"It does not look good. Her condition is very ...", a woman dressed up in white clothes said before she locked eyes with Amy. The old woman raised her glasses better on top of her nose, blinked a few times before her mouth opened wide and her hair turned slightly grey.

"She's awake. Doctor, she's awake!"

Amy saw two figures move next to her bed. One of them was a male with no hair, the other one was a female with long brown hair that was moved neatly behind her ears. The female was wearing a bright green jacket that almost hurt her eyes, while the man was dressed up in much darker clothes.

"It's our daughter ... She's alive."

"Good morning, Amy."

 

 

 

Amy blinked a couple of times, before she finally recognized the two people next to her bed frame. Her parents.

"Mom. Dad", Amy was able to laugh out, a smile taking over her face. She felt like crying again.

Her mother grabbed her hand tightly, her thumb softly caressing the back of her hand. "It's going to be okay", she whispered to her daughter, allowing a few tears of happiness escape.

 

A male doctor entered the room, his glasses a little bit crooked as he scratched his head, moving his other hand into his white jacket's pocket. He looked confused first, but then he smiled and relaxed a little.

"It's quite of a miracle. We didn't believe she would wake up", the doctor said. The nurse who had called him over shushed at him, reminding him that the patient was awake and could now hear him.

 

Suddenly the smile on Amy's face faded away and she looked around once more. She blinked a few times more, sometimes closing her eyes completely shut and then quickly opening them.

She was not dreaming. It all felt too real to be a dream or even a hallucination.

The memories of what had happened just a few moments ago came back into her head.

 

 

 

Zalgo. The world ending. The fight.

 

Amy gasped softly.

 

_Offender._

 

 

 

 

Amy sat up quickly, making everyone around her telling her to take it more slowly. The red head looked at her parents, opening her mouth as to say something, but she was not sure where to start.

"Amy, are you alright?" her father asked, moving his hand over her shoulder, giving it a few rubs.

"Mom, dad, I ... I'm so sorry for disappearing. And making you think I was dead. I ... I was gone for so, so long and I wanted to - I wanted to tell you where I was but..." Amy started explaining, having some difficulties with her words and her ability to speak. Her throat felt completely dry and her lips were chapped badly. She took a break from talking and swallowed hard, trying to get some control of her own voice.

"Slow down. What are you talking about?" her parents asked at the same time, trying to calm down their daughter.

"It's not ... unusual for someone to be a little ... lost when they wake up from a coma, I think", the doctor said with a stuttering voice and started writing something down.

 

 

Amy looked at the doctors, then turned her eyes back to her parents.

"Aren't you curious? Weren't you worried sick? I was gone for months!" Amy gasped out, grabbing tightly onto her bed sheets.

Amy's parents looked at each other, both biting their lips.

Her mother turned her gaze back to her first, playing with her brunette hair nervously.

 

 

 

"Amy ... You have been in a coma for three days. You were not gone for months. We found you in the forest the night you left."


	35. Solace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are near the end ... Very near. Writing this story has been an amazing journey, and I feel a bit sad to end it haha

The first thing Amy did was scream. Scream as loudly as she could.

Then she had collapsed onto the bed, crying with a heavy lump in her throat, her bottom lip trembling violently.

Everyone had grabbed Amy the second her chaotic episode had started, but when they laid their hands on her and tried to keep her still, she had started kicking and screaming even louder.

She begged for them to leave her alone, screaming how this life wasn't real.

Only when one of the doctors stick a needle into her arm, had she relaxed and fallen asleep again.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Amy sat in a simple white chair that felt weirdly cold, making her curl up into a tight ball. A tiny table was placed in front of her and at the other end of if there was a doctor sitting quietly, wearing a long white coat and a pair of brown shoes that had scratches and small holes on them. His hair was turning grey and slowly falling off, but his mustache stayed strong under his round potato-shaped nose.

In the middle of the table, there was a small tape recorder. It had a small red light flashing on it, telling the human that it was turned on. She raised her eyes towards the doctor.

"How are you feeling today, Amy?" he asked, smacking his lips as he looked through some papers, not even looking at the human.

The red haired girl looked around the room she was in. It was much smaller than the room she had woken up in, and there was no furniture - only the two chairs and a table. The walls were perfectly white, freshly painted. 

"This room is very white", Amy noted and slowly turned her eyes back to the doctor. He raised his furry eyebrows at her.

"Well, it calms the patients", he answered after a moment of silence, laying his papers down and locking his hands together over them. 

Amy raised her eyebrows at him as an answer, not really believing if what he had said was true. 

 

"My name is George Miller. You can talk to me about everything. This thing right here -", George leaned over the table and tapped the recorder. "- is just here to record what we are saying."

 _'Are you too lazy to write?'_  Amy asked him, but only inside her own head.

George Miller leaned back down to his seat, letting out a tired huff. Amy only slightly rolled her eyes at him, giving out a tired sigh.

 

 

How could she ever talk to him about anything? She couldn't talk to anyone here about what had happened.

They would lock her up if she told the truth.

 

"So, Amy. We are here to talk about the ... 'episode' you had when you woke up from your coma. Could you tell us what made you so upset yesterday?" he asked, locking his hands together again and playing with his thumbs as he patiently waited for an answer.

Amy did not answer.

"I was told you started crying, when you were told that you had slept over three days. Was this ... shocking to hear?"

Amy closed her eyes tightly, breathing in heavily but not letting the air go out. She held her breath for a few seconds before slowly letting it out, opening her eyes in the progress.

 

 

 

Amy couldn't believe it. She was back home. Well, almost. But she was here again, back into her old normal life.

It was something she had wanted all the time. The mansion had grown to be her another home, but she never stopped missing her parents and her childhood home. There had been nights when she had wanted to go back so badly that she had even considered running away from the faceless brothers. 

And here she was, so close to her home.

But why did she feel so lost?

 

 

The doctor gave out a loud sigh and glanced quickly at his papers.

"It appears ... that you said something about 'being gone for months'. Could you explain why you felt like that?"

Amy looked up at the man, biting her lip. She knew she had to say something, otherwise the doctors might keep her here longer than needed. And she wanted to get back home as soon as possible.

In reality, she wanted to go to the forest near her house. If she returned to the forest where Zalgo attacked her, maybe she could somehow find her way to the mansion. Or at least find some kind of connection to the slender brothers. 

"I think I ... had some kind of a dream, that felt real", Amy mumbled out slowly, clicking her feet together tightly.

"So tell me about this dream of yours. What did you see?" George Miller asked, leaning his fat body against the table heavily as he intensely glared at the distressed damsel. 

Amy started feeling feverish when she just remembered what had happened at the top of the mountain. "There was this ... monster."

"A monster?" George repeated her words, clicking his fingers against the table. "What kind of a monster?"

"Bad."

 

 

 

Amy swallowed hard. It felt like her sanity was crumbling apart. Her head started aching and she could feel her heart beating slightly faster.

 

"Alright ... What did this monster do? Did it talk to you? What does this monster want?" Miller said, asking too many questions too quickly, making Amy wonder which of his questions she should try to answer.

"H-he wanted to kill", Amy answered with a stuttering voice, looking down at the recorder. The red light was still flashing.

She closed her eyes just for a second, and she could see the blood red sky again, the mountain top flashing every now and then like lightning.

"Did he want to kill you?" the doctor asked her sternly, playing with his fingers again.

Amy looked up at him, her green orbs wide like owls.

"No. He wanted to kill the world."

 

George Miller leaned back against his seat, his face turning pale as his hand reached towards the recorder, shutting it down.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Amy's hope started to falter slowly. She was kept in the hospital for observation, because her mental and physical health was at a worrying state.

Amy had started feeling sick. She was regurgitating a lot and she could not stand for more than ten seconds, before she would feel weak and her legs would start to break under her weight. She could not eat much and she couldn't even sleep. Most of her time, she was staring out of the window.

 

Fate was clearly not pleased with her defiance. Amy had started having nightmares again.  

Night terrors kept her awake at night. She could see flashing images of her darkest memories, hearing disturbing things that no one could listen without feeling sick and paranoid. Some nights, Amy swore she had seen Zalgo standing next to her bed, looming over her with a crooked smile, watching her sleep.

Amy felt like she was held captive in her own mind. And there was no one who understood what was happening to her.

 

She felt like that Zalgo was angry at her. She had somehow survived from his unforgiving grip, and now he was trying to break her.

Until she would kill herself.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

The days at the hospital were all mushy in her head - Amy did not know when she was awake and when not. She had no idea how long she had even been there. Sometimes it felt like it had only been just a few days, sometimes it felt like an eternity.

She did not trust the doctors, not even her parents. The first days she believed that they were only hallucinations created by Zalgo, only a trick of her mind.

And it could be seen in the way Amy acted. She stayed silent for days, more absent from reality than she had ever been before. Not even hearing her parents cry for her made her speak up. 

Amy felt remorseful. For not healing fast enough, so her parents could take her home and stop worrying about her. For not being able to collect herself and let the doctors do their job. But mostly she felt remorseful for not doing something she should have. 

She could have saved a life, if she just moved her bloody feet and did  _something._

 

Offender was dead, because she was too afraid to move a muscle.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

The last night at the hospital was the hardest. The very foundation of Amy's belief was shaking.

Nothing was real anymore.

 

The nightmare she had was more than a nightmare. It felt so real, that she woke up crying, shaking so hard that her teeth were clacking against each other. 

But no matter how horrifying the nightmares were, she still cherished them. 

Even if Zalgo and the slender brothers were not real, they were real to her. And seeing them in her nightmares somehow helped her grieving, even if she only cried more after them.

 

She wished they were not dead. She wished they could give her at least a sign that they were out there somewhere.

 

When her breathing finally calmed down, Amy looked outside of the window. It was so dark, inside and outside, that the only thing Amy could see was her own faint reflection.

She placed her hand against the window's cool surface, looking outside as she tried to see something else than blackness. 

Remorse took over her yet again, but she was too tired to cry anymore. 

Then disregard filled her.

Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Nothing felt real anymore.

Zalgo - or just the memory of him - was extinguishing her will to live.

Amy felt like that there was no reason to keep living.

 

 

 

It happened to be her lucky night, when the door that lead her to the roof was left unlocked.

 

 

 

With her bare feet, only wearing a blue hospital gown, she walked slowly towards the edge of the roof, ignoring how cold it was.

She felt hollow. Like there was a big black hole in her chest, sucking away every emotion she should be feeling. The only thing she could feel was being futile. Useless.

 

Amy stood right at the edge, looking down at the parking lot, aiming to jump right on top of someone's car. Unlucky day for them.

 

 

 

"I'm no one's image of a perfect daughter", she whispered to herself, thinking about her caring parents before she closed her eyes.

 

 

 

But right before she was about to make her move, a strong wind blew past her and she shivered harshly, her hair sticking against her face. She removed the strands of red hair from her face and looked up. 

And that stopped her from jumping.

The sky.

 

 

Small white stars were teeming against a black surface. No sound was disturbing the heavenly view, even if the hospital was in the suburbs of a city.

For some reason, Amy took a step back from the edge and just enjoyed how the sky looked, softly smiling.

It was weird. How she found comfort whenever she looked up at the sky.

The sky always kept chancing, yet it always stayed the same for her. It was like a friend, that was always there for her.

 

For a moment, she felt calm. But when she remembered the night  Zalgo attacker her, the sky turned red right before her eyes and she stumbled down to the ground, gasping for air. 

The sky was red like roses, glowing for a moment as a sign of danger before it disappeared completely when Amy had blinked.

 

For a few minutes, Amy just sat at the roof top, looking up at the sky. She felt scared, but secure at the same time.

She waited for the red sky to appear again, but the starry night kept her safe for the rest of the night as she returned to her hospital bed.

 

Perhaps Amy could forget about this debacle in a few months and move on with her life.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Amy stepped out of their dark blue car and slammed the door shut loudly. She looked up at her house and smiled at it. Amy's mother appeared behind her, wrapping her hand around her shoulders.

"Welcome home", she said with a smile as they started moving towards the two-story house, their father leading them in.

 

It still smelled the same, at least to Amy. The original smell of the old house was the strongest, but other aromas where filling her nose, too. 

It also looked the same. Everything was in its original place. A painting Amy had done last year was above the door that lead them to the kitchen, a small bowl where they kept their keys was in top of a self-made bookshelf and the carpet was as straight as a pole. The house was neat and tidy, as always.

 

Amy was lead to the kitchen almost forcefully and she laughed at her parents to go more slow. She was still a patient, after all.

Iridescent flowers were placed at the dinner table as a welcoming gift. A punch of cards were surrounding it and even a few gifts were wrapped up. It felt like Christmas morning.

"These are all ... for me?" Amy asked and looked at her parents.

"Oh, everyone was so worried. Most of them are from relatives and neighbors, but there are few cards from your classmates!" her mother told her with a wide smile, clapping her hands together. Amy's dad hugged his wife and gave her a kiss on top of her large forehead.

Amy started reading through the cards quickly, feeling amazed how many people had actually cared for her, without her even knowing. 

 _'We offer our sincere condolences to your daughter and hope she will recover safely'_ , her school had written her personally. Amy smirked, suddenly feeling like she was the hottest news around the globe.

 

Amy took all of the cards and made them into a one tight pack before she turned around towards her parents.

"Who sent these flowers?" 

"Oh, there are many bouquets together. One was send from your grandmother, and your aunt send at least ten flowers ...", Amy's mother started babbling.

"Many are from our friends from work", her father interrupted with a laugh. "You can take your presents to your room and open them in peace. Me and your mother will talk about something in the mean time."

Amy nodded and did her best to carry the gifts and cards to her own room, where she opened them with joy. The gifts didn't matter that much to her, but the cards and the warm words that had been written on them made her feel secure and ... loved.

And she felt happy for the first time after waking up in this reality.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

 

"We shouldn't be talking about our daughter behind her back."

"We don't have a choice. We have to talk about this."

 

 

 

Amy's parents sat down on the black sofa, both giving out low sighs. Her mother felt more estranged from her daughter than ever before, and it bothered her when she did not know what was going on inside her young teenage head.

"She's not a kid anymore. Whatever happened to her, or is happening to her ... she will figure it out. She'll talk to us if needed", her father tried to calm his wife down, caressing her shoulder as comfort.

"I just feel ... weird. It's like our daughter has changed completely", she muttered, feeling whimsical. "Have we neglected our duties as her parents?"

"No, we have not", the father said. "We have raised her well. The doctors have tended her well. We've done everything we can to keep her safe. We just have to wait for her to heal."

The mother looked at the bag she had got from the hospital. It had been left onto the floor in the hallway, next to their old rugged chair.

It was something the doctors had given her, claiming it was their property.

 

 

 

"I just can't help but feel bothered. What were those clothes she was wearing?"

 

"Why were they covered in blood?"

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

_Two weeks later._

 

 

 

 

 

It was the rain season. The water drops turned into small round rainbows when they hit Amy's phone screen. Music filled her ears and calmed her mind, silencing every other noise around her, even the noise of leaves that scrunched under her feet loudly.

Autumn colored leaves were sticky against the tarmac road, making the ground look like glass with small yellow paintings on it. A few puddles there and there were taking over her way home, the human not caring enough to avoid them, but instead stepping on every puddle and making her socks wet.

 

It was weird for Amy to be back at school so soon. But she could not stay alone with her thoughts for too long. She needed to keep herself busy somehow.

 

The rain was so thin, you could barely feel it. You could see the rain drops hit the ground every now and then in a steady beat, Amy's clothes stained a shade darker and her red hair sticking against her head and shoulders. Her cheeks were glowing pink, yet her sleeves were pulled up, even if the sudden burst of wind made her skin crawl uncomfortably.

She couldn't really feel the rain. Or maybe it did not bother her. She had been out in the storm long enough for her jeans to stick against her thighs so hard that it was difficult to move. Even the raindrops falling down on her face didn't wake her up to the real world - the normal every day life she was already sick of.

 

She missed the adventure and the burning sensation it gave her. She wanted to get back to it, not caring if it would be a bad choice in the end. She needed to feel something.

 

Something else than this emptiness.

 

 

Maybe all of her senses had been cut off when she had traveled back in time.

The passing cars honking at each other or the few dogs that started barking at her, did not take her attention away from her own mixed up thoughts. People even stared at her, whispered something to themselves about her and yet even that didn't make Amy turn her head or move her eyes away from the ground.

Maybe Amy was just too lost in her thoughts to care about anything anymore. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, even if she had done everything to save this world. But did she save it for herself, or for others?

Would it be right if she disappeared from the world she fought so hard for?

 

The night when Offender died came back into her mind, and she had to fight back hard to not start crying.

Amy felt regret.

Regret for not being able to change the past. Or was it the future now?

It all felt like a game, where she had went back to the first save file to see a different kind of ending, a different kind of story with new choices to make. Better choices.  

 

 

 

She missed the brothers. She missed Splendor's laughter, Trender's obsession to use her as a model. She missed how strict Slenderman was with her, how he was the only one who made sure she did what she had to do.

She missed the man she loved.

 

 

 

 

 

Before Amy reached her home, the lonely building towering over her, she took a quick glance at the trees. The place where she had decided to take a walk a long time ago, only to end up being cursed.

The small forest that was located near her house looked empty and silent, but every time the wind blew against the trees, Amy could feel that something was there. Calling for her.

The red head swallowed hard, buried her hands deeper into her pockets and she started stepping towards the forest, ignoring how much she was sniffling from the cold.

 

It did not take long for Amy to find the exact spot where she had been standing that night. She had been just listening to the wind without knowing that danger was coming towards her. How stupid of her.

Amy stood in that spot for a few seconds and closed her eyes, trying to repeat the actions she had done before. She was secretly hoping that Zalgo would appear again, and everything would start all over. 

But nothing ever happened.

 

Amy sneezed hard and she was forced to come back to the real world. Finally the cold was biting against her skin, making her feel sick and making her body shake harshly. Amy wrapped her arms around herself, trying to warm up. 

She took a few looks around, not knowing what to do. She wanted to leave, knowing what she was doing was silly. Nothing would happen here. But at the same time, she wanted to just cry and yell out her feelings. No one would hear her, probably. 

The human could only give out a long sigh, shaking her head. It was better for her to leave.

 

Amy pressed her hand against the ground, burying it deep into the soggy mud, too deep in her thoughts to care how dirty her hand got. She raised her arm back up, revealing one lonely hand print that seemed to express a common need of humans; to say "I was here".

"And I always will be", Amy continued to herself, looking down at her simple signature before raising up, sniffling and shaking hardly from the cold, knowing that she would be sick tomorrow.

 

She looked down at her dirty hand, wiping it carelessly against her jeans as she suddenly remembered something.

The cold touch from the mud, the feeling of touching the nature under her feet, how dark the sky was getting already ... It all reminded her of the that night. The night when Zalgo attacked her.

Amy's eyes opened wide in shock.

Her own words from the past came back into her mind, repeating themselves over and over again.

 

 

 

 

_You don't get it ! I already hate how I look like ... Those scars just make it worse._

 

 

 

 

Amy looked down at her own body, wondering if she still felt the same way about it.

She felt a bit confused of that memory. Why did it pop up into her head now?

It took another moment for Amy to realize what she was remembering and why. Another voice filled her mind, reminding her of something she had already forgotten.

 

 

 

 

 

_But you are beautiful._

 

 

 

 

It was something that was a living proof of her adventure. The only thing that would tell her that all of it was real, and not just a daydream. 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Besides, those scars look pretty cool._   

 

 

 

 

The scars.

Zalgo had given her those scars on her back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

Amy ran to her home as fast as possible, tossing her dirty shoes and jacket onto the floor, ignoring how her mother yelled after her. She could only mumble a quick 'sorry' as she ran up the stairs, almost stumbling on her own feet as she made her way to her room.

She closed the door tight and moved in front of her mirror that showed her full body. First Amy just stared at herself, her wet clothes pressing against her skin, her red hair completely flat against her head. 

She hated how red her cheeks would get.

As quickly as she could, Amy removed the remaining clothes she had, tossing the wet fabrics to the floor with a loud smack until she was only in her undergarments. 

She knelt in front of the mirror, only looking at her own body, biting her lip.

Amy felt afraid.

She only had to turn a little bit to see her back, yet it felt like she was climbing over a mountain with no safety net.

What if there were no scars? What if all of her memories with the brothers were just a trick of her mind? Something the hospital drugs had made her see while she was playing Sleeping Beauty?

 

Amy swallowed hard and closed her eyes, trying to breath in and out carefully. When she felt calm enough, she opened her eyes again and turned around slowly.

 

 

 

 

 

First she could feel her mouth opening slightly. Then she would let out an uncomfortable sob.

 

 

 

 

 

Amy leaned against the mirror, pressing her left hand against it like she was holding hands with her own reflection. She curled up against the cool surface, her body completely closed as she let the tears fall down her cheeks. She cried silently, every now and then letting out a loud sob that destroyed the silence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She lifted her head back up again and took another look at her backside. Amy moved one of her hands over her back, touching and feeling it carefully.

She still kept crying, but a smile forced its way onto her face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Her scars were still there.

 

 

 


	36. Renovation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my story is not going too confusing ... I tried to make it as simple as possible to understand. I had (and still have) such big plans for this fanfic and I have got new ideas while writing this, so I've been adding all kinds of stuff here. I should read this story again myself and see how well it works .. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy !

_It has been almost a year since I woke up from my coma. A year since you all died and the world ended._

_I'm not sure why I am writing this. Since none of you tried to contact me in any way, I've assumed you are all dead, so there is no way for you to ever read this. But maybe writing something as a formal good bye will help me move on with my life._

_I will bury this letter on the ground, deep in the forest. It will be my little secret. Our secret._

_My life at the moment still disconcerts me. It's been so long, yet I still haven't adjusted to my old life, life with the other normal humans. I'm still waiting for you guys to come back to me._

_Slender, Splendy, Trender ... Offender._

_I miss you all so much. It feels like yesterday you were all here with me, but it also feels like it has been years since I've seen you._

_I have no idea how long I was in the mansion - the weather barely changed there and we never celebrated any holidays. I wish we did. I wish we celebrated any holiday that came when I was there. We could have created more memories together. Happier memories._

 

 

_When I got free from the hospital and returned back to school, I was welcomed back like a rock star. Suddenly, everyone saw me. I was a real person among them. I even have friends now. People to hang out with. It feels weird, but surprisingly pleasant. At least there is something good about my life at the moment. I don't feel so totally hopeless and alone without you._

_I remember that before I started living in the mansion, people were disappearing from my city because of Zalgo. But now, no one has gone missing. It's like those disappearances never happened ... I mean, in a way, none of this ever happened since I seem to have jumped back in time._

_That makes me think if Zalgo is dead, too. But I doubt it, since I can feel his presence. Like he is still alive, inside of me. Or maybe I am just paranoid and only hoping it was all real and not just a daydream of mine._

 

_Halloween is next month and my school is holding a party. One of my classmates asked me to be their date, also confessing their feelings towards me. I was shocked, to be honest. I never thought that someone could like me. You proved me wrong there, Offender._

_I sadly had to decline their offer and decided to go to that party alone, with my new friends. I know it's been a year already and I should move on, but ... I can't._

_You're my accomplice, after all._

_I can't just let someone replace you. I still need more time._

 

 

_I know now what it truly means to choose one person over the world. What it means to willingly crack the sky open for the one you love._

_After all, love is not a choice._

 

 

_I must_ _end this letter soon. But I just wanted to say that I miss you, guys. All of you. I wouldn't be here without you._

_What I mean, is that I actually want to keep living now. I now work harder than ever before to achieve my dreams, thanks to you Slender. I can focus more on positive things instead of holding onto the negative things, thanks to you Splendor, my funny little clown. I've learned to see beauty in everything, even in myself, thanks to you and your awesome fashion sense, Trendy._

_What I have learned from you, Offendy, is harder to explain. Even I have a hard time putting it into words. But if I put it simple, you taught me to accept the fact that I am as good as I am. I don't need to change, at all._

 

_I used to think that I regretted meeting you all. But right now, I don't regret it. At all._

 

 

_Tomorrow is an important day. Some of my art works are in an actual gallery and people are coming to see them. It's only a school project, but it makes me feel like a real artist. I finally feel like that I have a reason to keep moving forward._

_I'm going to move on now, but I will never forget the adventure we had._

_You will always be in my thoughts._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Amy Valentine._

_P.S. Did you know my name means "beloved"? I think it fits me quite well now._

 

 

 

 

_\--_

 

 

 

 

The night before Amy's art exhibition, she had a nightmare after months of being free from any disturbing dreams. 

She found herself in a room with supremely dark walls and floors. Everything that surrounded her was so black that it was impossible to see in front of you. 

Amy was transfixed for a long time - she was too afraid to breathe, too afraid to say a word or move a muscle. She was waiting for something to happen, for someone to appear, but it was dead quiet like in a cemetery. 

After being still and afraid for excruciatingly long, Amy finally stood up from the ground and started walking around the mysterious place she was in. 

She searched the dark area thoroughly, never finding an end to the room she was in. The floor was cold under her feet, but that was the only thing she could make out of it. 

Everything was black.

Amy had no idea where she was.

 

The human started feeling feeble after walking for a long time and she stopped moving at all, only looking around for any clues or signs. 

"What the hell", she muttered quietly to herself, clenching her hand into a fist. The red head hit herself in the head multiple times, opened and closed her eyes repeatedly but she was not able to wake up. She sighed, all vitality leaving her body and mind as she crashed down on her knees, head down.

 

 

 

 

_First to flower, first to fall._

 

 

 

 

Amy lifted her head up, eyes open as she tried to look for the source of that voice. But she could not see anything but blackness, and it bothered her. 

"Hello?" she yelled out, feeling flustered as the human started walking again with more hope in her heart.

She started running into the nothingness, no longer feeling afraid of what she would find.

 

 

 

When she thought about Offender, she could slowly see his form appear in front of her from the shadows. Amy could feel herself smiling and she started yelling for him, her legs moving much faster than they could.

Offender slowly stood up and turned around and the sight made Amy slow down so fast she stumbled down to the ground, hurting her backside. 

His body was still covered completely in thorns and spikes that had emerged from Zalgo's body. His head was still split apart and blood was covering the faceless monster everywhere.

Every time Offender opened his mouth, Amy remembered that he was feeding worms in a ditch.

 

She screamed for it all to stop, crying heavily as her head fell down. Offender dematerialized and turned into complete dust, covering the human in grey fog before disappearing completely from her dream.

Amy slowly lifted her head up, quickly wiping her tears away when she saw someone standing in front of her. Even with his black suit, the person stood out from the dark background supremely well, his pearl white skin standing out like it was the sun, a way towards the light.

Slenderman.

 

Overwhelmed with sensations, Amy stood up fast and tried to catch the man into her arms, but she walked right through his ghostly figure. She looked at her hands, confused, before she turned around to look at the suited man.

 

 

 

 

"I am not really him. The real me is gone."

 

 

 

 

Amy could feel cold shivers take over her body when Slenderman opened his invisible mouth. The man slowly turned around to face the human, his hands tied behind his back calmly.

 

 

 

 

"I'm only a memory of him, inside your head. So you are, in a way, just talking to yourself."

 

 

 

 

Slenderman's voice was calm and slow, weirdly unusual from his usual cold tone that always made the human feel a little afraid of him. 

Amy was first smiling, but her smile faded when she realized it was all just a dream, something she had made up in her head.

If Slenderman could smile, he would. His gaze felt oddly calming when he asked: "How are you doing, Amy?"

 

First she was not sure how to answer. Amy opened her mouth, only to close it quickly when she was lost with words. Slenderman chuckled.

"It seems that you are doing quite well without us", he said softly and moved his left hand up, holding tightly into a letter. He waved it around softly, the envelope flapping around like a leaf in a stormy wind. "We read your letter."

"Are you talking to me from heaven?" Amy asked, not fully understanding what was happening.

"Heaven? That is no place for us. We are simply communicating to you through your dreams, from afterlife", Slenderman simply answered and moved the letter into his suit's pocket, tapping his chest gently as to make sure it was save there.

"Us? We? Are the others with you?" Amy asked, taking a step closer to the man. He nodded, but did not say anything as an answer.

 

 

Slenderman started walking away from the human slowly, but when he saw the human was not following him, he stopped and waved as a sign to ask her to come with him. Amy caught up with the suited monster and started walking next to him deeper into the blackness.

"I still feel so lost. I thought that I would have moved on already, but even after a whole year ... I'm in pain", Amy started opening up to the man when it had been too quiet for too long.

"Why is that?" Slender asked calmly, locking his hands in front of him as he kept his gaze towards the road they were taking.

"I feel guilty for what happened that night. That night when the world ended", Amy confessed. "And I feel alone, like I'm the only person in this world."

"Some wounds never heal", Slender told her and looked down at the human. "But you can learn to live with them."

 

Amy shook a little when the man had caressed her red hair, inspecting it carefully. Somehow she was not able to touch him, but he was able to touch her. His touch felt like air, though, reminding her that he was not really there.

"It's longer than before", Slenderman stated and moved his hand away from the human. Amy ran her own hand through her hair, seeing how it had grown way bast her shoulders and was covering almost half of her backside. 

 

 

"Where are the others? Can I see them?" Amy pleaded, swallowing hard. If she was able to talk to Slender, even if he had said he wasn't real, she wanted to talk to the others too. She could feel herself in the verge of tears, but she did her best to not break down.

"Who do you want to talk to?" Slenderman asked and stopped walking. He looked at the human deep into her teary eyes, moving his hands behind his back again with a sigh.

"You wish to talk to Offender, is that right?"

Amy nodded strongly, suddenly letting a tear escape from her eyes. She let out a silent sob and wiped her nose quickly. Amy took a deep breath and collected herself quickly before she looked back at the monster and said: "Please."

 

 

 

Silence.

The two of them just stared at each other, Amy still trying to look as strong as possible before him, somehow trying to impress him. Slender was now more like his usual self - quiet and giving the feeling of displeasure.

 

 

 

"I'm going to show you something", he quietly said, completely ignoring what the human had said. Amy sighed desperately.

"No, please. I want to talk to him", Amy pleaded with red cheeks, but Slender was not listening to her anymore.

 

Thin, grey fog appeared in front of them and a deformed cloud started taking shape slowly before it started laughing. A shape of a young girl jumping around appeared, her soft blue dress flying with her. Her cheeks were red like cherries and her brown hair that barely covered her ears was being blown by the wind. 

The young child was humming something on her own, jumping around so fast that she almost disappeared from their view. Amy and Slender started following her carefully like they were spying on her. Suddenly, Amy stopped for a second and took a better look at the young girl.

"Is that ... me?"

 

 

"Do you remember what I told you, about us meeting before?" Slenderman stopped walking and turned to look at the red haired human. "This is it."

Amy's green eyes widened as curiosity took over her and she walked closer to the little human, who was slowing down before she completely stopped. Young Amy was looking at something, standing completely still. 

"What is she ... What am I looking at?" Amy asked, feeling confused for seeing herself as a child.

"You're looking at me."

 

Another figure appeared from the fog, dark and long shape taking its form as it loomed over the young child. Black tentacles were coming out of its back and in its blank white face, the skin was ripping apart, showing some kind of a mouth that was trying to break free.

Amy gasped silently and looked at Slenderman who was standing next to her, unfaced of the darker side of himself. He was not disconcerted or perturbed like Amy was, when the much scarier version of Slenderman had appeared, beckoning the child to come closer into his embrace.

 

 

 

"After you and your parents took that family picture together, you started running into the forest. You walked deeper and deeper, getting yourself lost between the trees until you were so far away that your parents would not find you in time", Slenderman told her in the most calm voice he could manage. 

Amy got shivers after hearing the suited man's words, and she started rubbing her arms like she tried to revitalize herself back to life. 

How could he say something like that with such a calm tone?

 

The little girl kept looking up at the faceless monster before her, the dark tentacles looming closer to her carefully, the monstrous man trying to beg for the girl to come just a little bit closer.

 

 

"No matter how hard I tried, you would not come closer. Other kids fell right under my trap, but you ... You refused."

Amy started remembering what Slenderman had told her about this memory they shared together.

"Didn't you mention that there have been other humans who have been able to refuse you?" Amy asked, looking up at the tall figure next to her. "How am I so ... special?"

"Ah, that is true", Slenderman said and lifted his index finger straight up. "But that is not what makes you special. THIS", Slender pointed towards the memory they watched. "This is what makes you special."

 

 

 

Amy turned her gaze back towards her younger self, who picked up a small flower from the ground. The girl took a step closer to the monster, and Amy took a step closer to her younger self.

The other Slender just stood there, his tentacles looming closer to the human as he let out a low growl, bending down so he and the child were almost face to face.

" _Are you lost, sir?_ " the little girl asked, her short brown hair blowing in the wind.

The monster suddenly looked shock and he drew back his black tentacles. The monstrous Slenderman looked at the child with curiosity, who kept asking if he was in need of help.

Their moment was interrupted when two parents where yelling for their child, coming closer to them from the woods.

 

 

The two figures suddenly decayed like ash and fell to the ground, mixing together with the fog and disappearing into the darkness.

"You offered sympathy towards a monster, who only wanted to hurt you", Slender said, his voice almost mawkish as he turned around completely and faced the human. 

"Even with all the pain you have been through, you still want to help others. I did mean it when I said, that you were in a place where you didn't belong to."

Amy swallowed and looked down at the ground. She didn't quite agree with him. Amy had killed two people already, even if those people weren't dead anymore, since her dark mistake had been erased completely. But the memory was still there. The fact that she was a murderer was still there, even when there was no evidence of it.

She still hated herself for killing those two men. Even if they had tried to hurt her, she still didn't find any justice in her actions. It was just wrong.

She wasn't a kind person. Amy didn't see herself like that.

 

 

 

 

"You offered help to my brother, too, didn't you? The night you two met for the first time."

 

 

 

 

Amy looked up at Slender, hating how she had to go through that memory again.

Of course she remembered the night the two of them met. Offender was looking for a meal, and as a foolish girl Amy tried to help him, only to end up being eaten like a piece of meat. 

The sight still frightened her, but at the same time, she cherished it with the best she could. After all, it was the first time they met each other.

 

 

 

 

"You turned him into a human. A breathing, loving human being. Not from the outside, but from the inside."

 

 

 

 

Amy raised her eyebrows, not believing the creature's surreal words. Slenderman started walking away from her slowly, his hands tied together in front of his lower stomach.

"I thought you didn't like us. Being together", Amy mumbled out. She did not start following the suited man, at least not yet. She only watched from afar as Slender was moving away from her.

Slender looked over his shoulder and stopped walking. He didn't answer in a few seconds, making the tension grow high as Amy awaited for his answer.

"... A certain someone made me change my mind", Slender answered and continued walking away from the human.

 

 

That was it. Amy was now sure that this was definitely just a dream her brain was making up. There was no way Slender would act so nicely. His whole person was too lenient and kind, different from his usual self who rarely showed any form of compassion.

 

Amy started walking towards the faceless man, trying to catch up to him, but somehow it felt impossible. Slender wasn't even that far away from her, yet the human could not reach him. 

She felt like she was going to wake up soon.

 

"Please! Wait!" Amy yelled out with a shaking voice, breathing heavily. She felt like she was losing air and that she needed to wake up if she wanted to keep living.

Slenderman stopped walking and it was a sign for the human to stop too. He did not turn towards her, only stood there silently, waiting for Amy to say something.

 

 

 

"How did I defeat Zalgo? I - I still don't quite understand how it happened."

 

 

 

After a moment of silence that felt like hours, Slenderman turned towards Amy, his non-existing eyes piercing through her pale skin like needles. 

He simply said: "If you are the strongest creature on the planet, then the only thing that could defeat you, is someone who is just like you."

Amy tilted her head slightly to the side, trying to understand the man's words.

 

 

"It is like a test. You have the ability and knowledge to get 100 points on said test. With a score like that, you are better than all of your classmates, who are desperately trying to defeat you. When you have won, you have a better chance to move on to a better school that has only a limited amount of free seats."

"But, when there is someone else who has the same abilities and knowledge as you do, they also have a better change to get into that school, endangering your change to get a seat there."

Amy mouthed his words silently, trying to understand what Slenderman was trying to say. 

"So you are saying that ... me and Zalgo are like students, who are fighting which one can defeat the other one?" Amy asked.

 

Slenderman nodded, then shrugged. Amy scratched her head.

"Let's say there is only one seat left at the table. Both of you are unable to defeat each other, so you have to do something else to get the last seat", he explained, doing a few circles with his finger.

"What is Zalgo going to do, that you are unable to do?"

"Turn into a massive monster and destroy the world?" Amy asked, her voice almost sarcastic. 

"Correct", Slenderman said. Amy gave out a sigh.

"And what would I do?" she asked, rubbing her face. She knew that she is at loss. No one could defeat Zalgo.

 

 

If Slenderman had a mouth, he would now smile.

"You would show your feelings."

 

Amy thought long and hard how her emotional bursts would help her to defeat the most powerful creature on this Earth. 

"Zalgo doesn't have feelings", Slenderman said simply. 

"The fact that you were so high on emotions because of my brother's death, made it possible that you were able to pierce his heart and destroy him."

 

 

 

_His heart?_

Amy remembered the red glowing ball she had seen deep inside Zalgo's seventh mouth, wondering if that was truly his heart.

 

"Remember what I told you in the basement?" Slenderman asked.

Amy looked up at him, trying hard and long to remember the right words he had said to her that night. She remembered that she was not in a good state to remember these kind of things, but luckily the words popped back into her head like a bullet.

 

 

_Getting under your enemy's skin is the best way to defeat them. Keep that in mind._

 

 

"I jumped into his mouth ... Not just because I went after Offender ... But something told me that it was the right thing to do", Amy spoke to herself, rubbing her head and messing her red hair even more. "The only way to defeat him was to do it from the inside."

Slenderman gave her a confident nod. "You simply just followed my advice."

 

 

Amy walked in circles, trying to put every piece of the puzzle together without completely losing her mind. She closed her eyes and gave a low tired sigh. She allowed her intuition to guide her, even if she still had so many questions. Amy quickly tried to repeat everything she had learned, before turning back towards Slenderman.

 

"Alright. How did you know how to defeat Zalgo?" she asked, now with more confidence.

"Because I have done it before. Zalgo's seventh mouth had opened, he swallowed me ... but he did not know that his tiny weak heart was hiding down there. He himself gave me the access to stop him", Slenderman explained to the human, waving his arms around a bit too cheerfully.

"I knew that you could defeat him, or at least delay the end of the world. You have his power, but you also have my power, too. That was something Zalgo was not expecting."

 

 

 

"Is there an ... explanation how I ended up going back in time?" Amy asked, swallowing slowly and licking her lips nervously. She tapped her foot on the ground, like she was somehow tired in her own dream.

 

"It's simple. When you stop Zalgo from ending the world - in other words, you close his seventh mouth -, everything goes back to zero. When you close his mouth, you go all the way back to the day when his mouth had started opening."

"Like Zalgo himself said, when the time is right, his seventh mouth shall open and sing the song that ends the world", Slenderman explained to the human as clearly as possible. 

"We all went back to the day when he was trying to possess you, only to be interrupted by Offender. His own body decided that it was the right moment to open the seventh mouth - the moment when you became  _abnormal_."

 

 

 

Hearing those words made Amy's skin crawl and she shook uncomfortably, shaking her head a little. Her mind was a mess - every word she had heard and every thing she had seen was flashing and running around, making it hard to think. She had a hard time keeping all this information in her.

Yet again, Amy felt unsure if this was a dream or not. Slenderman felt different from his usual self, but this dream was so detailed that Amy didn't believe her head could make this up.

 

Suddenly, Slender turned around and started walking away from the human. Amy yelled after him and tried to run towards him, only to realize that the man was not listening to her and that she was running in place, never able to catch up to him.

"Please, don't go ! I still have so many questions, and I -", Amy stuttered, feeling how her eyes were starting to water. "I don't want to be alone anymore!"

 

"You have an important choice ahead of you, Amy. Make the right choice, and you shall not be alone anymore."

 

With those words, Slenderman disappeared completely into the darkness, not listening the desperate pleads the human let out. 

 

 

 

 

And then Amy opened her eyes, her whole body sweating as she woke up, teary eyes blinking rapidly. 

Amy sighed and rubbed her face, sitting up on her bed despite the fact that she was dead tired. She slapped her face a few times, trying to collect her thoughts somehow.

She let out another tired sigh and she was about to fall back down to the bed when she shifted her legs in a way that she dropped something onto the floor. No sound came from it, so it was not her phone.

Blindly, Amy reached her hand towards the floor, trying to find whatever she had dropped.

"Ouch!" the red head yelped and drew her hand back. She inspected her finger in the darkness, pressing it softly, only to bring out a small drop of blood.

Her eyes widened and she looked back down onto the floor.

 

 

A rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read this chapter through like 3 times and I'm still not sure if it's clear or not. Whatever, it's past midnight and I really need to sleep or I'm going to be a zombie at school.


	37. Well-tended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might have noticed the change I made here ... But if not, here it is : This chapter, that you are about to read, was supposed to be the last one. But this morning I decided to make this fanfic last a little longer and decided to use an idea that I threw away some time ago. So now, the last chapter will be chapter 40! Chapter 41 will be an extra chapter that I will talk about later.
> 
> I hope this isn't too confusing or anything.
> 
> Reason why I ended up with this choice - I don't wanna stop writing this story, at least not yet. I'm having so much fun with this.

Amy inspected the rose carefully. Her fingers were gently caressing the petals and her fingers were pressing against the small thorns. She ignored the fact that her fingers were slightly bleeding, only pressing harder until she had to draw her hand back when it had started hurting too much.

She moved the blood red rose closer to her face, sniffing it carefully. It didn't smell like anything, expect it had the usual aroma every rose has.

Amy moved the rose across her face, tickling her skin playfully with the deadly flower. A tear fell down her cheek as she lowered the rose down onto her lap and just cried, feeling lost and perturbed. 

It was surreal. 

It was no way possible that there was a sudden rose in her room. 

 

Deliberating hard what she should even think of the situation, Amy turned her gaze towards the sky, peeking out of her window. 

She loved the sky, but was also afraid of it. 

She was afraid of the red sky.

 

There was a full moon, shining bright in the black sky like a light bulb. Around it there were grey clouds, making the view look like a painting. No stars were on the sky, no wind blew, no street light was to be seen. It was only darkness and her only friend, the moon.

 

Amy fell asleep, her tears drying and turning her cheeks red, the rose still stiffly in her hand as blood was sticking against her fingers.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Her phone alarm started ringing at ten a.m. Amy woke up slowly, letting her phone ring as she collected her thoughts. She stretched long and hard, rolling in her bed until she finally shut her phone down, only to fall back into the warm soft sheets.

She remembered last night perfectly. The dream came back into her head, the words she had heard echoed in the back of her mind, the pain was still tingling her fingertips.

Amy looked at her hand, realizing that the rose was still next to her. It had lost a few pedals, but other than that, the rose still looked beautiful and alive.

The red head looked at her fingertips, seeing small amount of blood that had dried there. She rubbed her fingers, trying to find the scars in her fingers, but she could not find anything.

Amy sat up, looking carefully at her fingers. She looked hard and long, pressing her fingers where ever possible. There were no scars to be found.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

After taking a shower, Amy stepped back into her room, a white towel in her head as she took out her clothes from the closet. Her mother had bought her a simple red dress with no sleeves on it, only a few ropes keeping the dress on her body. Amy didn't really like the dress, but the other option was a black dress that revealed her backside. And Amy could not have that. No one yet knew about her scars on her back.

She searched her closet for a while until she found her only pair of high heels and drew them out onto the wooden floor. They were black and even if they only had short heels, the human knew she would have a hard time wearing them. She always wore sneakers, so she knew wearing shoes with even the tiniest heels would give her aching feet. Amy cursed silently to herself.

Today was the day of her art exhibition. 

Amy was sure she would feel excited for it, but right now she was only troubled by her own thoughts. She didn't feel like going, but she knew she couldn't just step away. 

She felt nervous. Amy herself knew, that she had done a lot of work for this to get a good grade and a possibility to study what she loved in the future, but today was just not the day to do something like this.

What she had seen in her dream was still bothering her. Amy was still in the conclusion that it was all just a dream, but the rose she had found on her floor proved other wise. 

The human let out a sob, then quickly wiped her nose and lifted her head up.

She gave out a long sigh, trying to tell herself to be brave as she sat in front of her computer, rubbing the towel as to dry her hair faster.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Amy sat on her bed, playing with her fingers as her mother knocked on the door, calling out for her. 

"Come in", Amy spoke out as loudly as she could and watched how her mother came walking in, holding tightly onto some kind of a bag. She smiled at her daughter and closed the door behind them.

"You're all dressed up already. We aren't even leaving soon", Amy's mother spoke, moving some of her long brown hair behind her ear, revealing green ear rings hanging from her earlobes. 

Amy raised her eyebrows at her mother, who was already dressed up, too. A simple, tight green dress was around her blank body, white pearls around her neck shining under the sun. Her white heels were short and her red lipstick completely broke the color combination of her outfit, literally screaming for somebody to kiss her. Amy's mother kept adjusting the thin black headband with a small flower on her hair, making sure it was perfectly. Her makeup seemed unfinished and the fact she kept playing with her long hair told Amy, that she wasn't completely satisfied with her look yet.

"I know. I'm just ... nervous", Amy tried to explain.

She was half an hour early, because she couldn't stay still.  A part of her wanted to leave already, so her mind would do something else than repeat the actions of last night. Another part of her wanted to rip her clothes off and wipe her make-up away and just return to the bed and never wake up again.

 

 

 

Her mother gave her a soft smile and sat next to her on the bed, rubbing her back as moral support. "You're gonna do fine", she said to cheer her daughter up. "You worked hard this year, and all of your teachers love your works. You're gonna pass."

 _That's not what I am worried about,_ Amy thought to herself. She gave a small smile to her mother and nodded, before looking down at her legs again. 

 

She could not help but feel intrigued of the bag her mother had. Amy asked what it was, tilting her head as curiosity took over her. Her mother's smile disappeared as she held the back tightly against her chest.

"This is something that the doctors gave me, when you were freed from the hospital. They said that you were wearing these clothes when you were found", her mother explained and handed the back to her daughter. Amy looked up at her mother, a confused, pale look on her face.

Amy immediately attacked the bag and took out the clothes that were inside of it. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was.

 

 

Amy found a dark grey dress that looked like it was over ten years old, a splatter of clotted blood covering the front of it. The dress had holes and cuts on it, like the person wearing it had been attacked by a lion. A brown belt was still around it tightly and a crimson scarf was at the bottom of the bag, its soft material turned hard and unpleasant. There was also a brown pilot jacket with only a few drops of blood in it, a sewed rose decorating its left sleeve. 

 

Amy's face turned pale as she inspected the clothes carefully, her mouth hanging open in shock. She ran her fingers along the clothes, feeling how the different fabrics moved and felt under her fingers. 

She picked all of the clothes up towards her nose and smelled them hard, hoping that she would smell something that reminded her of the brothers. But she could only smell old metallic aroma of blood and a weird, sickly scent of some kind of a soap.

 

 

"I'm sorry for not giving you those before. When you woke up, you were ... so confused, living in your own world. I was advised to be careful with you and your situation, so I hid those away", her mother spoke to her, trying to create some kind of eye contact with her distressed daughter.

"I just found them when I was looking for my shoes. I'm sorry for not giving you these sooner."

 

 

Amy did not move her eyes away from the clothes. She could only stare at them, feel them, smell them. She could not believe that they were really there.

She ignored what her mother was saying and closed her eyes for a few seconds, only remembering the moment she got those clothes.

Amy took a look inside of her jacket, looking around slowly before she found a secret pocket. She opened it carefully and moved her hand inside of it, her hand almost shaking from anticipation.

Amy pulled out a polaroid photo that had turned almost completely brown. The picture looked like someone had been stepping all over it, or someone had folded it way too many times. She laid the clothes next to her on the bed and carefully held onto the picture, her eyes starting to water softly.

 

 

 

 

_You take it, Amy. As a memory of us._

 

 

 

 

In the picture, Amy and all of the slender brothers stood near each other in front of the mansion, right before the world's end.

She covered her mouth and held back tears, the polaroid photo flapping around as she started shaking.

 

It was all real.

She was not crazy.

 

 

 

 

 

"Amy, are you alright?"

Her mother interrupted the moment and caressed her red hair, looking at the photo she was holding. Amy straightened her posture and wiped her tears quickly away.

"Memories will last as healing scars", Amy muttered to herself and moved the picture over her chest where her pounding heart was hidden, closing her eyes as she caught her breath.

 

When she had calmed down a little, her mother rubbed her hair some more before opening her mouth again.

"Why didn't those people have faces?"

 

 

Amy froze in fear and looked at her mother in panic. She opened her mouth and tried to give out some kind of an excuse, but she was only able to mumble some words out. The situation had suddenly turned sultry and Amy could feel her hands sweating and her heart pounding hard against her chest.

"Did you use Photoshop to bring your childhood friends back to live?" she then asked, once again moving some of her brown hair behind her ear. 

Amy sighed in relief, her body relaxing as she nodded multiple times.

"Yes, it's ... uh, Photoshop."

There was a moment of silence between them.

 

 

 

 

"Wait, childhood friends?"

 

 

 

 

"You don't remember?" her mother asked, her eyes wide open and tiny eyebrows raised high in her large forehead. Amy shook her head and moved closer to her mother, begging for explanation with her eyes. Her mother chuckled softly and took a comfortable position, her red nails digging deep into the mattress. She looked at the drawings on her daughter's wall as she started telling her the story.

 

"You were four years old when we all went to this forest for a little vacation. Me and your father had been a bit stressed lately, so we decided to go out and have some fun together, as a family. We had all kinds of snacks and juices with us", her mother laughed, looking down at her shoes with a happy smile. "We were very prepared for a little picnic. We even had strawberries and your favorite cookies. But when I left you unsupervised for five seconds, you had ran into the woods alone."

"We were so scared, because lately there had been news of missing children. Kids who, just like you, just ran away from their parents. The only detail the news had told us, was that all of the kids disappeared in a large forest. And we were in that same forest where all of the kids had disappeared, and had never come back home."

 

 

Amy's eyes opened wide and so did her mouth. Her mother swallowed hard and only shrugged at her.

"We didn't know we took you to a forest where every other kid had gotten lost. We only heard about it afterwards. If I had known that in that forest, there was someone taking the kids away ... I wouldn't have taken you there."

Amy kept looking at her mother with a shocked expression. The mother looked back down at her feet and started playing with her nails, biting her lip nervously.

 

"But then you came back, unharmed. Me and your father both cried from happiness to see that you were alright. And then you kept talking about a tall man, who had no face."

Amy swallowed hard, almost not believing what she was hearing was true. It was all so surreal that her head was dizzy.

"I found it a bit creepy, to be honest. But I thought that it was normal to have an imaginary friend who was a little ... unusual."

 

"Y-you didn't report to the police about it? I mean, I know that I was just ... talking about an imaginary friend, but after all, I was in the forest where other kids had gone missing", Amy asked, playing with the photo in her hands, sometimes looking down at it, feeling sentimental.

"We didn't think it was that important. The cops were so busy trying to find those young kids ... I didn't want to waste their time. They would have thought that we were crazy, talking about a tall faceless man as a possible subject for the kidnappings", her mother explained and turned her gaze towards the young woman, forcing a smile. 

 

 

Amy looked at her mother, then turned her gaze towards the floor. Her head felt like it was pounding. 

She still couldn't handle too much information at the same time. It made her head messy, like every word and memory was flying around her head, pounding against her brain and making it impossible to think. But she had to do her best to understand everything. She had to follow her inner intuition and work it all out.

 

 

 

Her mother saw how her child was deep in her thoughts, clearly bothered of what she had heard. She moved her hand around Amy and pulled her daughter into a warm embrace.

 

"Amy, we are so grateful to have you here with us. There have been too many times, when we have been afraid to lose you. We love you so much."

Amy closed her eyes. She felt sad when she had lived in the mansion and left her parents all alone, leaving them to think that she had died. She felt even sadder, knowing that there had been too many times when she had wanted to run away or even die. 

She had never thought about the people around her. Not even once she thought how they would feel when she would be gone. How worried they would be, how much their life would change when she wasn't present anymore. Amy had always thought she was alone. 

But now she had finally realized that she wasn't so alone as she thought she was.

 

Amy let out a single tear come out and wrapped her hands around her mother. It felt warm, so warm that Amy wanted to just fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

"Where did that rose come from?"

 

 

 

Amy turned her gaze towards the night table that sat next to her bed, a single rose sitting on top of it. Its petals were falling off and the flower was dying, but its color was still a strong, vibrant red.

 

 

"I think there was a monster in my room last night", she simply answered, still leaning against her mother. 

Amy's mom raised her eyebrows, but did not say anything to it. She was used to answer like this, that did not tell the full story.

"Was that monster one of your friends from the picture?" she asked, pitching her voice like she was talking to a very young child who was excited to tell about her imaginary friend.

Amy nodded.

 

"I'm scared", the red head admitted and looked up at her mother, who looked at her sadly.

"You're scared of the monster?" she asked. "Or your art exhibition?"

"Both."

 

 

Her mother was confused of what her daughter was telling her, but she did her best to understand her. But at the moment she wasn't sure how to answer, so she only pulled Amy closer and caressed her red hair.

"How can I be braver? I'm such a chicken shit", Amy muttered quietly, trying to not cry too much. Her mother chuckled at her comment.

"But you are brave! You put your work out there and people are coming to see it. Isn't that quite brave enough?" her mother said, giving Amy a kiss on the forehead.

"I was really scared to do that. It took me way too long to get my work done, because most of the time I was just sitting in my room, feeling scared of this day", Amy said roughly and started nervously playing with the hem of her scarlet dress. Her mother sighed.

 

 

"Well, you can never be truly brave, if you have never been afraid. Besides, there is nothing wrong with being scared. You just gotta find the reason that makes you do things you're afraid of", her mother whispered.

 _How poetic_ , Amy thought to herself.

 

Amy's mother gave her one last hug, before telling her to get ready - or to check one more time that she was ready to leave for the art show. She moved up from the bed and headed towards the door to finish her make-up, but Amy called out for her and she turned around so fast that she almost fell over.

 

"If you would have to choose between saving me or the world, which one would you save?"

 

 

Her mother tilted her head for a second, scratching her head.

"Can't I save both?" she laughed. Amy shook her head with a gentle smile.

"Well, I know it sounds horrible, but I would save the world. Of course, I would be heartbroken for the rest of my life, but then the whole world could keep on living", she said gently, moving some of her brown hair behind her shoulders.  "Sometimes you have to make a sacrifice for the greater good."

Amy felt a bit sad, knowing that her mother would let her die. But she was also sure, that her mom would do her best to save her, before letting her go.

Besides, Amy thought it was selfish to think that you were more important than the whole world.

"Now, I have to get ready for your big moment. Make sure you are ready, too. We need to leave soon", she winked at Amy and left her room quickly, leaving Amy all alone.

 

Amy looked at the clothes that were covered in blood, feeling melancholic when she moved her hand over their soft surface. She moved the photograph back into the jacket's inside pocket and stood up.

Amy moved in front of the mirror and put on the old brown pilot jacket, ignoring the small stains of blood it still had. She moved around, checking how she looked before taking a deep breath.

One look at the rose filled her with confidence and Amy left her room, her shoes clicking against the floor as she headed downstairs, ready to leave.


	38. Intuition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter instead of studying for a test. I do make great life choices.

The art exhibition would start at four. A large amount of guests from school, work and family would attend the party, witnessing Amy's big moment that could probably change her whole future. They would serve drinks and small snacks and play quiet music in the background to set the right mood. A few chairs where there and there for those who could not stand for too long and one lonely table stood at the corner of the white hall, completely empty, until someone would come and bring the offered snacks.

Amy and her parents arrived at the scene earlier than anybody else, just to make sure that everything was in its rightful place. Her mother started cleaning around the small hall immediately, getting rid of all the dust that still covered the corners and platforms. She wanted everything to be shining clean and perfect, taking order like the typical, but loving mother would. Her father instead made a few calls - he wanted to make sure that the buffet was safely on its way. 

 

Amy decided to just look around the exhibition, seeing her own works finally out of her own room and in a place where she has always wanted them to be : in an art gallery.

It was hard to call it an art gallery, if she was honest. It was a small hall with completely white walls, only color and light coming from her works of art. The hall was located inside the city's library, making it feel less like an gallery. But it was still enough for her.

The room was often used for club events for kids and adults alike, but the room also served itself as a great place for parties that were not too loud. After all, outside of the room, people were reading and studying peacefully. 

 

Dark brown colored vinyl player stood in one corner, placed on top of a small wooden chair. It started playing soft music when the vinyl record started going around in circles, a calming melody filling the room just loud enough for everyone to hear it. 

It reminded Amy of the mansion.

 

 

_They had a vinyl player, too_ , she thought to herself. 

 

 

Amy wrapped her arms around herself and just listened to the music, closing her eyes peacefully. She was wearing the old pilot jacket she had gotten back this morning. It was slightly dirty and it didn't fit well together with her scarlet dress, but she wanted to wear it anyway. 

Amy moved her finger over the rose, that was sewn on the jacket's sleeve. Wearing the jacket gave her some kind of comfort, the only thing that made her believe again.

 

She wanted to believe that the brothers were still alive.

Or if not, she hoped they were at least watching over her, silently encouraging her to keep moving forward.

 

 

The red head lifted her chin up and looked at the vinyl player once again. Behind it, on the walls, there were tens of polaroid pictures she herself had taken. Her mother had bought her a polaroid camera, when she had turned 19. 

Most of them were shots of the nature around her - in many of them the sun was high up in the sky, beautiful flowers taking over a field - in some of the shots it was night, the moon working as the only source of light. In most of the pictures, Amy had captured how many colors the sky can turn into. She loved watching the sky turn to soft blue, then yellowish, pink and then dark purple, until the sky was completely dark, covered in stars.

 

 

Amy turned around and looked around the hall once again, her heart pounding nervously in her chest as her 10-minutes of fame was drawing near.

She was always so critical of her own work, but now seeing her drawings and paintings in a place where their beauty could truly be seen, Amy felt more thrilled than afraid. 

Her theme for the exhibition was "memories". Everything she had done was somehow related to her happiest, saddest or almost forgotten memories.

When Amy heard that she could literally do anything she wanted for the show, her inspiration had started to flow in her veins. No limits, no rules. Just her and her imagination.

 

 

There were over 20 pencil drawings in one wall, all of them capturing her own body parts. First there was a hand of a small baby, then a hand of a child. The hand grew bigger and bigger, until it was her own hand. A hand of a 19-year-old girl.

She had not erased the scars on her wrist. In fact, she had drawn those painfully detailed, just to show the world she was not ashamed of them.

They were a part of her memories, after all.

 

Her paintings were taking over the other wall, some of them bright and colorful like the summer day, others a little darker. Her paintings were mostly abstract - only splashes of colors that reflected her own feelings and emotions. If you had enough imagination, you could see a face in one painting, then a forest in another one.

The darkest painting was called "depression", something she hasn't yet defeated. But it was something she was still working on. The other works were also named after her emotions based on certain memories of her past - "happiness" was mostly in warm colors of autumn, "anger" was in complete red. 

One painting was much bigger than the others and it was placed right in the middle. It was a white canvas, covered in soft colors that were almost falling down to the floor. Amy had used the colors she has loved since she was a kid - pink, yellow, green and blue. Together they created a rainbow colored cotton candy, that every kid would want a taste of.

If you looked closely, you could see a rose in the middle of it. A colorful rose that was hidden in the work.

She had named that painting "love". It was something she dearly missed.

 

 

There were even a few statues Amy had been able to create, even if they had been a pain in the ass. There was three of them - two of them quite small, but one of them quite large. Amy's teacher had told her to challenge herself more, so she had done something she wasn't very good at.

The two small statues were quite badly done - they barely stayed together and they were full of scars, splittings and her own finger prints. But even with that, you could still see that they were flowers, even if they looked like that they were dying.

In the middle of those two flowers, there was a statue of Amy's own torso, that she had worked on for six whole months. In her classroom there was a white statue of a woman's torso with no arms, neck or legs - it was often used for practice, if you needed to learn how to draw from real life reference or learn how to create shadows. Amy was inspired by that statue when she was trying to figure out what to do - But instead she used her own body as a model, showing the imperfections of it and the beautiful shadows her round form created.

Amy felt naked while watching it. It was like she was actually naked in front of a crowd, ready to be judged by them. But at the same time, she felt calm while looking at it.

Her statue of her own body had been done meticulously, its surface soft, almost palpable. With the help of a teacher and a few of her classmates, the statue looked mesmerizing. In some parts of the body Amy had been able to put fake flowers there, trying to show that she was learning to cherish her own body like it was a garden.

For once, Amy felt completely proud of herself and her work and she felt hopeful after a long time feeling like nothing mattered.

 

 

 

For the rest of the free time she had before any guests would arrive, Amy decided to just sat down and fall deeper into her own thoughts. 

 

Now that she was sure that the brothers were real, the human had a hard time staying still. She was all the time in her own thoughts, wondering was she actually awake or even alive. She was playing with her own hair that was losing its bright red color, tapping her foot on the ground and grabbing at her own hands so hard that she could create bruises.

It had been a year since the world ended. A whole year, and there had been no signs that the brothers were still alive. 

The thought of them being dead made Amy shiver and she had to inhale deeply to stop herself from crying again.

 

But if they weren't dead, then why didn't they return to her? Why did they just dump her and left her all alone again?

 

 

\---

 

 

Finally it was time for her exhibition to start. Guests started filling the room, looking around and talking to each other. Many of them were people Amy didn't know that well, even if they were friends of her parents or even relatives. But all of them acted so nice with her, so Amy greeted them with a smile.

Standing in the middle of the crowd, wearing the red dress that barely covered her body, Amy looked around nervously. She always smiled and waved her hand whenever a visitor would come and say a quick 'hello' to her, but her smile always faded away.

Now that this was really happening, Amy felt really nervous. Her elegance and poise was suddenly all gone and all she could do was to just stand there and try to keep it together.

 

"Amy!"

 

The human turned around and was immediately greeted by a strong hug that almost made her fall over. A girl with wild, blonde hair laughed against her ear before letting the human go.

"I'm so glad I found you! Your works are awesome!" the blondie giggled out, jumping around despite her very high heels. She was wearing a tight, light blue dress with a small flower on her chest and her make-up was also blue, matching her outfit perfectly.

"H-hi, Melanie", Amy was able to mutter out. She shook her head, her puffy red hair falling to her face. Amy created a genuine smile onto her face and greeted her classmate.

"How do you feel? Nervous, right? Don't worry, you'll do fine", Melanie kept prattling with a wide smile, her bright nature almost filling everyone around her with smiles. Amy chuckled nervously before turning her gaze to the girl behind the blond.

Her skin was much darker than theirs and her natural hair was pointing out everywhere. Her full lips were covered in soft pink lipstick and she was wearing a bright yellow dress that stood out from the crowd perfectly. In her feet, she was wearing black sneakers she always used.

"I hate formal events, but this ain't that bad", Efia said with a gentle smile, before looking around like she was avoiding someone.  

 

After looking around, Efia returned to her virtuous personality and stood tall again, holding her small bag near her. She waved for her friends to move closer to her and the three girls formed a tight circle.

"I have some booze in my bag."

"No way!" Melanie giggled. Amy shushed her to be quiet.

"I thought we could celebrate your success as an artist after we're done with this shit", Efia continued and tapped her bag against her hips before breaking their little circle.

All of them burst out laughing, trying to avoid being too loud so no one would get angry at them.

 

Amy still felt a little shy with her new friends, but she did her best to get used to it. She was always alone, no matter where she went, but after she got back from the hospital, everyone wanted to be her friend. Now, Melanie and Efia were the only ones who actually got to know her better and the three of them had since then started hanging out. Even in her free time, Amy was with them, having fun. Even if she sometimes felt like a third wheel.

The red head looked at her friends with a smile, feeling lucky how good things had turned out to be for her.

 

 

Suddenly, the girls quieted down when their strict teacher walked over to them and cleared her throat. Amy immediately felt like an ant under her teachers gaze, her intense eyes surrounded with few wrinkles staring her down through her small glasses. 

After a moment of silence that made Amy's heart drop down, the teacher finally opened her mouth that was painted a shade too bright. 

"Your diligence can be seen in your work quite well, Valentine", the art teacher started. "It's ... magnificent, how much you have improved during this year."

"Thank you", Amy said quickly, for some reason making a small bow in front of her teacher. The old woman sighed, but shook her head with a hypocritical smile.

 

"I hope you have worked on your speech, too. After all, it's a crucial part of your grade."

"Yes, ma'am", Amy answered to her, following with a confident nod. Her teacher stumbled away from them and went to talk to Amy's parents about something.

 

Amy turned to her friends, her face almost pale like she had seen a ghost. "I'm ... flattered", she said quietly. Her friends started laughing.

"Damn, she was weirdly nice. I bet you'll get ten points and a sticker from her!" Efia laughed out loudly, clapping her hands together.

"Just do the little opening speech, tell about your work and it will be done. You'll do just fine!" Melanie praised her friend, giving her a strong pat on the back.

Suddenly, Amy felt nervous, again. She had worked on her speech for weeks, but she still felt like it wasn't good enough for her teacher. She could only hope she wouldn't mumble too much.

 

 

\---

 

 

A few taps on the microphone silenced everyone in the hall and they all turned to look towards the sound. A single microphone stood silently near the wall and behind it, there stood Amy's parents, both of them smiling so widely that their cheeks turned red like tomatoes. Her father's bald head was almost glowing like a diamond under a spotlight, and her mother was standing out with her bright green outfit like a traffic signal.

"Thank you all for coming to our daughter's art exhibition", her mother started, making Amy blush. "As you all know, this is part of her studies and a very big part of her final grade. I hope you all have enjoyed this event so far and enjoyed her innovative works."

Her father turned closer to the mic, already breathing quite heavily from the few steps he had to take.

"And now, drum roll, please", he yelled into the mike. Someone was tapping their hands on the table, a few were stomping around to mimic the sound of a drum roll.

"My lovely, very beautiful, amazing, talented -", the father was interrupted when his wife hit him on the shoulder, "great and loving daughter, Amy Valentine!"

 

Everyone started clapping loudly, a few laughs coming out from the few guests as Amy walked over to the microphone, next to her parents. Her mother moved her hands over Amy's shoulders and almost ripped off her pilot jacket.

"It doesn't fit with your outfit", she whispered, before giving a wink to her daughter and a quick 'good luck'. Both of her parents moved away from the stage and joined the other guests. 

 

 

Amy waited for everyone to be completely silent, before she leaned closer to the microphone and started giving her speech.

She took a deep breath, knowing that she had prepared for this well. But she could not help but feel a little nervous.

 

"I thank you all for coming to this event, that is very, very important to me", Amy started, already feeling nauseous in front of the crowd. But she kept her unwavering posture and held her head high.

"My aspiration for this moment was to achieve something with my art, create what I feel and make other people feel it, too. My expectations for myself were quite high, but I wanted to challenge myself in order to try out different things and truly experience with art."

 

_So far, so good_ , the red head thought to herself, keeping her eyes locked in the audience.

But then, in the corner of her eye, Amy swore she saw someone familiar in the crowd. A man with a pair of black glasses on his face, mixed together with a orange vest and a white undershirt. In his neck, there was a green scarf.

Amy looked right at the man, only to realize he was a normal human. A round stomach, a big nose and a wild beard with shaggy white hair. She shook her head and focused on her speech.

 

"Many of my works in this room were inspired by my own memories. That is the theme I chose for this exhibition, memories", Amy continued, her eyes still wildly going through the crowd. "I chose the memories that I cherish the most, but also the memories that I would rather forget. You see, even the bad memories build us to be what we are today. I wouldn't be me, if certain bad things wouldn't have happened."

A woman with a black dress stood out from the crowd like a clown. Her hair was bright purple and her dress was covered in colorful polka-dots. She had a small hat on top of her head, a long feather hanging out of it.

Amy swallowed.

 

"M-many of you probably already know this, but about a year ago, I was in a coma for three days", she spoke, her voice already starting to shake and turn into mush.

"It was a scary, but an interesting event in my life. I remember I was crying and screaming after I woke up ... I even wanted to die."

Both of her parents covered their mouths, tearing up softly. Amy's friends looked at each other and held their hands together, looking back at their friend with encouraging smiles.

"There was a reason why I was so unhappy when I woke up", Amy spoke, her eyes locking into one person yet again.

That person wore a complete black suit, a red tie going around his neck. He was bald, his face completely shaven and his form was tall. His eyes were piercing back into Amy's eyes and she quickly looked away.

"That is because I didn't want to wake up at all."

 

A few gasps could be heard in the crowd, everyone looking at each other and whispering quietly.

 

"I didn't want to wake up, because I saw a dream so real, that I didn't believe it was just a dream. I wanted it to be real."

 

Amy was now talking truly from her heart, not from the memory of her speech she had written weeks ago. She kept her eyes away from the crowd, to avoid seeing someone who reminded her of the brothers. She did not want to cry in front of everyone.

"Happiness is fleeting. That is why you should enjoy it while you have it, and create more of it when you have lost it."

A few people gave satisfied hums, nodding their head in agreement. Amy stayed silent for a few moments, not sure what she should say next. She was going way off script.

 

"I'm telling you this, because I consider that dream to be my memory. A memory that I cherish very much. It's ... It's a long story, but if I put it as simple as possible, I would consider that dream to be my most important memory. Because this dream of mine - this memory of mine - made me want to keep living."

Amy lifted her head up and looked at the crowd slowly, locking eyes with everyone one by one.

 

"Most of these works in here are inspired by that memory. If you wish to know more about my experience in a coma, you can just read my own text about the work. Next to my every work, there is a little explanation what inspired me to do it", Amy pointed at her paintings and everyone turned to look at them. Indeed, next to them there was a small tile on the wall, full of text and information about the work. Every other piece of art had one too.

Amy laid her hands over her stomach, her fingers stuck to each other like limpets. 

 

"No one knows this, but in that dream ... I was the happiest person in the world", she told the people who listened her carefully, the human almost tearing up. "I've felt so alone, because I haven't been able to talk about my experience to anyone, not even my loved ones."

Her mother started tearing up and quickly took a handkerchief out of her pocket and started wiping her eyes clean.

"But making these works helped me to move on. I moved on from the sadness and anger I felt, I learned to accept myself and my destiny. I learned to love", Amy closed her eyes, a single tear falling down her cheek. "I learned to live, most importantly."

 

Everyone stood quietly, watching the girl in the scarlet dress who wiped her tear away. A few whispers could still be heard, a single second of loud sobbing breaking the silence every now and then. One quiet cheer gave Amy enough courage to lift her head up again.

 

 

 

"Everything about a person, even the most blameless of facts, can have the sticky tenacity of a secret."

 

 

 

The young woman opened her eyes, her reddish hair falling down on her shoulders as she locked eyes with someone who stood out from the crowd like a stranger.

Expect Amy couldn't make an eye contact with the man, because he had no eyes.

 

 

 

In the middle of the crowd of people, there stood a tall man with a dark grey coat and an old trilby hat covering his head. His skin was pale as snow, his form towering over everyone around him.

 

He was smiling, softly.

 

 

_Offender._

 

 

Overwhelmed with sensations, Amy stared at him for long. Her mouth silently opened and she blinked multiple times, afraid that she was seeing something that was not real. But he never disappeared from her sight.

 

Amy let out a shaky breath, her face turning pale and eyes slightly watering.

 

 

He was really there.

 

 

 

Suddenly, Offender turned his back to the human and started walking towards the exit. His hands were buried deep into his pockets and his coat flew around him magically, like a calm wind was blowing it around.

 

 

Amy wasted no time. She left the stage with no words and headed towards her mom first. Her mother tried to say something to her, trying to stop her from leaving, but the red head was not listening. Instead, she ripped the pilot jacket from her mother and started running after Offender.

 

Amy had to push everyone out of her way - for some reason, the guests wouldn't move out of her way, some of them even tried to stop her. Amy could still see the man, but she was afraid that if she lost sight of him for even one second, he would vanish. And she didn't want to lose him again.

 

She did not care if it was even real. It didn't matter if it really wasn't him. If it was at least a trick made by Zalgo, she would gladly follow it.

It was another prove that they were all real and not a trick of her mind.

 

 

People were calling out after her, but Amy forced her way through the people, pushing them out of her way and apologizing quickly until she was finally free. 

 

Amy ran closer to the doors that led her out of the hall, seeing a small hint of a coat turning left. It was a hint that the man was heading outside.

 

She turned quickly left, almost falling down to the floor as she tried to get her coat on at the same time.

 

Amy saw the glass doors that would lead her outside, seeing a tall figure standing outside with a cigarette. He blew out a cloud of smoke, his form relaxed as the man looked up at the sky.

 

She opened the door and jumped outside, looking around while breathing heavily.

 

 

No one was there.

 

 

Amy moved in circles, looking at every direction, her eyes never blinking.

She swore she had seen him. Just here, outside. How did he vanish so quickly?

 

 

Amy wanted to cry again. She wanted to just fall down to the ground and scream. But then something fell onto her face.

A snowflake.

 

Amy looked up at the sky, watching how the sky was slowly turning dark. The ground was slightly covered in snow. Snowflakes fell to the ground slowly like in a romantic movie. A few lampposts made the evening a little more brighter. A single rose petal was on the ground. The city was deadly silent and it wasn't even cold.

 

Amy looked down at her feet, seeing a single rose petal right in front of her. She reached down and took it carefully into her hand, afraid that she would break it.

 

It was so surreal.

 

But she had seen stranger things.

 

 

Amy held the rose petal close to her lips and closed her eyes. She carefully smelled it, felt it, even tasted it. In her own thoughts, she literally moved the petal inside her mouth and never took it out.

It tasted sweet, juicy. It was like a memory of the night she lost her innocence. 

That's when her eyes opened wide open, almost sparkling under the dark evening sky that was almost pink in the horizon.

 

 

The human reached into her brown jacket's pocket and with quick reflexes, she took out the polaroid photo. 

She let out another single tear fall down her cheek as she looked at the picture of her and the brothers together. In front of the mansion.

 

"I'm not giving up on you", Amy said quietly. 

"I'm going to find you all."

 

 

 

The red head held the picture near her chest and closed her eyes. The snow fell on top of her softly, tickling her bare skin every now and then and covering her reddish hair with white dots that melted almost immediately.

Amy thought about the mansion, not letting any other thought to come into her mind. She thought about every detail of the house - how it looked like the last time she saw it.

She remembered the way it looked like, but she also remembered the way their garden smelled like and how the grass tickled her feet when she took off her shoes.

A few cars could be heard passing near her, a faint sound of the city coming from the distance. A group of young kids with bikes passed her with laughter, ringing the bells on their vehicles. Amy ignored all of those sounds and only focused onto the mansion and the sounds she heard there. The sound of the wind blowing.

The human ignored how her bare legs started slightly shaking and only focused on one thing - the mansion.

Her home.

Amy pressed the picture closer against her chest - against her heart - and silently whispered the destination she wanted to reach.

 

 

 

A calm wind blew her hair and dress around, making her body shiver. Her teeth were clacking against each other and her body curled up into a ball. 

Her feet were suddenly covered in snow, the cold substance going inside her black shoes.

The sound of the city was gone. Amy stayed still for a few more seconds, but she couldn't hear anything.

She tilted her head, trying to listen very carefully for any sound of live, but there was nothing.

It was dead silent.

The only sound that you could hear was the wind blowing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Amy opened her eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She looked in front of her, not believing her own eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She was in front of the mansion.


	39. Lover's quarrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comes a little late, but thank you all so much for over 1000 hits !

Amy held tight into the picture, imagining herself back in the mansion when she suddenly felt her surroundings changing. In a single second, it was quieter, colder, but somehow better.

 

The human opened her eyes, almost screaming when she realized where she was.

 

She was in front of the mansion.

 

 

 

The mansion still looked the same as before, if you looked over the fact that it was like a deserted house. The paint color on the walls was still the same - the original black color, that had been painted over the soft cream colored walls centuries ago, was still a strange shade of grey when the color had slowly faded away during the years. The color was still peeling off the walls, making the mansion have a few spots in it that revealed the original color under it.

The windows that had been broken before had been replaced, but all of them were so dirty that you could not see inside. The first floor windows were all completely covered in vines, that were taking over the house. The vines almost reached the roof top, trying to cover the house completely under their green nature.

The large rusted fence still surrounded the perimeter, completely untouched. 

To the two front doors of the house, there was a dirt path that led her there and along with it, there were rose bushes that had turned completely brown. The leaves were falling off to the ground and the roses were barely there. They were much smaller now, closed into a tight hug as their vibrant color was only a memory now. 

The whole garden was dead. Even the grass looked like it was about to disappear. The few trees that were growing in their yard had lost all of their leaves. 

It was snowing, just like in the city. The ground was slightly covered in white snow and the air was turning colder. The sky was a dark shade of blue with a hint of soft purple, like it was night here already. Grey clouds were covering the sky and a hint of a moon could be seen somewhere in the horizon behind the trees.

 

 

Amy didn't hesitate. She first started walking towards the mansion, her home. Then she started running.

Her heart was beating hard against her chest, and not just because she was moving so fast. She was so thrilled that she couldn't calm down. 

All this time, she had hoped the brothers were real and still alive and now she was so close to meeting them again. She did not care if she wasn't able to get back home - Amy needed to see that they were alright.

 

 

The red head almost ran against the front doors and she quickly pushed them open. She stepped inside, still feeling cold even after she closed the doors behind her. 

The house was empty. Quiet and cold. No sign of life.

 

 

The three story high mansion somehow looked like it was falling down. When Amy lived there, their house had been in a rough shape in the beginning, but from the inside the house was in a great shape. There were colors all around the place, a certain feeling flying around when you stepped inside. 

Now, the place just felt deserted, even dead.

Amy could notice that the place was covered in dust - not just the windows that kept the light from coming in, but every piece of furniture was a shade darker than before. The stairs looked like a group of people with dirty shoes had been walking over it multiple times, dried mud prints and leaves covering the stone surface. A few spider webs were taking over in any corner possible and around the mansion there was a weird smell that was hard to describe.

It smelled like something had been there, dying and rotting, for a very long time.

 

 

"Hello?!" Amy called out, feeling panic rise from the depths of her stomach. No answer came. She called out again, a little louder this time.

Amy started running up the stairs, almost stumbling down with her short heels. She breathed heavily, going as fast as she could, yelling out for the brothers.

She called out for them, one by one, repeating their names over and over again. But there was never an answer. 

 

The human bit her lip, feeling nervous when there was no answer to her calls. There was another name she could call out for, but it felt like it might not end well.

She clenched her fist so tight that her hand was turning red. She was tired of being afraid.

Besides, the mansion was empty.

Maybe everyone was dead.

 

"Zalgo?" Amy yells out. Her skin started shivering and her heart twisted uncomfortably, telling her that she had done something bad.

 

 

 

A wind blows inside the house, the leaves moving with it and Amy stops, standing high at the top of the stairs. She looks down to the bottom of the stairs, seeing clearly how a gentle wind was moving the leaves around.

Then, lights turned on. Every candle that was in the room, melted against the surface they had been placed in, was lit. One by one, the fire starts burning in the candles, making the area more brighter. The chandelier above the stairs was almost shining like the sun when the room had light in it, and the dead roses that were placed on the stone railing on the stairs almost came alive under the warm light.

Amy looked around, somehow feeling terrified but safe at the same time. It was impossible to tell what was happening - and who was coming.

 

 

Amy watched the wind moving, realizing it was going in circles. The wind took everything with it - the leaves, the dust, any kind of dirt it could find. 

The human took a step back as the candles started flickering like lights in horror movies. The air suddenly turned cold and it seemed to be darker, even with the candles burning.

At the bottom of the stairs, something was trying to build itself together. Shadows from the corners of the house came together, all forming together into something dark. 

In one eye blink, the wind stopped and flopped down, leaving a pond of something black on the ground. It looked like ink, or a shadow that had been liquefied. 

 

It was silent, but only for a moment. Something started rising from the pond of darkness. 

 

 

It first looked like a human. A bony body that was curled up in a ball came out, its skin completely dark. But then, it turned its face towards the human. A wide smile took over its face, his mouth so full of teeth that it was hard to speak, and its eyes were red like the fires in hell. The creature yelled out, its mouth opening wide, a deafening scream echoing around the empty mansion. Its skin started ripping apart, burning red holes taking over the monster's body as it slowly started standing up, building itself to be complete. Its hands and legs grew bigger, sharp nails pointing out, bones crackling like rhinestones. His body was full of disfigurements, weird spikes pointing out of his body that barely stayed together. A pair of horns started growing out of its head, growing so high and heavy that the man could not stand straight.

 

 

 

_Talk of the devil and he is sure to appear._

 

 

 

Amy started grunting in pain, sudden pain taking over her head and she moved her hands to her forehead, trying to ease the pain somehow. It was like looking at the creature was just too much for her. Like it was a virus trying to infect her.

 

The human crashed down onto her knees, holding onto her head as she screamed out in pain, her cry echoing around the mansion. It felt like her head was about to explode, her whole body almost shaking and sweating. It was suddenly harder to breathe, like there was no air around her or like someone was crushing her lungs.

 

 

 

When she was finally able to look up and see the creature that had appeared at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes opened wide in horror. 

 

It was  **Zalgo**.

 

Just standing there and looking at her with red glowing eyes.

 

Alive and well.

 

 

 

Well, Zalgo was as fine as he could be.

He was leaning to his side, limping heavily when he moved. He was barely standing. His black skin was melting - after every step he left a small pond of ink-like substance behind him. 

The burning red holes in his body were bleeding, too, making his form look like a mess of oozing fluids. Deformed spikes that were piercing his own body were the only thing keeping him together.

Every time Zalgo opened his mouth, blood fell out past his huge fangs down his chin and onto the floor.

And just the sight of him horrified the human.

 

 

"A-my", Zalgo called out as he slowly started moving up the stairs, his form melting all over them.

The red head could only stare at him with a doe-eyed look, almost not believing the sight in front of her.

She wanted to run and scream, but her legs were glued to the floor. Not even the pain in her knees made her change her position - Amy was still completely frozen in fear.

 

 

For some reason, Zalgo was the thing she least expected to see tonight.

 

 

"Y-you're alive! That is ... interesting", he puffed out heavily and spread his arms wide open. "It's been such a long time! Don't you wanna greet an old friend?"

Zalgo was pretending to be like a sycophant, acting obsequiously towards the human in order to gain advantage. But Amy had seen enough of his tricks.

 

The demon coughed out pitch black blood and stopped for a second, spitting loudly. He lifted his head up again, his eyes going as wide as they could as he continued moving closer to the human.

 

 

"How are you alive? You are not supposed to be alive."

 

 

His voice was like a foghorn, loudly echoing around the room they were in and every time it was quiet again, his voice still stayed a haunting memory. His words came out croaky and hoarse every time, a grating sound so unpleasant that it was hard to listen to him. Every word he said was muffled by all the liquid that forced its way out of his mouth.

Zalgo's voice was disembodied, just like his whole existence. It was like his voice was not coming from his mouth, but somewhere else. Somewhere dark.

It made her skin crawl uncomfortably.

 

 

Amy slapped her hands over her mouth, trying not to throw up.

She could not understand why she was feeling so sick suddenly. A part of her was still so excited and thrilled to know the mansion was real, but the fact that the only person greeting her there was _him_ out of all people ... it made her feel weak and hopeless.

At that moment, Amy knew she shouldn't have come here in the first place.

 

 

Zalgo stopped in the middle of the stairs and just looked at the human, before bowing his head in a servile manner.

"It is a great miracle that you are here. I underestimated you", he said in a sickenly sweet voice and continued moving up the stars, slowly like his body weighed as much as a mountain. 

"A  _miracle_ , indeed", Zalgo spat out with anger, but still let out a chuckle after that.

 

 

In a few seconds that felt like an eternity, Zalgo had finally reached the top of the stairs. He knelt slowly in front of the human, who could only shiver in fear the closer the monster came. A wide smile took over the monsters face and his melting hand moved over to caress the humans red hair. Amy cowered in fear, turning her face away from the man, somehow trying to escape from him. 

She tried to get up again, but her legs were locked down and they were aching and burning. Amy cursed silently in her mind, regretting her choice to come here.

Zalgo chuckled, just the sound of it so close to her ear making the human tear up silently.

"You weren't expecting to see me here, were you?", he chuckled loudly against her ear and Amy could not help but let out a terrified sob.

After a whole year of believing her adventure was just a dream or that the brothers were dead, she had finally felt hopeful when she had found the mansion. But when the devil himself was the only one welcoming her home, all of her hopes and dreams came crashing down.

 

"How did you get here, anyway? It's been a year, and you decided to show up now. Why?"

 

Zalgo kept asking questions Amy had no answers to. She did not know how she ended up in the mansion. Had she somehow learned to teleport, just like the brothers? Or did someone take her here, when it was the right time?

Why was she here now?

 

 

 

Amy came back to her senses when Zalgo moved his hand towards her face. His nails pressing against her face, he spread his hand open, hiding the humans face behind his palm.

"It must be here, hidden in your memories", he breathed heavily. Zalgo looked down on the ground for a second, gasping for air like he tried to keep himself together. He lifted his head soon back up and smirked widely.

"All of the answers I need must be here", he insinuated with a laugh.

 

Amy had experienced this before, yet it still terrified her. She let out a loud sob.

The last time Zalgo penetrated her mind, he had shown her a memory she had forgotten. Now it was the other way around.

She could feel herself go even weaker and soon her eyes completely closed and she could feel herself fall deep into the darkness of the unknown.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

_ Over two years ago, 20XX _

 

_The fateful night of a young woman._

 

 

_A dark figure teleported in front of the mansion, carrying a young woman in his arms whose face was pale as snow. Her whole body was wet, the white dress sticking against her skin and showing of her naked form. Her red hair was hanging free and heavy, a few strays of hair sticking against her cheeks. She almost looked like she was just sleeping, with her chapped lips, long eyelashes and a peaceful expression._

_But she was not sleeping._

_Her wrists had been cut open, blood still flowing down her hands heavily._

_Offender started moving towards the mansion, holding the dead girl tight in his arms. When he had reached the two front doors, they were opened for him. But someone came to block his way, not allowing him to come inside._

_"What is this?"_

_Slendermans voice was cold and harsh. His arms were locked in front of hist chest and even with his empty face, he looked displeased._

 

_"Please. You have to help", Offender ordered, looking at his brother, begging to be let inside. His suited brother only gave out a sigh._

_"Offender, for the last time. We do not interact with the humans. If you care about her so much, heal her wounds yourself."_

_"I can't do shit if she's dead!" he yelled out._

_Offender looked down at the human, his grip tightening. He was filled with anger, but it wasn't towards his own brother. He hated himself for not being able to help the human earlier. Now it was too late, and he couldn't do anything else but to bring her here._

_Even if he still wasn't sure why he even cared._

_"She's different. Just this once, help me out."_

 

_Slenderman walked down the front steps and took a step closer to his brother._

_"You were supposed to erase her memories and leave her alone, after you had devoured her. Why did you keep watching her?" he asked, standing right in front of his brother. He completely ignored the dead body he was holding and only looked at him, like he was inspecting him closely._

_"And why is she dead?"_

_"She committed suicide", Offender answered quietly and looked down at the human. He held her closer to his chest, like he was hoping she would just open her eyes and breathe again._

_But nothing ever happened._

_"She's not like the others. The other night, she had a chance to run away from me. But instead she tried to help me."_

_"It's still a no. You know what happens if I mark her", Slenderman said and finally decided to look at the human._

_He went silent for a moment. She was so different from the other girls Offender had been with. She wasn't skinny, her face wasn't filled with expensive make-up and she was not wearing clothes that were meant for partying. She was a complete opposite of the other girls he had seen._

_Slenderman wondered why his brother had chosen a girl like her this time._

_"Yes, I fucking know what happens if you bring her back to life. She gets your mark and becomes your slave. What the fuck ever", Offender muttered._

_"It's much more than that and you know it", Slenderman said strictly, clenching his hand into a tight fist._

_The two brothers just stared at each other for a long moment, completely silent._

_"She is not like the others. She deserves to live. Just help me, just this once", Offender pleaded, trying to act as desperate as he could to get what he wanted._

_Slenderman stared at him silently, before letting out a frustrated sigh._

_"Bring her in."_

_\--_

_Offender stood outside of the bedroom door, spacing around nervously. He had taken the human inside it and let his brother do his job in peace._

 

_Inside, Slenderman had finished his duty. He looked at his mark behind the girl's neck, letting out another tired sigh. He couldn't believe he had agreed to do this. He let the human's hair fall down on her shoulders and he carefully laid the human back into the bed._

_There was blood in the white bed sheets and on the floor._

_Her hands were still cut open, but the blood had stopped flowing and now she just needed some bandages._

_Slender sat next to bed and just looked at the human carefully. A faint breathing could be heard and every now and then, her chest rose up softly._

_Slender moved closer to the human and inspected her face closer. Oddly, she looked very familiar. Like he had seen her before._

_He moved his hand gently over to her cheek and when he felt how warm her skin already felt, he remembered her._

_"You're the child who offered me that flower."_

_Suddenly the door flew open and Offender stepped inside, complaining it had been long enough. Slenderman drew his hand back as fast as he could and stepped away from the bed. Offender took his place and sat next to the human._

_He let out a soft laughter when he saw the human breathing. Then, he slowly took the girls hand and held it tightly._

_Offender looked up at his suited brother._

_"We're not keeping her."_

_"Oh c'mon. Isn't she one of us now?"_

_"Did you plan all this?"_

_"Who knows."_

_Slenderman turned his back to the two of them and looked outside of the window with a deep sigh. It was dark outside, but in the horizon there was a hint of color telling that the sun is going to come back up soon._

_"I erased her memories. She won't remember that she died and she won't remember us."_

_"That's for the better, I guess", Offender admitted and kept looking at the human._

_She looked peaceful, even when covered in blood._

_"You won't talk to her anymore. You won't see her anymore and you won't even think of her anymore."_

_Offender looked up at his brother and gritted his teeth together._

_"The fuck?"_

_"We do not interact with humans, no matter what. End of discussion", Slender said strictly and turned around to look at his brother. Offender opened his mouth as to protest, but then he closed it again and gave up._

_He only held the humans hand tighter._

_"But she's not normal anymore. I want you to keep watching her to make sure nothing happens to her", Slenderman ordered and locked his hands behind his back._

_"Do you want me to see her or not? Jackass," Offender insulted his brother._

_"This was your idea. Do you know what happens when I mark someone? They don't die that easily. What happens when one day an accident happens to her and everyone thinks she is dead, but she gets up like nothing has happened? Hell will break loose."_

_Offender looked down to the ground, not answering._

_"She will still feel pain, but she won't die. That's why she's your responsibility. Make sure that no one will know that she has been marked. She can live a normal life, until it's no longer possible", Slender said roughly and turned around again, looking out of the window like it was the only thing calming him down._

_"I did this for you. She's no longer like the other humans. The least you can do is to keep watching over her and make sure she will be safe."_

_"Fine, I'll watch over her", Offender said quietly._

_Suddenly, he could feel pressure in his arm. He looked down at his hand that was tightly wrapped around the humans and Offender silently gasped._

_Amy's fingers were gently wrapped over his, holding his hand in return. She let out a soft breath and for a moment Offender thought she was waking up, but then the red head returned to her sleep and relaxed. But her hand was still holding onto his._

_"I'm taking a huge risk for letting her go back to her normal life. But at some point, she must return to us", Slenderman said quietly, gazing at the sky and admiring how the colors were slowly taking over the horizon._

_Slender turned to look at his brother when he had not answered and was quite shocked of the view. The red haired human looked peaceful and somehow happy in her sleep and her hand was holding his brother's hand. His brother instead moved the human's hand closer to his mouth and pressed his lips against her fingers, before letting their locked hands fall back down to the mattress._

_Offender was surprisingly smiling, and it wasn't the usual wide smile he gave when he got what he wanted._

_"You know she will never forgive you", Slender said quietly, his hands tied behind is back. Offender didn't turn his gaze away from the young human._

_"For what?" he finally asked, still looking at the sleeping person on the bed._

_"For ruining her life."_

 

 

_\---_

 

 

 

Zalgo broke free from the human's mind with a crash. He drew his hand back so fast that he fell backwards and rolled down the stairs. He fell all the way down with curses and grunts and at the bottom, he finally stopped.

Amy instead fell on her back safely, only to be left gasping for air.

It felt like someone had used her. And she hated that feeling.

 

Zalgo grunted loudly, then let out a horrific sound of laughter as he quickly picked himself up from the ground. He got up too fast, because he stumbled to his side, but luckily was quickly able to catch his balance. 

The way Zalgo stared at the human was hypnotizing, his large eyes almost pulsating from the sight and his teeth completely exposed.

 

 

"I understand it now. The scar, in the back of your neck -", Zalgo moved his hand slowly up and touched his own neck from behind, "- That was something Slender did to you."

 

Amy moved her hand too behind her neck, touching it softly. A simple circle and a cross over it. A mark of a faceless being.

Zalgo laughed, the sound so horrific that Amy's body shook unpleasantly.

"Ooh, so that's why ...", Zalgo said, not caring about the blood that fell out of his mouth whenever he spoke.

"That's why you're so special. That's why you're  _abnormal_."

 

Zalgo admired how innovative the human was. He was eager to learn how much damage Amy could take without passing out or dying. He was eager to try what other abilities she had grown to have. He wanted to experiment on her so badly that he couldn't stop laughing.

 

"Listen, uh ... Amy, was it?" Zalgo started slowly, taking only one step towards the girl. Amy stood up slowly and stood tall at the top of the stairs, looking down at the demon with disgrace.

 

"You are much stronger than I ever imagined. Resurrected by Slender and  _gifted_  by me ... Who knows what we will do together!"

 

Amy was so tired of hearing Zalgo trying to convince her to join him.

 

"You're neglecting your true purpose. With me, you would be truly admired. With me, you would never be alone again", Zalgo kept talking like an obsequious person, but it seemed like he was in loss of words. He was mumbling a lot and he spoke slowly, like he had to think long and hard of the next word he would use.

A clear sign of a liar.

 

"I will never join you, Zalgo. End of discussion", Amy said roughly, clenching both of her hands into fists.

 

Zalgo's mouth opened lightly in shock, dark liquid falling out of it to the floor. He softly gasped, his eyes wide open and he looked down at his own toes.

"I see", he said quietly.

"You still trust the brothers."

 

Amy could almost feel herself grow pale when she heard him talk about the slenders. She could only wonder where they were right now. Were they alive? Dead? Maybe even missing?

 

"Even after having spent so many days in the servile conditions of the mansion, being manipulated by them ...!" he yelled out, throwing his hands everywhere.

"You still trust them? You still trust that vile creature who fucks everyone he sees? Don't you see he is just using you?!"

 

Amy took a deep breath. Her whole body was shaking, the adrenaline was pumping in her veins and at the same time, shivers were running down her spine.

She exhaled slowly, telling herself to calm down and face her fears.

 

 

"He was the first person to value me. I don't care anymore if he meant it or not. I still trust him."

 

 

Amy was tired of fighting with this creature that was falling apart in front of her. He only wanted to make her weak again, to make her question herself and her choices and make her fall apart until there was no choices left to choose. But Amy had grown to be so much stronger than that.

She wanted to end this all, right here and now.

Amy moved her hand all over her body, looking for her scissors. She found nothing.

 

Her eyes widened when she realized she was defenseless. Her hands moved all over her body, then they moved to her jacket's pockets. But she had no weapon with her.

She only had her power she had not used in a whole year.

Amy cursed in her mind for not trying to call out for her shadows. She regretted that she had not tried to practice with them. How could have she been so stupid, that she completely ignored that she had them, even after finding out her back was still covered in scars?

 

Just in a few seconds, the human felt weak again.

She was in great danger.

 

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Zalgo, who had seen her worried expression.

 

"About your boyfriend ... Would you like to see him?"

 

Amy looked down at Zalgo, eyes wide as she could not believe the words she had just heard. She looked around and listened carefully, waiting for something to happen any minute.

 

A loud roar echoed around the mansion and the red head froze.

 

She knew that sound.

 

 

"Let's see if you trust him after this", Zalgo laughed and moved closer to the railing of the stairs, leaning against them heavily.

From the direction of the basement, came out animalistic screams and shouts. Then they quieted down until it was completely silent.

Amy looked at the bottom of the stairs, breathing as quietly as she could. 

The few seconds felt like years when nothing at all happened.

 

Then, a pair of footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer.

The closer they came, the more louder they became.

A long shadow with a familiar shape appeared on the mansion wall and Amy could feel shivers run along her skin.

 

Zalgo laughed like a maniac, when a third person had joined them finally. Amy instead could feel herself gasping for air, her green eyes softly watering as she could not believe her own eyes.

 

 

 

It was Offender.

 

 

And he was alive.

 

 

 

But he wasn't himself.

 

 

His clothes were all ripped and full of holes like he had been fighting a bear and his white tentacles were out, dangerously moving around. His posture was heavy - his head was hanging low and his hands were almost touching the ground like he was a wild animal, looking hungrily for a meal. 

Offender's sharp teeth were out and his long dark tongue was hanging out.

 

When he saw Amy, he smirked widely and chuckled.

 

 

"Offender?" Amy dared to call out for him. She could feel tears forming up and she sniffled hard, trying not to break down.

"Offender, is that you?" she asked with a teary, heartbroken voice. Amy closed her eyes for a second, trying to hold back tears. She shook her head and gasped for air heavily and looked down at the faceless man again.

 

He looked so different now. Amy had never seen him in a state like this and she had no idea how she was supposed to react.

For so long, she had waited for him to come for her. For so long, she had hoped to see him again or at least know he was alright. Amy had felt so lonely and lost when she had seen the man die right in front of her eyes. She hated to admit it, but it had been hard for her to keep living after losing him.

 

And now Offender was right there.

At the bottom of the stairs, only a few meters away from her.

They were even breathing the same air, staring at each other.

 

 

At the same time he was right there, but he was also somewhere else.

 

 

She wanted to just cry and jump into his arms. She wanted to hold him close and tell him how much she had missed him.

But at the same time, she wanted to run away.

 

 

This wasn't Offender. Not the Offender Amy knew, at least.

 

 

Zalgo smiled widely and laughed like a maniac. He moved next to Offender, who only stood there, breathing heavily and drooling to the floor. Zalgo gave a weak tap on the monster's shoulder and looked at the human.

Amy's heart skipped a beat and she looked at them nervously. She took a slow step back, holding her breath quietly.

 

 

"Offender", Zalgo said and the faceless man turned to look at him, his old trilby hat hiding half of his face.

 

 

 

"Kill her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so close to the end and I'm already feeling a little sad about it. I hope you all have enjoyed this story, because it has been a great experience for me !


	40. The abnormal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !! READ !!
> 
> This is the final chapter of the story. The next chapter will be a bonus, where I tell some facts about this story and the making of it.
> 
> If you have enjoyed this story and its characters, then I suggest that you give me a follow and check on my other upcoming stories, because I have planned to make a special Christmas fanfiction! It will be released before Christmas, and the one chapter long story will be called "Red like Christmas". I will also have more stories coming up with Amy and the slender brothers, all of the names starting with "Red like __". More info in chapter 41.

_"Offender."_

 

Amy took a careful step back, unable to pry away her gaze from Offender.

She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe that he was really there, right in front of her, only to fight against her like an enemy.

The human shook her head as she denied what was going to happen, clenching her hands into tight fists.

 

_"Kill her."_

 

 

 

 

Offender turned his face towards the human again and his smile grew even wider. He rolled his shoulders a few times and cracked his neck loudly, before he slowly started walking up the stairs. His tendrils were swinging around slowly but dangerously, coming towards the human with hunger.

Amy took another step back and shook her head once again.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" Amy yelled out, trying to swallow her panic down. Zalgo laughed loudly, the horrendous sound of it echoing around the room.

 

"He hasn't had any meals since you left! I bet he has missed you", Zalgo said with an insulting tone and took a few steps closer to the stair railing, again leaning heavily against it like he couldn't stand with his own feet. Zalgo let out a shaky breath that had the likeness of an amused laughter, as he relaxed against the stone railing, ignoring the dead roses and their thorns piercing into his melting skin.

"I bet he's hungry, too", he continued, smiling like the devil as he watched Offender move closer to the human.

 

 

"When did this happen?" Amy asked quickly, taking another step away from the monster she used to know. He was coming closer to her, but he was moving slowly, giving the human a few more seconds to live. 

It was like his own body was so heavy that Offender had a hart time carrying it. He was breathing heavily and his posture was bad, his head and arms hanging low as his back was curved in a way that his tentacles were more visible for the human. Every step he took was heavy and slow, a loud thud coming out every time he inched closer.

It was a possibility that he was still there, deep inside, under all that anger that had build up over him. It had been a year, after all. A small ray of hope filled the red head, and she tried to believe that Offender was somehow fighting back his instincts.

 

Amy was afraid. The human was sure that he would sprint after her if she now started running.

But Amy wasn't sure what she should do. The best option was to run, but what if she wasn't fast enough? The second option would be to stay and fight, but she had no weapon. And she didn't know if she still knew how to use her powers.

She quickly looked behind her, the two large wooden doors shut tight behind her. Amy quickly thought about her escape plan that would lead her towards the kitchen.

 

She needed a weapon in order to defend herself and maybe even save her life.

 

 

 

Zalgo shrugged and pretended to be biting his nails as he hummed loudly, like he was thinking hard and long how to answer.

"Hmm ... I made him mine ... last night, right after he visited your room."

 

 

Amy looked at Zalgo with round eyes, feeling herself go pale.

"Last night?" she repeated his words, her gaze falling to the floor.

 

She understood it now.

After that dream where she talked to Slenderman, she woke up with a rose in her bed.

He had really been there.

 

"They're alive. They are all alive", she talked to herself, loosing her sense of reality. Amy silently laughed to herself.

She knew she actually talked to Slenderman in her dream last night, even if he had told her it wasn't truly him. And the fact Offender had visited her room that night, leaving a single rose behind as a clue, made it all clear.

They were all alive and real.

And they still somehow cared for her, even if it was only for a little bit.

 

 

Amy could only wonder how long they had been watching over her without ever saying a word, but the sudden silence made her jump back into reality.

There were no more footsteps.

 

 

Offender had suddenly stopped moving, when he had reached the top of the stairs. His form was looming over the human, who could only stand still, only movement coming from her shaking legs. 

Amy looked up at him with wide eyes, her face turning completely pale. She was even afraid to breathe or let out a sound.

The man only smiled wider before opening his mouth, exposing his sharp teeth to the human.

 

"This is not you", the red head whimpered, not taking her eyes away from the man. Offender didn't listen - he only leaned closer to her, ready to devour her once again.

"Wake up", she whimpered again, but with no effect. 

She was going to die.

 

 

"Stay away!"

 

 

Amy screamed in fear and pushed the man with all of her might. Not being ready for the sudden push, Offender lost his balance and fell down the stairs. He quickly collected himself and looked up at the stairs.

But no one was there anymore.

 

"What are you waiting for? Get her!" Zalgo yelled at his slave and Offender groaned. He let out an inhumane screech before running towards the direction the human had run to.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Amy turned around and pushed the two doors wide open, entering the empty parlor with quick steps. She ignored how her feet were aching in her high heels and just started running towards the other end of the room. 

Even if she didn't have much time to look around, she could still notice how the parlor was almost ruined. The paintings on the walls were completely destroyed - scratches and holes were taking over the canvas, like somebody had been running their nails along them. Every furniture in the room had fallen over, making the place look messy. The old vinyl player was shattered into pieces and on the wall there was a clear sign that something had been thrown at it. The small sofa that used to be in front of the fireplace was now completely in a different side of the room, the cushions covered in cuts, making the white filling spit itself out. Scars and scratches took over the floor and the wall, and the wallpaper was falling off completely. 

One lonely piano still stood in the middle of the room, yearning to be played with.

 

Amy could hear someone bang against the doors and she quickly glanced behind her, seeing no one else but Offender, staring right into her soul. She started running faster, afraid that she wouldn't be fast enough. But she stayed determined and kept herself on the move.

Offender cried out loudly, exposing his white sharp teeth before he started sprinting after the human. His tentacles were reaching towards her and his tongue fell out of his mouth hungrily. 

Amy ran like hell, focusing on every step she took so she wouldn't fall down. She knew that if she slipped now, she would be mauled to death by the man she used to trust.

 

She came closer to the piano and with quick reflexes, she moved down and slid under the instrument. Luckily, like she had believed, the floor was slippery enough for her to slide under the piano to its other side. 

When she slowed down, Amy quickly picked herself up and started running again, not looking back.

 

Offender crashed against the piano with a loud thud and instead of moving over or under it, or even just moving past it, he started breaking it down. He punched the piano with his fists and tendrils until it was completely shattered on the ground. The wooden pieces were sticking against him, but the faceless man brushed them away quickly and moved over the mess he had made, leaving only a memory of the piano behind. He looked up when his way was clear again, only seeing a hint that the human had reached the other end of the parlor.

They shared a second when they just looked at each other, but when Offender had started moving after her again, Amy closed the doors in front of him and continued running.

 

 

The human ran through the hall, the red carpeting silencing the sound of the clatter her high heels made as she made her way towards the kitchen.

Finally, she opened the door on her left and stormed inside, shutting it after her. The last time she had quickly looked behind her, she hadn't seen Offender. But she had heard him.

 

The moment she closed the door, she could hear someone crash through another door, making it clear for her that Offender was now in the hallway.

 

Having a change to hide, Amy stormed past the dining hall and its long table, stumbling her feet on the few chairs that were laying on the floor. She finally reached the kitchen area and she opened all of the drawers and cabinets to find what she needed - anything to use as a weapon.

Amy finally opened the right drawer and saw a set of sharp kitchen knifes. She took the one that looked the most pleasing - it was the biggest and longest of them all with clean and sharp blade that was almost shining under the dull light the room still had.

 

 

Amy turned around when she could hear the door open. Panicked, she looked for a place to hide. But she was in the kitchen where there were no tables that you could use as a shield or nothing to hide behind in. Quickly and as quietly as she could, Amy opened one of the bottom cabinets and luckily found it empty. She stepped inside and closed the door like she was a kid hiding from the scary Santa Claus.

 

 

It was cramped in the cabinet, but Amy could see that there was enough room to change her spot if needed. There were no walls that separated the cabinet doors from each other. It appeared that it was all just a big room under the sink and the kitchen board, filled with many doors to get inside. Or in this case, to get outside. Amy could see the end of the sink and some pipes near her head and she tried to be careful not to hit them. A few pans and pots were there and there, but otherwise it was empty. And dusty.

She stayed on her knees, breathing quietly as possible as she held tightly onto the kitchen knife. She listened carefully, hoping that Offender would just walk past the kitchen.

 

A faint sound of footsteps entered the kitchen and Amy froze. Then, she could hear heavy breathing.

Holding her breath, Amy looked around her. There were no secret escapes here. But if she would be so unlucky that Offender would open one of the cabinet doors, she would be able to move to the other side and avoid being seen by him.

But all the pans and kettles would make any movement noisy and difficult, so Amy did her best to just stay still and quiet.

 

 

 

She could hear the footsteps louder now, making her assume that the man was approaching her. Then, they stopped completely. Amy moved her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes tight. 

She could hear a door open, slightly hearing it coming from above. Then, it was closed roughly. An angry mutter could be heard.

Another door opened, then another one. It seemed like the man was going to open all of the cabinet doors. 

 

 

Silence filled the room for a moment and Amy swallowed hard, almost shaking in her place.

 

A sudden noise of glass breaking against the ground scared her, and she yelped in surprise.

More kitchen equipment was thrown onto the floor - plates, mugs and glasses, anything that would break hit the ground and shattered into million pieces. 

 

 

Then, the silence came again. 

Amy moved her hand over her mouth again, now pressing it tightly against her face. Had she accidentally been too loud?

 

 

Nothing happened. 

The tension was unbearable and Amy tried to calm down.

Her hands were sweaty and her heart was pounding hard against her chest and even her throat. She even felt sick from all the horror she was feeling. It was hard to breathe.

 

 

Then the ceiling above her -or more like the kitchen board- broke, rocks and wood flying around as a white tentacle made its way through it. Amy screamed in surprise, covering her head with her hand as she was covered in dust, wood splinters and whatever the kitchen was made out of. Then, another tentacle broke right through one of the cabinet doors, making a wide hole in the white wood.

Both of the tendrils came towards her, and she collected herself as quickly as she could. The one tendril that came from above reached for her leg and wrapped itself around it, squeezing hard. Amy started stabbing the white snake tremendously, red blood splattering everywhere and the tendril was drawn away, a cry of pain coming from its owner. The other one reached for Amy's neck and she gasped for air, trying to pull it off. 

 

She could hear something break through the wood again and afraid that she would die in such a cramped space, she stabbed the tendril in the spot where she wouldn't accidentally stab herself. The tendril around her neck twitched enough for her to reach it with her mouth, and with all of her might, Amy bit down hard until she was free.

With no hesitation, Amy started crawling forward, pushing all of the pans and pots out of her way, sometimes falling down over them. It was tight to move and her legs and hands were aching whenever she moved over something hard, but she kept going no matter what. 

Amy heard the tendrils reaching for her and every now and then she could feel them around her, but she always brushed them away, attacking them with her knife. 

 

 

Crawling under the kitchen board, she finally reached the dead end and Amy opened the last door and jumped out. She fell right on top of all the broken glass that Offender had thrown on the ground and Amy screamed out in pain, feeling a few tears escape from the brim of her eyes.

 

Amy looked over her shoulder and saw Offender looking right at her, a horrific smirk taking over his face. He only stood there, not yet attacking her like he wanted to make Amy believe she had a chance to run away.

Amy crawled forward on the floor, feeling how the glass was piercing into her skin, a few pieces of glass even finding their way through her red dress, poking against her stomach and chest uncomfortably. She cried out as she tried to stand up, doing her best to just ignore the sharp pain. With last of her hope, she held even tighter onto the knife, protecting it like it was her new born child.

 

 

"Please, stop", she begged as tears forced their way down her cheeks and her movements stopped. She had to take a break from all this. She was too tired, too exhausted to keep going but a small part of her hoped that everything would turn out to be alright.

But her hands were filled with cuts and scars, pieces of glass were sticking against her skin as her own blood made the floor dirty with messy prints. Her body felt numb and her legs were giving up under her.

Amy started kicking hard and forced herself to move forward until she finally reached the floor where there were no deadly traps anymore. And just when she breathed out heavily and got up on her legs, a hand grabbed her hair.

 

She screamed and shouted, trying to pull away but Amy was held tight in her place. She tried to get away, just tried to pull herself off from the man's grip, not caring if she would lose all of her hair in the progress.

Amy was thrown towards the dinner table and she hit her stomach against the edge of it uncomfortably. She gasped for air, leaning against the wooden surface as she tried to collect herself, still holding onto the knife for dear life.

Even with all the pain and the blood taking over her hands, she turned around and tried to attack the man, but Offender was much quicker than that. His hand caught hers, long fingers wrapping themselves around her wrist so tight that there would be bruises.

 

Amy was thrown on top of the table, her back hitting the flat surface hard and her legs hanging from the edge. She immediately started kicking with her weak legs and throwing herself around, somehow trying to wiggle free from the man's grip.

But Amy felt tenuous. Her whole body felt numb and tired, every place was either aching or bleeding. Ever her mind felt like it was going to explode.

And Offender didn't even fight back. He still held her armed hand down, and his other hand tied itself together with Amy's free hand, holding her down. But his tendrils never came close to her or never tried to stop her kicking. They just loomed over them, moving around carefully as the man inspected his prey with a pleased smile.

 

 

The red head finally gave up fighting and relaxed completely, breathing heavily and sniffing every now and then. Her grip on the kitchen knife came loose, her legs stopped kicking and her head fell down. Dried tears were burning against her cheeks as Amy just looked up at the monstrosity that loomed over her, just watching her.

Most of his face Amy could see was just his mouth, long sharp teeth grinning down at her. She only stared up at him, shaking and whimpering as she wasn't able to do anything anymore.

 

 

 _Am I ready to die?_ the red head thought to herself.

 

 

Amy could hear Offender smelling something and his face turned to look towards her hands that were completely covered in blood and glass. The scent made him lick his lips and Amy let out a scared whimper.

"Please", she cried out.

Amy tried to force her thoughts back into some semblance of order, but nothing seemed to work. Her head felt heavy, and so did the rest of her body. The only thing Amy could think about was her past and the days she was allowed to have with the brothers. With  _him._

 

Fragmented memories filled her mind as Offender slowly moved closer to her and opened his mouth wide open, his teeth spread around and his tongue falling out past his lips, almost touching the human. 

Amy just stared at him with empty eyes, barely realizing what was even happening.

Offender moved painfully closer to her neck, ready to bite down and eat her, drool dripping down past his lips.

 

 

 

_And what would I do?_

 

 

 

Amy heard her own voice ringing in the back of her head. She closed her eyes and thought about the dream she had last night. 

She repeated every word and action in her head quickly and luckily remembered every part of it, like it was as bright as a sunny day. For a moment, Amy forgot where she was and the only thing calling out for her was the memory of that life-like dream.

 

 

 

 

_You would show your feelings._

 

 

 

 

Amy opened her eyes and came back to her senses. Her eyes widened as she realized how close to death she was. Offender's mouth was still spread open as he was only inches away from her, ready to devour her.

In mere panic, Amy tried to strike him with the kitchen knife, but the man was holding her down strongly. 

Amy's breathing got heavier as she started panicking. She looked around herself, trying to find anything that she could use on the table, but it was just her and him. She tried to kick the man again, but he was right between her legs, making any effort to create damage to him pointless.

 

Knowing that she was living her last moments, Amy allowed herself to let out one tear as she turned to look back at Offender. Her bottom lip was trembling harshly as she closed her eyes, ready to face her faith.

 

 

 

 

"I love you."

 

 

 

 

 

Offender froze.

 

 

 

 

Amy opened her eyes slowly as she could when everything had turned quiet and still. 

She silently gasped for air when she realized that Offender was not going to hurt her anymore. Or at least, so it seemed.

 

Offender was looking down at her with an empty look. His jaws were not open anymore, but the row of incisive teeth were still showing as a clear warning. 

His grip loosened enough for the human to break free and she rubbed her wrist, trying to ease the pain somehow. 

Amy looked up at him, her heart still pounding fast.

She tried to move up, but the man refused to let her do so. The human laid back down on the table, letting out a sigh.

 

A soft, relieved smile came over her face.

 

 

 

"You're still there."

 

 

 

Offender tilted his head to the side like a puppy and Amy let out a relieved giggle. 

He let out a weird humming sound, that sounded a lot like deep purring. 

 

Amy sat up the best she could and inspected the man better, trying to understand what was wrong with him. His tendrils seemed somehow longer than before. So did his teeth. His whole form seemed much larger than the human remembered. His dark grey coat was covered in holes and slashes and his trilby hat looked like someone had been stomping on top of it. He even sounded different - every time he let out a sound, it was much deeper and more animalistic.

 

Amy tried to talk to him, but he never really answered. The only thing you could think as an answer was the few head tilts Offender gave her. Sometimes even a purr came out.

Amy felt helpless for a moment, since she was trapped under him yet she wasn't in immediate danger. She tried to think for a solution and closed her eyes tightly. She clenched her hands into fists but then flinched in pain. 

 

The red head looked at her hand that was still carefully wrapped around the kitchen knife. The blood had stopped flowing some time ago, but it still hurt a lot. The few pieces of glass were still stuck against her skin and her palm was wet from the red substance.

She laid the knife on the table slowly and inspected her hand more carefully, before starting to pull out the glass, biting her lip.

Her actions made Offender give her another reaction - He let out another purr and leaned closer to her hand, trying to reach for it. Amy drew herself away from him, reaching for the knife again. He growled at her, so Amy let her weapon stay on the table.

 

 

"I don't understand what you want", she murmured, glaring at the man as she continued cleaning her hands from the pieces of glass. 

While cleaning her hands, Amy looked at the man every now and then to make sure he wouldn't suddenly attack. But lucky for her, he only kept his head tilted to the side and stayed quiet.

But she couldn't help but notice how hard he was looking at her hands.

 

 

When her right hand was clean from all the glass, Amy carefully reached her hand towards the man's face. Offender moved his face closer to her bloody hand, sniffed it once before giving it a long lick.

Amy shivered from the touch, but did her best not to draw her hand away. His long, black tongue felt ice cold against her skin. 

He licked all the blood away hungrily, his saliva healing the cuts at the same time. When Offender was done with her hand, he immediately grabbed her other hand and started licking it too.

The sensation felt weird and Amy couldn't help but giggle.

"Of course ... I completely forgot that you can do that", she said quietly and smiled.

 

 

When both of her hands were clean enough from the blood, Amy tried to move away once again, but Offender snarled at her loudly and blocked her escape. The human cowered in fear and reached for her knife again as she watched how the man exposed his teeth again at her.

"Why are you still like this?" she asked, getting no answer from the man. 

Amy had expected that Offender would return to his normal self, after he had tasted her blood. After all, every time he was hurt and out of control, that was the thing that worked for him. But now he was far beyond saving. Amy suspected that it needed a lot more than just few drops of blood to return him back to normal.

 

 

 

_It gives me power. Their warmth  - Their flesh and blood._

 

 

 

Amy looked at the kitchen knife in her hand, thinking hard of what she should do. For a moment, she thought about stabbing the man in the neck and making a run for it, but some part inside of her told her to do something else.

Her eyes widened when she only found one solution, that sounded crazy, even to her.

She should make herself bleed. More than she already was.

 

 

 

The human looked at him with an unpleasant look on her face, breathing heavily.

"Offender", she called out for him. The man leaned closer to her by an inch.

"You have to kill me."

 

 

 

 

Amy expected the man to just attack her and devour her flesh, but no movement came from him. Offender stayed still, frozen in place.

Amy held back tears and looked down at her own lap, biting her lip.

 

She didn't know what else to do. It had been a whole year since the last time she saw Offender. And the last time she saw him, he was seconds away from the sweet embrace of death. She didn't know if he even was properly healed from that. 

Amy didn't know if Offender had taken someone's life in order to heal himself, or if he had refused to do that and healed on his own. Maybe that's why it was so easy for Zalgo to take control of him. Maybe he hadn't done anything in order to heal faster. Maybe, for a whole year, he refused to touch any other woman but  _her,_  and only let himself rot in the mansion until he would die.

 

 

"There's no other choice", Amy couched out, letting the sudden tears come out. Her head was still hanging low, as she didn't dare to look up at the faceless monster.

She still blamed herself for all of this. For the end of the world, for Zalgo bothering them this much, for anything bad that has happened in the mansion. And Amy felt like she was at a dead end. What would she even do, if she somehow defeated Offender?

 

The least she could do is to sacrifice herself and make Offender turn back to normal.

 

 

 

Amy looked up and wiped her tears away, moving her scarlet red hair behind her shoulders. Offender was still not moving, but his teeth were exposed as to tell he was still hungry. Hungry for blood. The human swallowed her tears down.

 

 

 

"Don't forget about me."

 

 

 

Now, no longer being afraid of death, Amy moved the kitchen knife closer to her exposed neck, pressing it hard against her pale skin. She didn't take her eyes away from the man she loved, when she drew her knife to the side with a quick move.

Like how the blade of the guillotine would fall on its victim's neck, the knife created a deep scar, cutting Amy's neck open. Her skin broke apart easily, letting all the blood flow out like a wild river.

 

With a growl, Offender attacked her neck, burying his teeth into her. He sucked off the blood, biting and nibbling her skin and tearing it apart like she was a piece of meat, his meal.

Blood flew everywhere - both of their clothes started turning red and in seconds the table was covered in blood stains, making the wooden surface more slippery. 

Amy closed her eyes as she started feeling tediously weak. She felt like she was choking. She still tried to catch air into her lungs, but every time she did that, it felt like blood was stuffing her mouth and she had to cough. 

Her body started twitching and kicking slightly and the knife fell from her hand back to the table. 

Both of Offender's arms wrapped around the human, his nails burying themselves into her skin and clothes as he ripped her skin open with a slow, long move from his lips. He then attacked her neck again, devouring her tasty flesh with pleased sounds of munching. 

 

 

 

Amy could feel her mind turn darker. She couldn't think or feel, she only existed. 

 

It was hard to tell if it hurt. The first bite did feel like something, but Amy could no longer tell if she was in pain or if she was just falling asleep.

 

She took one last breath before her whole body fell numb and motionless, her heart no longer beating.

 

 

 

 

Slow minutes passed by, the faceless monster eating her flesh and letting out pleased sounds. His tendrils were still moving around, swinging around like they were happily dancing.

Offender bit down onto her flesh and when her neck was completely devoured, the man laid the human down onto the table and lifted her dress up. He took a strong bite from her stomach, ripping the flesh open with a loud smack.

 

 

 

 

Finally, when he was satisfied with his meal and his whole mouth was covered in blood, the man stopped.

 

 

He looked down at the body of a young woman. Her red dress had a few slashes on it and her brown pilot jacket had blood stains there and there. Her red hair was sticking against her cheeks, and her whole body was completely relaxed. 

 

 

Amy's skin was pale as snow, her lips slightly parted, her eyes closed peacefully like she was just sleeping.

 

 

Offender slowly picked the human up so she was sitting on the table, her body feeling heavy and motionless. 

 

 

 

He pressed his head against her chest, listening.

 

 

 

No heart beat.

 

 

He slowly moved up and looked at the human. 

 

 

 

 

He shook her a couple of times, but no reaction came from her. Her head always fell back and no sound ever came from her.

 

 

 

 

Shaking, Offender wrapped his arms strongly against the dead girl and pulled her close to his embrace.

 

 

 

 

He let out a shaky breath.

 

 

 

 

 

"Amy?"

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

"Beauty killed the beast."

 

 

 

Zalgo sat at the bottom of the stairs, heavily leaning against the stone railing. On his fingers, he was holding one of the dead roses, playing carefully with its petals. 

He found this certain flower interesting. The rose appeared as a beautiful thing, but you had to be careful if you wanted to pick up one, because its thorns were sharp and deadly.

 

 

The rose somehow reminded him of that red haired human.

 

From the outside, she was gentle and loving, something beautiful to look at.

 

Yet she still could make you hurt and bleed.

 

 

 

Zalgo pressed his hand into a tight fist with a diabolical smirk, crushing the flower completely.

He opened his hand again and let the crumpled flower fall down to his feet. He then stood up, his deformed body shaking. 

 

 

As Zalgo took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he could feel another person's presence near him.

 

 

"I didn't expect it would take this long", Zalgo muttered to himself and turned to look at the top of the stairs. But there were three figures instead of just one, like he had expected. He froze into his place, even afraid for a moment before he collected himself with a confident cough.

"I wasn't expecting to have guests today", he said calmly. He straightened his back and tied his hands behind him, like Zalgo tried to present himself stronger than he truly was.

 

 

 

Slenderman, Splendorman and Trenderman all stood together at the top of the stairs, looking down at the monster who had invaded their home. All of them looked quite shocked to find him there, alive. They hadn't expected to have a surprise visitor when they would return to the mansion.

After all, it was their territory, and someone had entered it without them even noticing.

 

 

"It's our house, so you're the guest", Slenderman said coldly to him and started walking down the stairs, his brothers soon following him.

"And you're not welcome."

 

 

Zalgo giggled and spread his arms open. He looked around, laughing, like there was an audience around him.

"You basically left the front door open", he used as an excuse. 

His voice was surprisingly soft and high, but it was impossible not to pick up a hint of resentment in his voice.

 

Slenderman stopped at the middle of the stairs and looked around. He listened for a moment before turning his head towards the demon.

"I presume you know where my brother is", he said with a relaxed tone, that still worked as a clear threat.

"I have no idea what you are talking about", Zalgo said with a apprehensive smile as he took a few steps towards the front doors. His distorted body was almost falling apart as he made his way towards the front doors, leaving a small puddle of ink-like substance to the floor after every step.

 

 

"You know where he is!" Splendor screamed and started approaching the demon, but his suited brother stopped him. Slender laid his scrawny hand on his brother's shoulder and only gave him a small nod to inform him, that it was all going to be alright, and that he should be the one doing this.

Instead of his heartfelt, joyful brother, Slenderman started moving towards the demon slowly, creating tension all around them.

 

 

"Last night, after we had visited the human, he went somewhere and never came back."

 

 

Slenderman's moved with a methodical approach towards Zalgo, who tried to open the front doors, only to find them locked. He turned around with a smirk, but with wide, horrified eyes towards the tall figure that was approaching him.

 

"I'm going to ask this only once, Zalgo", Slenderman said with a calm tone. He stopped right in front of the melting demon who was pressing himself against the wooden doors, holding his head in a way that his large horns were pointing towards Slender like a weapon.

 

"Where is Offender?"

 

 

 

Zalgo looked up at him, resentment burning in his look as he did not answer. He only stared up at him with glowing bloodshot eyes.

Suddenly, Slenderman hit the door with his fist loudly, making it a deliberate attempt to provoke conflict between him and Zalgo. He leaned closer to the demon, who had a hard time keeping himself together. Yet Zalgo smiled widely, like everything was going just according to his plans.

 

 

Slenderman wanted to kill him right there and right now, but he tried to calm himself. He first needed information, then it would be time for the retribution.

 

 

 

_"Where is he?"_

 

 

 

His voice was tediously deep, almost like a growl when he said those words. Zalgo only laughed silently, the blood flowing out of his mouth making him appear even more odious and disgusting.

Slenderman was about to break his degradable skull, when he saw Zalgo look somewhere behind him. The horned devil then gave out a chuckle and licked the blood away from his lips before finally answering the suited creature.

 

 

 

 

"He's right there."

 

 

 

 

Slenderman turned around and looked at the same direction everyone else was looking at. His tense posture immediately dropped when he saw his own brother at the top of the stairs, carrying something in his hands.

 

 

Offender walked down the stairs slowly, Amy in his arms, completely covered in her own blood. Splendor gasped loudly and covered his mouth, repeating the word 'no' multiple times. Trender placed his hand over his chest and stepped out of his brother's way, shaking his head.

 

 

Offender's clothes were tattered, red blood stains already turning dark on his jacket as he slowly made his way to the bottom of the stairs. 

His face was emotionless. He had wiped off the blood from his lips, but there was still a hint that the murder was his own doing. He couldn't look at his brothers, not even Zalgo. Offender only gazed into nothingness.

 

He had done a deceitful act.

How could he live with himself?

 

 

 

"Well isn't this a solemn event", Zalgo interrupted the tragic moment with laughter.

Slenderman looked at the demon with a livid expression, but left him without saying anything back to him. He walked over to his brother and helped Offender sit down at the bottom of the stairs. He held the human close to him, ignoring how his hands were shaking every now and then.

 

 

 

"I killed her. Again", Offender finally said quietly as he looked down at the human. He had tried to heal her scars, but she wouldn't wake up. 

Just the sight of her was reminiscent of the first night they had met each other, and Offender couldn't even look at her for long. Every now and then, Offender turned his face away from the human, but he always ended up looking back at her again.

 

Slenderman sat next to him and reached his hand behind the human's neck, feeling the mark he had made there a long time ago. Then, he reached for her neck, pressing his finger deep enough to feel her heart beat.

 

 

He couldn't feel anything.

 

He couldn't sense anything, either.

 

 

Splendor and Trender joined behind them, looking at the human with sad faces. Splendor was crying and he had a difficult time to keep himself steady. Trender drew a small cross over his face and chest, even if he did not believe in such things. But he wanted to give his respect for the dead somehow.

 

That's what humans always did, right?

 

 

 

Silence filled the mansion, not even a breath could have been heard.

Carefully, Offender leaned closer to the human and pressed their foreheads together, ignoring how his old trilby hat almost fell off from his head. He let out a shaky breath and swallowed. If he had any eyes, he would allow his tears to come out until he would have no tears left.

 

 

 

 

"Give me a break."

 

 

 

 

Their heartbroken moment was interrupted by Zalgo, who was shaking his head. He clearly seemed annoyed, as he started spacing around and going in circles.

"You still pretend to care for her?" he insulted, fake laughing as to mock him.

 

 

Offender gritted his teeth and almost tossed the human onto the floor, if Slenderman hadn't caught her into his arms. Offender stomped towards the demon and wrapped his arm around his neck, ignoring how slimy and wet Zalgo felt against his touch.

"This is all your fault", he snarled as he lifted the deformed demon into the air and banged him against the doors.

 

 

His hold around his neck tightened. He no longer cared about the significance of Zalgo's actions.

 

He just wanted him dead.

 

 

 

"The last time I checked, it was YOU who was eating her alive", Zalgo said to him with a smirk. Hearing that, Offender turned around and drew whatever was left of Zalgo towards the top of the stairs. Zalgo was thrown so far that he flew over the others and dropped right on the middle of the stairwell, under the golden chandelier. 

All of the brothers retreated away from the stairs and moved closer to the front doors, carrying Amy's body with them. Slenderman laid the human onto the floor and stood in front of her body as a shield, even if she was no longer in need to be protected. The others did the same thing, too, creating a wall around the dead human, standing tall as a protective shield.

 

Slowly, Zalgo collected himself and stood up. He cracked his neck a few times, cursing as he looked down at hisown body. He was still leaning to his side, unable to stand completely straight. His body was even worse now - his skin was completely falling apart onto the floor, melting right before his own eyes. The only thing keeping him together at this point was his heart, that laid somewhere deep in his stomach - he could now see the faint red glowing through his own body and he saw it as a warning.

His skin wasn't so thick anymore.

 

 

 

Zalgo moved his hand over his heart and looked down at the brothers, breathing heavily.

"I've done my job here. The abnormal is now dead. It was either this or her joining me and my army", he breathed out heavily. "So why don't we just call it a day?"

 

Everyone - expect Trendy who was unable to do so - called for their tendrils to come out, threatening the demon whom they used to be afraid of. Zalgo twitched and took a step behind, gritting his teeth together.

He stayed quiet for a moment, as his bloodshot eyes inspected every brother one at a time. Zalgo looked confused and his mouth fell slightly open.

 

 

"You all ... actually care about her?"

Zalgo let out a laugh.

"A human? Well, half-human, thanks to  _me_. You care about her as a ... what, a member of the family? Give me a break."

 

 

 

"Amy has become a prominent member of our family", Slender said calmly. 

"She's honest and brave, and she has proven to be able to live with us."

 

 

 

Offender looked at Slenderman with a pleased smile, but then he frowned again when he remembered Amy was no longer with them.

A strong wave of guilt took over him and he lowered his head.

 

 

 

"She's dead, that's what", Zalgo interrupted them and laughed again. At this point, it felt like he was forcing laughter to come out of him as a mockery to them.

 

 

 

Slenderman stared at the blood thirsty demon and chuckled.

"Is she?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

A cloud of black smoke suddenly moved past the brothers up in the air, towards the chandelier. The air seemed to turn colder for a moment and the few candles that were still lit around the room were flickering. The cloud circled around the chandelier a few times, before it moved at the top of the stairs and stayed there like a ghost.

 

Everyone looked at it silently, unable to even react to it properly.

 

 

The chandelier shook and Zalgo looked up at it with his mouth open wide. They all stayed still for a moment, either looking at the large chandelier with its lit candles or at the mysterious shadow figure at the top of the stairs. 

Suddenly, a loud  _clink_  was heard, and the chandelier started falling down. Zalgo had no time to react - the ornament fell right on top of him, crushing him under it.

 

 

 

The noise was so loud that it echoed around the mansion for a few seconds before it became silent again. The chandelier was swinging around to its sides for a moment, until it stopped completely still.

The brothers stared at the scene in front of them with curious faces, sometimes changing looks with each other as they waited for something, anything to happen.

 

 

Then, the chandelier shook, as Zalgo pulled himself out. He grunted heavily and when he was finally free, he stood up. Zalgo took a deep breath, before asking what that was. The brothers shrugged - they didn't know either.

Zalgo looked at the brothers, tilting his head to the side. He didn't quite understand what was happening and who had attacked him, but then he realized something.

His red eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Shivers ran through his deformed body, and he moved his hand back over his weak heart, protecting it like it was his child.

 

 

 

 

 

"Where did the human go?"

 

 

 

 

 

Offender turned around and looked at his feet, realizing they were all protecting an empty spot.

Amy was no longer there.

 

 

 

 

A strong swoosh flew towards Zalgo, a ghostlike shadow jumping over the chandelier and pushing the demon down onto his knees. Zalgo fell down the stairs, rolling down until he was at the bottom, right in front of the brothers. He moved up as quickly as his body allowed him to and he sprinted towards the front doors. For some reason, the slenders moved out of his way and stepped to their sides. 

They knew the door was locked, so they just watched how desperately Zalgo tried to open the door, twisting the door knob and banging on the door. He cursed loudly, hating how weak his body had become.

 

Zalgo had never felt this vulnerable, and he despised himself for it.

 

But no matter how many times he would be killed and destroyed, he would always return. Always. He was complacent enough of his achievements and abilities. Even if he was weak now, he would return.

He kept saying that to himself, like it was a protective barrier. The slenders just shook their heads, hating how the demon couldn't admit his defeat.

 

 

 

 

Everyone turned to look towards the apparition, that stood in front of the fallen chandelier. The ghostlike image of a person took a few steps down the stairs before stopping again completely. It felt like it was staring down at the monster, but at the same time its transparent form was twitching like it was afraid of itself.

The shadow stood there for a few seconds, quiet as the night, before it started to take shape. All the fog it was made of collided together, uniting together like pieces of a puzzle, creating something unbelievable. Slowly, the black shadow turned into flesh, taking a form of a young human. 

 

 

Clouds surrounded her form before they finally disappeared into the air and revealed who was the mysterious entity.

A few gasp could be heard, when they saw Amy up there, standing as shocked as the others.

Amy manifested sings of clear reincarnation . It was a rebirth of a soul in a new body, much stronger than before. She was almost glowing with determination and strength, even if there was some fear in her green eyes. 

 

 

 

Amy looked down at her body for a few seconds, then touched herself all over, feeling that she was back to her normal self. She could feel her red dress and its silky surface again, and she could feel the warmth that the pilot jacket gave her. Her feet were aching, because the high heels were something she never wore, no matter how short the heel was.

Amy then moved her hand over to her neck, touching it. She gasped for air and closed her eyes as she remembered what she had done to herself. And what Offender had done to her.

She felt weak. Amy had a hard time adjusting back into her own body, after she had woken up as a ghost that could not touch nor feel anything. Her body was shaking lightly and it felt weird in her chest every time she took a breath. 

 

 

 

 

Amy remembered waking up on the floor, only seeing the feet of the brothers in front of her, surrounding her. Then she could see Zalgo, standing right under the golden chandelier. When she had tried to get up and attack him, she had realized she was without a body. No arms or legs, no head or anything at all. She was just a cloud of smoke, some kind of a apparition.

Amy had been dead worried for a second, almost panicking but then she had decided to just go with it. It wasn't the weirdest thing that has happened to her. And the time was running low.

 

She had jumped towards the chandelier and set it free, even if she had some difficulty doing that. But the chandelier hadn't been attached to the roof very well in the beginning, so it was easy to just swing it off.

And finally, she figured out how to stop being just a cloud of dark air and she returned to her old self.

 

 

Amy found this power quite interesting. It frightened her, but at the same time it fascinated her. She looked at her own body, feeling more powerful than ever. 

She now related to the slenders even more. They all had tendrils, while she had her shadows that looked more like a pair of spider legs. The brothers also knew how to teleport from one place to another, but she knew how to turn into dust and disappear without getting hurt.

She just wondered if she could jump through walls.

 

 

It didn't take long for her to realize it was a new ability Zalgo had given her unknowingly. She had learned how to dematerialize at will.

 

 

 

 

Amy looked down at the brothers, facing them all one by one with a wide smile. She let out a relieved laughter as she finally saw them all, alive and well. She could feel her eyes water and she wiped her eyes clean, trying to collect herself.

There was still somebody in the room, who should have left ages ago.

 

 

 

Zalgo gave up trying to leave the house and took a careful step towards the staircase. He looked to his left, where Offender and Splendor looked at him. Then he looked right, where Slenderman and Trendy looked at him. All of their tendrils were aiming at him, but even with that, Zalgo took another step towards the human.

"You have gained another ability ... from  _me",_ Zalgo said to her, highlighting his own greatness with a deep voice. Zalgo made a movement close to a deep bow and then looked up at the human with a wide smile, his red eyes partially open, glowing red. 

 

 

His hand was still over his heart, a faint red glow still showing past his fingers.

 

 

Amy just stared at the demon, fire in her eyes.

The faceless brothers all just stood there silently, knowing that this fight was going to be between Amy and Zalgo.

 

 

 

 

"Show me ... what else you can do", Zalgo breathed out heavily, lowering his head again like he was bowing in front of the human.

 

 

 

 

Amy tilted her head slightly at him, then a smirk was printed onto her face. She called out for her shadows, feeling confident over the fact that it had been a year since the last time she had been able to use them.

She could feel her back burning slightly, but she ordered for them to come out, no matter how much it would hurt. Even her chest was heating up, an uncomfortable twist in her stomach making it hard to breath.

 

Two long, dark shadows emerged out of her and opened to her side, quickly taking their harder form. Then, out of nowhere, a new pair of legs came out of her backside, opening up like wings of an angel.

Amy looked over her shoulder, gasping for air as she saw four spider leg - looking slimy forms, instead of just two. The four legs first danced around like ropes, before they hardened and took their form. The end of every leg was sharp as a knife and they all raised themselves up and pointed their sharp ends towards the melting demon.

Zalgo took a step back, gritting his teeth.

 

 

 

"You  _still_ think ... it's a good idea to  **not**  be on  _my_ side?!" he growled angrily, keeping his eyes strictly on the human to avoid any surprise attacks.

 

 

Amy didn't answer. She only looked at him with an ardent look, clenching her hands into tight fists.

 

 

 

"Do you want to stay with them because of _him?_ "

 

 

 

Zalgo pointed at Offender, who turned his face towards the ground, burying his hands deep into his pockets.

 

 

 

"He wants to tame you like an animal, yet you seem content about it."

 

 

 

Amy closed her eyes and shook her head.

 

 

"No. You want to tame and use me like an animal."

 

 

 

With those words, Amy jumped into the air, going higher than any normal human could. The four shadowy legs were ready to attack, still pointing at Zalgo as Amy flew over to him. She stroke herself towards the demon with a loud shout, falling towards the demon, the sharp points of the legs going first.

Zalgo did not move. He only stared up at the human as she flew in the air almost like a bird. And when she started falling towards him, Zalgo almost spread his arms open, welcoming her to his embrace, smiling widely. 

 

 

 

The four sharp heads of the shadows pierced Zalgo's deformed body easily and he let out an animalistic growl. His scream was so loud, that their place of residence was almost falling apart. The floors were shaking and dust fell down from the roof towards the floor. Wood crackling broken could be heard around them and the roses on the stair railing almost exploded, making the rose petals fly around the stairs.

Under Zalgo's feet, a wide crack was born onto the floor, spreading wider the more Zalgo screamed.

 

He finally turned quiet and looked at the human, couching heavily as his body melted around their surroundings. Amy was staring at him with cold eyes - eyes that told him that she was no longer afraid of anything. Eyes that told him, that she was reborn.

Eyes that told him she was abnormal.

 

 

 

"You will regret this", Zalgo admonished the human, spitting out blood. 

Surprisingly, Amy gave him a soft smile. She moved her hand closer to the demon's face, who immediately turned his head away from her touch as much as he could. Amy caressed his cheek, pretending to be affectionate as possible.

"Yeah. Maybe I will", she admitted. 

She drew her hand back, still smiling. 

"But I know I've made the right choice", Amy told him. 

 

 

Amy has always been seeking a way out of the mundane, humdrum existence that was her life with the normal humans. Before, she was not sure what she was searching for, but deep in her heart she has always known that she wanted adventure. She wanted to experience life in the best ways possible, see and feel things she has never felt before.

She has wanted to make new friends, and fall in love.

Even with the bad parts of it, she was glad she was cursed.

Otherwise, she wouldn't be here with the brothers.

 

 

 

Amy moved her hand over to Zalgo's stomach, glaring at that red glowing ball that was hidden under his skin. With a strong move, Amy forced her hand to go through his body like a bullet and she wrapped her fingers around his heart. 

Touching that heart made her head ache and her feet tremble, but with a shaky breath she collected herself and fought against the pain.

She looked deep into Zalgo's eyes, holding tightly into his heart.

 

 

 

"When you go back to hell", Amy snarled at him, grasping the heart tighter, making Zalgo groan in pain. "Don't come back."

 

 

 

Amy moved her hand into a tight fist, breaking his heart like it was a piece of glass. The heart was shattered completely, no longer glowing red or pumping every now and then. It was now just something unfixable.

Immediately, Zalgo's form completely turned into dust, a pained yell echoing around the mansion. The two front doors flew open and the dust flew outside like the wind, burying itself into the snow and falling deep into the Earth's center. Whatever was left of Zalgo's heart, Amy drew outside angrily, watching how the pieces of it flew in complete different directions before they buried themselves deep under the ground.

 

 

The clouds in the sky formed themselves together and turned darker and flashes of lightning took over the sky. A strong wind blew itself towards the mansion and heavy rain started to turn the ground wet. A hint of red could be seen in the horizon, as a promise of another world's end someday.

An intense cry echoed from the forest around them, shaking the mountains and making the ground crumble. 

Amy watched how the leaves from the trees formed together in the woods and shaped themselves to look like Zalgo's face. The wind blew itself closer to the mansion, taking leaves, snow and dirt with it until it looked like a large Zalgo's deformed head was coming at them, yelling out Amy's name with such anger that it made their skin crawl. Amy closed the two front doors quickly and the wind bashed itself against the doors and all the dirt that had created Zalgo's face fell to the ground, until there was nothing left of him.

 

 

 

The world was cleansed from evil. For now.

 

 

 

Amy leaned her head against the door as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She stayed like that for a moment, trying to calm the adrenaline that was going fast through her veins. When her heart was not pounding so hard anymore and when her body was no longer trembling, she called her shadows to go back into her body.

Slowly, the spider legs turned into a liquid substance and they sucked themselves back into her, going through her clothes and skin and burying themselves deep inside of her, until the next time she was needed.

 

 

 

"Amy?"

 

 

 

 

The red head turned around quickly and looked at Offender with teary eyes. She looked at the other brother's too, who were surrounding her like the first time they had met. 

Amy still remembered that day like it was yesterday. How she had tried to run away from them, only to be unable to do so when the front door was locked. How scared she was when there was nowhere to run. How confused she was to see four men with no faces, standing around her and staring at her like she was a freak.

But now, none of them seemed threatening. Amy had history with them and she knew she could trust them.

 

 

 

"Offender", she whispered his name and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Offender picked her up into his embrace, smothering her with love as he wrapped his hands around her and buried his face into her thick red hair. Both of them laughed, relieved that they were able to be together again.

 

It had been so long since the last time Amy felt that warm. She didn't want to let go - she wanted to stay like this for hours until she would fall asleep.

 

"Where were you?" Amy asked, allowing a few tears fall down her cheeks.

Offender let her fall down and even if she didn't want to, Amy broke their hug and turned towards the other brothers.

They all looked sad suddenly. For a moment they had been glad to see her, but now it seemed like there was still something to solve, until she would be able to be with them again.

"Were were you all?" Amy repeated her question a little differently, looking around at the brothers one by one.

 

 

"We were always with you", Offender said quietly.

"What he means is that we watched you from afar. Again", Trender explained quickly, playing with his thumbs nervously.

Amy rubbed the back of her head, confused. 

She wondered if one of them had actually helped her to get to the mansion, or if she had somehow teleported here by herself. She shook her head.

 

"But why? Why didn't you just come back to me?" 

 

Slenderman gave a deep sigh.

 

 

 

"We all thought it was the best for you to return to your old life. That's what you have always wanted, right?" the suited man said to her and he tied his hands behind his back.

Amy looked at him. "I mean, yes, I wanted to go back to my parents, but -", she tried to explain but then she shut herself up.

She wasn't sure what to say. She had hated and loved being at the mansion at the same time. She loved the brothers, but she dearly missed her parents. It had broken her heart to see her parents cry because of her.

She loved being in the mansion. There was no school, no money problems, no longer feeling lonely or afraid. But being in the mansion also came with responsibility and certain rules.

For example, killing someone if needed.

 

 

 

"Besides, Offender was almost dead and you were in a coma. We decided that you should stay at the hospital, while we nursed our brother", Slender said with a deep sigh.

 

 

 

"We thought it was the best for you to return to your parents, when we all jumped back in time - you were no longer counted dead, you hadn't been gone for months and you hadn't murdered anybody", Slenderman tried to explain to the human.

Amy hated that she kind of agreed with him. It was a perfect moment to go back to her old life. There was no need to explain why she had been gone for months. To them, she was gone only for an hour, before they found her in the forest, passed out. 

And there was no blood in her hands, even if it still was a clear memory in Amy's head.

 

 

The memory of seeing Offender swallowed by the giant Zalgo at the end of the world came back into her mind. She looked at Offender with a worried look, then turned back to Slender.

"I could have helped with his healing", she muttered.

Slenderman looked at her coldly, then turned his gaze somewhere else. "No matter how bad it was, we still wanted to keep you out of this. After all, you still don't quite belong here."

 

 

Amy felt offended by Slender's words. She couldn't believe that after everything they have been through, she still didn't belong in the mansion. But at the same time she understood it - it was a place for monsters. The mansion wasn't a holiday bungalow.

And if she stayed in the mansion, she couldn't be with her parents. Before it was easier, when her own parents thought she was dead. Now that she was back in the book of the living, it was better for her to stay out of the mansion and return to her calm life.

 

 

"Amy, there is something else you need to know", Splendor said quietly and took a step closer to the human.

"We knew that Zalgo wasn't quite dead yet. His followers kept attacking the mansion for weeks and we could sense that he was around. That is another reason why we decided to let you stay with your parents - we wanted to protect you from him."

Amy smiled when she heard that and hugged Splendorman tightly. Now she felt a little better.

 

 

"Is Zalgo dead now? For good?" Amy asked quietly.

"That is unknown", Slenderman said to her.

 

 

 

It was quiet for a moment, and Amy had a hard time accepting their decision. She would have been fine if at least one of them would have told her, that this was something they would do. But no. She never heard anything from them after the world had ended. She was left to think that they were all dead.

But she understood it was just to protect her. Maybe it had been for the best.

 

 

 

Amy turned towards Offender, still worried how exhausted he looked.

"While I was gone, how did you heal? Did you -" 

 

The thought of him being with someone else made Amy unable to finish her question. It was selfish for her to think like that, but she couldn't help it.

"No", came a short answer from the man. He lowered his head, so his face was completely hidden under the shadow of his hat.

 

 

Amy looked at Offender, first not believing what he had said. She was about to say that it was alright, if he had slept, or even eaten, some other woman, but the red head was interrupted.

"You should have seen it. I mean, it was crazy,  _he_  was crazy", Trenderman said with a cocky tone. A quiet  _'shut it'_  came from Offender's direction, but he still wouldn't lift his head.

"We actually offered to go and get him a woman, just so he could heal faster. We didn't really care if he would kill her or fuck her", Trender said and Amy closed her eyes for a moment. How could he just say that with such a straight tone?

"But this guy -", Trendy points at his brother who finally looked up from the floor, "-  _refused_."

 

 

Amy looked at Offender and for a moment, they locked their eyes together - or that is what it felt like -. Offender then turned his head somewhere else, unable to face the human, like he was embarrassed.

Amy couldn't help but feel glad and somehow warm. She couldn't even imagine how much in pain the man had been, yet he still wouldn't touch another woman. It felt completely out of character, but the human ignored that. She also tried to ignore how happy she felt because of that information, and just tried to focus on the point.

 

 

"You actually refused? For me?" Amy finally asked and took a step closer to Offender.

He crossed his arms over his chest and gave out a low sigh. He looked down at the young woman and bit his lip gently as he thought about what to say.

"Yeah, sure", he finally said, an embarrassed tone in his voice. "You're my accomplice, after all."

 

 

Amy smiled at that.

 

 

A sudden sting in her neck made the human frown and she rubbed her neck, feeling the spot where she had opened her neck. Then she stopped and thought for a long moment in silence.

She still needed answers to her many questions.

Jumping out of the subject they were discussing about, Amy asks another question : "How am I alive?"

 

 

"Apparently, you dying today was a good thing", Slenderman said, taking a careful step towards the human. 

"A good thing?" she repeated his words, feeling a little hurt. But she decided to let the man explain his reasons, before she would start yelling about anything.

"You're almost like us. When we fall, we get up stronger. It seems like that when you died and came back, you came back with a new ability", he explained his theory.

 

 

"Though, I am not sure how you are alive. How did you die, actually?"

 

 

"I cut open my own neck, in order to make Offender return to his normal self", Amy answered quietly.

 

 

 

Slenderman gave an understanding nod.

"This reminds me of that one day in the forest ... When you had to kill that deer."

 

 

 

Amy tilted her head to the side, not understanding what the man meant by that.

Slenderman shook his head lightly and turned his face back towards the human.

"You did a very brave thing. I am impressed."

 

 

 

Slender took another step closer to the human and he laid his hand on the girl's shoulder. Amy looked up at him with curious eyes, waiting for him to say what he had in his mind.

 

 

"Amy, it seems like that you cannot die anymore."

 

 

The human gasped, for some reason feeling empty when she heard that. Yet at the same time, it felt like she already knew this. 

She wasn't sure how to feel about it. She wondered if she would ever grow tired of being alive and just wanted to rest, but it would be impossible. Then she thought about her life with her parents, her friends and other humans. At some point, they would notice, that she wasn't like them. 

Death had been something that has always been bothering her somehow. Many times she has been near death, a few times she had seen it to happen to others. She has died because of somebody else's actions and one time she even committed suicide.

Now knowing that all of that would be no longer possible, made the human feel ... empty. 

But one thing was clear - the news were more positive than negative.

For once, she was glad to be alive.

 

 

 

Splendor almost jumped over Amy and hugged her from behind, laughing and smiling widely.

"She's like us ! Now we can be together forever!" he shouted happily as he picked the human up into his embrace and swirled around in circles.

To Amy, that sounded a little worrying, but she tried to act happy about it.

 

When Splendorman had finally let the human fall back to the ground level, she rubbed the back of her head heavily. It felt like Amy had learned too much information in such little time. As always. But she did her best to take it all in.

She finally relaxed and laid her hands to her sides, her fingers soon playing with the hem of her dress.

 

"Well, I'm just ... happy that we're all here together again", Amy said quietly with a smile and looked up at the brothers.

It somehow felt like she had been reunited with her long-lost family. 

 

 

 

The way they all looked at each other after those words made the human worry again.

 

 

"Amy, there is a choice you have to make. A very important choice", Slenderman finally said and locked his hands together in front of him.

Her face went pale and she could feel shivers already running along her skin. She couldn't help but be reminded of that dream she had seen the night before.

The Slenderman she had talked to in her dream had said something similar, before she had woken up.

 

 

 

 

_"You have an important choice ahead of you, Amy. Make the right choice, and you shall not be alone anymore."_

 

 

 

 

Amy swallowed heavily and gave a confident nod to the suited man. She quickly changed glances with the other brothers before deciding to only look at Slender, waiting patiently for what he had to say.

 

 

 

"You will either stay with your family and forget about us, or you will stay with us and never see your family again."

 

 

 

Amy's mouth fell wide open and she gasped for air.

"I can't make a choice like that!" she protested quickly. "I mean, at least give me some time! It has been a year since I've seen you all, I've missed you! I need more time to think!"

"There is no time", Slender said to her with such an angry tone that it scared her. The red head took a step back and swallowed heavily to keep herself quiet for now.

 

"This isn't pleasant to any of us", Slenderman sighed heavily and looked at his brothers. "But you know that you can't be divided between two different worlds."

Slender's words were familiar to the human and she looked down to the ground, tapping her heel gently against the ground.

Of course she should have known this day would come. She had been told many times that she can't be connected to the human world and to the monster world - to their world - at the same time. The monsters wanted to stay hidden as much as possible, and it was better for the human race to not know about them, at least not too much.

 

Humans and monsters weren't supposed to be put together.

 

But how could Amy choose? She wanted to stay at the mansion and she wanted to be with the brothers ...

But the thought of her parents crying again because of their lost daughter made her heart ache.

 

 

Amy looked down to the ground, letting her red hair hide her face.

 

 

"If you choose to stay with us, you can still remember your past life. You can even write a note to them, if you want", Slender tried to use a calm approach to the human, who clearly looked upset. Amy's hands turned into tight fists.

"But if you choose to stay with the humans, then we must erase your memories about us. We can't take the change that you would tell somebody about our existence."

 

 

Amy let out a loud sob and shook her head.

Offender reacted quickly and knelt down in front of her, catching her into his arms. 

Amy buried her face into his shoulder and just let the tears fall. She wrapped her hands around him and held for her dear life, letting all of her weight lean against the man.

 

"I can't - I can't make a choice like that", she whimpered loudly, her mouths muffled against Offender's jacket.

"Hey, look at me", he said quickly and pushed the girl away from him, just enough so he could look at the human's face. He moved his hand over to her cheek and almost forced her to look back at him. Amy's face was already red, her eyes watering and her bottom lip trembling.

"Look at me", Offender said again, now with much calmer tone. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and took a deep, shaky breath.

Amy finally opened her eyes and sniffed, trying to calm herself down.

 

 

"I know this must be hard for you. I know that everything has been hard for you since we left, but, god -", Offender had a hard time finding the right words to use.

"I w-want you to be happy."

 

 

Offender's voice was shaky when he said that, making it sound like that he didn't usually say things like this. He swallowed again, then took another deep breath.

Amy secretly followed him and took a deep breath too.

 

 

 

"Just - make the choice that feels more right for you. Do what makes you happier. I know you can make the right choice for yourself."

 

 

 

Amy could not choose.

Before, the mansion was definitely the answer she would pick. But during this year, she had learned to be without them.

She had made friends and she had done art. She was finally happy. 

Now leaving all her work behind felt like murder.

 

 

 

Amy lowered her head and closed her eyes, sniffing loudly again before she looked back up at the man. 

Carefully, she rubbed her cheek against his hand like a puppy, letting a gentle smile to be seen for a mere second. Another tear forced its way down her face.

 

 

 

 

 

"I want to go home."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Amy entered her room with a tired sigh, tossing her full backpack next to her bed. Her back was aching from how heavy the backpack was, and she was more than relieved to finally let it go. Her high heels tapped against the wooden floor loudly, shattering the silence.

She sat down onto her bed and covered her face with her hands. Only one tear is able to come out, and she quickly wipes it away too.

She lifts her face again and takes a few steady breaths, before she tells herself that everything is alright. She forces herself to smile and repeated in her head for thousands of times that things will get better.

 

 

The cold shower she had taken a few hours ago had made her stop crying. Almost.

 

 

Amy stands up and removes the pilot jacket, tossing it lazily onto the floor. She then removes her tights carefully and tosses them onto the floor, too.

The high heels are thrown onto the floor with a loud, but tired bang.

 

The red head looks at the pilot jacket for a long moment, admiring how great it looked when it was cleaned from blood. Trender had cleaned it for her, because after all, it was his gift to her. 

Amy sighes, before she reaches for the jacket and carefully takes out the polaroid photo from its hidden pocket.

A smile, this time genuine, printed itself all over her face as she looked at the photo of herself and the brothers together, in front of the mansion.

She laid the photo on her nightstand, where there stood a framed photo of her parents, holding Amy when she was a little kid. She would need to frame the other photo, too.

 

 

Amy stands up again and is about to remove her scarlet dress, when there is a gentle knock on the door. She sighs and looks at the door.

"Come in", she called out and the door opened carefully. Somebody stepped inside and closed the door behind them.

Amy looked at the visitor with a heartwarming smile. 

"Hey", she said. Only a smile came as an answer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Offender tilted his head playfully to the side, before he moved his hand towards his hat and took it off. He slowly laid his trilby hat to the table located on his right side, before returning to his old spot.

With a smirk painted onto his face, Offender opened his coat slowly, teasing the human as he exposed his muscular chest. He finally let the piece of fabric fall down onto the floor, revealing his naked form to the human.

 

Amy giggled softly, feeling a little shy. She was blushing when she came towards the man slowly, her bare feet touching the cool ground after every step.

She stopped in front of him, inches away as she silently admired his divine looks. 

Amy placed her right hand over his chest, feeling his heart beating right under her touch. She looked up at him with a mysterious smirk.

 

 

Slowly as she could, Amy circled around the man, letting her hand move all around his body. She touched where ever she could, feeling how hard his muscles were and how soft his skin was at the same time.

 

Every time there was a scar, she moved her hand over it twice, like she was healing them.

 

When she was behind him, her hand traveled dangerously slow, but never low enough.

 

From his lower back, her hand moved over to his shoulder and the human moved back in front of him. She then let her hand caress the man's neck, before she slowly drew it back.

 

 

Offender's hands moved behind the human's back, opening the ropes that had been tied tightly into a bow. He let the ropes go free and the dress fell down from Amy's body onto the floor, only leaving her in her undergarments.

His hand traveled down the girl's back, feeling how soft it was, even with the scars that took completely over her backside.

His hands moved over to her round hips, resisting to just roughly grab onto them. Instead, he let his hands just stay there as a ghostly touch. 

 

 

His lips found their way over to the human's ear, and he playfully nibbled at her earlobe and Amy already let out a shaky breath, moving her hand behind his neck and stroking it with her fingers.

"Amy", he whispered into her ear, sounding lustful, but at the same time serious. Amy looked at him, knowing that he had something important to say.

 

 

"I've lived for a long time, observed humans and their behavior, but I've never been able to truly understand them", he started, leaning his forehead against hers.

 

Amy just closed her eyes and listened carefully.

 

"I understand the reasons why you cry, laugh and love ... But I've never been able to do those things. Until I met you."

Amy smiled and now wrapped both of her arms around the man, pulling him even closer.

 

 

 

"I want you to give me time, until I better understand these feelings I have for you."

 

 

 

 _How sweet_ , the red head thought to herself.

 

Amy opened her eyes and leaned in for a short, passionate kiss, feeling how Offender wrapped his arms around her too, pulling her strongly closer to him.

 

They broke the kiss slowly and Amy looked at him with lustful eyes, smiling softly.

 

"I'll be waiting, then."

 

 

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has been reading my story this far, and a special thanks to everyone who has left a comment ! During this fanfiction, my style of writing has changed and improved a lot, and so has my English. I can't wait to keep writing, thanks to your support. It has been an amazing journey and I feel a little sad to end this story, but like I said in chapter summary, I will be writing more stories about Amy and the slender brothers, only this time a little shorter.
> 
> Btw, this chapter has 13452 words. I wanted the last chapter to be the longest one, for some reason.


	41. How it all started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ !!
> 
> This is an extra chapter for the story. I only talk about here about the facts of the story and the making of it. This is not any kind of a sequel to the story. It has been only made for fun and for those who are interested to know more about the story and the making of it.

**Facts about making the story :**

**1)**   This is quite embarrassing to confess, but this fanfiction is basically a self-insert, hah. Plot twist; I am Amy.

I guess I was too lazy to actually design my own character, so I just decided to add myself into the story. I actually wanted to be part of the story, and making it become reality helped me feel a little better about life and everything. It kind of helped me deal with depression.

Amy is a reflection of me that I wish to be.

I also didn't want the main character to be mainstream - skinny, beautiful, kinda bitchy, rich as hell ... I wanted her to be realistic as possible. Anyone could be in her place, having those powers and having to live with four faceless monsters. I was tired of reading stories like this, where anyone could be the hero of the story, and then they are just the perfect example of a human. So, I decided to break the 'rules', and created Amy ... I mean, me. A lonely girl with a lot of insecurities and body issues. 

 

Amy has a bigger body type, she studies art, she still lives with her parents and has colored her hair red. I also tried to make it clear that Amy was recovering from depression, eating disorder and self-harm, just like I am. 

I wanted her to still live with her parents, just so coming home late or being gone for a few days would actually have effect to the side characters. To me, it feels just lazy when a character just disappears for a few weeks and when they come back, it's like nobody even noticed. I wanted to create actual conflict to keep the story interesting.

I also wanted Amy to have real feelings. She was insecure, but I made her grow more confident over time. She was weak but she became stronger. She wanted to die, and I made her want to keep living again. And in chapter 13 she killed two men, which took a big effect on her. I wanted her to really feel horrible about it, and not just make her move on from it like it was nothing. I mean, that's not normal. 

So, I hope you all will forgive me about this. For being too lazy to actually design a character and just using my 'dream self', haha. But I won't be ashamed of it. Having Amy as a main character really helped me feel better.

 

 **2)**   Amy's birthday is January 19 and she is a Capricorn. Hey, I was also born that day! And so did Will Vandom, from the W.i.t.c.h comics. That has nothing to do with this. Just a fun fact.

 

 **3)**  About wanting to have realistic characters, I put careful detail into Amy's mother that no one maybe didn't even notice. In chapter 38, at Amy's art exhibition, her mother is making sure that everything is clean and perfect. This tells that her mother likes it when things are clean and tidy. But, in chapter 21, when Amy gets to see her parents again, it's mentioned that their house is quite a mess. With this I tried to tell that her mother lost her spark and no longer cared if their home was dirty or clean. She just wanted her daughter back.

 **4)**  Also in chapter 38, we meet Melanie and Efia for the first (and the last) time. They are gay for each other.

 

 **5)**  Amy is not an actual red head, her hair is originally brown. I haven't read much about characters with dyed hair, so that's why I wanted her hair to be like that. Also, HI. My hair is also colored red, so I knew what her hair would look like when it starts losing its color.

 

 **6)**  Amy is a name I have used for years. When writing stories, I hated using Finnish names, so I used American names. And the only American names I knew (and liked using) as a kid were Emily, Mary and Amy. I still call myself Amy when I am traveling, because my actual Finnish name is hard to pronounce.

 **7)** Amy's name meaning 'beloved' was a random coincidence that wasn't planned at all, but it fit the story perfectly.

 **8)**  Red like Roses has 160294 words in total. The longest chapter is 40 - The Abnormal, which has 13452 words. The second longest chapter is 30 - Restless love (the full NSFW chapter) and it has 10184 words.

 **9)**  Amy's powers were inspired by two characters : Spiderman and Reaper from Overwatch. I saw an image of Spiderman sitting on top of Captain America's shield, wearing his "red and yellow" suit. In the last chapter I added her a new ability that I called "dematerializing", which was inspired by one of Reaper's abilities from the game.

 **10)**  It took me 3 years to come up with this story. I was a fan of creepypasta and always wanted to write a fanfiction about a girl who would live with the brothers, but I never had an idea why she would be there in the first place. Finally, in 2016 I started writing this story on my sketchbook, which makes the first version of the story quite simple, since I am a slow writer. When I was confident enough, I decided to rewrite the story and post it online in July 8, 2017.

 

 **11)** I had many different kind of ideas for the story, but never really got them to work. One of the ideas was that girls were disappearing around the city, some of them coming back insane or dead, and Amy would start to investigate this on her own. In this version of the story, Offender would try to kill her instead of befriending her, so it would have been more 'horror' themed. I actually started writing this, but I only got the first scene done, where Amy would be at the police station. She would be interviewed about what happened to her, and the only thing she would say was that the man who attacked had no face. And then the story would jump back in time before she ended up in the police station. 

 **12)**  I ended up using most of the ideas I had written down. For example, since the beginning I had planned that a) Amy lives with the brothers, b) she commits suicide at some point, c) she kills someone and regrets it, c) she wouldn't remember some things until they would be revealed to her, and d) she would be a 'creepypasta', too.

 **13)**  One of the endings would have been that Amy would have grown old, still believing that the brothers were just something her own mind made up. When she was on her death bed, would they finally meet her again. I ditched this idea, because it was just too used.

 

 

 **14)**  Since Trendy doesn't have tendrils (or not to my knowledge), it was hard to make him as frightening as his brothers. I mean, he was only known from his keen fashion sense. Luckily, one night I came up with the idea for the mannequins. I wanted to have some kind of an army fight against Zalgo's army at the end, but I was too lazy to add so many creepypastas in the story. And I didn't just want to add them to the last chapter and never even mention them again. So, mannequin army it was. 

 **15)** This is the biggest story I have ever written. Since I was a kid, I was always writing (and drawing). But since I was young, I was only able to start my stories, but never finish them. Maybe I just had too many plans for the story, that I didn't know how to put them together. So, I'm super proud of myself for creating this story.

 **16)** English is not my fist language, so when I started writing, I carried around this little notebook. Inside this book, I wrote words I didn't know the meaning of and later translated them. Or then I collected words I wanted to use in the story. Sometimes, I even wrote my ideas down so I wouldn't forget about them.

 

 **17)**  I had a hard time creating the relationship between Amy and the slender brothers. I needed the brothers to be a clear threat to her, something she couldn't fully trust, but at the same time they had to be nice enough to keep her around. This is one of the reasons why it took me so long to even start writing this story.

 **18)**  This story wasn't supposed to be NSFW first, but is it really an Offenderman fanfiction if there is no sexual content?

 **19)**  In chapter 4, we learn that Amy collects scissors and that her biggest scissors are 30 centimeters long. This is actually true. I have a small box full of scissors and I do have scissors that long. 

 **20)**  I tried to make Amy as much of an antihero as possible. But in the end, she kinda ended up being a hero, if that is even possible for a character like her.

 

 **21)**  Some parts of the story have been written first into my sketchbook or my phone, when I have been in school or in a train. You just have to write those ideas down before they disappear. The scene in the second chapter where Amy finally meets the slender brothers, was written completely first in my phone.

 **22)**  This story has always been posted in Wattpad first, before I posted it on Archive of Our Own. Also, I like writing more in Wattpad, for some reason.

 **23)**  Over 20 chapters were written during summer break and I posted them all only a few days away from each other. I once even posted two chapters in one day. When school started, I was less active with the writing.

 

 **24)**  In chapter 34, Offender is saying a long list of facts about Amy in order to prove that he does care for her (aww). All of those facts are true, since Amy is me, again. But one of the facts hits close to the heart. Offender mentions about a 'black dog called Charlie'. This 'Charlie' is our second dog, who passed away just before I started writing this story. Rest in peace, buddy.

Offender also mentions about a friend Amy used to have, until they had a fight. This is also true. Long story short, I had a childhood best friend, but not anymore. 

 **25)** Amy's creepypasta name would probably be "The abnormal Amy". I'm not really good with names, anyway.

 **26)** In Wattpad, every chapter has its own picture, since it was possible to add a little photo to each of them. If you are interested, you can go and check out what pictures I chose to illustrate my story in here : https://www.wattpad.com/418671355-red-like-roses-sexual-offenderman-fanfiction

 

 **27)**  Zalgo was first preferred as 'it', but never as 'he/him'. Later on, I accidentally started using he/him pronouns for him. I called him first just 'it', because he was a true monstrosity, but I found it quite difficult to use in the end. Sorry. 

 **28)**  Amy having Slender's mark in the back of her neck was something I planned, when the story was already going on. It's located there, because it's the only place in her body where she herself can't see, since her own hair is on the way. It's also the only place (I could think of) where others wouldn't see that easily, either.

 **29)**  Amy has unhealthy coping skills (just like me). In chapter 23, she mentions that she hasn't been eating because she's feeling bad. Her other coping skills is self-harming, but she tries to get clean from that. Other unnamed coping skill she uses is binge eating. Damn. You learn a lot about me from just reading this story.

 **30)** In the beginning, I was focusing way too much on the relationship with Amy and Offender, so at the end I tried to make more chapters and moments where Amy spend time with the other brothers. Also, after chapter 34 I tried to focus more on Amy's feelings, instead of just jumping right back into Offender again.

 **31)**  Amy is not really a human anymore, but at the end I kept calling her one for some reason. I guess it was just easier for you to know who I was talking about whenever I said 'human'.

 

 

 

**Facts about the story :**

 

 **1)** In chapter 36, Amy talks to Slenderman in her dream. This is another test of his, and during that dream, Slenderman and the others were standing next to her bed. (*gasp* it wasn't _just_  a dream?)

 **2)**  Amy's spirit animal is a deer. Deers are animals that don't usually attack, but when they need to protect their herd, they use their horns to keep the enemy away. Amy is kinda the same - she doesn't attack without a reason, but she will protect her loved ones. (Yes, some of her character traits were inspired by a bloody deer.)

 **3)**  In chapter 24, Slender wants Amy to kill a suffering deer in the forest. This is a symbolism to what Amy has to do in the future - to kill something innocent. Slender wanted her to end the deer's suffering as a test, so she would be able to do it again when it was needed to. And in the last chapter, Amy kills herself in order to save Offender. 

 

 **4)**  None of the brothers know much about the human behavior, despite the fact they have been around for thousands of years. So, since Amy moved in completely, she has to explain and show everything to them and teach them about the holidays humans have, for example. If you still remember, in one chapter they give spaghetti as breakfast for Amy. Like, who eats spaghetti for breakfast? You? Go sit in a corner right now.

 **5)**  Amy and Trender talk about art a lot. I mean, Trendy loves fashion and photography, and Amy is an actual art student. They get along surprisingly well.

 **6)**   When Amy moved back into the mansion, they start spending the holidays together. Well, at least some of them. But they will always celebrate Halloween. It's the only time when Trender can make costumes for his brothers and make them actually wear them. And it's also the only time of the year when they can actually go outside without getting weird looks.

 **7)**  In chapter 16, Splendorman mentions about a treasure that is buried in the garden. Just in case anyone was curious, this treasure is a box full of embarrassing pictures of his brothers. Oh, Splendor.

 

 **8)** This has been mentioned only a couple of times, but Amy's last name is Valentine. Very original, right? 

 

 **9)**  After chapter 40, when Amy and Offender were reunited, they fucked the whole night. Obviously.

 

 **10)**  After the main story, Amy keeps getting hurt intentionally, just so Offender could heal her.

 **11)** Which one is the cuddly one, Offender or Amy? A tricky question. When usually the female is in need of more affection, Offender is the one who cuddles more. 

 **12)** When Amy and Offendy have been a little longer together, they add light bondage into their relationship.

 **13)**  Amy's and Offender's first kiss originally happened in the underwater scene (chapter 20). This was changed to be their second kiss, when I got another idea for their  _magical_  first kiss.

 

 **14)**  In chapter 34, Amy and the brothers all go back in time to the moment when Zalgo's seventh mouth started opening. Amy was first supposed to wake up in her classroom, where she would look outside of the window and see that Offender wasn't looking back at her this time. She would have started crying right in the middle of the class. Dramatic. But, that wouldn't have made any sense?

 **15)**  In the beginning, I tried to make Amy look like she was completely alone. She was depressed, had no friends and she didn't believe there was not much to live for. At the end, I wanted her to feel more loved and to see that she wasn't alone. My goal was to show that no matter how dark life seems, light will find its way to you. That light is different for everyone, and to Amy, that light was being loved.

 

 **16)** Somewhere in the beginning of the story, it is mentioned that other people had went missing from Amy's home city. Just in case it was unclear, Zalgo was behind those disappearances. The people that disappeared, became a part of Zalgo's army.

 **17)** The weather in the mansion was always the same - accidentally. I completely forgot about the timeline and I didn't even think what month they were living in. At the end, I tried to somehow fix this, but it is what it is. Maybe the mansion is actually located in another universe ... who knows. Maybe Amy was gone longer than just months. Anything is possible.

 **18)**  Amy was never supposed to be in a coma in the first place. But during my way to school, there is a building with "Coma" written on it with spray paint, and I got inspired from that simple piece of vandalism. 

 

 

 

 

 

**What next?**

I've planned to write more about the slender brothers, but this time with a little shorter stories. I just grew to love them even more during Red like Roses, and I don't think I can let go from them. So, I have planned to write short stories for each of them in different kinds of styles.

Each story would be only a chapter long, and these chapters then make one big fanfiction together. You know, one shots.

One of the names for my one shots would be called "Red like Love". Just judging by the name of it, every chapter would be love themed, sometimes even NSFW (NOTE: Some of the chapters including both Amy and Offender would continue from the original story line). 

I've planned to make some romance fanfics of the other brothers too, so stay tuned for that. I have not yet decided if I keep Amy in every chapter, or if some chapters would be reader x one of the brothers.

 

The other fanfic would be called "Red like Blood", and it would be more horror themed. For now, I don't have many ideas for this, but I might practice writing horror with these. The chapters might be shorter than before. 

 

And last but not least, very soon there will be a story called "Red like Christmas" (POSTED). This will only have one chapter in it, because it's a special for all the people who have read my story and left a comment ! Every view, comment and kudo my story gets is great support and I can't thank you enough. Thank you for reading Red like Roses !

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel sad and relieved at the same time, when I finally end this journey. Even if I've felt tired, angry and exhausted while writing this story, I've also felt a lot of positive things. In the end, I really enjoyed writing Red like Roses. I used to think that I would never be able to write something as long as this, but I proved myself wrong.  
> I want to thank you all for reading this story, and a special shout out goes to everyone who has left a comment. Every time I saw there was a new comment, I couldn't help but just smile for the rest of the day. Even a bigger special thanks to Finn for creating awesome fanart of Amy ! 
> 
> Link to that fan art : https://dave-the-motherf-cking-str--blog.tumblr.com/post/167002422020/i-doodle-in-class-due-to-the-fact-that-i-cant-sit


End file.
